Un jeu de Pouvoir
by vianaha
Summary: UA : Justin est envoyé par son père dans un pensionnat dans le Montana... Venez voir un peu ce qui s'y passe ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Avertissement :**__ Ceci est une fanfiction UA, c'est-à-dire que les personnages et les relations qu'elle met en scène sont directement inspirés de la série _Queer as folk (us)_. Cependant, usant des libertés que permet l'UA, l'auteur (c'est-à-dire moi__) a pris la liberté de modifier les grandes lignes de l'histoire et a par conséquent adapté les personnages, leur histoire et leur comportement, au gré de sa fantaisie, afin qu'ils soient en adéquation avec l'intrigue racontée ici._

_En résumé, ceux qui pensaient lire la suite directe des aventures de leurs héros, se sont trompés d'adresse. Les autres, qu'ils aient envie de quelque chose de nouveau ou soient simplement curieux de voir ce que mon cerveau malade a pu inventer, je les invente à poursuivre leur lecture (et à laisser des reviews)._

_**Résumé :**__ Après que son père ait découvert son homosexualité, Justin est envoyé dans un pensionnat dans le Montana. Mais c'est un univers assez singulier et menaçant qui l'attend. _

**Un Jeu de Pouvoir**

_**Chapitre I : Le pensionnat St-James**_

« _Perdu au milieu des collines et de la flore luxuriante, le pensionnat St-James offre le cadre idéal aux jeunes afin de s'épanouir, se ressourcer et entrer en communion avec la nature. Sur le site d'une ancienne colonie, fut bâtie cette grande école destinée à accueillir l'élite de la société._

_« Dans un établissement vaste d'architecture gothique, votre enfant trouvera le confort et le calme nécessaire à sa réussite scolaire. Un parc immense dans lequel des activités physiques et sportives lui seront proposées, afin de conserver un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Des chambres spacieuses, où il découvrira les joies de la cohabitation et le sens profond de la camaraderie. Et un personnel compétant qui lui enseignera les vraies valeurs et le sens du devoir, de l'ordre et de la discipline. _

_« A Hadleton_(1)_, dans le Montana. _

_« Pour plus de renseignements sur les formalités d'inscription, joindre le numéro suivant : ... »_

Voilà à peu près le genre de conneries écrites sur la brochure que Justin ne cessait de lire et de relire, appuyé contre le verre glacial de la fenêtre de sa chambre, éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune. Il devait en connaître les moindres coquilles par cœur à présent. Durant tout le voyage _ en avion puis en autobus _ qui l'avait conduit de Pittsburg jusqu'ici, il avait plié et déplié la brochure dans tous les sens, cherchant à déchiffrer le sens caché qui pouvait bien se dissimuler entre les lignes.

Car, soyons réalistes, ce n'était sûrement pas pour son épanouissement personnel ou pour lui faciliter l'existence que son père l'avait expédié à l'autre bout du pays, dans un pensionnat pour catholique intégriste. Et depuis le temps qu'il était installé ici _ environ deux semaines _ il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas non plus pour assurer son équilibre mental.

Voyons voir...

«_Perdu au milieu des collines_ » : perdu c'était le cas de le dire. Le trou du cul du monde, oui ! La zone d'habitation la plus proche était _Hadleton Village_ _ ça s'invente pas _ un bled paumé dans lequel s'entassaient des ploucs. Et pour les premières vraies traces de civilisation, compter en moyenne trois heures en voiture, à vol d'oiseau, avant de tomber sur une ville à peu près potable.

La «_flore luxuriante_ », comprenez : un sapin tout les deux mètres environ. Et sur un rayon de huit cent quatre-vingt-quinze kilomètres, s'il vous plait. A côté de ça, l'attaque de la tour de Saroumane par les Enths dans _le Seigneur des Anneaux_, c'est de la rigolade...

« _Entrer en communion avec la nature_ » : tout dépend de si l'envie de se pendre à un arbre peut être considérée comme _une communion avec la nature_.

« _Site d'une ancienne colonie_ » : il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi les colons s'étaient installés ici, mais il avait une idée sur ce qui les avait fait partir.

« _Destinée à accueillir l'élite de la société_ » : une bande de fils à papa arrogants et insupportables.

« _Des activités physiques et sportives lui seront proposées_ » : parce qu'écrire « _des séances de tortures et d'humiliations collectives lui seront infligées par un détraqué sadique à tendances perverses, atteint du syndrome de Gilles de la Tourette, sûrement évadé d'un centre clinique de détention pour fous dangereux_ » ça aurait peut-être refroidi certains parents.

« _Un esprit sain dans un corps sain_ » : ça devait être le genre de slogan qui avait dû convaincre son père ; persuadé depuis peu que son fils était en train de devenir un pervers en puissance. C'est vrai que d'embrasser un camarade de son lycée sur la bouche à une séance d'échangisme SM, avec zoophilie et tout ce que son imagination de bourgeois puritain était capable d'inventer, il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir...

« _Des chambres spacieuses_ » houlà « _où il découvrira les joies de la cohabitation et le sens _**profond**_ de la camaraderie_ » : ça en revanche, il s'étonnait que ça ne l'ai pas immédiatement refroidi. Etait-il besoin de signaler que St-James était exclusivement réservé aux élèves masculins ? Son père n'avait pas dû lire attentivement la brochure. Ou alors, certaines nuances dans le sermon auquel il avait eu droit, après la soirée bien arrosée chez Daphné, avaient dû lui échapper.

« _Un personnel compétant qui lui enseignera les _**vraies valeurs**_ et le _**sens du devoir**_, de l'_**ordre**_ et de la _**discipline **» : ça en revanche, nuls doutes que ça avait dû lui plaire. Surtout que la brochure ne précisait pas que le _personnel compétant_ en question fermait volontiers les yeux sur certains comportements, agissements, pratiques, j'en passe et des meilleures, de certains pensionnaires pour passer le temps. Mais il sera toujours temps d'y revenir plus tard...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

1. Nom de ville fictif. Tout comme la description qui est faite du lieu. Si vous tombez sur un endroit qui y ressemble ce serait bien ma chance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Résumé :**_ _Là, je refais un peu les présentations, avec un récapitulatif des circonstances qui ont fait que Justin se retrouve à Ploucland._

_**Avertissement :**__ Je ne l'ai pas encore fais alors je précise : cette fic est beaucoup plus sombre que mes précédentes. Je vais pas vous raconter en détails mais disons que l'ambiance risque d'être à couper au couteau par moment. Après c'est selon vos goûts personnels. _

_Sachant que je vous considère comme un public adulte et averti, je ne vais pas mettre un avertissement à chaque fois. _

* * *

_**Chapitre II : Justin Taylor**_

Justin Taylor était un jeune homme blond d'environ dix-sept ans, fils aîné d'une famille aisée, bon élève, garçon brillant, voir même très brillant. Alors, pour quelle raison ses parents _ enfin, surtout son père _ avaient-ils tenu à l'envoyer à St-James, dans le Montana ; loin de Pittsburg, la ville où il avait grandi, loin de sa famille, loin de ses amis, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait ? La réponse était une longue et très complexe histoire, en fait pas si longue ni si complexe que ça _ en tout cas pas pour lui _ mais cela avait provoqué un tel remue-ménage dans le foyer des Taylor, que ce qui aurait pu être une simple anecdote, s'était transformé en un véritable drame familial.

Tout avait commencé aux alentours de ses seize ans. Non. Si l'on voulait être honnête, cela avait plutôt commencé vers sa quinzième année, voir bien avant. Mais dans le fond cela importait peu. Le fait est qu'en entrant dans le stade critique de l'adolescence, le jeune Justin avait, à l'instar de tous les garçons de son âge, vu ses hormones prendre le pas sur ses neurones et s'amuser à créer chez lui des besoins qui n'existaient pas auparavant. Comme celui de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre avec une boîte de mouchoirs en papier et un magazine, ou celui d'être le plus souvent possible à des fêtes organisées par ses amis, et de danser au milieu d'une pièce en se frottant contre un autre corps. La seule chose qui différenciait Justin d'une partie de ses camarades _ qui passaient leur temps à comparer les mensurations de leurs homologues féminins, à rester des heures devant les photos du calendrier pour routier ou à écouter une pom-pom-girl parler de son maquillage pendant trois quarts d'heure(1) en gardant les yeux fixés sur son décolleté _ était que si lui passait le plus de temps possible dans les vestiaires, ce n'était pas pour participer aux conversations sur les dernières photos parues dans playboy, s'il éprouvait un intérêt grandissant pour les magazines de sport, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir d'échanger ensuite des points de vue stratégiques avec ses camarades. Et si Justin était un passionné d'art et de dessin, la_ Vénus de Milo_ ne le captivait pas autant que le_ David de Michel-Ange_.

Oui, pour faire bref, Justin aimait les mecs(2).

Cela était devenu pour lui une évidence. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement la compagnie des filles _ bien qu'il fut pratiquement inséparable de sa meilleure amie Daphné _ contrairement aux autres garçons. Elles ne le terrorisaient pas non plus, c'était simplement sans intérêt à ses yeux. En revanche, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour passer le plus de temps possible dans les vestiaires ou sous les douches communes. Cela n'avait pas été sans provoquer quelques petits incidents, heureusement vite maîtrisés avant qu'un de ses partenaires de hand-ball n'ait pu s'en rendre compte. Mais au-delà de ça, le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de laisser libre cours à ses envies. Il faut dire que l'atmosphère du lycée privé dans lequel il était inscrit ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

Puis lors d'une soirée, chez un membre de l'équipe de foot qui profitait de l'absence de ses parents, après plusieurs verres de bière et un joint taxé à un pote, Justin s'était enhardi auprès d'un garçon qui suivait le même cours de chimie que lui. Il y avait eu des baisers et des caresses échangés, à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans la salle de bain de la maison, mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin car les deux garçons étaient trop déchirés à ce moment-là pour être bons à quoi que ce soit. Cependant, ils avaient continué à ce voir en dehors des cours. Justin n'était pas certain de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Et puis un après-midi, tout s'était accéléré. Alors qu'il se promenait dans la rue, main dans la main avec son petit-ami, ils s'étaient embrassés au milieu du trottoir. Un bruit de klaxon les fit sursauter tous les deux. Se retournant, Justin avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir son père au volant de sa voiture, arrêtée juste devant eux. Ce dernier paraissait furieux, ses yeux lançaient des éclaires dans sa direction et celle de son camarade, et il va sans dire que s'ils avaient pu lancer des balles, les deux garçons auraient fini à la morgue. Craig Taylor se pencha vers la portière de son véhicule et intima à son fils l'ordre de monter. Inquiet mais résigné, Justin s'exécuta sans broncher. La voiture démarra en trombe, lançant l'autre garçon sur le bord du trottoir.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, une dispute houleuse s'était engagée entre le père et le fils. Justin n'avait pas cherché à nier l'évidence sur le fait qu'il était gay. En y repensant avec le temps, il s'était dit que c'était sûrement _ça _qui avait le plus mis son père en colère : le fait qu'il ne tente même pas de lui donner une autre explication pour soulager sa conscience. Une bêtise du genre : « C'était juste pour essayer » ou encore « J'ai glissé sur un sac plastique et ch'uis tombé ». Passe encore qu'il soit gay, mais qu'il n'en éprouve pas le moindre remord, c'était un comble. Pour Craig Taylor admettre que son fils, la chaire de sa chaire, soit homo, c'était tout simplement au-delà de ses capacités. Et celui-ci ne tentait même pas de le soulager, de le rassurer par un mensonge hypocrite, comme il est d'usage dans toutes les familles respectables dignes de ce nom. La dispute s'était conclue par une interdiction de sorties pendant un mois et l'obligation de lire tout un tas d'articles trouvés dans des magazines pseudo-scientifiques sur les maladies mentales. Justin crut l'espace d'un moment qu'il serait également obligé de lire la Bible, mais heureusement personne n'était pratiquant dans la maison.

Le seul effet qu'avait eu cette période de réclusion sur le comportement du jeune homme, fut de le rendre complètement fou de rage. Lui qui avait toujours été d'une humeur égale, était devenu soupe-au-lait et cherchait en permanence le conflit avec son père dès que celui-ci mettait un pied dans la maison. L'ambiance était devenue tellement mortelle sous le toit des Taylor que sa mère, Jennifer, finit par prendre l'initiative de lever elle-même la punition. Lorsque son mari avait protesté, elle lui avait rétorqué que l'enferment n'aidait en rien leur fils, et qu'il existait sûrement des moyens plus sains de régler le problème. Elle l'avait donc trainé chez un psy.

Après les heures qu'il avait dû passer à lire les articles imposés par son père, Justin n'avait pas une très bonne opinion des psychanalystes. Il se montra donc particulièrement désagréable à la séance à laquelle sa mère l'accompagna. Par chance la femme qui les reçut était un peu moins conne que les autres, et après une longue conversation, elle conclut que Justin était tout à fait normal et que toute tentative pour le changer serait une perte de temps parfaitement inutile. Il va sans dire que cela ne satisfit pas, mais alors pas du tout, Craig.

Ce dernier, se mit à suivre son fils comme son ombre : il l'attendait à la sortie du lycée, lorsqu'il se rendait chez des amis, il téléphonait au moins dix fois sur son portable. Si la situation était fatigante pour lui, pour Justin elle était plus qu'oppressante : il ne pouvait plus marcher tranquillement dans un couloir ou une rue sans avoir l'impression d'être observé, même lorsqu'il parlait avec ses amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet dans son dos, s'attendant à apercevoir son père avec un fusil de chasse à la main. Cela le mettait dans un tel état de stresse qu'il en perdait le sommeil et ses notes étaient en baisse.

Puis les vacances d'été arrivèrent et il se retrouva de nouveau cloîtré chez lui. Un soir, bien décidé à reprendre sa liberté, il avait fait le mur pour se rendre à une soirée piscine organisée chez Daphné. Tout s'était bien passé, l'alcool coulait à flot, tout le monde était en maillot de bain et dansait dans le jardin. Vers la fin de la soirée, entre ceux qui cuvaient et ceux qui planaient, Justin s'était vu offrir un bain de minuit avec un mec plutôt mignon.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, se roulant des pelles au bord de la piscine, se frottant si fort l'un à l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs sexes se durcir à travers la mince étoffe de leurs maillots. Grisé par cette sensation, Justin s'était baissé vers l'entre-jambe de son partenaire et l'avait pris dans sa bouche. A ce moment, il découvrit pour la première fois la sensation du sexe d'un autre à l'intérieur de lui, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cela lui plut _énormément_. L'autre gémissait au contacte de sa langue et de ses lèvres, remuant le bassin pour l'encourager à le sucer davantage. Il accéléra la cadence, augmentant les cris de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans sa bouche.

Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête à ce moment-là, car ce qui suivit fut particulièrement horrible.

Alors qu'il se remettait debout, s'essuyant la bouche, il entendit derrière lui un cri qui le glaça d'effroi.

_ JUSTIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il n'osa pas se retourner, car il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il verrait ne le réjouirait pas. Il sentit la main de son père se refermer sur sa nuque telle un étau de fer. Ce dernier le traîna ainsi hors de la maison, sous les regards ébahis des autres invités encore conscients. Sa poigne était si forte que Justin cru un moment qu'il allait l'étrangler, il tenta bien de se débattre mais cela n'eut pour effet que de resserrer la prise sur son cou. Aussi dut-il renoncer avant de manquer d'air. Son père le ramena en voiture jusqu'à la maison. Jennifer les attendait sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre. Elle tenta de s'interposer entre Craig et son fils, le suppliant de se calmer avant de commettre l'irréparable. Mais celui-ci, sourd à ses appels, faillit se défouler sur elle si Justin ne s'était pas placé en travers de son chemin pour protéger sa mère.

Le lendemain, il était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Retenu comme un prisonnier, il ne pouvait ni téléphoné, ni utiliser son ordinateur ; c'était à peine s'il avait le droit de mettre le nez à la fenêtre. Sa mère, impuissante, lui apportait ses repas dans sa chambre. Elle avait envoyé Molly, la benjamine de la famille, chez ses grands-parents, afin qu'au moins un de ses enfants soit épargné par le véritable _soap _qui se jouait sous son toit. Elle gardait Justin au courant des dernières lubies de son époux, qui avait pris la décision d'envoyer leur aîné dans un pensionnat dès la rentrée prochaine. Il faisait actuellement des démarches pour trouver l'établissement le plus adéquate selon lui. Jennifer avait bien tenté de raisonner son mari, mais à Justin elle avoua, que dans l'état actuel des choses, il était peut-être préférable qu'il y aille. Le temps pour le père de se calmer, et que la situation devienne moins confuse. Il serait toujours temps alors de le faire revenir à la maison. Justin avait ronchonné, mais intérieurement il admit que sa mère avait raison. Non qu'il fondit le moindre espoir sur un possible revirement de son père, mais la situation était devenue telle, que partir d'ici lui aurait sans doute fait le plus grand bien. Et qu'au moins loin de son père, il pourrait retrouver un peu de sérénité et de liberté.

Lorsque Craig leur apprit qu'il l'expédiait dans le Montana, ce fut une douche froide pour la mère et pour le fils.

* * *

1 J'avoue, j'y vais fort sur les clichés.

2 Vous allez me dire que ça fait beaucoup de lignes pour un truc qu'on savait déjà. Mais je pars du principe que c'est une histoire nouvelle, et donc qu'il faut tout réexpliquer. Mais libre à vous de sauter les passages que vous trouvez trop longs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Résumer :**__ Un petit récapitulatif du quotidien de Justin, et enfin l'arrivée d'autres têtes connues, dont celui que vous attendez tous, je m'en doute._

_**Avertissement :**__ Les perso qui ne sont pas directement tirés de QAF sont ici pour meubler. Je ne sais pas encore s'ils auront un grand rôle à jouer. Oui, pour l'histoire j'avance un peu à tâton. _

* * *

_**Chapitre III : Chris Hobbs**_

Au bout de deux semaines passées à St-James, Justin avait fini par trouver ses marques. On lui avait donné une chambre individuelle _ il soupçonnait son père d'avoir lourdement insisté sur ce point _ donc il avait plutôt la paix de ce côté-là. Pour les cours, comme il était très bon élève, il avait su très vite s'adapté au rythme assez soutenu imposé au pensionnat. Vu qu'il était coincé dans un trou perdu en pleine forêt vierge, les distractions étaient, pour ainsi dire, inexistantes, donc il avait eu tout le temps de rattraper ses notes de fin d'année _ sans son père sur le dos _ et même de faire augmenter sa moyenne. Heureusement, le pensionnat proposait des cours de dessin en option, et la bibliothèque était vaste et remarquablement fournie en livres et documents en tout genre. Du coup, Justin y passait le plus clair de son temps _ passant aux yeux du reste de ses camarades pour un intello. Sans cela, il aurait sûrement sombré dans la dépression.

Le reste du programme scolaire l'indifférait. Il s'appliquait en classe mais ne se passionnait pas pour les matières. En revanche, il y avait un cours qu'il appréhendait plus que tout : c'était le sport.

En temps normal, Justin ne rechignait pas face à l'effort physique. Mais là, c'était de la folie furieuse. Les responsables du pensionnat étaient allés recruter une espèce de tortionnaire nazi, échappé de Guantanamo. Son nom : Brian Kinney.

Une fois par semaine, le vendredi après-midi, pendant trois heures et demie interminables, ce taré leur faisait le tour du parc trois fois d'affilées, sachant que le parc en question faisait près de trois hectares ; et si quelqu'un s'arrêtait pendant l'exercice _ pour reprendre son souffle, respirer, vomir, s'évanouir... _ c'était trois tours supplémentaires, pour tout le monde. Puis venaient les pompes : cent, pas une de moins ; et s'il y en a un qui flanche, c'est cent supplémentaires, pour tout le monde. Après c'était le parcours du combattant : pneus, haies, sauts d'obstacles, poutres, cordes, etc... Le tout en les abreuvant d'insultes en tout genre, parfois très inventives il faut le reconnaître. Pour finir, c'était au choix : course d'orientation dans la forêt ou balle au prisonnier, selon l'humeur du prof. La deuxième semaine, il avait trouvé très marrant de les traîner dehors, alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Ils étaient tous rentrés _ pour ceux qui s'étaient pas paumés et qu'on avait retrouvés deux jours plus tard _ trempés jusqu'aux os, couvert de boue des pieds à la tête(1).

Celui-là, Justin le maudissait chaque samedi matin, lorsqu'il pouvait à peine bouger les paupières à cause de ses courbatures. Pourtant en apparence ce type avait tout pour plaire : la trentaine, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de pur canon, bronzage californien _ méritoire dans un endroit où le soleil n'était visible que dix jours dans l'année _ profil d'Apollon grec, et le corps qui va avec, de grands yeux bruns profonds, capables de vous tétaniser en un éclair. Mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche ça devenait une autre histoire. Ce mec ne pouvait pas aligner trois mots sans y glisser une injure, d'ailleurs il ne parlait pas, il vociférait en permanence, à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir d'extinction de voix, et comme il peinait à mémoriser leurs noms, il leur en donnait de sa composition : Joséphine(2), Britney, Juliette, Duchesse, Médor... Justin avait déjà eu droit à Boucle d'or et Chérubin.

Du côté des autres garçons, il en avait déjà repéré quelques uns. A commencé par un groupe de quatre anciens, qui faisait vaguement penser à ce genre de bande qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier si on ne voulait finir à poil dans un casier. Il y avait Chris Hobbs, qui semblait être le chef : taille moyenne, blond, la carrure d'un joueur de football américain et le visage taillé dans un bloc de marbre. Cody MacGuire(3), un brun au crâne rasé, avec des yeux clairs et l'air un peu fou, particulièrement nerveux celui-là. Joshua Thompson, grand noir, au corps élancé, l'air assez calme, mais cela était trompeur. Et Rex Sullivan, les cheveux châtains et l'air particulièrement débile.

Il y avait également un autre garçon, Ethan Gold, assez mignon avec ses grandes boucles noires, son teint basané et ses yeux noirs, plutôt timide, calme et réservé. Celui-là se tenait plutôt à l'écart du reste de la classe. Cependant, il n'était pas rare de voir la bande lui tourner autour, sans raison particulière. Dans ces moments-là, on aurait dit une bande d'hyènes affamées encerclant une gazelle blessée.

Les seuls élèves avec qui Justin parvenait à avoir des relations à peu près normales étaient des nouveaux, arrivés au début de l'année, comme lui. Les autres, les anciens, ceux qui étaient au pensionnat depuis un an minimum : il avait bien tenté à une ou deux reprises de lier connaissance avec eux, mais les résultats n'avaient pas été concluant ; soit qu'ils étaient snobs, soit qu'ils le considéraient comme une menace _ vas savoir laquelle. Et puis, ils le jaugeaient bizarrement. Ils s'imaginaient sans doute qu'il ne le remarquait pas, mais c'était comme un vent glacial qui lui parcourait l'échine à chaque fois qu'il marchait dans un couloir ou qu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient tous un comportement plus ou moins étrange, assez difficile à décrire. On aurait dit qu'il existait une sorte de hiérarchie tacite entre les élèves : il y avait ceux comme la bande de Hobbs, qui semblaient être les maîtres, et les autres, les types comme Ethan _ plus rares ceux-là _ légèrement en marge, qui semblaient légèrement craintifs et soumis.

Justin ne savait trop quoi penser de cette ambiance un peu glauque sur les bords. De toute manière, ses amis de Pittsburg lui manquaient trop, à commencer par Daphné. Ayant été, pour ainsi dire, retenu en otage pendant tout l'été, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir. Il pouvait seulement espérer que son père ne lui avait pas causé trop de problèmes après l'histoire au bord de la piscine.

De temps en temps il recevait une lettre de sa mère, le tenant au courant des dernières nouvelles de la maison, l'invitant à se montrer patient et qu'elle ne perdait pas espoir de faire changer son père d'avis. Mais plus le temps passait et moins Justin parvenait à savoir ce qui serait le plus pénible : rester une année entière dans ce trou perdu ou devoir retourner vivre sous le même toit que son père.

Un vendredi, en fin d'après-midi, Kinney ramenait ses élèves d'une énième course d'orientation dont ses derniers ramenaient des bleus et des écorchures. Un mystère qui demeurait insondable pour eux : comment leur prof faisait-il pour planquer les balises dans des buissons de ronces sans avoir une seule marque visible sur le corps ?

_ Chérubin ! Brutus(4) ! Ramenez vos fesses ici ! Les autres aux vestiaires... Et plus vite que ça. Le dernier arrivé taille une pipe à ses copains.

_Il me serait presque sympathique_, songea Justin, _s'il était pas aussi con_...

Il marcha droit vers Kinney, les mains dans les poches, talonné par Hobbs _ Brutus était son sobriquet attitré.

_ Vous deux, poursuivit l'instructeur, vous allez à la réserve. On commence la gym au début du mois prochain ; vous allez me chercher le matériel et vous l'amener dans le gymnase, et... T'as un problème, HOBBS ?!

Quand Kinney se rappelait brusquement d'un nom, ce n'était jamais bon signe pour le susnommé.

_ Aucun, monsieur, répondit Hobbs en ravalant le juron entre ses dents.

_ Bon... Allez-y, je vous rejoins sous le gymnase... Et ne foutez pas le bordel ou je vous fais lécher le sol.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent dans la réserve, tandis que leur prof allait dans la direction opposée. Faisant un détour par les vestiaires à en juger par :

_ Hey ! C'est pas un salon de thé, ici. Dans dix minutes, je fous tout le monde dehors, que vous soyez rhabillé ou pas...

La réserve était une sorte de petit hangar, situé dans un coin reculé au fond du parc. Et c'était sûrement l'endroit le plus bordélique et le plus crade sur terre : une épaisseur de poussière d'au moins douze centimètres, des substances non-identifiées _ ou du moins valait mieux pas savoir ce que c'était _ qui recouvraient les murs et le sol, où s'entassait un bric-à-brac en tout genre, de vieilles raquettes tordues, de filets à moitié bouffés par les mites... Il y régnait une odeur particulière, que Justin ne pouvait pas encore identifier, pour le moment. Les deux garçons mirent à peu un quart d'heure pour dégager le cheval d'arçon et le trampoline. Ils durent ensuite transporter le tout à l'autre du parc. Non pas que le fardeau fut lourd à porter _ surtout avec une montagne de muscles comme Chris Hobbs _ mais il était très encombrant. Et Justin avait le souvenir d'un garçon que Kinney avait fait ramper sur les graviers après qu'il ait fait tomber sa boussole.

Dans le gymnase, ce dernier les attendait. Il leur indiqua l'endroit où poser le matériel et les envoya chercher le reste. Ils durent faire facilement cinq allées-et-retours.

_ Ca irait sûrement plus vite, si vous n'aviez pas peur de vous charger un peu plus.

_ Si on avait pas peur de se péter l'dos...

_ Un problème !

_ Aucun, monsieur Kinney.

_ Pour la peine, vous allez ranger la réserve, maintenant. Et vous avez intérêt à vous appliquer, je viens contrôler dans une heure.

Justin s'engueula mentalement, en se disant qu'il avait raté une bonne occasion de se taire.

_ Il a dû être la tête-de-turque de son lycée, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Tout en se demandant comment un gars comme Kinney pouvait être la tête-de-turque de qui que ce soit.

_ C'est pas possible. Autrement, pourquoi il en voudrait autant à la Terre entière ? Et pourquoi personne ne fait rien pour le calmer ?

_ Il n'est pas ici depuis longtemps...

Justin se retourna, surpris d'entendre la voix de Hobbs qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

_ L'ancien prof est parti à la retraite dans le courant de l'année dernière, expliqua-t-il. Ils ont été obligés de le remplacer en urgence, et comme les mecs prêts à s'enterrer dans ce trou perdu ça courent pas les rues, le directeur a engagé le premier candidat qui s'est présenté.

_ Il est venu exprès pour ce poste ? demanda Justin.

_ Non. Il venait juste de débarquer dans le coin, et il cherchait du boulot(5).

Hobbs marqua une pose en issant un carton rempli de balles de tennis sur une étagère, avant de continuer, comme une réflexion pour lui-même :

_ Il n'y a que deux types d'individus qui peuvent _venir_ s'installer dans le coin : ceux dont on a voulu se débarrasser, en les enterrant ici, et ceux qui cherchent à fuir quelque chose.

Justin était assez d'accords avec cette vision des choses.

_ Et toi, tu appartiens à quelle catégorie ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment y prendre garde.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question, surtout lorsque Hobbs darda sur lui un regard incendiaire. Il le fixa pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable. Puis il parut se radoucir et répondit :

_ Y avait une fille dans mon ancien bahut _ une belle garce comme on en fait plus _ qui passait son temps à me coller aux basques. Forcément, puisque j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe. Mais une nuit, à une soirée, j'étais complètement déchiré et je me la suis tapé dans les toilettes. Le lendemain, elle vient me voir et elle me sort qu'elle veut qu'on sorte ensemble.

Il étouffa un rire à se moment là.

_ Je lui ai répondu que je sortais pas avec des putes. Et cette salope est allée raconter à tout le monde que je l'avais violée. Bien sûr, elle a pas porté plainte, mais j'ai quand même été viré de l'équipe et obligé de quitter le lycée parce que les autres me lâchaient pas. Et pour finir, mes vieux m'ont expédié ici, en se disant qu'au moins là personne pourrait m'accuser de viol.

Justin ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette confidence. D'autant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru Chris Hobbs capable d'en faire. A vrai dire, il aurait nettement préféré qu'il ne lui en fasse pas du tout, car dans la tête de Hobbs ça signifiait forcément une contrepartie. Et ça ne manqua pas :

_ Et toi pourquoi t'es ici ?

Il resta bloqué, sans savoir quoi faire. Bien sûr, il aurait simplement pu dire la vérité, et ça ne lui posait pas de problème en soit. Mais son instinct de survie lui murmurait à l'oreille que ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire dans une telle situation. Courageux, ok. Mais suicidaire, faut pas pousser.

_ Hey ! Vous deux, vous êtes sensés ranger, pas taper la discute.

Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi heureux de voir Kinney. Hobbs s'écarta automatiquement de lui, dès que ce dernier pénétra dans la réserve. Il jeta d'abords un regard suspicieux au deux garçons, puis sur l'ensemble du débarras, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur eux. Justin avait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X, sans trop savoir quel effet cela lui faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Kinney le laisse seul, une seule minute de plus avec Hobbs.

_ Bon, ça ira, conclut-il. Aller, fiche-moi l'camp...

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et quitta la pièce en trombe, en bousculant légèrement son prof au passage. Il se changea en vitesse dans les vestiaires, pressé de gagner le plus rapidement possible le périmètre isolé et rassurant de sa chambre. Malheureusement, il ne put éviter de croiser Hobbs à la sortie.

_ Hé, tu m'as pas dit comment t'as atterri ici.

Il ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir une réponse.

_ Mes notes étaient en baisse. Mon père a décrété que j'avais besoin d'un environnement plus strict et il m'a expédié ici.

C'était parfaitement débile comme excuse, mais s'était tout ce qu'il avait pu broder en si peu de temps. Il se dépêcha de quitter le vestiaire.

* * *

1 Pour ça, je me suis inspirée de mon ancienne prof de sport en seconde. Mais je suis pas inquiète, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle lise un jour cette histoire. (_Mme T. ! mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Non. Non, pitier pas les pompes, pas les pompes. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

2 Ca c'est là petite touche du docteur Cox.

3 Je ne me rappelle pas le nom de Cody dans QAF, je ne sais même plus si on lui en avait donné un d'ailleurs.

4 _Brutus_ en latin veut dire « l'idiot ». Je sais, un prof de sport qui comprend le latin ça fait peur.

5 Je crois qu'en principe il faut une licence pour enseigner. C'est dire s'ils ne sont pas regardants sur le personnel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avertissement :**_ _Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais la raison est que je veux être sûre que l'action suive un déroulement bien précis. Je vais tenter de publier le prochain assez vite. Je vous promets que vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir attendu._

* * *

_**Chapitre IV : Quelques efforts**_

Les jours qui suivirent, Justin évita au maximum la bande de Hobbs. Il évitait surtout de penser à ce que lui avait raconté ce dernier. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi s'était-il confié à _lui _? Et pourquoi ressentait-il un tel mal aise à chaque fois qu'il croisait la bande dans les couloirs ? Il remarqua également que le comportement de certains nouveaux avait commencé à changer : ils évitaient de demeurer trop longtemps dans une pièce sans surveillance d'un membre du personnel, ou ils rejoignaient le reste des bandes déjà formées par les anciens.

Un jour, alors qu'il étudiait paisiblement dans la bibliothèque, Ethan Gold vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Fait assez surprenant en soit, car d'habitude Gold ne s'asseyait à côté de personne. Justin ne réagit d'abords pas. Après tout, la bibliothèque était censée appartenir à tout le monde. Seulement cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était pas tenu si près d'un mec aussi sexy. Au surplus _ il ignorait si c'était normal ou si ses hormones engageaient une révolution après tous ces mois d'abstinence _ son odeur était en train de le rendre complètement fou. A croire qu'il était tombé dans une cuve de substance aphrodisiaque. Et puis, il y avait son bras à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, le bruit de sa respiration et une espèce de tension en train de s'installer entre eux.

Et bon sang de merde ! Il avait tellement envie de baiser !

_ Excuse-moi...

_Quoi !?! Il ne l'avait quand même pas pensé à voix haute !?!_

Il se tourna vers Ethan qui le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

_ Oui... ?

_ Je crois savoir qu'on est ensemble pour le cours d'algèbre...

_ Euh... Oui, tout à fait...

_ T'es plutôt bon, il me semble...

_ J'me débrouille...

_ Voilà, commença Ethan, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris le dernier chapitre, et comme le devoir est à rendre pour demain, j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'aide...

_ Oh, je serais ravi de t'aider.

_ Ah ! tu me sauves la vie.

Il sauta de sa chaise et invita Justin à en faire autant.

_ J'ai laissé mes affaires dans la chambre. Si ça ne t'embête pas de m'accompagner...

Le jeune homme accepta sans trop savoir ce qui allait réellement se passer. Autant ses hormones et une partie de son cerveau qui avait élu domicile au fond de son caleçon, lui affirmaient qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de désagréable dans une chambre avec un garçon aussi excitant. Autant celle demeurée dans sa boîte crânienne et toujours son instinct de survie, très à l'affût ces derniers temps, répétaient que les choses pouvaient déraper plus vite que l'on aurait pu se l'imaginer.

Alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir, une voix interpela Justin :

_ Taylor ! Du courrier pour toi.

Le jeune homme prit la lettre que le surveillant lui tendait. Elle venait de Pittsburg, il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère.

_ Pars devant, je te rejoins, intima-t-il à Ethan.

Ce dernier sembla hésiter. Mais devant l'expression grave de Justin tandis qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe, il préféra se retirer.

C'était bien une lettre de sa mère, et même si le ton était joyeux, elle n'annonçait rien de réjouissant pour lui :

_Mon chéri,_

_Je suis finalement parvenue à convaincre ton père de te laisser revenir pour le week-end. Je ne te cache pas qu'il est toujours aussi intransigeant au sujet du pensionnat, cependant tu lui manque autant qu'à moi, et à Molly également, qui n'a de cesses de nous demander où tu es passé. Je suis certaine, qu'en acceptant de faire quelques efforts, nous parviendrons à le convaincre de te faire revenir définitivement. _

_En attendant, je t'embrasse et nous attendons ton arrivée avec impatience._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton autorisation, tout a déjà été réglé avec le directeur._

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman._

_P.S. : Daphné me demande sans arrêt des nouvelles de toi. Avec ton accord, je pense lui donner les coordonnées du pensionnat pour qu'elle puisse t'écrire._

« _En acceptant de faire quelques efforts..._ »Bon Dieu ! Voilà une phrase qui voulait tout dire. N'en déplaise à sa mère, il ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage de passer un week-end entier sous le même toit que son père. Surtout que, s'il lisait entre les lignes, le message était clair : celui-ci n'avait absolument pas changé d'opinion au sujet de son homosexualité, de sa _« perversion » _pour reprendre ses propres mots.

* * *

_Je me fiche de ce que peut raconter cette psy ! Temps que tu vivras sous __**mon**__ toit, tu obéiras à __**mes**__ règles._

_Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés pendant que tu t'enlises dans ce genre de __**dépravations**__._

_Ou tu te décides à retrouver le chemin de la raison, ou je me charge de t'y reconduire, __**d'une manière ou d'une autre**__ !_

_Redeviens quelqu'un de __**normal**__ ou je penserai que tu as définitivement renoncé à faire partie de cette famille. _

* * *

Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Non. Rien à faire. Hors de question qu'il rentre pour le week-end. Même si ça lui coûtait, même si sa mère et sa sœur lui manquaient, même s'il aurait adoré revoir Daphné. Plutôt crever que de retourner à Pittsburg, à la maison. Si tant est que ce fut toujours la sienne.

Il eut soudain envie de retrouver Ethan. Mais lorsqu'il se remit à marcher dans le couloir, il réalisa tout d'un coup qu'il ignorait où se trouvait sa chambre.

Meeeeerrrrrrrde !

Décidément, tout contribuait à le contrarier aujourd'hui.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre V : Michelle Dumenco**_

Le vendredi arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'eut souhaité.

C'est étrange comme le temps semble s'accélérer quand il doit vous arriver quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable.

Il était prévu, qu'une fois les cours terminés, il prenne ses affaires pour le week-end, ensuite un surveillant l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la gare et le mettrait dans le premier bus qui partait pour l'aéroport, où un billet pour un vol en partance pour Pittsburg avait été réservé pour lui. Il passerait la nuit dans l'avion, et au matin ses parents seraient là pour l'accueillir. Il passerait ensuite le week-end en famille du samedi au dimanche, et le dimanche après-midi reprendrait l'avion et referait toute la route dans le sens inverse.

Un programme qui en faisait rêver plus d'un parmi ses camarades, dont les familles n'étaient pourtant pas aussi éloignées du Montana que pouvait l'être la sienne. Justin lui affichait plutôt une tête d'enterrement.

_ _ _

L'après-midi, ils eurent sport comme d'habitude, sauf que Kinney arriva avec une heure de retard l'air particulièrement énervé et de mauvaise humeur. Ca commença très fort :

_ Qu'est-ce vous faites tous à bailler aux corneilles, bandes de branleurs ? Allez ! Sortez-vous les doigts du cul et faites moi trois, non quatre, non cinq tours de piste. Et le premier qui râle, je lui fais tondre la pelouse avec les dents.

Pardon, un Kinney dans son état normal.

_ Plus vite que ça, bande de lavettes ! Plus vite. Plus vite. _Plus vite. _J'ai dit, _plus vite _! Espèce de résidus de matière organique de préservatifs usagés. MacGuire ! Si je te revois faire ça, c'est cent pompes _direct_...

Au bout du troisième tour de piste, ils étaient déjà tous au bout du rouleau, à l'exception de Hobbs qui maintenait toujours une forme olympique. Justin ne sentait même pas la douleur. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que cela prenne le plus de temps possible avant qu'il ne soit obligé de retourner dans sa chambre, chercher ses affaires.

_ Bon Sang ! On dirait des larves échouées sur un pare-brise. J'y crois pas, même ma grand-mère courait plus vite que vous tous réunis.

_ Elle était dans les jeunesses hitlériennes, sa grand-mère ?

_ Toi, là-bas, la p'tite danseuse... Tu cours en pas chassés, _maintenant _!

_ Et meeeeeeeeerrrrrde.

Le garçon concerné dû partir en pas chassés sous les moqueries de ses camarades.

Coup de sifflet strident.

_ Tout le monde sous le gymnase ! Balle au prisonnier !

La classe fut partagée en deux équipes, avec Hobbs et Joshua Thompson à la tête de chacune. Le principe était simple, chacun son camp d'où l'on tirait sur l'adversaire avec une balle, afin de faire des prisonniers. Le petit plus, c'est que Kinney n'imposait aucune limite de force dans les tires ni dans les zones visées. Certains auraient sans doute de magnifiques bleus le lendemain. Et d'autres ne se gênaient pas pour donner libre cours à leurs testostérones, et trouvaient très amusant d'envoyer la balle le plus fort possible dans les parties sensibles.

Deux petits incidents furent à noter pendant la partie. D'abords, lorsque Justin tomba en voulant éviter de justesse un projectile, envoyé par Thompson, qui menaçait de lui atterrir en pleine tête, Cody MacGuire se précipita pour lui tendre la main. Mais au moment où il fut de nouveau sur pied, il sentit le jeune homme lui empoigner les fesses avec une fermeté qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Il se serait bien retourné pour exiger une explication si Kinney ne les avait pas rappelés à l'ordre.

A un autre moment, ce fut Ryan Foster _ un mec plutôt grand, presque autant que leur prof, aux yeux bleus et l'air parfois rêveur _ qui lui rentra dedans, le plaquant littéralement au sol. En voulant se relever, leurs entre-jambes s'étaient involontairement touchés. Justin avait alors sentit une grosseur lui appuyer le bas-ventre. Puis tout était allé très vite : MacGuire s'était brusquement jeté sur Foster et l'avait frappé. Un ami de Foster s'était précipité à sa rescousse, mais lorsqu'il avait tenté de les séparer, Thompson lui avait fait un croche-pied, et les deux garçons s'étaient, à leur tour, vautrés parterre pour se battre comme des chiffonniers.

_ Bon sang ! Mais vous allez vous calmer oui !

Kinney se précipita et parvint à séparer Thompson et son adversaire. Par contre, il fallut plus de temps et l'assistance de quatre élèves pour maîtriser Foster et MacGuire. Ce dernier avait l'écume aux lèvres comme un chien enragé, et ne cessait d'invectiver l'autre garçon.

_ Terminé ! s'exclama Kinney fou de rage. Tout le monde aux vestiaires, et vous quatre, avec moi chez le directeur. ET JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE UN MOT !!!

_ _ _ _ _ _

Le cours s'était donc interrompu trois-quarts d'heure avant l'horaire prévu. Normalement, Justin ne devait prendre son bus que dans une heure, aussi prit-il tout son temps pour se changer. Autour de lui, les mecs étaient surexcités par ce qui venait de se passer et échangeaient des messes-basses avec des airs de comploteurs. Etrangement, ils se taisaient dès que Justin passait à côté d'eux. Agacé, il finit par sortir en oubliant ses baskets.

Il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il arrivait au bas du grand escalier du hall d'entrée. Pestant contre son étourderie, il dû refaire tout le trajet en sens inverse. Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit très clairement les mots distincts d'une conversation animée. Poussé par la curiosité, il entrebâilla légèrement la porte et glissa un regard à l'intérieur.

_ N'en pêche MacGuire est un taré. T'aurais vu son regard quand Taylor était parterre, on aurait dit un vautour en train de salivé devant une carcasse. Et quand Foster lui est tombé dessus... Taylor s'est même pas encore fait coincé, qu'il le considère déjà comme sa propriété...

_Quoi ?_

_ Rappelle-toi, c'était pareil qu'en Gold est arrivé. Comme MacGuire est sous la protection d'Hobbs, il pense que ça lui donne tous les droits.

_ En parlant de Hobbs, il m'énerve celui-là aussi... Faut toujours qu'il se serve en premier... Foster a raison, si on continue à le laisser faire, bientôt c'est tout le bahut qui se fera sauter par Christian et sa bande...

Justin ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il se racontait, ou du moins il peinait à comprendre _ en vérité, il craignait d'avoir trop bien compris. Mais alors qu'il tendait l'oreille pour suivre la conversation, il ripa sur le morceau de bois qui servait à caler la porte et pénétra en trombe à l'intérieur. Les trois garçons interrompirent leurs échanges et le fixèrent avec des regards emprunts d'incrédulité et de suspicion. Sans se décontenancer, Justin se redressa et se composa la tête du mec-qui-vient-de-débarquer :

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu mes baskets par hasard, demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde, je crois que je les ai oubliées en partant.

Un des garçons lui indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait son casier. Il y marcha tout droit sans croiser leur regard, ramassa ses pompes qui traînaient parterre, les fourra dans son sac et repartit comme il était venu.

_ _ _ _ _ _

En regagnant sa chambre, il passa par le couloir des actives artistique, devant la classe de dessin. Encore une fois, il cru entendre les brides d'une conversation, plus courtoise cette fois :

_ Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon prédécesseur s'est barré : ces mômes sont plus déchaînés que des chiens enragés. Voilà ce que c'est que d'empêcher des adolescents en rut de baiser...

Justin avait l'impression de connaître cette voix, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la resituer.

_ Il peut dire ce qu'il veut Stockwell(1) avec ses leçons sur la discipline, le contrôle de soi et toutes ces conneries... N'empêche que si tous ces gamins s'envoyaient en l'air il leur resterait pas assez d'énergie pour se foutre dessus...

_ Et tu parles en connaisseur bien sûr, répondit une voix féminine que Justin identifia comme étant celle de la prof de dessin, Michelle Dumenco. Pourtant, avec le programme que tu leur fais subir j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient encore la force de se battre ou même de se branler.

_ Hé ! Je peux pas être partout moi... L'autre jour, ma voiture tombe en rade, comme par hasard le jour où Herbert est en congé. Je te raconte pas la semaine de merde que j'ai passé... Et ce matin, cette espèce d'escroc sac à vin, veut me taxer trois cents balles pour un pot d'échappement bouché... !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois... ? C'est le seul et unique garagiste dans un rayon de deux cents kilomètres. Donc forcément il en profite un max...

_ Je vais te le dénoncer au fisc moi. Ca va pas traîner. Après lui avoir vidé un bidon de jerricane dans l'cul.

_ Je serais toujours impressionnée par tes pratiques sexuelles...

Justin poussa la porte de la classe et vit sa prof de dessin assise à son bureau, devant un carnet de notes. Juste derrière elle, il eut la surprise de reconnaître Kinney, appuyé contre le tableau noir, en train de jouer distraitement avec la grande règle en bois, qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner entre ses mains comme une hélice d'hélicoptère(2).

_ Tiens, Taylor ! Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

Justin marcha droit vers Miss Dumenco, évitant le regard de Kinney.

_Dieu, qu'il était sex quand il ne gueulait pas sur tout le monde !_

Michelle Dumenco était une jeune femme typée amérindienne, d'une trentaine d'années, le visage carré, de grands yeux bruns, très ronds, surmontés de sourcils épais, un visage carré, des lèvres pulpeuses, et de longs cheveux noirs, peu soignés, qui lui tombaient dans le dos. C'était de loin l'enseignant avec qui Justin s'entendait le mieux. Parce qu'ils partageaient la même passion pour les arts plastiques, évidemment, mais la jeune femme était également une personne marrante, intelligente et équilibrée _ une vraie perle rare dans ce trou perdu.

_ Bon, lança Kinney en reposant la règle sur le bord du tableau, je te laisse, faut que je trouve un bidon de jerricane.

Il marcha vers le couloir, se retournant au moment de passer la porte :

_ On se voit chez Woody's, ce soir ?

Michelle lui montra la pile de paperasse, de trente-cinq centimètres, qui trônait sur son bureau :

_ J'en ai encore quatre qui m'attendent à la maison.

Elle haussa les épaules l'air sincèrement désolé.

_ Ce sera pour une prochaine fois...

_ Ok. T'en pis pour toi, c'est moi qui raflerais tout ce soir...

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

_ Ca fait drôle de le voir aussi sociable, commenta Justin. Je vous imaginais pas amis tous les deux.

_ Oui, Brian est quelqu'un de difficile à approcher. Mais c'est aussi un type génial quand on le connaît bien.

* * *

1 Je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est le directeur de St-James. Pour la suite, avec l'ambiance qui règne dans le pensionnat, ça promet, vous vous en doutez. (_Hi hi hi_)

2 C'était une manie d'un des profs de chimie de mon lycée.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Avertissement :**__ Je vais être très occupée prochainement donc profitez bien de ce chapitre car il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant une période indéterminée._

_**Conseil d'utilisation :**__ A déguster lentement, mais surtout n'y prenez pas goût car je ne suis pas prête d'en écrire à autre aussi long. Mon intuition me dit qu'il va beaucoup vous plaire (enfin j'ose l'espérer) et que certains guettaient son contenu avec impatience. _

* * *

_**Chapitre VI : Brian Kinney**_

Il devait être neuf du soir environ, Justin déambulait dans les rues d'Hadleton Village. Avec ses vêtements civiles _ un vieux jean délavé, un tee-shirt couvert de tâches indélébiles, son sweet informe et une paire de converses usées jusqu'à la corde _ son sac qu'il tenait sur son épaule gauche et ses cheveux mal peignés, il devait passer aux yeux des habitants pour un de ces voyageurs nomades qui restaient rarement plus d'une nuit au même endroit.

Echapper à la surveillance de son accompagnateur avait été une tâche bien plus facile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il lui avait pour ainsi dire facilité la tâche. Le pion qui lui avait été assigné pour l'accompagner à la gare routière était un _vrai _branleur, sûrement plus préoccupé par l'ourlet de son jean que par le sort de son protégé. Il l'avait juste fait monter dans le bus, puis s'était barré aussi sec sans même attendre l'heure du départ. Justin n'avait eu qu'à descendre avant l'arrivée du chauffeur, puis il était parti droit devant lui sans demander son reste.

Il avait d'abords cherché une cabine téléphonique, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus, puis avait composé le numéro de la maison. Par chance c'était sa mère qui avait décroché :

« Allo ?

« Allo, maman.

« Justin ! Tu n'es pas dans le bus ?

« Non... Justement je t'appelle pour ça... Il y a une grève de transport à la gare routière, et plus aucun bus ne part.

« Oh ! nooooooon. Mais comment va-t-on faire ?

En entendant le timbre désolé dans la voix de Jennifer, Justin eut quelques remords à lui mentir de la sorte.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille le remettre à une prochaine fois. La grève menace de durer tout le week-end...

« Et merde...

Il était rare que Justin entende sa mère jurer. Surtout au téléphone.

« J'espérais tant te revoir ce week-end... Tu nous manques à tous...

« Vous aussi vous me manquez, maman.

« Moi, Molly, ton père...

« La faute à qui si on en est là ?...

Sa voix était devenue plus froide d'un coup.

« Justin, je sais que tu es en colère, mais ton père pensait bien faire...

« Bon maman, il faut que je raccroche. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part.

« Oui, je le ferai. Oh ! Justin...

Il allait raccrocher.

« Oui ?

« Tu es d'accords pour que je donne l'adresse à Daphné ?

« Daphné ? Non, aucun problème... Au revoir.

« Au revoir, mon chéri. »

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il se foutait des conséquences. Après tout Hadleton était si loin de Pittsburg. Qui irait vérifier qu'il y avait bien une grève des transports ? Et en supposant que ses parents contactent le pensionnat, lui serait déjà loin.

Où irait-il ? Comment ferait-il pour vivre ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'avait aucun plan précis en tête. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds à Pittsburg. Ni dans ce pensionnat pour tarés.

_ _ _ _ _

Ses pas le conduisirent devant un bar miteux. L'enseigne indiquait « chez Woody ». Il entra et alla s'accouder au comptoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi, mon chou ? demanda la serveuse.

Une femme d'un certain âge, aux vêtements excentriques, une perruque rousse sur la tête et un chum-gun dans la bouche qu'elle mâchait inlassablement.

_ Une bière, s'il-vous-plait.

_ Ca marche.

Justin se retourna et jeta un regard circulaire sur la clientèle du Woody's. Dans un coin, des types aux visages rougeaux jouaient aux cartes en vidant leurs chopes de bière. On aurait dit qu'ils conservaient un garde-manger à l'intérieur de leurs barbes hirsutes. Au milieu de la salle, d'autres disputaient une partie de billard. Justin repéra un homme au visage mince, à moitié rongé par une barbe mal rasée, les cheveux noirs et gras, dépassant d'une casquette de base-ball qui dissimulait le haut de sa tête. L'homme était penché sur la table de billard, pointant sa queue dans un coin caché par un autre qui lui tournait le dos. Justin nota au passage que ce dernier avait un cul d'enfer moulé dans son jean, et que le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait mettait en valeur son buste à la perfection. La pénombre régnant dans le bar l'empêchait de distinguer nettement son visage ou sa tête.

Il ne regretterait qu'une seule chose de son séjour à Hadleton, de n'avoir pas eu le temps ou l'occasion de perdre sa virginité. Ca aurait tout de même été une belle revanche, de s'envoyer en l'air dans ce coin pourri alors que son père l'avait précisément enterré ici pour éviter que cela arrive.

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Justin reporta son attention sur le comptoir : la serveuse avait posé sa bière devant lui, mais au moment où il tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille, une autre, plus velue, passa devant ses yeux et la lui prit sous le nez. Il jeta un œil à sa gauche et son regard croisa celui d'un type plutôt obèse, puant la sueur et l'alcool, lui jetant un regard inquisiteur qui le mit tout de suite mal à l'aise.

_ Tu t'es perdu trésor ? lança-t-il d'un ton mielleux. T'as besoin qu'on t'aide ?

Il tenta de lui passer un bras sur les épaules. Justin essaya de le repousser, mais il se colla à lui. Son odeur était de plus en plus écœurante.

_ Hé, hé, hé, hééééééé...

Aucun doute, il était ivre mort.

_ C'est pas la peine d'être aussi timiiiiiiiiiiide *hic*... Allez viiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeenns...

C'était bien sa chance, ça. Quand il avait pensé perdre sa virginité, il ne pensait pas le faire avec un camionneur répugnant et ivre mort ! Sa haine envers son père avait tout de même ses limites.

_ J'ai pas besoin de toi, rétorqua-t-il en repoussant l'autre pot-de-colle. Fous-moi la paix.

_ Non mais... Tu t'prends pour qui...

_ Je t'ai dit : lâche-moi.

_ J'peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Justin leva les yeux et reconnu l'homme à la casquette de base-ball.

_ Te mêle pas de sa Hank, répliqua l'autre ivrogne.

_ Je crois qu'le gamin t'as dit de lui foutre la paix.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Appeler le chérif ? Comme ça tu pourras aller te taper sa femme.

_ En fait, j'avais une autre idée en tête.

Le dénommé Hank baissa les yeux vers le bas, l'autre suivit son regard et dû s'apercevoir qu'il tenait encore sa queue de billard dans les mains. D'un coup sec, Hank la releva vers son visage, lui éclatant le nez. L'ivrogne s'effondra par terre en poussant des gémissements plaintifs. Puis il se pencha vers lui, le saisit par les rares cheveux sals qui lui poussaient sur le sommet du crâne, et l'obligea à se redresser.

_ Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je voulais pas te voir traîner dans le coin... ?

La voix de Hank ressemblait au grognement d'un berger allemand.

_ Personne n'a envie de voir ta tronche et t'emmerde tout l'monde.

Il traîna alors l'ivrogne dehors tel un grand sac de patates, et l'éjecta à grand coup de pied au cul.

Personne dans le bar n'avait réagi à la scène. Pas même la serveuse qui essuyait tranquillement ses verres avec un chiffon sûrement plus sal.

_ Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, mon chou, lança-t-elle à Justin. C'est pas un endroit pour toi.

_ J'ai pas de chez moi, rétorqua-t-il avec humeur, et mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Pour toute réponse, la serveuse haussa les épaules. Justin ramassa son sac et sortit dehors.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Il était à présent sur le bord du trottoir, dans le froid et la nuit, guettant le passage éventuel d'un véhicule qui pourrait lui faire quitter le coin en vitesse. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où il irait, ni de la façon dont il se débrouillerait. Pour le moment, il se contenterait d'improviser au fur et à mesure.

Dans un coin peu éclairé, à quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes en train de s'enlacer. L'obscurité il peinait à les identifier, cependant elles ne lui parurent pas dangereuses, trop occupées d'elles-mêmes pour se soucier de lui. Il ne devait être à présent aux alentours de onze heure et la nuit était fraiche. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue, on se serait cru dans une scène de thriller ; lorsque le héros assez débile pour sortir de chez lui à une heure pareille tombe sur le sérial killer qui va le violer, le tuer, le violer à nouveau, le découper en morceaux, avant de le manger. Justin détestait les films d'horreur.

Il se retourna vers les deux silhouettes, mais celles-ci avaient complètement disparues derrière un muret. Il pouvait entendre vaguement quelques gémissements s'échapper de la petite ruelle.

_Au moins, ils y en ont qui passent une bonne soirée_, songea-t-il avec envie.

Soudain, il vit une forme longue et noire passer devant ses yeux, quelque chose se resserra autour de sa gorge et lui obstrua la respiration. Il se sentit partir en arrière et une odeur nauséabonde vint lui envahir les narines.

_ Alors princesse, tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper... ?

_Oh, non !... Alors là, c'était définitivement un film d'horreur..._

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? tenta-t-il de parler à travers l'étau qui lui coinçait la gorge. Lâchez-moi !

Il tenta de se débattre, mais l'autre devait bien faire deux fois son poids. Et même si Justin était plus grand, il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre tout cet amas de graisse.

_ Tu t'es bien foutu de moi tout à l'heure, mais dis-moi : qui va bien pouvoir venir t'aider, _maintenant_ ?

_ J'ai de la famille, on va me rechercher. Laissez-moi partir et je dirais rien.

_ Je vais te laisser partir, répliqua l'homme avec un rire narquois, mais d'abords on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Justin sentit quelque chose de rugueux et de poisseux glisser le long de son sweet et descendre entre ses jambes. Il eut l'impression qu'on le marquait au fer lorsque la chose passa à l'intérieur de son jean. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline, il parvint à écraser le pied de son agresseur. Sous le coup de la douleur celui-ci le relâcha. Il partit alors à toute vitesse en direction de la ruelle. Mais à mi-parcours, une force le poussa contre le mur, puis des tenailles lui enserrèrent le bras droit et le coincèrent dans son dos, tandis qu'une bouée énorme lui écrasait la cage thoracique contre la brique. Justin poussa un hurlement en il sentant ses os craquer sous l'effet de la contorsion. Alors l'haleine fétide revint à son oreille :

_ T'as gagné, mon gars : ce sera sans préliminaire...

Et un pouce accrocha sa ceinture et tira son jean vers le bas. Et puis... plus rien.

Il entendit un bruit sec, comme un poing qu'on éclate contre une planche, et l'étau autour de sa poitrine disparu. Sonné, il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se retourna, toujours appuyé contre le mur et vit l'ivrogne du bar plié en deux sur le bitume et deux hommes devant lui.

_ La prochaine fois que t'as un besoin urgeant attaque toi à quelqu'un de ta taille...

_Cette voix... il était certain de la connaître._

Le plus grand des deux hommes s'avança vers lui, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Encore dans le brouillard, Justin sursauta à ce contacte.

_ Hé, hé, relaxe : c'est terminé...

Le ton était doux, presque paternel, mais la voix... Justin l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Il leva les yeux et vit son prof de sport, Brian Kinney, lui jeter un regard inquiet et protecteur. Celui-ci poussa un juron en voyant son visage : apparemment, il l'avait reconnu.

_ Bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Lui essayait de comprendre ce que _Kinney_ faisait là.

_ Bon allez, il a rien. Viens, on va chez toi...

Justin jeta un regard au type qui accompagnait Brian _ dans l'obscurité ce n'était pas évident _ c'était un homme jeune, vingt-six ans pas plus, les cheveux coupés courts, pas trop moche.

_ Laisse-moi deux minutes, lança Kinney à son acolyte.

_ Bordel, je reprends la route demain...

_ Deux minutes, j'ai dit.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Justin, inquiet et de mauvaise humeur.

_ Les gens de St-James savent que t'es dehors ? demanda-t-il sur un ton las et désabusé.

_ Ils me croient dans un avion pour la Pennsylvanie, répondit franchement le jeune homme. Je devais aller voir mes parents ce week-end.

_ Et t'as raté ton bus...?

_ En quelque sorte...

Que Brian le cru ou non, du moins il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il le prit par le bras et l'entraina le long de la rue. L'autre marchait derrière eux, l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qui se passait. Lui-même curieux, Justin vit que Brian les conduisait vers une jeep noire, couverte de poussière, qui avait sans doute connu des jours plus glorieux, garée face à un réverbère avec plus ou moins de soin. Il ouvrit une des portières et poussa Justin à l'intérieur, celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Il referma ensuite la porte et fit le tour par derrière pour atteindre la place du conducteur. Il fut arrêté par l'autre qui semblait vouloir parlementer. De sa place, Justin pouvait les voir discuter dans le reflet du rétroviseur. Il ne pouvait pas entendre le contenu de leur conversation, car ils parlaient voix basse. Cependant, plusieurs choses n'échappèrent pas son regard : les petits clins d'œil évocateurs du type, l'expression lubrique sur le visage de Kinney, les petits gestes en direction de son épaule et enfin une main qui alla se placer entre ses jambes.

Justin osait à peine croire ce qu'il voyait et ce que cela signifiait. D'un coup, un millier de possibilités, qu'il n'aurait jamais osées envisager auparavant, venaient de s'offrir à lui. Dans son cerveau, un feu d'artifice éclata, comme si on lui eut appris que ce serait désormais Noël tous les jours. Cette découverte rachetait toutes les merdes qui avaient pu lui tomber dessus depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Il jubila davantage en voyant le type partir l'air particulièrement contrarié. Puis Brian le rejoignit dans la jeep, assez contrarié lui aussi.

_ Bon, voilà le programme : tu passe la nuit chez moi et à la première heure demain je te colle dans un bus pour l'aéroport.

_ Non.

_ Comment ça, _non_ ?

_ J'irais pas à Pittsburg, point final.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Brian tenta de digérer l'information qu'on venait de lui donner.

_ Laisse moi résumer : tu préfères rester dans ce bled, peuplé d'attardés et de détraqués sexuels en tout genre, plutôt que d'aller voir ta famille à Pittsburg _ qui n'est pas la ville la plus captivante des Etats-Unis, je veux bien l'admettre, mais bon c'est toujours mieux qu'ici. Et c'est moi qu'on traite de malade ?!

_ Je préfèrerais encore griller en enfer que d'être obligé de rester vingt-quatre heures sous le même toit que mon père.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

_ Il m'a envoyé ici.

Là, Brian haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire : en effet, c'est une bonne raison.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'il t'en veuille à ce point ? T'as engrossé une de tes profs ?

_ J'crois qu'il aurait préféré.

Kinney lui jeta un regard interrogateur, il répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

Brian se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

_ J'arrive pas à croire ce que je fais, grogna-t-il en mettant le moteur en marche. T'as de la chance que j'aie horreur de monter la côte en pleine nuit. Tu mériterais que je t'aie laissé entre les mains de l'autre ivrogne, comme ça tu m'aurais pas fait perdre ma soirée et ça t'aurait peut-être mis du plomb dans la cervelle.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à un mobil home, un peu à l'écart de Hadleton, à l'orée de la forêt. Brian gara sa jeep dans l'allée, renversant au passage la poubelle en métal à côté de la boîte aux lettres et descendit de voiture. Justin regretta l'espace d'un moment les quelques minutes passées à somnoler contre la vitre de la portière, en sachant le corps de Brian à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

_ Bon, tu descends, ou il faut aussi que je t'ouvre la porte.

Il s'exécuta, un peu mollasson.

L'intérieur du mobil home était assez banal, avec des meubles sûrement dénichés dans une brocante qui empestaient la naphtaline.

_ Avant que tu fasses le moindre commentaire. C'est un logement de fonction, pour justifier le salaire de misère qu'on me donne, et pour la déco : c'était comme ça quand j'ai emménagé.

Brian retira sa veste en cuir, la jeta dans un coin et se dirigea vers la chambre. Justin ressentit un fourmillement partir de son bas-ventre et remonter progressivement jusqu'à son nombril. Brian revint avec une couverture et la lui jeta dans les mains.

_ Tu dors sur le canapé. Te branle pas dessus. Je veux pas entendre un bruit de toute la nuit, ou je te fais dormir dans la niche dehors. Je vais prendre une douche. Bonne nuit.

_Oui, fallait pas trop en espérer d'un coup quand même._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Justin faisait le pied de gru derrière la porte de la chambre depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

_Là, ça passe ou ça casse. De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, je n'ai rien à perdre, _se répétait-il mentalement en guettant le rythme régulier de la respiration de Brian. Indiquant que celui-ci dormait dans son lit à poings fermés.

Il s'était mis en caleçon et s'était glissé sous la couverture. Mais en entendant le bruit de l'eau qui coule, il n'avait pu résister à la tentation et s'était dirigé à pas feutrés vers la salle de bain, devant passer par la chambre à coucher. Là, derrière la porte légèrement entrouverte, il avait pu profiter à loisir du spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue(1). Brian Kinney entièrement nu, derrière la paroi vitrée de la cabine de douche, son corps ruisselant d'eau, les gouttes perlant le long de ses épaules, de son dos, de ses fesses(2)… C'était mieux que tous les fantasmes qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Justin aurait pu rester des heures, debout derrière la porte à l'observer silencieusement. Il sentait son membre gonflé dans son caleçon et dû lutter pour ne pas y toucher.

Puis Brian avait coupé l'eau et s'apprêtait à sortir de la douche. Justin s'était précipité dans le canapé en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, jetant la couverture sur lui, les yeux fermés, imitant le sommeil profond. Il avait entendu, dans la chambre, Brian se mettre au lit, puis le silence s'était installé. Rompu au bout de quelques temps par les bruits réguliers de sa respiration. Justin avait attendu, guetté patiemment, avant d'être certain qu'il dormait bel et bien. Puis il s'était levé et dirigé à nouveau vers la porte où il était demeuré figé quelques instants.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra dans la chambre. La première chose qu'il vit fut Brian, étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermés, la couverture lui arrivant au niveau des hanches. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Justin s'approcha du lit tout doucement et monta sur le sommier avec mille gestes précautionneux : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le réveille trop vite. Doucement, il écarta la couverture et constata avec plaisir que Brian dormait entièrement nu. Il avança la main vers l'objet de convoitise et le prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Il s'assura que l'autre n'avait aucune réaction _ à peine un léger mouvement de paupière _ et commença à le caresser tout doucement. Dans sa main, le membre commença à durcir et à se gonfler. Justin apprécia la taille de l'organe et augmenta la cadence. Brian ne tarda pas à s'agiter dans son sommeil et à entrouvrir les paupières.

Profitant qu'il était encore à demi-conscient, Justin se pencha vers lui et le pris dans sa bouche. Cela dut finir de réveiller Brian, qui laissa échapper un grognement rauque, arquant le dos tout en élevant instinctivement le bassin vers la bouche de son partenaire impromptu pour qu'il le suce davantage. Il dut y avoir un moment de flottement dans son esprit où il ne devait plus vraiment savoir s'il était dans le rêve ou la réalité. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa main atteignit la chevelure de Justin qu'il comprit, qu'il fut certain, qu'il ne rêvait pas. Au même moment il se libéra dans sa bouche.

Justin laissa couler le liquide chaud à l'intérieur de sa gorge avant de se retirer. Il sentit alors de longs doigts fins s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et le tirer vers la tête du lit. Avant qu'il n'est le temps d'opposer la moindre résistance, il se retrouva le dos contre le sommier, les jambes relevées et le visage de Brian penché sur le sien :

_ Ca, tu vas me le payer, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave qui fit dresser le membre du jeune homme.

Brian tendit la main vers le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit quelque chose que Justin ne vit pas. Il vit les mains de Brian passer entre ses jambes, il sentit alors un liquide froid entrer en contacte avec son intimité et sursauta.

_ Du calme, murmura l'homme penché au-dessus de lui d'une voix douce, c'est pour éviter que tu ais trop mal.

Ces doigts caressant son entrée et le pénétrant partiellement étaient une sensation toute nouvelle pour lui, et il eut du mal à refreiner les battements de son cœur. Mais lorsqu'il le pénétra pour de bon, il ne put empêcher de s'échapper un dur gémissement.

_Bon sang ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça puisse faire aussi mal !_

_ C'est normal, murmurait toujours la voix suave à son oreille. Ca fait toujours ça la première fois. Détends-toi, et ça va passer tout seul.

Justin tenta de suivre son conseil. Pour oublier ce manche qui lui cisaillait la chaire et les muscles, il se concentra sur Brian, ses yeux bruns, sa bouche sensuelle entrouverte, ses mains lui caressaient le visage et les cheveux, ses hanches se frottant contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Et au bout d'un moment, la douleur devint une chaleur diffuse qui se répandit dans l'ensemble son corps, tandis que Brian se retirait partiellement de lui, puis revenait dans un coup de rein toujours plus fort. Bientôt ses gémissements de douleur devinrent un râle de plaisir, et son sexe durcit davantage. Il sentait au-dessus de lui et en lui, les muscles de son partenaire se contracter et se tendre sous l'effort, et son visage exprimer une totale extase qui le remplit d'orgueil.

Ils jouirent en même temps et s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le lit.

* * *

1 Justin, si ta mère te voyait.

2 C'est moi ou la température vient de monter de vingt degrés.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Message perso :**__ Je ne l'ai pas dit avant, alors je le fais maintenant : j'aime recevoir des reviews. Même si ce sont des critique, ça m'aide à savoir si je suis sur la bonne voie._

_**Chapitre VII : Chantage et états d'âme**_

Vers midi, le lendemain, Michelle Dumenco vint frapper à la porte de Brian, emmitouflée dans sa vieille polaire bleu ciel, ses cheveux noirs pelucheux éparpillés autour de ses épaules, tenant à la bout de bras un sac de provisions. L'occupant des lieux ne répondant pas au toc-toc de la porte, elle renouvela l'opération à plusieurs reprises en augmentant la force des coups à chaque fois. Au bout de la dixième fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Brian en bas de pyjama, non-rasé, des valises sous les yeux et les cheveux en bataille ; en somme la parfaite tête du mec qui vient de tomber de son lit.

_ Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda Michelle d'une voix de petite-fille en ouvrant au maximum ses grands yeux bruns(1).

_ Wrrrrrroiiiiin...

_ Tant mieux ! Ca t'apprendra à me laisser geler dehors. Aller, fais de la place avant que je me transforme en statue de glace.

Michelle le bouscula légèrement en entrant. La jeune femme avait ses marques dans le mobil home et alla directement vers la cuisine, son collègue la suivit avec la démarche d'un zombi qui vient de sortir de sa crypte.

_ Mich, parvint-il à marmonner, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là.

Elle agita le sac de provisions sous son nez :

_ Debbie m'a chargé de t'apporter ça : lasagne, gratin de pommes de terre, tartes aux pommes et...

Elle approcha son nez de la boîte en plastique avec une mine suspicieuse et l'écarta aussitôt.

_ ... du ragoût d'écureuil ? Je te conseille de l'garder pour le jour où tu auras vraiment envie d'en finir.

_ Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Brian lorsqu'elle lança la boîte sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si vous n'étiez pas là toutes les deux ?

_ Et oui, même homo, l'homme a besoin de la femme.

_ Malheureusement...

En représailles, Mich lui jeta un sac de raisins secs à la figure.

_ Vérifie bien que s'en est avant d'en mettre un dans ta bouche.

Brian préféra poser le sac sur le buffet.

_ Et si t'allais prendre une douche pendant que je fais à manger. Ensuite, tu me raconteras ta soirée d'hier.

_ Bonne idée.

Brian se dirigea vers la chambre, mais à peine rentré, il en ressortit immédiatement avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver un iguane dans son lit. Mich dardait sur lui ses grands yeux interrogateurs :

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Non. Euh...Oui ! Tout va bien mais tu dois partir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je peux vraiment pas te voir là. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc important à faire.

Il parlait à toute vitesse _ ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes _ tout en guidant Mich vers la sortie.

_ Brian ... !

_ Quoi !?!

_ _Il_ est encore là, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix neutre.

L'homme se mordit les lèvres tel un enfant prit en faute.

_ _Oui_, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle lui répondit par son sourire le plus rayonnant :

_ Bon, et bien à plus tard.

_ _ _ _

La mentalité de Mich était parfois déconcertante, mais cela faisait partie de son charme, comme le fait qu'elle sache toujours s'éclipser au bon moment. Brian n'aurait sûrement pas tenu plus d'une semaine à Hadleton si elle n'avait pas été là. Michelle Dumenco était arrivée au sein de l'équipe pédagogique environ trois ans avant Brian, et l'accueil de ses collègues n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux. Pour faire simple disons que le corps enseignant de St-James était principalement composé de d'hommes et de femmes originaires de la région, avec des têtes d'évangélistes intégristes et de membres du ku klux klan, ayant tous atteint, voir dépassé la quarantaine. Autant dire que la jeune femme, avec son teint foncé, ses traits ethniques assez marqués, détonnait au milieu de ses collègues ; elle s'était vite retrouvée isolée du reste de l'équipe. Comme elle l'avait plus tard confié à Brian, si elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'humour et un besoin urgeant d'argent, elle aurait tourné les talons à peine quelques secondes après avoir passé la porte de la salle des profs.

Donc quelle n'avait pas été sa joie, lorsqu'elle avait vu arriver une nouvelle recrue de sa génération. Elle avait su tout de suite mettre Brian en confiance _ ce qui était un exploit envers un baroudeur asocial de son espèce _ au point qu'il n'avait pas traîné à lui avouer son homosexualité. Elle n'avait été ni surprise, ni choquée par cette nouvelle. Il avait même douté un moment qu'elle l'ait réellement compris car, pour toute réaction, elle avait poussé un bâillement et lui avait demandé s'il comptait finir sa bière.

Ils étaient devenus inséparables lors de leurs moments perdus, se soutenant mutuellement le moral, partageant leur blues et leur ennui. Brian en était presqu'arrivé à la considérer comme la sœur qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

Plutôt que la chieuse pleurnicharde, qui avait passé toute son adolescence à l'empêcher de dormir, en se lamentant de l'autre côté de la toile en papier de riz qui séparait leurs deux chambres. Le pire s'était quand elle profitait de l'absence de leurs parents pour ramener ses petits-amis à la maison : les gémissements qui parvenaient jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'il était condamné à la chasteté ; parce que hors de question qu'il ramène un mec sous le toit familial, sa vie était déjà un enfer. Ses draps avaient énormément souffert à cette époque.

_ _ _ _

C'est pourquoi son premier souci à son arrivée à Hadleton avait été de savoir comment il parviendrait à avoir un taux de baises acceptable dans ce patelin, sans attirer l'attention des curieux indésirables _ et Dieu sait que leur pourcentage était élevé dans cette population de ploucs. Ca n'avait pas été simple, mais en s'imposant un régime strict et un programme stratégique, il avait pu obtenir une moyenne acceptable.

Il traînait tous les soirs au Woody's, où se retrouvaient les voyageurs de passage. Il parvenait à repérer, dans le lot, celui qui pourrait l'intéresser. Après... Brian avait l'art et la manière d'attirer à lui ce qui lui était utile, ce qui lui faisait du bien.

Surtout, ne jamais draguer quelqu'un du coin, ne jamais baiser un type qu'il risquait de croiser le lendemain. C'était une technique de survie qui avait fait ses preuves. Les gamins du pensionnat ? Bon, affirmer qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé, serait mentir. Mais franchement, il n'avait jamais été suffisamment en manque pour céder à ce genre d'imbécillité.

Alors, que s'était-il passé l'autre soir ? Honnêtement, c'était difficile à expliquer. Tout était allé tellement vite. Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru naturel. En y repensant, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment été stupide, que des dizaines de perches lui avaient été tendues au cours de la soirée, et que s'il avait su les saisir à temps, il ne serait sûrement pas dans merde où il était actuellement. C'est-à-dire, un élève de St-James à poils dans son lit.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé : la partie de billard avec Hank s'était plutôt bien passé _ ce dernier arrivait à être à peu près sociable tous les trente-six du mois _ il était parvenu à dégotter un mec potable, il avait pu se faire tailler une pipe dans une ruelle... Et c'est à partir de là que les choses avaient dégénéré.

Il avait entendu des cris et s'était précipité.

Bon, un pain dans la gueule de cet ivrogne d'Ed _ Edmond _ n'est jamais perdu. Mais après ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ramener le gamin chez lui ? Parce qu'il paraissait si vulnérable, recroquevillé contre le mur. Parce qu'il ne l'était pas tant que cela en fait, lorsqu'on croisait son regard et l'éclair de défi qui brûlait à l'intérieur. Parce que l'autre s'était montré particulièrement chiant ; et que franchement, quitte à choisir entre les deux, ramener chez lui ce magnifique archange tombé du ciel(2), était plus tentant que ce mec quelconque ramassé dans un bar miteux. Et pour ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit ? Alors là, franchement, ce n'était absolument pas sa faute. Comment aurait-il pu s'y attendre ? Même s'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour l'arrêter...

Et puis merde ! Aucun mec homo, normalement constitué, ne repousse un garçon aussi beau qui vous réveille avec une pipe !

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était _lui_ qui c'était jeté dessus.

Et ensuite ?

Bah, autant finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé...

La lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux du petit, au moment où il avait compris ce qui allait lui arrivé, l'avait à peine fait hésiter : un puceau aussi audacieux ne pouvait vouloir qu'une seule chose... Et ils n'avaient pas été déçus, ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ _ _ _

Et maintenant ?

Il était assis sur le bord du lit, à attendre que son invité clandestin veuille bien se réveiller. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre, la couverture au niveau des reins, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers, ses mèches blondes cachant partiellement ses yeux fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant échapper un râle sifflotant. Il semblait étrangement paisible dans cette position, à se demander s'il aurait la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait en se réveillant.

Brian ne put résister à la tentation de caresser son dos nu. La peau était douce sous la paume de sa main, et il eut du mal à contenir une vague d'excitation sous l'effet de ce contacte.

L'autre commença à remuer légèrement en laissant échapper un gémissement comparable à celui d'un chat qu'on tire du sommeil. Brian retira sa main, tandis qu'il ouvrait ses paupières dévoilant des yeux bleu-outremer. S'il était étonné ou surpris, de se retrouver dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec un homme à demi-nu à côté de lui, du moins son visage n'en laissa rien paraître. A part peut-être un léger battement de cils.

Brian sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, et il s'engueula mentalement d'éprouver tant de nervosité à la vue d'un simple adolescent.

_ Alors, tu te décides enfin à te réveiller, cracha-t-il sur le timbre le plus hargneux qu'il put trouver. Tu te rends compte qu'il est près d'une heure de l'après-midi ?

Justin ne se formalisa pas du ton sur lequel Brian lui parla. Il nota juste au passage les marques d'oreillers sur sa joue.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, j'ai tendance à faire la grasse mat' le samedi matin...

_ En tout cas pour le bus de midi, on peut laisser tomber. Si tu t'actives un peu, t'auras peut-être celui d'une heure et demi.

Justin tiqua à cette évocation, mais ne répliqua pas.

_ Je peux prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il avec un léger timbre contrarié dans la voix.

_ C'est par-là, répondit Brian en désignant la porte de la salle de bain, mais je crois que tu connais déjà le chemin.

Le jeune homme fonça directement sous la douche en sautant du lit. Lui alla à la cuisine : il avait besoin d'un bon café.

_ _ _ _

La pendule indiquait une heure vingt, lorsque Brian entra en trombe dans la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de frapper. Justin était toujours sous la douche, les cheveux plaqués sur le front par l'humidité, laissant couler l'eau sur son visage.

_ Tu vas enfin te décider à sortir ? Ou tu comptes saler la facture d'eau ?

Il leva les yeux vers lui, presque surpris de le voir devant lui. Il y avait une sorte de voile sombre sur son regard, qui s'évapora assez rapidement. Brian lui tendit une serviette lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine de douche. Il enfouit son visage à l'intérieur et se frotta énergiquement comme pour se réveiller. Ses cheveux envoyaient des gouttelettes autour de lui, dont certaines glissaient le long de sa nuque et sur ses épaules. Brian ne s'était pas écarté de lui et ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'odeur du savon avait imprégné sa peau. Quelques minutes auparavant, celle-ci sentait le sexe et la transpiration.

_ Rappelle-moi ton nom...

_ Justin. Justin Taylor.

_Justin._

Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa la serviette autour de sa taille, grisé par la sensation de ses bras nus frôlant ses flans, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine l'une de l'autre.

_ T'as jamais eu l'intention de prendre le bus, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ca me paraissait évident.

_ Et tu comptais faire quoi au juste ?

_ Et bien... A St-James, on me croit à Pittsburg, à Pittsburg on pense que je suis resté à Hadleton...

_ Je croyais que tu devais voir tes parents ce week-end.

_ J'ai appelé ma mère d'une cabine téléphonique en prétendant qu'il y avait une grève des transports...

_ Simple mais il fallait y penser, commenta Brian.

_ Donc tout le monde me croit ailleurs pour le week-end, et moi, j'avais tout le temps de disparaître.

_ Pour aller où ?

Justin haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais pas. Seattle. San Francisco. Los Angeles...

_ Et t'as pensé à Crétin City ?

_ Pardon... ?

L'expression sur le visage de Brian hésitait entre la perplexité et la consternation.

_ Franchement, tu pensais sincèrement pouvoir t'en sortir tout seul ? Il t'a pas fallut plus dix minutes avant de tomber sur un détraqué sexuel.

_ Ca s'est pas trop mal, finalement...

_ J'aurais très bien pu ne pas être là.

_ Ah, parce que tu parlais de l'autre.

_Dis donc, il ne manquait de culot._

_ De toute façon le problème est réglé : je te ramène au pensionnat aujourd'hui...

_ Pour que mon père l'apprenne et qu'il me fasse enfermer. J'ai une meilleure idée : tu me laisses prendre mes affaires et je disparais d'ici.

_ Prends-moi pour un imbécile... Si jamais on apprend que je t'ai laissé filer, j'aurais des ennuis à n'en plus finir...

_ Moins que si on apprend ce qui s'est passé cette nuit(3)...

Brian manqua lui broyer le bras.

_ Essaie un peu pour voir...

Justin se dégagea rapidement, et recula vers la porte.

_ Ecoute, j'ai une proposition : tu me laisses rester ici jusqu'à lundi matin, et ensuite je me rendrais à la gare routière en faisant comme si je revenais de Pittsburg. Je te couvre et tu me couvres. Au final, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'arriverais à te supporter tout un week-end ?

_ On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Sinon, ma première proposition tient toujours

* * *

1 Imaginez le chat botté de Shrek (en mode gros yeux) avec une perruque noire sur la tête et vous aurez une idée de l'image que Brian a devant lui.

2 Bon ce n'est pas exactement ce que Brian dirait. Mais disons que je traduis de manière plus poétique sa vision des choses. Sinon ce serait un peu trop vulgaire.

3 Je sais : c'est pas joli, joli... Mais là, vous voyez, c'est une question de survie. Je vous promets qu'il se fera pardonner plus tard.


	8. Chapter 8

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'autres : si vous voulez faire une remarque, poser des questions ou juste me demander l'heure._

* * *

_**Chapitre VIII : Nouvelles perspectives**_

Le lundi matin arriva rapidement, à une vitesse inquiétante même. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que le week-end avait été passionnant. Voilà une chose que Justin devrait retenir à l'avenir : Brian Kinney avait horreur du chantage, plus que le chantage, c'était d'y céder qui le mettait hors de lui. Et pour lui faire payer ça, il avait imposé un règlement strict : pas de sortie dehors, se tenir à une distance d'au moins deux mètres des fenêtres _ de peur qu'un passant ou Mrs Jenkins, la vieille à moitié folle qui vivait en face, puisse le voir _ pas de télé, ni de radio, lorsque le propriétaire des lieux était hors du mobil home, et désormais c'était nuit obligatoire sur le canapé _ qui n'était vraiment pas confortable en vérité _ et toute tentative pour enfreindre cette dernière règle serait sévèrement punie. Aucun doute, il lui en voulait.

Cependant, Justin ne se plaignait pas. Certes son projet d'échappée sauvage s'était envolé, certes il allait devoir retourner à St-James, mais cela lui était égal car il s'était enfin trouvé une raison de rester. Oh, certes, il ne doutait pas que ce serait compliqué et qu'il aurait des difficultés énormes à surmonter, mais s'il parvenait à un résultat, cela vaudrait bien les sacrifices et le temps perdu.

Comme convenu donc, le lundi matin, Brian déposa Justin à la gare routière vers sept heure. Il le laissa sous l'abribus avec son sac, puis s'éloigna avec sa jeep. En fait il se gara quelques mètres plus loin, pouvant ainsi observer son protégé sans être vu, et s'assurer que ce dernier ne tentait pas de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais Justin resta sagement assis sur son banc, jusqu'à l'arrivée du bus en provenance de l'aéroport. Le pion chargé de le récupérer débarqua dans sa 4L, au moment où tous les passagers été descendu du car. Timing impeccable. Ni vu, ni connu, j't'embrouille.

Le retour au pensionnat fut moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait craint ; simple retour au train-train quotidien. Aucune remarque ni convocation dans le bureau du directeur, le laissa penser que ses parents n'avaient pas contacté l'établissement et donc que vraiment personne ne savait où il avait traîné ces deux derniers jours. D'un côté c'était un soulagement, de l'autre c'était plutôt inquiétant de voir comme il était facile de disparaître dans ce patelin.

Etrangement tout lui parut différant à son retour, pourtant concrètement rien n'avait changé : toujours les mêmes couloirs interminables, toujours les mêmes fils-à-papa, toujours les mêmes cours chiants à crever, donner par les mêmes profs décrépits, avec des pions ayant des têtes de gardiens de prison plus que de surveillants de lycée. En vérité, seule sa perception des choses avait changé. L'établissement ne lui paraissait plus si lugubre, les journées moins moroses, car une nouvelle porte s'était ouverte dans son esprit, libérant de nouvelles perspectives.

_Etrange_. C'était le seul adjectif qu'il trouvait pour qualifier le chamboulement qui l'effectuait à l'intérieur de lui. Le monde changeait autour de lui sans être différant pour autant. Un peu comme s'il avait eu un voile sur les yeux pendant tout ce temps et que quelqu'un le lui avait ôté.

Justin se sentait comme un gosse à qui on avait offert un jouet tout nouveau dont il mourrait d'envie de se servir à tout va. Et il ne tarda pas à découvrir que les occasions ne manquaient pour autant qu'on sache se montrer audacieux.

_ _ _ _ _

La première occasion se présenta le mardi suivant son retour. Alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque, pour ne rien changer, Ethan Gold marcha droit vers lui pour le saluer.

_ Le week-end en famille s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

_ Bof, la routine, mentit Justin le plus naturellement du monde.

Le mensonge était devenu une seconde nature chez lui ces derniers temps.

_ En tout cas, tu nous as beaucoup manqué ici.

_ Ah, vraiment... ?

Il n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'avoir une quelconque importance dans ce bahut.

_ Oui, affirma Ethan, sans toi c'est _vraiment_ plus pareil ici.

Et il disait ça avec une voix et un regard enjôleurs qui en auraient conquis plus d'un.

_ Maintenant que j'y pense... Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je t'ai complètement laissé tomber je crois.

Ethan cilla, comme s'il ne voyait pas très bien de quoi Justin parlait.

_ Oh... _ça_, soupira-t-il d'une voix moins enjouée. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai pu me débrouiller autrement.

_ Quand même, je m'en veux, insista Justin.

Gold le fixa intensément l'espace d'un instant. Ses grands yeux noirs semblant le passer aux rayons X. Puis il reprit d'une voix plus profonde :

_ Et bien... Si tu tiens à rattraper le coup... Y a un devoir que je dois rendre pour la semaine prochaine et un coup de main de serait pas de trop.

_ J'en serais ravi, affirma Justin avec véhémence. En plus, j'ai tout un après-midi à tuer...

Son camarade le prit alors par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la bibliothèque, visiblement très excité. Justin le suivit docilement, maîtrisant mieux ses sentiments, mais appréhendant tout de même ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver selon ses pronostiques. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la chambre d'Ethan. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer son invité, jetant des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions comme s'il craignait qu'on les surprenne ensemble.

La chambre était semblable à celle de Justin, peut-être légèrement plus grande, avec deux lits au carré installés de chaque côté d'une grande fenêtre à double rideau.

_ Mon voisin est en cours jusqu'à cinq heure, déclara Ethan en entrant. On a la chambre pour nous tous seuls.

N'y tenant plus, Justin le plaqua contre un mur et commença à l'embrasser goulument. Mais il eut un moment de doute en sentant Ethan se débattre contre sa poitrine.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il inquiet. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

_ Si... répondit un Ethan haletant. Je t'imaginais pas si empressé, c'est tout.

_ Et oui, je suis un homme plein de surprises...

Il recommença à l'embrasser, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient sa chemise et se glissaient dans son pantalon. Ethan sursauta lorsqu'il toucha son sexe en érection. Il le prit à pleine main et le caressa doucement mais fortement. La première réflexion que se fit Justin, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, fut que celui-ci n'avait pas la même odeur que Brian, et que sa peau n'avait pas la même texture. Ethan sentait le caramel, la cire et la sciure de bois. Ses cheveux étaient épais et soyeux _ c'était un véritable délice d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses boucles noires _ sa peau était douce et tendre. Brian avait une odeur plus musquée, plus sauvage, le corps dur, solide, et en même temps plus souple. Justin avait gravé chacun de ses détails tandis qu'il l'avait pris, l'autre soir.

Kinney aimait, voulait avoir le contrôle. Peu importe qui commençait, il devait être celui qui finissait.

Ethan Gold était plus passif, ça se sentait à sa manière de se cambrer contre le mur, de fermer les yeux et de faire basculer sa tête en arrière.

Justin l'entraîna vers l'un des deux lits et l'étendit sur le matelas. Il se laissa faire docilement, suivant chacun de ses mouvements et s'appliquant à obéir à chacune de ses consignes, qu'elles soient formulées ou non. Pour cette nouvelle expérience, Justin découvrait l'ivresse qu'il y avait à dominer pleinement son partenaire, à le faire plier au moindre de ses désirs. Et Ethan semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de soumis.

Après lui avoir ôté tous ses vêtements, il le fit s'allonger sur le ventre et lui écarta les cuisses, découvrant son intimité. Il fit d'abord glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur d'Ethan, faisant des gestes circulaires afin d'en élargir l'entrée. Le brun frissonnait, laissait échapper des gémissements de plaisir, la tête appuyée contre le matelas, les fesses relevées vers le bassin de Justin. Puis celui-ci sortit d'une poche de son uniforme, une capote qu'il avait piquée dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de Brian. Il passa le préservatif sur son érection et pénétra Ethan en douceur. L'extase s'empara de lui lorsqu'il fut en lui. C'était comme d'entrer dans un bain bouillonnant après avoir marché pendant des heures dans le froid. Contre le matelas, Ethan gémissait toujours, tandis que Justin allait et venait à l'intérieur de lui, toujours de plus en plus fort. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes et recommença à le caresser. Le brun ne tarda pas à se libérer dans un grognement guttural. Justin le suivit bientôt avant de se retirer.

Ils restèrent étendu sur le lit un long moment, sans se parler, ni même se regarder. Justin fixait le plafond de la chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait aucune gêne dans leur silence, juste un simple moment de sérénité. Ethan avait juste remis ses sous-vêtements et sa chemise, sans la boutonner. Justin passait distraitement le dos de sa main sur sa poitrine nue.

_ C'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Il trouva la question parfaitement idiote dès que celle-ci eut franchi ses lèvres, mais Ethan ne s'en formalisa pas :

_ Non, répondit-il simplement. Toi non plus, j'imagine.

_ Ca dépend sous quel angle.

_ Tu veux dire... la première fois que tu as le dessus ?

_ Oui.

C'était étrangement facile d'en parler : dans cette chambre, sur ce lit, avec Gold allongé juste à côté de lui, sa main à moitié dans son boxer.

_ Honorer d'être le premier dans ce cas...

Justin eut du mal à déterminer si la réplique était sincère ou ironique.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Les cours de dessin avaient lieu le mercredi après-midi entre 15h et 17h. Miss Dumenco installait le sujet à dessiner _ fruits, jouets d'enfant, fleurs et choses diverses _ au milieu de la salle, et pendant deux heures la poignée d'élèves présents croquaient tranquillement le modèle sur des carnets de dessin. C'était de loin le moment de la semaine que Justin préférait : pour l'atmosphère paisible, l'humour de la prof et son esprit inventif. Car l'ambiance restait rarement studieuse plus de quelques minutes. En général, au bout d'un quart d'heure maximum, Miss Dumenco quittait son bureau et faisait un petit tour au milieu de ses élèves. Ses énormes lunettes en écaille sur le bout du nez, elle faisait quelques remarques amicales sur les croquis. Puis brusquement, elle se dirigeait vers le centre de la salle, prétextant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la disposition des objets. Elle commençait alors à les déplacer, les faisait bouger dans tous les sens, à jouer avec, les faire parler. Créant des petits sketchs hilarants qui faisaient qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, la moitié de la classe était parterre, pliée de rire.

Mais ce que Justin préférait, c'était lorsqu'il pouvait traîner dans la classe à la fin du cours pour échanger quelques idées avec la prof sur tout et n'importe quoi.

_ Je suis en admiration devant votre talent, commenta Miss Dumenco en examinant les planches de croquis de Justin. Vous avez une idée ce que vous voulez faire après le lycée ?

_ Mon père voudrait me voir intégrer une école de commerce, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix lugubre.

_ Quel ton enjoué ! répliqua encore son interlocutrice avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Donc si je vous conseille d'entrer aux Beaux-arts, cela n'aura aucun effet ?

_ Je suis certain que mon père serait ravi de me le payer.

_ Et vous faites toujours ce que vous dit votre père... ?

_ Disons que c'est en ne le faisant pas que je me suis retrouvé ici.

Dumenco lui jeta un regard compatissant.

_ C'est toujours pareil, commenta-t-elle, il y a ceux qui ont l'argent et ceux qui ont le talent. Mais il est rare qu'ils soient réunis.

Elle regarda plus longuement Justin, avec un mélange de tendresse et de regret.

_ Moi je sais que si ma fille avait un talent comme le votre, je ne le laisserais pas pourrir dans cet endroit. Enfin, je suis sûre qu'il ne veut que votre bien...

Tout en parlant, elle caressait le cadre d'une photo sur laquelle on pouvait la voir enlacer une petite fille d'environ trois ans, aux yeux aussi grands que ceux de sa mère, et des cheveux lis et noirs, attachés en une longue natte qui lui descendait dans le bas du dos.

_ En même temps, il est qu'il peut sortir de belles choses d'Hadleton...

Justin n'osa pas faire de commentaire, voyant que Dumenco était perdue dans ses pensées.

_ J'y pense, lança-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui. Depuis le temps que vous êtes ici, vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de visiter le village.

Là encore, Justin n'osa pas répondre.

_ Que diriez-vous d'y faire un tour ce week-end ?

Là Justin resta sans voix.

_ Je peux vous conduire samedi, qu'en dites-vous ?

_ Mais...mais vous êtes sûre qu'on peut faire ça ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je m'arrangerais avec le directeur. Ne vous en faites pas, il me doit bien ça. Vous ne risquez rien temps que vous êtes avec moi, et je crois que sortir de ces quatre murs vous ferait le plus grand bien...


	9. Chapter 9

_**julie: **pour le triangle B/J/E on verra. Ce n'est pas la même situation que dans QAF._

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre IX : Le secret de la montagne(**__**1)**_

Le samedi suivant, vers dix heure, Justin était devant le portail du pensionnat dans son vieux jean délavé, en chaussures de randonné, avec son sweet bleu-marine. Le vent frais qui caressait son visage annonçait la venue de l'automne. Dumenco lui avait conseillé de s'habiller chaudement pour leur sortie.

Elle était venue lui parler après le cours de gym, sous le regard médusé de Kinney, pour confirmer l'autorisation du directeur et quelques conseils sur ce qu'il devait emmener. Justin avait l'impression de devoir se préparer pour une expédition. Il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt, Hadleton n'était pas si sauvage quand même. Il avait bien tenté de tirer quelques renseignements de sa prof, mais celle-ci était demeurée très mystérieuse sur le but de leur sortie.

Pendant tout le temps de leur entretient, Kinney était resté à proximité, faisant mine de ranger deux ou trois trucs, jetant des œillades curieuses à sa collègue, qui ne semblait guère perturbée par son comportement.

Une fois leur conversation terminée, Justin s'éloigna en direction des vestiaires. Brian en profita pour se rapprocher de Michelle :

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques avec le blondinet ?

_ En quoi ça te regarde, d'abords ? répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton amusé.

Brian eut du mal à cacher sa contrariété.

_ Y a que je ne t'avais jamais vue te lier d'amitié avec l'un de tes élèves, et voilà que d'un coup tu invites _celui-là_ à faire une randonné. Pourquoi _lui_ ?

Michelle haussa un sourcil perplexe.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Il est mignon, intelligent et... Je ne sais pas... Je le trouve sympathique.

_ _Sympathique_... C'est un sal petit hypocrite, manipulateur...

_ Comme tous les gamins de son âge, répondit Michelle en haussant les épaules. Je veux juste lui changer un peu les idées, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux...

_ Moi, jaloux ! Et pour quelle raison ?

_ Oh, le schéma classique : le vieux lion qui règne paisiblement sur la savane, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un petit jeune, tout frais, tout beau, qui remet en cause son statut de mâle dominant.

_ Epargne-moi ton analyse psychiatrique à deux balles. Je ne suis pas _vieux_, et pour ce qui est du rôle de _mâle dominant_, ce n'est sûrement pas ce blanc-bec qui va me faire peur.

_ Alors de quoi tu as peur ?

_ Je n'ai pas peur.

_ Alors pourquoi ça t'énerve que je m'occupe un peu de lui ?

_ Parce que.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Et donc, ce matin-là, Miss Dumenco arriva devant le portail de St-James, dans son vieux pick-up couleur rouille. Son épaisse tignasse nouée en queue-de-cheval, une casquette rouge vissée sur la tête, chemise écossaise en flanelle sur un marcel blanc qui faisait ressortir une poitrine pulpeuse. Son aspect général rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Justin, mais il aurait été bien en peine de dire quoi.

_ Je t'avais dit de mettre quelque chose de chaud, dit-elle en lorgnant sur son sweet informe, tandis qu'il montait dans la voiture. C'est vraiment ce que t'avais de mieux… ?

Justin haussa les épaules d'un air contrit.

_ Bon…

Elle se pencha vers la banquette arrière, attrapa une parka noire qui traînait sur le sol et la lui tendit.

_ Tiens, prends ça. Son proprio l'a oubliée y a deux jours.

C'était une parka d'homme, trop grande pour lui, usée, sentant légèrement le musc et l'aftershave.

_ T'inquiète elle est propre. Enfin je crois.

Elle démarra le véhicule.

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'habitude des routes sinueuses et des grands espaces, Michelle conduisait assez vite en descendant la côte, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Justin. Ce dernier avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa portière afin de capter un peu d'air pour lutter contre la nausée qui commençait à lui nouer l'estomac. Arrivée au village, à la grande surprise de Justin, elle se gara devant le Woody's et descendit de voiture.

_ On va s'arrêter ici pour manger. T'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Le jeune homme hésita longuement, puis il se dit qu'il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un se souvienne de lui dans ce bar, et il se décida à suivre Michelle.

A peine eurent ils franchi la porte, qu'un petit animal bondissant sauta au cou de la jeune femme en criant :

_ Maman !

Justin reconnut la gamine de la photo, habillée dans un poncho rose, sûrement tricoté main.

_ Viiiiiiiiic ! Active tes fourneaux, les invités sont là.

La voix stridente était celle de la serveuse à la perruque rousse.

_ Debbie, on a tout notre temps, inutile de le bousculer.

La gamine pendue à son cou, Michelle alla embrasser la dénommée Debbie.

_ Chiara a été sage ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Comme d'habitude. Un vrai petit ange.

_ C'est prêt ! s'exclama une voix provenant des cuisines.

Alors apparut dans la grande salle un homme en chemise hawaiienne, deux plats immenses dans chaque main.

_ Chaud devant ! Gigot de chevreuil sauce au miel avec pommes au four.

La petite Chiara quitta le giron de sa mère pour courir vers la grande table installée au centre de la pièce, où l'on avait dressé cinq couverts. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Justin, assez intimidé, ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Les liens qui unissaient ses gens lui paraissaient tellement étroits, qu'il avait l'impression d'assister à un repas de famille dont il était l'invité surprise. Chacun prit sa place à table et on commença à remplir les assiettes.

_ Taylor, l'interpela Michelle, tu comptes venir à table ou tu préfères rester debout ?

Les yeux rivés vers le sol, Justin prit sa place à table. Priant le ciel pour que Debbie ait complètement effacé de sa mémoire sa première venue dans ce bar.

_ Tu fais les présentations, lança cette dernière à l'adresse de Michelle.

_ Justin, je te présente Deborah et Victor Grassi : les propriétaires du Woody's. Debbie, Vic : Justin Taylor, un de mes élèves à St-James.

Les Grassi tendirent leurs mains au-dessus de la table pour serrer celle de Justin qui y répondit chaleureusement. Debbie le fixa intensément quelques secondes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et lui passa la nourriture.

_ Alors tu vois petite-sœur, lança Vic, finalement ils sont humains à St-James. Je m'explique, ajouta-t-il devant la mine intriguée de Justin, depuis le temps que le pensionnat à été ouvert _ ce qui remonte à... dix ans ? _ tu es le tout premier de ses occupants à faire une apparition au village.

_ Vous voulez dire... qu'aucun élève n'est jamais descendu jusqu'ici ?

_ Aucun, poursuivit Vic, si bien qu'on avait fini par se poser des questions ici. Chacun y est allé de sa théorie : que Stockwell avait fondé une secte, faisait des expériences scientifiques un peu douteuses, de la culture de cannabis…

_ Mais ça, tout le monde le fait ici…

_ Y a même Ed, qu'a prétendu que St-James était la couverture d'un immense bordel clandestin tenu par la mafia russe.

_ …

_ Mais bon, Ed est un peu obsédé sur les bords. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il a un coup dans le nez, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Avant, on l'attachait sur une chaise en attendant qu'il se calme. Mais un jour il est parvenu à se libérer et il a attrapé Alma, et là…

_ Vic…

Debbie plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de Chiara.

_ Pas devant la petite…

_ Euh, en bref, Hank lui a mis une raclée ce jour-là. Et depuis, Ed est interdit de bar le week-end.

_ Hank, i' m'a montrer comment on chasse les corbeaux avec un soutien-gorge(2).

La petite ouvrait de grands yeux en essayant de suivre la conversation des adultes.

_ Par moment, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de laisser Hank garder ta fille, déclara Debbie à l'adresse de Michelle. Il va en faire un vrai garçon-manqué.

_ Temps qu'il lui apprend pas à pisser debout, tout va bien.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Le reste du repas s'écoula de la même manière. En moins d'une heure, Justin en apprit plus sur Hadleton et ses habitants qu'au cours des six semaines passées enfermé à St-James. A la fin du déjeuner, il avait l'impression de s'être fait de nouveaux amis. Il trouvait Debbie et Vic absolument irrésistibles, collés l'un à l'autre comme un vieux couple, passant leur temps à se chamailler et à raconter des anecdotes croustillantes sur le village. Après avoir mangé, il aida à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle.

_ Tu t'en sors bien, constata Debbie. Tu voudrais pas travailler ici, je serais pas contre un peu d'aide. Te fais pas d'illusion, tu seras payer au lance-pierre. Pratiquement tout les clients de ce bar ont des ardoises longues comme un jour sans pain.

Justin sourit mais ne répondit pas.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

En quittant le Woody's, en compagnie de Michelle et de la petite Chiara, tandis qu'ils remontaient dans le pick-up, il se sentait le cœur plus léger. Un peu comme si quelque chose de brisé venait d'être réparé.

Michelle conduisit vers le sommet de la montagne faisant face au pensionnat. Installée sur son siège-auto, Chiara était toute excitée, semblant visiblement deviner où sa mère les emmenait. Justin jeta un regard interrogateur à sa prof, en quête de réponse. Celle-ci ne lui répondit que par un sourie énigmatique. Elle se gara au bord du chemin et arrêta le moteur.

_ La route ne va pas plus loin. On va devoir continuer à pieds.

En descendant de voiture, Justin comprit pourquoi Michelle lui avait recommandé de s'habiller chaudement, à peine à l'air libre un vent glacial le gela des pieds à la tête. Il s'emmitoufla dans la parka noire et mit son sac sur ses épaules pour suivre la mère et la fille qui avaient déjà entamé leur ascension, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Pour un être en apparence si petit et si fragile, Chiara était particulièrement vigoureuse et dégourdie. A la voir sautiller sur le sentier avec autant de facilité, Justin avait plus l'impression d'observer un petit animal sauvage qu'une enfant de trois ans.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord d'un sentier rocheux. Justin eut le souffle coupé en découvrant le panorama qui s'offrait à ses yeux : l'immensité verdoyante s'étendait à ses pieds telle une mer apaisée et sans limite, une terre vierge de toute atteinte humaine. Il saisit alors pourquoi Michelle lui avait recommandé de prendre avec lui son carnet de croquis.

_ C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Que dire ? Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il voyait que la sensation qui l'accompagnait : assis là sur le bord du précipice, avec la vallée à ses pieds et le ciel pour seule frontière, avec la sensation d'être le tout premier homme à voir le monde. Cela semblait être la suite logique de tous des évènements de ses derniers. Son père l'avait expédié ici pour qu'il _se purifie_, et en un sens c'était bien ce qui était en train d'arriver. Pas de la façon dont Craig l'aurait voulut, mais de celle qui allait le libérer à tout jamais de toutes ses peurs.

_ Maman, on peut aller voir les dessins, maintenant ?

Agrippée au blouson de sa mère, Chiara tirait cette dernière vers une cavité creusée dans la roche.

_ Oui, oui, Moumouche, on y va.

Michelle se tourna vers Justin en lui désignant la caverne.

_ J'ai une dernière chose à te montrer, si tu veux bien.

Le jeune homme la suivit sans dire un mot, se demandant bien découverte restait à faire. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la grotte, s'enfonçant dans le cœur de la montagne. Plus ils avançaient plus il faisait sombre. Bientôt, Justin fut incapable de distinguer la moindre chose à plus d'un millimètre de ses yeux. Il sentait à ses côtés, Michelle qui s'était arrêtée et la petite Chiara qui se rapprochait de lui, et lui serrait la main. Toute excitée comme une enfant qui va rencontrer le Père Noël. Il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une fermeture éclair et quelque chose que Michelle extirpait de son sac.

_ Bien, vous êtes prêts ?

_ Oui, oui, oui, oui...

Chiara sautait comme une puce.

_ Dans ce cas on ferme les yeux.

Justin n'en voyait pas très bien l'utilité dans de telles ténèbres, mais il s'exécuta.

Le cliquetis d'un interrupteur qu'on allume, et la sensation d'une lumière artificielle vint caresser ses paupières closes.

_ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Prudemment, il ouvrit progressivement les yeux, laissant ses pupilles s'habituer à la lumière de la lampe torche que Michelle pointait en direction de la paroi rocheuse. Il vit alors, tracés sur pierre, des peintures rupestres datant de temps immémoriaux. Sur la roche couraient chevaux, lièvres, daims, pumas, aux côtés de chasseurs et de symboles mystérieux. Témoignages venus d'un autre âge.

_ Et encore, murmura Michelle comme si elle craignait de déranger les figures peintes sur les murs, à la lumière d'un feu de bois, tu aurais l'impression de les voir bouger. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ C'est comme revenir aux sources...

* * *

1 A ne pas confondre avec _le secret de Brokeback Mountain_.

2 En fait le soutif sert de lance-pierre.


	10. Chapter 10

La fin de l'année approchant à grands pas, je vais être obligée de mettre de côté ma fic pour un moment, pour me consacrer aux exams. Rassurez-vous je n'abandonne rien du tout (plutôt me couper un bras), je fais juste une parenthèse, qui _ me connaissant _ ne durera sûrement pas longtemps. Je vais sûrement revenir avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de voir que j'étais partie.

Bonne lecture. Et continuez à me laisser des reviews.

* * *

_**Chapitre X : Attraction**_

Lundi, Justin reçut une lettre de Daphné :

_Justin,_

_Ca me fait drôle de devoir t'écrire comme si on était de retour au siècle dernier. J'ai dû te laisser une tonne de messages sur ta boîte-mail, mais tu n'y as pas répondu. _

_Tu n'imagines pas l'inquiétude que j'ai eu après que ton père soit venu te chercher ce fameux soir. Mon Dieu, pendant des semaines, comme tu n'apparaissais plus, j'ai craint le pire... Puis ta mère m'a dit que tu étais en pension dans le Montana... J'ai cru qu'elle me faisait une blague. _

_Au lycée, tout le monde me réclame de tes nouvelles et je ne sais jamais quoi répondre. Donc aujourd'hui je prends mon stylo à deux mains pour te demander comment ça va. St-James est comment ? T'es parvenu à te faire des amis ?_

_C'est débile toutes ces questions, je m'en rends compte, mais je ne sais pas quoi te demander car j'ignore complètement comment tu vas._

_Je t'en pris donne vite de tes nouvelles._

_Amitiés, _

_Daphné._

Le ton de la lettre était pressant, le jeune homme se doutait que son amie avait dû chiffonner plusieurs brouillons avant lui envoyer cette missive. Il était heureux : ces mots, ces phrases maladroites, griffonnés à la va-vite dans un moment d'excitation, c'était un peu de Daphné, de sa voix, qui lui parvenait par écho. Oui, il en aurait eu des choses à lui dire si elle s'était trouvée en face de lui. Lui aussi avait du mal à savoir par quoi commencer. Il repensa à toute ces fois ou son cerveau bouillonnait de secrets, d'impressions, de sensations qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne.

Daphné et lui se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé. Elle s'était même doutée de son homosexualité bien avant qu'il ne lui en parle.

Il en aurait des choses à lui dire...

Mais d'abords, il lui restait quelques choses à faire : tout serait dans la lettre qu'il lui enverrait bientôt.

Son plan avait été mûrement réfléchi. Après sa sortie avec Miss Dumenco, il avait appelé sa mère du bureau du directeur Stockwell, afin d'obtenir son soutient auprès de son père pour pouvoir travailler le week-end au Woody's. Il avait dressé une liste des arguments jouant en sa faveur : cela lui enseignerait la valeur de l'argent, à se responsabiliser, lui permettrait de ne pas rester enfermé des week-end entier et lui éviterait d'errer comme une âme en peine, dans les dortoirs où se retrouvaient tous ses autres camarades, à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour passer le temps.

Le dernier argument avait dû faire mouche, car au cours de la semaine Stockwell reçut le fax l'autorisant à faire des virées hors du pensionnat sans être systématiquement suivi d'un accompagnateur, à condition qu'il soit rentré avant minuit. Mais c'était déjà plus que Justin n'aurait cru pouvoir en espérer. De toute manière, il serait bientôt majeur et pourrait mettre les voiles quand bon lui semblerait sans que personne ne puisse rien en dire. Mais il n'aurait jamais eu la patience d'attendre jusqu'au milieu de l'automne(1) pour mettre son plan à exécution.

La clientèle du Woody's était assez variée en vérité. Le matin, c'était les ouvriers, les bûcherons, les gardes-chasses et les forestiers, le mystérieux Hank Parker en faisait partie. C'était un mec assez bizarre : il ne quittait jamais sa casquette de base-ball qui lui cachait les yeux, n'articulait pratiquement pas un mot, ne souriait jamais _ quant à rire n'en parlons pas _ son principale mode de langage était les grognements et les hochements de tête, et les poings aussi. Hank avait la manie de cassez la gueule à tous ceux qui le contrariaient, et dès qu'il avait trop bu il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages. Le midi, c'était les mères de famille avec leurs marmailles : menu steak-frites, et ça braille pendant des heures. Après-midi, c'était en général des couples, mariés ou non _ parfois même des couples qui venaient sans leurs conjoints respectifs. La clientèle du soir commençait à arriver vers dix-neuf heure _ y a pas d'heure pour picoler _ c'était plutôt les célibataires ou les pères indignes qui cherchaient à fuir leurs mômes braillards et leurs femmes devenues trop grosses avec le temps et les grossesses à répétitions.

C'était à cette heure qu'_il_ arrivait, parfois seul, parfois accompagné de Michelle. Justin n'oublierait jamais l'expression qui s'était peinte sur son visage lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard en entrant la première fois. On aurait dit un fauve acculé contre un mur.

D'abords Kinney s'évertua à l'ignorer, s'occupant au billard, à vider des bières, lorgner les voyageurs de passage. Puis sa présence lui devint insignifiante : Justin terminait son service à vingt heure, la soirée ne devenant vraiment chaude que vers vingt-et-une heure. Au fil du temps, le personnel était tellement habitué à ses allées-et-venues que plus personne ne contrôlait ses entrées et ses sorties(2).

Un soir enfin, c'était vers la fin du mois d'Octobre, Justin « oublia » de rentrer au pensionnat, et traîna dans Hadleton une bonne partie de la soirée. Il devait être vingt-deux heure, lorsqu'il retourna au Woody's. Il n'entra pas, mais se posta à une fenêtre qu'il avait repérée lors de ses heures de service. D'ici, il pouvait observer toute la clientèle du bar sans être vu. Debbie servait le club de poker, Vic était en pleine conversation avec Herbert le garagiste, Michelle jouait aux fléchettes avec un groupe de gardes-de-chasse, tandis que Hank pelotait Emma, la femme du vétérinaire _ il était de notoriété publique qu'il se tapait toutes les femmes mariées du village n'ayant pas encore dépassé la trentaine.

Kinney était adossé contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre, en train de parler avec un type en veste de cuir et au crâne lisse. Franchement pas terrible.

Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à sortir. Justin les suivit discrètement dans une allée peu éclairée. Le mec était déjà à genoux lorsqu'il se fit repérer. Brian éjacula dans sa bouche pile au moment où son regard croisa celui de Justin.

_ Meeerde ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque. Putain, encore toi.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un fou rire, tandis que l'homme au crâne chauve se relevait brusquement et que Kinney rajustait tranquillement son pantalon avec une expression sur le visage hésitant entre l'amusement et la contrariété.

_ Relaxe, lança-t-il encore à l'adresse de son partenaire du moment qui jetait un regard paniqué à Justin. Il dira rien si tu lui donnes ce qu'il veut.

Le mec se figea et lorgna Justin d'un regard critique, puis plus gourmand. Justin en fit autant de son côté, et le trouva définitivement moche. Il se retourna vers Kinney et lui lança un regard équivoque.

_Laisse tomber ce gros naze et je suis tout à toi. _

Brian le fixait lui aussi. Son regard était intense, impénétrable et brûlant. Il n'était pas gêné, ni embarrassé. Il était furieux. Ce gamin était pire qu'un chewing-gum collé à ses semelles.

Il le fixait avec son regard insolent. Et son état d'esprit balançait entre frustration et attraction.

Il était rare que sa libido et sa raison entre en conflit, mais lorsque cela arrivait le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir.

_Il va nous rapportez un paquet d'emmerdes._

_Il est sex. _

_C'est un gamin. _

_Un gamin hypersex._

_C'est un de tes élèves._

_Mais c'est le plus sex de tous ceux que j'ai pu voir._

_Mais tu penses qu'à ça ?..._

_..._

_J'ai rien dit. _

A présent leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à deux pouces l'un de l'autre, et Justin plongeait ses magnifiques yeux outremer dans les siens. S'il s'était avancé de quelques centimètres de plus, leurs lèvres auraient pu se toucher. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et se rapprocha de son oreille. L'odeur de ses cheveux chatouillait le bout de son nez.

Il murmura tout doucement :

_ Tu devrais rentrer.

Puis il s'écarta précipitamment, et rejoignit l'homme au blouson. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux dans la nuit, dans l'obscurité, laissant Justin seul.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeudi, Brian et Michelle avait pour habitude de se retrouver sous le porche de son mobil home pour boire une bière seul à seule. Mais ce jour-là, Mich avait emmené Chiara avec elle.

Que les choses soient claires : Brian n'avait absolument rien contre la petite, qui était somme toute une gamine adorable et vraiment facile à vivre. Mais même en tenant compte de cela, et en ayant un esprit très large, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de dire ou faire devant une enfant de trois, surtout quand celle-ci avait la manie de répéter tout ce qu'elle voyait et entendait. Et en l'occurrence ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il aurait voulu que personne d'autre ne soit au courant.

_ Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? se défendit Mich. Alma a dû emmener un de ses enfants chez le médecin, Hank doit réparer son vane et Debbie est débordée au Woody's.

_ Son père peut pas s'en occuper ?

Une tape à l'arrière du crâne fut la seule réponse.

_ Ok, j'ai rien dit.

L'identité du géniteur de Chiara était sujet épineux. D'ailleurs tout le monde _ ou presque l'ignorait _ Mich en avait fait un secret d'Etat.

_ Au lieu de chercher à m'énerver, pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce qui te travaille au point de vouloir être seul pour en parler.

Brian détestait quand elle parvenait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ainsi son premier réflexe fut de se refermer immédiatement.

_ J'ai aucun problème.

_ Ok, je vais deviner. T'as des problèmes de fric.

_ Non.

_ Ta mère a appelé.

_ Faudrait pour ça qu'elle ait mon numéro.

_ Lindsay alors... Des problèmes avec Gus ?

_ Non, soupira-t-il avec une infime nuance de tendresse dans la voix. Heureusement, tout va bien de ce côté-là.

_ T'as couché avec un élève, ta bagnole est tombée en rade...

_ ...

_ Hank peut t'arranger ça...

_ Plutôt crever que lui demander un service à celui-là.

_ Je peux le faire si tu veux.

_ Je le laisserais pas approcher ma casse.

_ Il te fera ça à moitié prix...

_ Il va saboter les freins.

_ Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

_ Il supporte pas que je traine avec toi.

_ N'importe quoi. Il préfère que ce soit toi, plutôt qu'un autre.

_ Un autre quoi ?

_ Un autre qu'aurait envie de me baiser par dit.

_ Comment tu peux supporter un mec pareil ?

_ Les mecs potables, hétéros et non-mariés, ça courent pas les rues dans ce patelin. T'es pas le seul à aimer les queues ici.

_ Des queues de quoi... ?

_ Chiara, va jouer plus loin !

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le lendemain, Brian arriva de fort méchante humeur au pensionnat. Comme d'habitude.

Il détestait son boulot, il détestait devoir faire la nounou pour une bande d'ados attardés en pleine crise de puberté. Voir tous ces fils-à-papa à l'avenir radieux, garanti d'avance par le compte en banque de leurs parents, rouler des mécaniques comme des paons, lui donnait la nausée. Leur crier dessus, les insulter, les faire transpirer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent et demandent grâce, c'était juste un moyen de se défouler, pour ne pas avoir à les frapper.

Cette autorité naturelle, il la tenait de ces dix-huit années passées sous le même toit que Jack Kinney. A ne jamais élever la voix en sa présence, usant le moins de mots possible, le minimum de gestes, ne croisant jamais son regard, guettant la moindre modulation dans sa voix indiquant qu'il avait atteint son taux d'alcoolémie réglementaire. A partir de là, il ne fallait même plus se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, et espérer de toutes ses forces qu'il ne remarque pas sa présence.

Ils pouvaient geindre autant qu'ils voulaient, mais aucun de ces gamins n'aurait tenu plus de cinq minutes face à son père. C'étaient des enfants choyés, pourris-gâtés et sans cervelle. De vraies chiffes-molles, à l'exception de quelques uns, mais sûrement pas les plus fréquentables. Comme ce Cody MacGuire avec ses yeux perçants, ses canines trop voyantes, évoquant plus un chien enragé qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans.

Quant à Taylor...

Il était assez inclassable en fait, celui-là. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'une brute, ni celle d'un premier de la classe. Il était assez discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et assez sûr de lui pour ne pas se laisser marcher dessus. Méfiant envers ses propres camarades, et prêt à se glisser dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu. Un bien étrange petit animal que ce garçon-là : audacieux et pourtant farouche, solitaire et sociable à la fois, réservé mais curieux de tout. Un peu comme un chat que l'on croiserait dans une rue, en se demandant si, en lui tendant la main, il se laissera caresser ou se mettra à griffer.

* * *

1 Je me réfère aux conditions climatiques dans la série aux moments où Justin fête son anniversaire. Si quelqu'un à la date exacte, je serais ravie de l'avoir.

2 Est-il besoin que je rappelle que l'incompétence du personnel de ce pensionnat frôle le néant ? A quelques exceptions près bien sûr.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre XI : Le filet**_

Justin était têtu, c'était un fait. Jennifer disait souvent qu'il tenait ça de son père. Lorsque le jeune homme désirait obtenir quelque chose, il mettait tout en œuvre pour cela, et ne reculait devant aucun obstacle. Peu de moyens lui paraissaient malhonnêtes ou immorales dans ces cas-là. Par exemple : harceler son prof de gym en le suivant dans ses endroits de détente _ bah quoi ? si c'était son lieu de travail _ aller parler avec les mecs qu'il draguait _ depuis quand est-ce un crime de parler avec des inconnus ? _ le guetter tous les soirs en sortant du bar _ Hé ! la rue est à tout le monde.

Le premier soir où Brian l'avait repoussé, il était directement retourné au pensionnat _ dans le noir, sur la route qui traversait la forêt, ça n'avait pas été une partie de rigolade. Il avait eu la bonne surprise de trouver Ethan devant la porte de sa chambre. Quand celui-ci lui avait demandé où il était allé, pour toute réponse Justin l'avait poussé à l'intérieur. Ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit à baiser comme des bêtes. C'était quand même un défoulement plus satisfaisant que de devoir faire appel à la veuve Poignet.

Il aurait pu _ il aurait dû _ se satisfaire d'Ethan : il était de son âge, il était mignon, sexy, et leur relation était moins risquée. Mais voilà _ aussi vil et cruel que cela puisse paraître _ il ne ressentait rien pour Ethan, en dehors d'une attirance sexuelle primaire. Et il était certain qu'il en allait de même pour son camarade, qui était toujours pressé de déguerpir après leurs ébats. Ces rencontres occasionnelles, le soir, à la va-vite, n'étaient satisfaisantes que sur l'instant, et leurs effets se volatilisaient dès le levé du jour. Et au final, c'était toujours Kinney qui revenait hanter son esprit.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il se refusait à attaquer, c'était à St-James même, pendant le cours de sport. C'était peut-être dû à sa trop bonne éducation, mais à ses yeux, temps qu'ils étaient en cours, il était l'élève et Kinney l'enseignant _ tout sadique, arbitraire et injuste qu'il soit. Cette hiérarchie était sacrée à ses yeux, et il ne l'aurait brisée pour rien au monde.

Pas même, lorsque Kinney avait besoin d'un volontaire pour monter sur les barres parallèles. Pourtant, avoir les jambes écartées au-dessus du vide avec la main de son prof maintenue sous ses fesses pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre... Dieu que son imagination pouvait carburer à deux cents à l'heure dans ses moments-là !

En plus pendant les cours, Justin avait d'autres soucis. MacGuire lui collait aux basques et se permettait des gestes à son égare qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tous les prétextes étaient bons à prendre pour le toucher, lui mettre la main quelque part ou le plaquer contre un mur. Et sans être prude, Justin commençait à en avoir marre. Chris Hobbs également adoptait un comportement bizarre.

Après lui avoir fichu la paix ces dernières semaines, voilà qu'il le collait à son tour, mais de manière plus insidieuse. Ce n'était rien en apparence : un léger coup de coude dans les couloirs, un regard pesant, aussi bien en classe que sous les douches.

C'était majoritairement pour cette raison, qu'il restait en permanence sous le regard de Kinney pendant les cours. Il craignait trop les conséquences, s'il se retrouvait seul cerné par toute la bande.

Ce vendredi là, le prof le retint après le cours sous prétexte de lui faire déménager des trucs. En fait, ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle isolée.

_ Ecoute, lança Kinney en fermant la porte, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y mettre un terme immédiatement.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, Monsieur Kinney, rétorqua Justin avec un air faussement innocent.

_ Pour commencer, tu vas donner ta démission au Woody's ; je me paye assez ta tronche pendant la semaine, c'est pas pour la retrouver tous les week-ends.

_ C'est mon job. J'ai besoin de cet argent.

_ T'es un fils-à-papa : du pognon tu peux en taxer à ton père autant que tu veux. Si tu refuses de démissionner, je peux faire de ta vie un enfer... Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu gagnes quoique ce soit dans ce bar miteux : on pourrait faire trois fois le voyage jusqu'à la lune avec toutes les ardoises de la clientèle.

_ Les femmes aiment mater mon petit cul de blond, j'ai même repérer des hommes qui cracheraient pas dessus non plus. Vous aussi, j'imagine...

Brian déglutit difficilement en dardant sur lui un regard noir.

_ Et pour ce petit plus, qui fait toute la différence, les clients sont toujours assez généreux : je me fais facilement vingt dollars de pourboire à la fin de la soirée. Et pour ce qui est du reste...

Son expression changea pour devenir plus sombre. A ce moment précis, il évoquait vraiment un chat sauvage.

_ Vous ne savez rien de moi, ni de ma vie, ni de ma famille, ni de ce que je peux attendre ou _non_ de mon père. Comme vous, j'aurais préféré me trouver à des kilomètres d'ici, mais puisque j'y suis, et que pour le moment je ne peux pas en sortir, j'ai bien l'intention d'en tirer le maximum. Même si ça veut dire provoquer la colère du grand _Brian Kinney_.

Kinney le fixait intensément. Justin s'était rapproché de lui au cours de la conversation, et pouvait entendre le bruit de sa respiration, qui indiquait une grande nervosité. La tentation fut trop forte. Avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Justin avait agrippé sa nuque et l'embrassait furieusement.

La surprise, l'excitation et la fougue du gamin empêchèrent Brian de se dégager. En avait-il seulement envie ? Ses mains se glissaient déjà sous son tee-shirt, et ses jambes le firent reculer contre la porte, écrasant la distance qui le séparait encore du jeune Taylor. Ses lèvres mordaient, pour ainsi dire, dans se fruit tendre et sucré. Embrasser Taylor s'était comme boire au goulot d'une bouteille d'alcool (d'un excellant alcool) : chaque gorgée appelait une suivante.

Soudain, il sentit une main agripper son poignet, tandis qu'une autre glissait sur son dos. Il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire : il embrassait un élève, il enlaçait un élève, il caressait un élève, il _désirait_ un élève. Un élève de sa classe, un gamin sous sa responsabilité, au sein même de l'école et pendant _son_ heure de cours. Dans son cerveau, retentissait la sonnette d'alarme. Pourtant, ses mains refusaient de lâcher Justin.

Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui rompit le baiser, avant de s'écarter aussi brusquement qu'il s'était jeté sur lui, et de sortir sans un mot. Laissant Brian complètement déphasé.

Justin alla directement aux vestiaires, assez contant de lui. La pièce était déserte, tous les autres s'étant barrés en courant, craignant les foudres du prof s'ils s'attardaient trop longtemps. Justin prit tout son temps, persuadé que personne n'oserait venir le déranger, et alla prendre une douche. Tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, des centaines de connexions se faisaient à l'intérieur de son cerveau :

_Phase 2 : réussie._

* * *

_Patience la suite arrive prochainement._

_Merci, merci infiniment à **Epsylon**,** Draya Felton **et **Murasaki-kun **pour leurs reviews_


	12. Chapter 12

_J'ai un aveu à faire : à l'origine ce chapitre et le chapitre pécédant ne devaient en faire qu'un. Mais j'ai trouvé que les séparer aménageait mieux le suspence. Vous m'en voulez pas, hein ? *-*,_

_En plus j'avais envie placer cette citation d'Oscar Wilde._

* * *

_**Chapitre XII : Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder.**_

_Oscar Wilde_

Le lendemain après-midi, la friteuse du Woody's étant tombée en rade, le bar-restaurant était fermé. Vic et Debbie étaient installés au centre de la grande salle et jouaient tranquillement aux cartes en attendant l'arrivée du réparateur. Ils disputaient une partie de poker dont l'enjeu était le restant de frites d'hier. Justin s'était joint à eux.

Etat actuel des gains pour chacun : Justin, douze frites, Debbie, seize, et Vic, quarante frites, dix sachets de ketchup et cinq à la moutarde.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de jouer, Vic, protesta Debbie, c'est mauvais pour ton cholestérol.

_ Depuis quand être un gagnant est-il devenu nuisible à ma santé ?

_ Depuis que tu menaces ta sœur de la priver de repas...

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Hank ? Il a dit, au téléphone, qu'il serait là dans une heure, c'était y a trois heures au moins.

_ Il devait d'abords passer chez le quincailler.

_ Et alors... ?

_ Mark est partie en ville prendre de la marchandise, donc c'est Marie qui tient la boutique.

Vic grogna.

_ Laisse tomber, on n'est pas prêt de le voir arriver. Pourtant, s'il veut avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ce soir, il ferait bien s'activer...

_ Mais c'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment, il s'active. Sinon, on serait pas en train de l'attendre.

_ Et après ? Il compte jeûner ce soir ?

_ Est-ce que Mich est chez elle ce soir ?

_ Si on n'ouvre pas, elle a aucune raison de sortir...

_ Cherche pas plus loin, alors.

_ Il pourrait au moins penser aux autres.

Vic se tourna vers Justin.

_ Tu te rends compte, que si _nous_ on n'existait pas, les habitants de cette ville n'aurait aucune vie sociale.

_ Hank est un ours, relança Debbie, tu le sais très bien. Il ne se soucie de ce qui l'entoure que si cela interfère directement dans sa propre existence. Si monsieur n'a pas envie de sortir de chez lui, les autres n'ont qu'à se serrer la ceinture... Tout va bien mon Ange, tu m'as l'air songeur.

Justin fixait ses cartes depuis plus de quinze minutes sans dire un mot. Il releva brusquement la tête lorsque Debbie s'adressa à lui.

_ C'est rien, je viens seulement de réaliser que j'avais des devoirs en retard à rendre pour après-demain.

_ Si ça te tracasse, à mon avis tu peux rentrer. Même si Hank arrivait maintenant, on n'est pas prêt d'ouvrir aujourd'hui.

_ Merci. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il se leva de table et pris sa veste sur le dossier sa chaise.

_ Tu ne veux pas manger tes frites froides avant, demanda Vic. Je peux te céder un sachet de ketchup si tu veux.

_ Pas la peine, je mangerais sur place.

_ Ok, on te les met de côté pour demain alors.

En sortant du Woody's, Justin croisa Hank qui sortait de son vane gris, emmitouflé dans sa parka noir.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comme souvent les samedis-matin, et les matins en général, Brian était devant sa tasse de café, tentant de dessoûler de sa beuverie de la veille. Comme toujours, il avait enchaîné les chottes, les peintes et les joins sans modération. Du coup à l'arrivée, une gueule de bois monstrueuse et même pas un joli petit cul sous la main pour faire passer tout ça.(1)

Aucun mec ne lui avait paru potable, hier soir. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il avait appris à ne pas être trop exigeant en vivant à Hadleton. Mais rien à faire cette fois-ci, c'était comme si une part de lui-même refusait de lui obéir. Le mec était soit trop grand, soit trop gros, trop poilu, trop vieux, trop mince... Et il y avait cet arrière-goût dans sa bouche, que les litres de vodka, ingurgités au cours de la soirée, n'étaient pas parvenu à effacer. Ce mélange doux et amer que laisse sur les lèvres le goût d'un fruit défendu.

Dans le début de l'après-midi, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Va savoir pourquoi, il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir Taylor sous son porche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le ton était sec mais le timbre légèrement las.

_ Je suis venu te voir.

_ Bin voyons...

_Il doute de rien ce gamin._

_ Je croyais que tu bossais ?

_ Le Woody's est fermé pour la journée, et j'étais pas pressé de retourner à St-James...

_ Et...

Le regard que lui lança Justin, ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il amorça un geste pour entrer dans le mobil home. Mais Brian lui barra la route.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ Je me suis dit qu'on pour essayer de s'occuper tout les deux.

Le ton et l'expression du gamin était tellement francs que s'en était désarmant.

_ Je vois où tu veux en venir. Et la réponse est _non._

_ Pourquoi ?

_C'est vrai ! Pourquoi ?_

_ Parce que tu es mineur, que j'ai douze ans de plus que toi, que je suis ton prof et que tu ne devrais même pas être là. D'ailleurs on ne devrait même pas avoir cette conversation...

_ L'autre soir, ça te dérangeait pas t'en que ça...

Brian se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_ T'es vraiment gonflé comme mec, soupira-t-il. A se demander comment tu fais pour pas t'envoler.

_ Faut croire que j'ai plus de plomb dans la cervelle qu'il n'y parait.

_ _L'autre soir_, j'étais à moitié défoncé et tu m'as eu par surprise. Et même si on a prit notre pied tous les deux, ça ne doit pas se reproduire. D'ailleurs, même si aucune des raisons que je viens de citer n'entrait en jeu, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais coucher deux fois avec le même mec.

_ Et si je pouvais te convaincre du contraire ... ?

_ Donne-moi une seule bonne raison...

_ J'ai dix-sept ans, aujourd'hui, mais plus pour très longtemps. Dans un mois tout au plus j'aurais dix-huit ans, le droit de vote, de m'engager dans l'armée, de me marier et de m'envoyer en l'air avec qui je veux. Je suis blond aux yeux bleus, avec un cul à tomber parterre et des hormones déchaînées. Dans n'importe quelle grande ville, des mecs seraient prêts à payer pour avoir une occasion comme celle-là. Mais à toi, je te l'offre... Et toi tu la refuse... T'es bien sûr d'être homo ?

Quoique Brian ait eu l'intention de donner comme argument, il fut coupé net dans son élan par la vue de Mrs Jenkins, qui revenait de chez le pharmacien, sur sa bicyclette. Guidé par un réflexe étrange, il empoigna Justin par le col de sa veste et le tira à l'intérieur. Juste à temps, au moment où sa vieille voisine tournait la tête en direction du porche.

Caché derrière le store de la porte vitrée, il observa Mrs Jenkins, poser sa bicyclette et rentrer chez elle. Un léger chatouillement à la base du cou, lui rappela soudain qu'il avait plaqué Justin contre le mur du couloir et qu'il le tenait fermement serré sur sa poitrine. Le temps qu'il tourne son visage vers le sien, celui-ci avait déjà glissé sa main dans son jean, sa bouche effleurant sa mâchoire et y déposant de légers baisers.

Connaissant Jenkins, elle devait déjà être postée à la fenêtre de sa cuisine, à guetter le moindre de ses faits et gestes à travers ses rideaux. S'il mettait Taylor dehors, ça aurait l'air de quoi... ?

Non, il ne se cherchait pas des excuses ! Mais vivre dans un petit village dont le sport local était d'espionner ses voisins, et quand en plus la votre, de voisine, était une ancienne espionne du KGB, garder un semblant d'intimité tenait de l'impossible. Il n'était qu'un étranger de passage, pas un membre de la communauté ; sa vie (sexuelle) ne regardait personne, et sûrement pas cette vieille bigote.

Si seulement Taylor était moins chaud, s'il ne sentait pas aussi bon, s'il était moins attirant... _Si, si, si, si..._

_Oh, et puis merde._

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa en premier. Caressant ses lèvres du bout de la langue, pénétrant la barrière de ses dents, taquinant l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Justin avait déjà fait tomber sa veste parterre, ses mains agrippaient ses épaules, caressaient ses cheveux. Brian l'éloigna de la porte et l'entraîna dans le salon, le faisant se déshabiller complètement avant de le faire s'agenouiller sur le canapé. Il retira lui aussi ses vêtements et attrapa un sachet de préservatif qui traînait sur la table basse. Il se positionna juste derrière Justin, appuyé sur le dossier du sofa, entre ses cuisses. Il embrassa la base de sa nuque, ses tempes, sa mâchoire, ses épaules. Il caressa ses flancs, son ventre, sa poitrine, son sexe. Justin gémissait, arquait le dos, tirait la tête vers l'arrière, tendait le bras vers son flanc pour l'attirer contre lui.

_ Baise-moi, soupira-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il avait enfilé la capote sur sa queue, le bout de son sexe touchait déjà l'intimité de Justin. Il le pénétra d'abord avec ses doigts, lui arrachant un grognement au passage, par des mouvements circulaires. Le jeune homme se détendit plus vite que la première fois. Brian remplaça ses doigts par son sexe, et le pénétra tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que son bassin soit calé contre les fesses du blond. La poitrine de Justin se soulevait et s'affaissait au rythme de sa respiration, son cœur battait si fort que Brian pouvait le sentir sous sa main. C'était comme s'il l'avait tenu à l'intérieur de sa paume.

_ Détend-toi, murmura-t-il contre sa joue. Soit calme, tout va bien.

Justin savait que les choses ne pouvaient pas aller mieux.

Brian commença à aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui. Et lui, accompagnait ses coups de reins par les mouvements de son bassin, attentif à épouser le même rythme que son partenaire. C'étaient comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Leurs peaux agissaient comme des aimants qui s'attiraient l'un vers l'autre. Brian aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, rester en Justin, se fondre en lui. Oublier tout le reste.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ils baisèrent tout l'après-midi, dans tous les coins et recoins de la maison. La nuit était en train de tomber, tandis qu'ils étaient étendus sur le tapis du salon, avec pour seule couverture leurs corps nus et chauds. Le bras passé autour des épaules de Justin, bien calé contre son dos, le visage enfoui dans ses mèches blondes, Brian se laissait aller à cette plénitude post-coïtal, en attendant le moment où il faudrait regagner le monde réel.

Un coup d'œil, à l'horloge accroché au-dessus du frigo, lui fit prendre conscience de l'heure qu'il était : 20 : 15.

Il secoua fermement Justin qui s'était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Celui-ci mit quelques minutes à émerger, poussant son grognement chat sauvage.

_ Allez, debout, l'encouragea Brian. Va prendre une douche, je te reconduis au pensionnat.

* * *

1 Il faut savoir que l'orgasme aurait le même effet qu'une aspirine ultra-puissante. Donc quand votre moitié vous dit : « Pas ce soir, chéri, j'ai la migraine » *chuchote* c'est une fausse excuse.


	13. Chapter 13

_En principe, le 13 porte malheur. Je ne suis pas superstitieuse, mais ça me fera une excuse si vous n'aimez pas._

_Pas de grand scoop. Je rappelle que je réécris l'histoire pour les besoin de mon intrigue. Et merci encore pour vos reviews._

* * *

_**Chapitre XIII : Trois verres de tequila**_

La nuit était tombée, lorsque Brian arrêta sa jeep à quelques mètres du portail de l'établissement. Pendant tout le long du trajet, ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, fixant la route en silence. Toute parole aurait été parfaitement inutile de toute manière. Justin se sentait calme, apaisé. Une atmosphère assez douce s'était glissée entre eux, comparable à la première fois où il avait couché avec Ethan ; mais différente cependant, sans qu'il sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi.

Justin ne savait pas très bien combien de temps ils étaient restés seuls dans la voiture, avant qu'il ne se décide à descendre. Peut-être quelques minutes ; peut-être une éternité. Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir refermé la portière, le jeune homme avait passé la tête à travers la vitre :

_ On se voit demain ?

_ Demain, t'es pas de service au Woody's ?

_ Pas le matin : tout le monde va à la messe.

_ Ah, c'est vrai... Qui manquerait le sermon du père Bellweather...

_ Tu y seras... ?

_ Déconne pas ! Déjà, quand j'étais gosse, fallait m'attacher pour me traîner à l'église. C'est pas, maintenant que j'ai le choix, que je vais m'y rendre...

_ Donc on se voit demain matin...

Brian ne chercha même pas cacher le sourire qui se peignit sur son visage. Il attendit que Justin ait passé la grille, pour démarrer la voiture et faire demi-tour.

Le lendemain matin, vers neuf heure et demi, Justin était sous son porche.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A partir de là, il en fut pratiquement ainsi toutes les semaines. Quand tous les habitants d'Hadleton _ la famille de Stockwell comprise _ se rendaient à la messe ; eux faisaient du mobil home le nouveau Sodome et Gomorrhe. Parfois, Justin trouvait même le moyen de s'éclipser du bar quelques heures pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Brian. Ce devint vite une habitude à laquelle ils prirent goût tous les deux sans plus penser aux conséquences.

Ils s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, jusqu'à en être en sueur, pendant des heures. Au point que parfois, à force de se frotter l'un à l'autre, les effluves de leurs peaux se mêlaient en ne formant plus qu'une odeur entêtante, enivrante, terriblement sensuelle.

Parfois, après l'amour, Brian sortait un join de sa cachette secrète, l'allumait, en tirait une ou deux taffes, puis le tendait à Justin qui faisait de même. Lorsqu'ils étaient assez défoncés, ils parlaient de tout et de rien : du dernier film qu'ils avaient, quel acteur hollywoodien ils se seraient volontiers tapé, pourquoi tous les hétéros de la Terre étaient des gays refoulés, pourquoi ce magnifique acteur italien, Kim Rossi Stuart, avec son talent et son sex-appeal, ne faisait-t-il pas une carrière internationale(1). Il arrivait qu'ils soient tellement défoncés qu'ils en venaient à parler de leur passée. Pour Justin cela se résumait à ses premières années de lycée et aux circonstances qui l'avaient conduit à St-James :

_ Réexplique-moi, demanda Brian après avoir tiré une nouvelle bouffée. Ton père découvre que t'es gay, et son premier réflexe est de t'envoyer dans un pensionnat : dans un établissement où des centaines d'adolescents en crise, qui n'ont pas vu une seule fille depuis des jours, vivent en permanence les uns sur les autres.

_ ...

_ Franchement, tu ne penses pas que cela serait revenu moins cher de te tendre une boîte de capotes en disant : éclate-toi fiston !

Justin éclata de rire en tentant d'imaginer son père dans une telle attitude.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il voulait surtout que je disparaisse de sa vue.

Son cœur se pinça malgré lui à cette réflexion. Il se frotta le nez, simulant une allergie. Doucement, Brian glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et caressa sa nuque dans un geste apaisant. Instinctivement, Justin se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et l'espace d'une minute, le temps sembla s'immobiliser. Puis le jeune homme revint poser sa tête sur la poitrine de son professeur, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Brian ne le repoussa pas, déposant un baisé sur son front et continuant à caresser son dos du bout des doigts.

_ Comment tes parents ont réagi quand ils ont appris que tu étais gay ?

La question était sortie toute seule.

_ Ils ne le savent pas, répondit automatiquement l'interrogé.

_ ...

_ Ca les regarde pas.

_ Comment t'as fait pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien ?

_ C'était pas compliqué, commenta Brian. Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie les intéressait.

Pour un peu, Justin aurait juré avoir sentit de l'amertume dans cette déclaration. Son partenaire tira une autre bouffée. Ce devait être le deuxième qu'il se roulait depuis tout à l'heure, il devait être pas mal défoncé, cela expliquait pourquoi il se livrait autant. Poussé par la curiosité, Justin décida d'en profiter.

_ Quand je suis arrivé à St-James, on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que deux types de personnes qui atterrissaient ici : ceux dont on a voulu se débarrasser et ceux qui fuient quelque chose...

_ Ouais... pas mal...

_ D'où tu venais avant d'arriver à Hadleton ?

_ Pfff... D'un peu partout... J'ai bossé deux moins dans un club de loisir à Los Angeles. Avant j'étais croupier à Las Vegas, barman dans une boîte à New York...

Sous les effets du cannabis, Brian parlait d'une voix lointaine, tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Justin.

_ Et avant...

_...assistant dans une fête foraine...

_ Non. Où tu vivais avant ? Dans quelle ville t'a grandi ?

_ Devine.

_ ...

_ Cette bonne veille ville de Pittsburg.

_ Tu déconnes !

_ Pas du tout, je te jure.

» Mes parents ont ménagé quand j'avais treize, quatorze ans. Je suis allé au collège, puis au lycée. Je suis rentré dans l'équipe de foot. J'ai décroché une bourse. Et je suis rentré à l'Université, en création marketing. J'ai quitté le foyer familial, j'ai emménagé dans un petit studio. Loin de mes vieux, indépendant, je suis devenu le roi du campus en l'espace d'à peine une semaine. J'étais invité à toutes les fêtes, je me tapais tous les mecs que je voulais...

_ La vie de rêve.

_ Ca tu l'as dit.

_ Je vois rien à fuir là-dedans.

_ Attend, j'y viens.

» Je m'étais fait une amie, Lindsay, une étudiante en histoire de l'art _ elle t'aurait plu, je crois. Ses parents, les Peterson appartenaient à la haute société de Pittsburg, c'étaient des gens cons et snobs, conservateurs... Tout ce que Lindz n'était pas. On se marrait bien tous les deux.

»Bref, un soir on est allé à une fête organisée par une fraternité dont j'ai jamais retenu le nom. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle pas grand-chose de la soirée... Je me souviens juste que l'alcool coulait à flot, que ça s'envoyait en l'air dans tous les coins, et que je m'étais amusé à vider un sachet de coc dans le saladier punch.

» Une fête réussie en somme.

» Sauf que le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé dans le même lit que Lindsay. On avait la gueule-de-bois, on était défoncés... Mais surtout... on était complètement à poils.

_ Tu veux dire que... Toi... Avec une fille... ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Après trois verres de tequila, tout devient possible. Mais le pire était encore à venir.

» A peine deux mois plus tard, Lindsay est venue me trouver avec un test de grossesse positif.

_ ...

_ Malheureusement, elle l'avait également montré à sa connasse de sœur, Lynette, qui est allée tout raconter à ses vieux.

» Lindz ne voulait pas avorter, et pour les Peterson, il était hors de question qu'il y est une fille-mère dans la famille. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais ils ont trouvé l'adresse de l'alcoolique notoire et de la bigote frigide qui me servent de géniteurs, et ils sont allés frapper à leur porte.

» Pendant des mois interminables, ma mère m'a appelé tous les jours, me criant à l'autre bout du fil que j'avais commis un pécher, en déshonorant une jeune femme de bonne famille, et que le seul moyen pour moi de racheter ma faute aux yeux de Dieu était de l'épouser. Les Peterson ont menacé leur fille de lui couper les vivres et de faire pression sur le conseil d'administration de l'Université pour qu'il me retire ma bourse. Au final, on était pris au piège tous les deux.

_ Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

_ En faisant la seule chose sage et censée qui s'imposait : j'ai pris mon courage, mes affaires et le volant de ma voiture à deux, et j'ai roulé aussi vite et aussi loin que j'ai pu.

» Deux mois plus tard, Lindz mettait au monde un garçon, pendant que je bossais dans une librairie à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle m'a appelé pour me l'annoncer le lendemain. Depuis, quand elle a une adresse où les envoyer, elle me fait parvenir des photos de Gus.

_ Elle ne t'en a jamais voulu ?

_ On était deux à ne pas vouloir de ce mariage. Mais moi, je n'avais pas de polichinelle dans le tiroir. Le fait que je sois parti lui a permis de jouer la pauvre fille séduite puis abandonnée. Ses parents lui ont pardonné et elle a pu finir ses études.

Brian étouffa un rire.

_ Quand elle m'a raconté leur réaction et celle des miens, j'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus.

» Ma mère est allée pleurer devant l'autel de l'église _ tel que je la connais, elle doit y être encore _ et mon père à déclaré : « Si j'avais fait la même chose que lui, en ce moment-même, je serais sur une plage au Mexique. Je hais ce gamin ! »

_ Et qu'est devenue Lindsay ?

_ Aujourd'hui, elle travaille dans une galerie à Toronto, et elle vit avec une avocate. Melanie, je crois...

_ Lindsay est lesbienne !

_ Trois verres de tequila, Justin, _trois verres de tequila_... Et tout devient possible.

_ Oui, ou alors c'est toi qui l'a dégoûté des hommes à vie...

A cette réflexion, Brian le plaqua brusquement sur le matelas.

_ Dis donc, tu t'es pas plaint de mes services jusqu'à présent.

_ J'ai une très mauvaise mémoire...

_ Va falloir réparer ça...

_ Oh, oui...

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, ne semblant jamais être lassé du corps de l'autre.

L'année entière aurait pu s'écouler ainsi. Malheureusement _ est-il besoin de le rappeler ? _ les choses ne vont pas toujours comme on le voudrait...

* * *

1 _C'est vrai, pourquoi ?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Attention ! Le chapitre qui suit est particulièrement noir. Nous entrons officiellement dans la phase thriller de cette histoire. Ames sensibles, passez votre chemin..._

* * *

_**Chapitre XIV : La proie**_

Recroquevillé dans le fond de son lit, Justin fixait le mur à côté de son lit. Après une nuit entière d'insomnie, il en connaissait la moindre lézarde, le plus petit coin de peinture écaillée. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de fermer les yeux, tous les détailles de la scène lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Et à chaque fois, il s'était senti prêt à vomir. D'ailleurs, il c'est ce qu'il avait fait à plusieurs reprises.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le drame s'était produit trois jours auparavant.

Mardi, en fin d'après-midi, alors que le cours de biochimie venait de se terminer, Justin avait rangé ses affaires dans son sac, et s'était rendu à la salle d'informatique, pour tenter d'envoyer un mail à Daphné. Puis il était allé dans le parc, afin d'être au calme et de pouvoir dessiner en paix. Alors qu'il était tranquillement assis sur les marches de l'escalier en pierre, il remarqua la bande de Hobbs, accompagné d'Ethan, se diriger vers le fond du parc. MacGuire paraissait très excité, Thompson jetait des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions, Sullivan et Hobbs serraient Gold de très près avec des airs de comploteurs.

Justin aurait probablement dû passer outre et ne pas s'en mêler. D'ailleurs c'était exactement ce que lui conseillait son instinct. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cette histoire.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'il repensait à ce moment, il se reprochait son manque de prudence et sa stupidité. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'il ait été là ou non ce jour-là, n'aurait probablement rien changé à la suite des évènements. Il n'avait fait, tout au plus, qu'accélérer le mouvement d'un processus déjà enclenché bien avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

Et donc _ alors même que tout en lui appelait au retrait _ sans même s'en rendre compte, il se surprit à quitter la marche sur laquelle il était assis et à suivre le groupe. En prenant garde de demeurer à une distance de dix mètres au moins, afin de ne pas être repéré.

Ils se rendirent à la réserve, où Justin les perdit de vue quelques minutes, en cherchant un bosquet assez épais pour pouvoir se dissimuler. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la réserve, il semblait qu'ils aient tous disparus à l'intérieur. Un millier de questions fusaient dans son esprit : Que pouvaient-ils fabriquer là-dedans ? Pourquoi Ethan se joignait à eux ? Comment pouvaient-ils entrer sans effraction dans la réserve ? S'ils avaient la clé, qui la leur avait donné et pourquoi ?

Etait-il certain de vouloir connaître les réponses ? Mais il n'eut bientôt plus le choix, lorsqu'un étau invisible se resserra autour de lui. Lui immobilisant la tête, les bras et les épaules. Il n'avait pas vu venir son agresseur, celui-ci l'ayant pris de dos, il lui était impossible de voir son visage. Et tandis que celui-ci le traînait vers la cabane, Justin sentit un amer goût de déjà vu sur sa bouche bâillonnée par une main invisible.

La porte s'ouvrit pour les faire entrer à l'intérieur. La lumière était éteinte, et Justin mit quelques minutes à distinguer les formes autour de lui. On le propulsa pratiquement au milieu de la pièce, et il tomba sur le sol en béton recouvert de poussière, tandis que la porte claquait derrière lui. Il régnait dans cet endroit une odeur forte et nauséabonde.

_ On dirait qu'on a un invité surprise, lança la voix atone de Christian Hobbs, au-dessus de lui.

Y répondirent le rire débile de Rex Sullivan et les ricanements d'hyène de Cody MacGuire. Justin voulut se relever mais des mains le maintenaient au sol, surtout que quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à lui coller le nez dans la poussière. Puis ces mêmes mains l'empoignèrent et l'obligèrent à se relever. Il eut alors face à lui le visage de Chris Hobbs, dont l'expression tendue ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille. Des yeux, il chercha Ethan, et le trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, en mauvaise posture : encadré par MacGuire et Sullivan. Donc celui qui le tenait devait être Thompson.

_ On se demandait quand tu te joindrais à nous, balança Hobbs tandis que son camarade lui broyait les bras. On va _enfin_ pouvoir s'amuser...

_De quoi... ?!_

Hobbs tendit la main pour attraper une des mèches blondes de Justin. Celui-ci eut l'impression de sentir sa peau brûler sous ce contacte obscène. Il écarta son visage et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Pour le calmer, Joshua le saisit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Justin était complètement bloqué, et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas se dérober tandis que Hobbs continuait de faire descendre ses doigts sur lui. Et il y avait toujours cette puanteur...

_ Allez, arrête de faire ta pucelle. On _sait_ que tu aimes ça. Gold nous a parlé de vos petites rencontres nocturnes...

Incrédule, Justin fixait toujours Ethan, dont le regard semblait sincèrement désolé. Cette scène paraissait irréaliste. Le genre de truc qu'on ne voyait que dans les mauvais films pornos, mais pas dans la réalité. Ce n'était pas possible qu'une chose pareille soit en train de lui arriver. Et cet embrun écœurant qui lui brûlait les narines...

Dans un sursaut de révolte, il parvint à envoyer un coup de tête dans la figure de Thompson, qui le lâcha aussitôt. Il repoussa Hobbs et se précipita vers la porte. Mais déjà un autre l'empoignait et le traînait à nouveau vers le centre de la pièce. Justin se débattait comme un dément, sifflant comme un animal prit au piège. Ce fut un coup de poing à l'estomac qui lui bloqua la respiration, la douleur le pliant en deux. Tout était flou autour de lui et il peinait à distinguer se qui se passait. Rien ne semblait vraiment présent, hormis cette odeur infecte qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier. De nouveau, on vint se placer derrière pour lui immobiliser les bras.

Devant lui, il vit Thompson et Sullivan en train de déshabiller Ethan, le faisant se mettre à genoux sur le sol crasseux, tandis que Hobbs se glissait derrière lui. Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair, un gémissement de douleur, et Justin était prêt à vomir. Il sut alors quelle était cette odeur immonde qui lui brouillait les sens : c'était celle du sexe, du viol...

_Grand Dieu ! Si c'était un cauchemar, faites qu'il se réveille, __**maintenant**__... ! _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le lendemain, en cours d'algèbre, Ethan était absent tandis que la bande des quatre s'était regroupée à l'arrière de la classe, provocant un joyeux tapage avec leurs rires gras et leurs plaisanteries salaces. Bizarrement, la prof d'algèbre, Mrs Cole _ une brune anorexique au visage sévère _ ne semblait pas remarquer leur remue-ménage. Mais Justin, lui ne pouvait les ignorer : leurs voix résonnaient à ses oreilles tel un essaim bourdonnant.

N'en pouvant bientôt plus, il quitta son siège quinze minutes avant la fin du cours et se précipita dans le couloir sourd aux récriminations du professeur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ces ordures. Mais à peine avait-il fait vingt pas dans le couloir qu'un rire d'hyène vint lui vriller les tympans. Juste le temps de se retourner, toute la bande l'avait déjà cerné.

_ On comptait attendre la fin de la journée pour s'occuper de toi, mais puisque t'as l'air pressé, on peut faire ça maintenant...

Mu par instinct presqu'animal, Justin envoya son poing dans la figure de Chris Hobbs au moment où celui-ci s'approcha de lui. Portant les mains à son visage, le garçon recula. Trois points écarlates apparurent sur le sol gris. Ecartant alors ses mains, il vit qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. Il leva vers Justin un regard incrédule mêlé à la consternation et à la fureur.

_ _Ca_, ça va te coûter cher.

Autour d'eux, le reste de la bande n'avait pas encore réagi, pris le coup de la surprise. Hobbs avait à peine murmuré cette menace que Justin aurait aussi bien pu être le seul à entendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez vous-autres ? rugit-il à l'adresse de ses complices. Attrapez-moi _ça_.

Le piège se referma sur Justin, comme une corde autour du cou d'un pendu. Décidé à ne pas se rendre, il se mit à envoyer des droites et des uppercuts dans toutes les directions. Il ignorait si ses coups atteignaient leurs cibles, du moins avaient le mérite de tenir ses agresseurs à distance. Mais un poing noir vint lui percuter la mâchoire et il fut sonné quelques secondes. Le goût du sang vint envahir sa bouche, tandis que deux paires de bras le tiraient en arrière.

Retrouvant ses esprits, il vit que le couloir était noir de monde : toutes les classes alentours s'étaient vidés de leurs occupants, venus voir qui faisait tout ce remue-ménage. Les deux personnes qui le tenaient étaient Ryan Foster et un autre garçon de première année. Devant lui, Hobbs, retenu par toute sa bande, écumait de rage. Son visage que l'on ne voyait jamais exprimer la moindre émotion, était cette fois déformé par la haine. Quant à son regard... Justin avait l'impression de revoir celui de son père, le jour où il l'avait surpris dans la rue en train d'embrasser un garçon. Sans réfléchir, il lui cracha à la figure le sang qui baignait sa bouche. Ce qui mit Hobbs au comble de la fureur. Il manqua se ruer sur pour de bon. Heureusement, Thompson, MacGuire et Sullivan tenaient, sûrement peu enclin à être associés à un meurtre au sein de l'établissement. Mais la colère de Hobbs ne descendait pas pour autant. Il commença à invectiver Justin d'insultes en tout genre :

_ Attend un peu qu'on mette la main sur fils de pute ! Je vais tellement bien t'arranger qu'tu pourras plus marcher !

_ Va te faire foutre, Hobbs ! Toi et toute ta clique ! Je le jure, si un seul d'entre vous essaie seulement de me toucher, je le castre à coup d'dents.

Des sifflements résonnèrent dans tout le couloir.

_ Sale pédé ! cracha Hobbs. Tu me feras pas croire que t'aimes pas ça, sale pédale !

Justin essaya à son tour de se ruer sur lui, sans succès. Foster et son ami le tenaient ferment.

_ Oui, je suis un pédé, une pédale, une tapette, un enculé... Appelle _ça_ comme tu veux ! Mais une pute, _sûrement pas_ ! Faire la pute pour toi et toute ta bande : _JAMAIS_.

Un silence chargé d'électricité s'était propagé dans l'air, alors que la cavalerie se décidait enfin à arriver.

Ils furent tous les deux conduits dans le bureau de Stockwell, où ils eurent droit pendant une heure au sermon du directeur sur la manière de se conduire en société, le respect, la discipline, j'en passe et des meilleurs... Tout un baratin insipide, sans faire allusion une seule fois aux paroles qui avaient été prononcées. Puis vint le moment où Stockwell leur demanda de se faire mutuellement des excuses. S'en était trop pour Justin : non seulement il refusa catégoriquement de présenter la moindre excuse, mais lorsque Stockwell insista, il lui dit très clairement d'aller se faire voir. Au final, une après-midi de colle pour Hobbs et trois pour Justin, et une lettre serait envoyée à leurs parents.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sa punition prit état dès le lendemain. Après les cours, Justin dut nettoyer les toilettes du premier étage. Vu l'odeur qui y régnait, il en aurait pour la soirée. Alors qu'il passait la serpillère, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte des sanitaires. Il vit alors entré Ethan, l'air hésitant, le regard fatigué, mais visiblement heureux de le trouver. Justin aurait probablement du être ravi de voir qu'il se portait bien, malgré ce qu'il avait subit l'autre jour. Seulement à la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, le souvenir de ce à quoi il avait assisté lui revint en mémoire. Gêné et dégouté, il se détourna d'Ethan, ne pouvant le regarder en face sans ressentir une intense nausée et un violant sentiment de révolte.

_ J'espérais te trouver là, soupira le jeune homme en s'approchant de Justin.

Ce dernier ne releva pas les yeux, se contentant de continuer à lessiver le sol.

_ J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé hier, poursuivit Ethan sans se formaliser du mutisme de son interlocuteur.

Justin ne répondit toujours pas.

_ Tu ne devrais pas énerver Hobbs comme ça. Il peut faire de ta vie un enfer, ici...

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire d'après toi ? le coupa Justin. Ecarter les cuisses et me faire sauter comme une brave petite pute soumise ?

Il eut à peine des remords à balancer ça devant Ethan.

_ Il peut faire de ma vie un enfer s'il veut. Ou du moins essayer. Je lui ai éclaté sa face une fois, je suis prêt à le refaire. Mais accepter d'être humilié de la sorte, plutôt crevé. Comment je pourrais l'accepter ? Comment _toi_ tu peux accepter d'être traité de la sorte ?

_ Mais bon sang, éclata Ethan, Justin ouvres les yeux ! Ce n'est pas seulement Hobbs, _tout le monde_ fait _ça_ ici. Y a ceux qui soumettent et ceux qui se font soumettre. T'as pas remarqué que le comportement de certains à changé depuis le début de l'année ?

Justin resta sans voix. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué. Mais comme il s'était donné pour ligne de conduite de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres... D'ailleurs voilà où cela l'avait mené de ne pas suivre cette règle.

_ Tous les ans c'est pareil, poursuivit Ethan, quand les nouveaux arrivent, ils leur fichent la paix pendant quelques jours, ensuite vient la sélection entre les anciens qui choisissent ceux qu'ils vont sauter le reste de l'année.

_ Mais personne ne fait rien !?!

_ Qui ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils se mettent à plusieurs sur la même personne ? Ils trouvent son point faible et ils l'exploitent à fond. La plus part du temps, ils les appâtent avec d'autres garçons, et une fois que la proie est dans le filet...

Il eut un moment d'hésitation devant le regard horrifié de Justin. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se rattrapa aussitôt :

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te jure que je n'ai pas cherché à te trahir... De toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé : Hobbs t'avait repéré dès ton arrivée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il passe à l'action.

Justin ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Finalement, la théorie d'Ed sur le bordel russe était peut-être moins éloignée de la réalité qu'il n'y paraissait.

_ Mais pourquoi aucun ne se révolte, n'essaie de prévenir les responsables...

_ _Les responsables !_ Ethan eut un rire amer. Ils font semblant de ne rien voir. Temps qu'il n'y a pas de mort, ils préfèrent que ça se passe entre nous plutôt que dehors. D'ailleurs qui irait se vanter qu'il fait la pute pour ses camarades de classe. Parfois, certains jouent même les dominants de temps en temps, ça les oblige à se taire car ils ne veulent pas passer pour des gays.

_ Moi ça ne me fait pas peur, s'entendit répondre Justin d'une voix sourde. C'est quand il a découvert que je suis gay que mon père m'a expédié ici... S'il apprenait que je me fais baiser par ton le bahut, il me ferait revenir à Pittsburg avant la fin de l'automne. Donc...

Il s'était rapproché d'Ethan, le regard noir et défiant, articulant bien chaque syllabe pour être sur que son interlocuteur comprenait bien :

_ Si un seul, je dis bien un seul d'entre eux, essaie de me toucher, de me mettre la main au cul sans avoir été présenté : je les balance _tous_, jusqu'au dernier. Si ça les amuse et leur donne bonne conscience de me faire passer pour le pédé de service : pas de problème. Mais faire la pute pour ces tarés : _jamais..._

Il s'assura qu'Ethan avait bien compris puis le laissa partir, ne s'occupant plus que de nettoyer le carrelage crasseux.


	15. Chapter 15

_J'avais hâte de poster ce chapitre. Désolée, s'il y a des fautes : mais j'ai rarement la patience de me relire._

* * *

_**Chapitre XV : Cette barrière entre nous(**__**1)**_

* * *

(_Cette barrière entre nous / Cette barrière qu'en faire / Ce garde-fou / Passer la frontière de ton Etat / Les pieds sur tes terres / Regarde-moi..._

_Refrain : Il faudra bien que tu t'avances / Si on veut combler la distance / Entre nous..._)

* * *

Après avoir reçu le compte-rendu des exploits de son fils de ces derniers jours, Craig avait été « _particulièrement contrarié_ ». Du moins c'est ce que lui avait dit sa mère au téléphone. Mais Justin avait peut-être mal compris. Faut dire que son père gueulait tellement fort à l'autre bout du fil. Après deux mois de silence, il réalisa que le son de sa voix ne lui manquait absolument pas. Le jeune Taylor avait tout de même cru entendre un vague « _je vais l'étriper, ce p'tit enfoiré_ », suivit de « _école militaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quarante ans !_ », et puis à un moment : « _Craig, ferme-la ou c'est __**moi**__ qui vais t'étriper !_ »

« Justin, ton père voudrait te parler...

Justin attrapa une feuille de papier à côté de lui et la froissa devant le combiné du téléphone.

« krrrrkrrrkrr... Je t'entends mal, maman... kkkrrrrrkrkrkr... La réception est super naze... kkrrrkrkkrr... Je dois raccrocher...krkrkrkr... Embrasse Molly pour moi... »

Et il raccrocha immédiatement.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A Pittsburg, Craig reposa le téléphone sur le combiné. Peinant à dissimuler l'expression contrariée sur son visage. Justin avait raccroché pile au moment où il avait saisi l'appareil. A ses côtés, Jennifer retenait ses larmes avec difficulté, serrant la mâchoire. Son époux préféra se détourner d'elle, ne voulant pas entendre les reproches qui lui brûlaient le fond de la gorge.

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur fils, et lorsqu'enfin ils l'avaient au téléphone, Craig ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l'engueuler et de l'insulter. Oui, il s'était bagarré. Oui, il avait manqué de respect à un supérieur. Et avant qu'_il_ ne l'envoie dans ce maudit pensionnat, Justin ne s'était jamais attiré le moindre problème. Cette école était en train de faire de leur fils un étranger.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

C'était un après-midi plutôt calme au Woody's, lorsque Hank entra avec sa caisse à outils à bout de bras, un petit animal sautillant en poncho rose et mauve agrippé à sa jambe droite.

_ Où est Debbie ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du comptoir où Justin était de corvée de verres sales. Je viens pour le chauffeau...

_ Dans la cuisine...

_ Hank ! T'es déjà là ?! On t'attendait pas avant quatre heures...

Puis Debbie avisa la petite Chiara, qui était en train de gripper sur l'un des sièges du bar.

_ Oh, je vois que tu as amené ton assistante...

_ Mich devait aller à un colloque. Elle me l'a laissé pour le week-end.

_ Elle n'avait vraiment personne d'autre à qui la confier !

_ Alma doit s'occuper de _ses_ enfants. Je vis juste à côté, c'est pas un problème...

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle du chauffeau, confiant la petite à la garde de Justin.

_ Tu restes sage, Moumouche...

_ Remarque, lança Debbie en chemin, je ne vais pas me plaindre ; tu fais tes tournées beaucoup plus vite quand la petite est avec toi.

Tandis qu'on les entendait se disputer à l'autre bout du couloir, Justin servit un soda à Chiara, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque sa mère l'amenait.

_ Alors, c'est pas trop dur de passer le week-end avec Hank.

_ Non, protesta Chiara. J'aime bien Hank. Il est gentil avec moi : il me laisse m'asseoir devant dans son camion et il me raconte des histoires de fantômes...

_ Et tu n'as pas peur ?

_ Non, j'ai pas peur. Parce que Hank il est _fort_, et qu'il peut assommer les fantômes. Il assomme aussi les monsieurs qui embêtent trop Maman.

_ Qui peut embêter ta mère ?

_ _Pleins..._ Mais y en a surtout un que j'aime pas, c'est un grand homme brun en costume bleu. Il faut toujours qu'il vienne coller Maman, à l'église. Et j'aime pas ses fils, non plus : i's sont méchants et i's font trop de bruit. Et j'aime pas sa femme, non plus : elle est méchante avec Maman. Et Hank, il les aime pas non plus. Il dit que c'est des teckels, qu'ils veulent prendre le contrôle de la ville...

Justin écoutait distraitement Chiara, tout en essayant de déterminer de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

_ Au fait, dit-elle, j'ai fait ça pour toi.

Elle lui tendit une feuille de dessin barbouillée de feutre et de pastel, sur laquelle on pouvait distinguer une espèce de bonhomme en tablier avec une épaisse tignasse jaune poussin.

_ C'est toi, jugea bon de préciser Chiara. C'est pour te remercier du dessin que t'as donné à Maman. Elle l'a accroché au-dessus de la cheminée.

Justin sourit.

_ Merci, c'est très ressemblant.

_ C'est bon Moumouche, lança Hank en revenant dans la grande salle. Aller viens, on y va.

Chiara sauta de son siège avec l'agilité d'un chat et courut s'agripper à la jambe droite de son baby-sitter.

_ Dis-moi, Debbie, demanda Justin tandis que cette dernière revenait s'installer derrière le comptoir. Ca te dit quelque chose un grand homme brun en costume bleu ?

_ Le seul homme en costume bleu que j'ai vu de ma vie, c'est Jim Stockwell, quand il se rend à l'église avec sa famille, le dimanche. Pourquoi tu poses la question, mon Ange ?

_ Oh, pour rien.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il faisait le pied de gru depuis plus de trois-quarts d'heure devant le mobil home. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et menaçait de lui faire attraper la mort. Mais il n'aurait décollé d'ici pour rien au monde. Pendant ces deux semaines où il lui avait été impossible de quitter le pensionnat, il n'avait fait que penser à lui et au moment où ils pourraient enfin ce revoir. Et cet idiot n'avait même pas la délicatesse d'être là pour fêter dignement sa libération. En plus, au mois de Décembre, il devrait regagner Pittsburg pour fêter Noël en famille. Sa mère était parvenue à négocier qu'il puisse rentrer pour les vacances, malgré ses récentes petites incartades. Et même si ça le tuait de l'admettre, Justin avait hâte de rentrer pour revoir les siens : sa mère, sa sœur et Daphné...

Mais la perspective de devoir célébrer les fêtes avec son père, de le croiser matin et soir dans la maison, de lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël avec un sourire faux taillé sur le visage, tout en affrontant son regard rempli de mépris et d'indignation ; ça il avait du mal à l'accepter. Ce séjour lui rappellerait l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait, cette barrière entre ce qu'il était et ceux qu'il aimait. Le matin de Noël, quand il les embrasserait, les serrait dans ses bras, tout en sachant qu'il devrait repartir le lendemain. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahirait quand Molly lui demanderait pourquoi il repart...

S'il voulait pouvoir tenir le coup, il devait suivre une préparation psychologique dès maintenant. Et cela passait par les bras de Brian, par son odeur et la chaleur de sa peau, par ce contacte unique entre leurs deux corps liés l'un à l'autre comme les deux pièces d'une même machine. Justin ne savait plus depuis quand exactement cette relation avait cessé d'être un simple passe-temps, pour lui devenir un besoin vital. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait passer une minute sans penser à lui, et que depuis qu'il avait découvert les agissements de ses camarades, il avait plus que jamais besoin qu'on lui rappelle que le sexe était autre chose que ces pratiques cruelles et barbares auxquelles les autres se livraient.

Enfin, il vit Brian arrivé à quelques mètres devant lui, en train de courir sur le bord du chemin en tenue de jogging noire. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, il transpirait à grosses gouttes et son visage était rougi par l'effort, tandis que Justin claquait littéralement des dents.

_ Où t'étais ? demanda-t-il un peu énervé.

_ Quel accueil ! Tu te prends pour ma petite femme, ou quoi ?

Le ton était moqueur, mais le message était net.

_ Excuse-moi, se ravisa Justin.

_ Pour ton information, j'étais parti essayé d'entretenir ce corps d'athlète. Et puis, ça fait un moment que je t'avais pas vu...

_ Ca faisait parti de ma punition : j'ai pas pu quitter le pensionnat pendant deux semaines.

_ Ah, oui. C'est vrai que tu t'amuses à jouer les gros bras, maintenant. T'en a profité pour baiser tes potes de dortoir, j'espère.

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répliqua froidement Justin.

Il embrassa avidement Brian, pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Celui-ci était en train de mettre les clés dans la serrure. La porte à peine ouverte, Justin se serra contre lui, attiré comme un papillon par la lumière d'une bougie. Réchauffant ses membres engourdis par le froid contre cette peau douce et humide, irradiant de chaleur comme un feu crépitant. Son visage enfoui entre la nuque et les épaules de Brian. Ce dernier se laissait faire, se vivifiant au contacte de sa fraîcheur et de sa jeunesse. Malgré le temps qui s'écoulait, il ne parvenait à se lasser de le toucher, de le sentir vibrer entre ses bras.

Justin essayait déjà de lui enlever ses vêtements, tout en léchant le sel de sa peau.

_ Hé, protesta faiblement Brian, tu me laisses pas le temps de prendre une douche... ?

_ _Non_... murmura Justin dans un souffle rauque.

Son odeur musquée l'électrisait. Il le voulait tout entier.

Ce qui inquiétait Brian, ce n'était les tremblements de Justin, ni son acharnement à faire sauter toutes les frontières entre eux, ce n'était pas son empressement, son attitude un peu trop possessive. Ce qui lui faisait peur, au-delà de tout ce qui, en temps normal, l'aurait encouragé à repousser le jeune homme : c'était les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient dès que Justin le touchait, c'était ses yeux outremer qui le paralysaient, chaque fois qu'il se hasardait à les croiser directement.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Mais pour le moment, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde, que cela s'arrête.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux sur le lit. S'embrassant, se caressant inlassablement, les mains perdues entre les jambes. Brian l'écrasa pratiquement sur le sommier, glissant sur lui tel un serpent. Justin s'agrippait à lui de toutes parts, si bien qu'on voyait plus où l'un commençait et où l'autre finissait. Puis Brian le fit se retourner à plat ventre, lui écarta les jambes, se glissant entre ses cuisses, son érection ondulant entre ses fesses.

Soudain, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Justin se raidit bizarrement, serrant ses poings sur les draps, et tremblant comme une feuille. Se rapprochant de son visage, Brian entendit nettement le rythme d'une respiration affolée. _Incompréhensible_...

Il retourna le jeune homme face à lui. En croisant son regard, Justin se calma aussitôt. Il l'embrassa, doucement, longuement. Puis il descendit progressivement, effleurant sa peau du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à son sexe tendu. Justin sentit un courant électrique lui traverser la colonne vertébrale, lorsque la langue de Brian toucha le bout de son érection. Il gémit d'excitation à chaque coup de langue sur sa verge. Puis un cri rauque s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque celle de Brian l'engloutit tout entier. Son ventre se soulevait et s'affaissait au rythme de sa respiration, l'excitation montant à chaque expiration. Il explosa finalement dans une vague de plaisir, éclaboussant le palais de Brian(2).

A bout de souffle, Justin se laissa faire comme une peluche, lorsqu'il le retourna de nouveau à plat ventre. Lui écartant les fesses et glissant sa langue râpeuse contre son anus, il ne pouvait plus que s'abandonner entièrement. Sa voix ne produisant plus que des grognements incertains, à moitié étouffés par les oreillers mais _ Ô combien _ excités.

Enfin, Brian revint se mettre à sa hauteur. Les reins calés contre sa croupe, il attrapa la capote posée sur la table de chevet et la passa sur sa queue. Puis, se redressant, agrippant ferment les hanches de Justin, il s'avança en lui progressivement, coup de reins après coup de reins. Chaque poussée faisant monter en lui l'adrénaline et envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans sa poitrine. Chaque grognement de Justin, chaque cambrure de son dos, ne faisaient que renforcer l'excitation.

Il se rapproche de lui, le nez chatouillé par ses mèches blondes, le ventre collé contre son dos ; ressentant chaque vibration de sa cage thoracique. Sans y prendre garde, il glissa ses doigts entre les siens, et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles du blond. Unissant leurs souffles dans un même baiser.

_ _ _

Brian était allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond, sa main perdue dans les cheveux de Justin. Celui-ci avait la tête posée sur son ventre, le regard tourné en direction de son visage.

_ Je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents pour les vacances, dit-il doucement, tout en caressant la poitrine de Brian.

_ Tu comptes y aller, cette fois ?

_ Oui.

_ ...

_ Demain, j'aurais dix-huit ans...

_ Et tu veux quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ?

Justin secoua la tête et embrassa son nombril : il lui avait déjà donné assez.

_ Deux semaines ça va être long...

_ Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras le moyen de t'occuper.

_ Je vais te manquer ?

_ ...

_ Dis-moi, Brian.

_ Les vacances, ça passe vite...

* * *

1 Extrait du film _Les Chansons d'Amour_ de Christophe Honoré (duo Louis Garrel et Grégoire Leprince-Ringuet)

2 Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, en ce moment... Ca doit être la montée de la chaleur estivale. Et encore ! Pour eux, c'est début novembre.


	16. Chapter 16

_J'ai un peu mis de côté l'histoire entre B/J pour celle de mes propres bébés. Mais je vous promets que c'est utile pour la suite. J'aimerais connaître vos impressions sur ce chap. _

_Oui j'avoue, c'est un peu brouillon._

* * *

_**Chapitre XVI : Noël en famille **_

Dans l'avion qui l'avait ramené à Pittsburg, Justin n'avait fait que griffonner le prénom de Brian sur une page de son carnet de dessin, au point de la rendre complètement noire. C'était comme un refrain qu'il aurait chanté à tue-tête.

_Brian _BrianBrianBrian BrianBrianBrianBrianBrianBrianBrianBrian**Brian**_…_

Arrivée à l'aéroport, il mit quelques temps à descendre de l'avion, laissant passer tous les autres passagers devant lui. Mais à peine eut-il franchi le portique de la zone internationale, qu'une paire de tenailles vint lui broyer les intestins, tandis que Molly se précipitait sur lui en criant son nom à plein poumons. Justin la prit dans ses bras et ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. Il sentit alors le parfum de sa mère les envelopper, et bientôt ses bras se joignirent à leur étreinte. L'espace de quelques minutes, Justin eut l'impression que le cocon familial protecteur s'était reformé, et que tous les drames passés étaient désormais derrière lui. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, et croisa le regard de son père par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère ; une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il crut un moment qu'elle allait l'étouffer.

Jennifer dut pratiquement le pousser pour qu'il s'approche de lui. Pendant un long moment, père et fils se toisèrent sans prononcer une parole(1). Autour d'eux, Jennifer et Molly retenaient leur souffle, guettant la réaction de l'un comme de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Craig qui présenta sa main à Justin. Celui-ci la prit dans la sienne, et dans une suite de mouvements mécaniques père et fils s'étreignirent brièvement.

_ Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda Craig.

_ Très bien, papa, répondit Justin.

Et le bal des hypocrites pouvaient commencer.

_ _ _ _ _ _

A peine arrivé, Justin se précipita chez Daphné. Les deux jeunes gens jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dès qu'ils furent face à face, bien qu'ils eurent du mal à se reconnaître de prime abord. En l'espace de trois mois, Daphné avait perdu les dernières traces de son adolescence, ses traits s'étaient affinés, ses formes étaient plus marquées, de la taille à la poitrine. Quant à Justin, au cours du temps passé à Hadleton, ses cheveux avaient poussé et descendaient à présent jusqu'au bas de ses oreilles, les traces d'une barbe naissante recouvraient sa mâchoire(2). Quelque chose également s'était modifiée dans son regard. Daphné lui en fit la remarque et lui demanda une explication, lui reprochant les informations évasives dans ses mails. Ils allèrent tous deux s'installer sur le toit de la maison, profitant de l'absence des parents de la jeune femme.

Ici, à la lumière du soleil couchant, dominant les toits des maisons petit-bourgeois de la banlieue résidentielle de Pittsburg, Justin pouvait enfin se laisser aller à parler de celui qui lui avait donné sans le savoir _ et même un peu sans le vouloir _ une raison de continuer à se battre : Brian Kinney.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Chez les Taylor, Jennifer chantonnait presque en mettant de l'ordre dans les affaires de son fils. Depuis son départ, elle se forçait à rentrer régulièrement dans sa chambre afin d'y faire les poussières et de s'assurer que rien ne pourrissait dans un coin. C'était les chambres d'enfants disparus qu'on laissait en l'état sans y toucher. Et Justin n'était pas disparu ; il était là. Il était là, et avec un peu de chance, il ne repartirait plus.

Alors qu'elle prenait le linge sale dans ses affaires, un carnet de dessins tomba de son sac. Y jetant un coup d'œil distrait, Jennifer remarqua le croquis d'un jeune homme, un joueur de foot à en juger par son uniforme. L'accent avait été mis sur sa musculature, et ses vêtements semblaient un peu trop saillants. En ramassant le carnet, Jennifer le fit glisser sur les feuilles suivantes. Sur l'une d'elles, on pouvait voir une jeune femme tenant dans ses bras une petite fille. Sur une autre, c'était un homme en chemise de flanelle avec une casquette de base-ball vissée sur la tête. Quelques natures-mortes, d'autres portraits de personnes que Jennifer ne connaissait pas, des paysages de forêts... Justin avait même reproduit l'intérieur de sa chambre.

C'était un peu comme de feuilleter un album photo. Une fenêtre ouverte sur le quotidien de son fils à Hadleton ; dessiné avec une finesse et un réalisme impressionnant. Jennifer remarqua que sur quelques pages, le portrait d'un jeune homme revenait fréquemment : accoudé sur un bureau, en train de lire, jouant du violon... Il était jeune, peut-être l'âge de Justin, très brun, à en juger par le contraste des coups de crayon.

Puis sur la dernière page, ce n'était plus un portrait, pas un dessin, pas même un croquis, mais un nom. Un nom reproduit à l'infini, sous toutes les formes et graphismes possibles et imaginables. Brian.

Brian ? Qui pouvait-être ce Brian ?

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ Tiens, répondit Justin en tendant à Daphné la feuille de dessin qu'il gardait précieusement dans la poche intérieur de son blouson. C'est le portrait le moins _osé_ que j'ai fait de lui.

Sur le papier blanc, Brian était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés, la taille enserrée dans les draps, le torse nu, visiblement plongé dans un profond sommeil. Daphné l'examina avec un intérêt certain.

_ C'est ressemblant au moins ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu railleur.

Justin la poussa gentiment.

_ Je fais de mon mieux. Et prendre une photo, ça ferait un peu pervers.

_ Parce que profiter de son sommeil pour le dessiner dans le plus simple appareil sous toutes les coutures, tu trouves ça plus correct ?

_ Hé ! Les seuls moments où il ne bouge pas, c'est quand il dort. Après qu'on ait fait l'amour comme _des bêtes_...

Daphné prit l'air faussement offusqué, tout en lui lançant un regard complice.

_ Y a que toi pour être exilé à l'autre bout du pays, et trouver le moyen de coucher avec ton prof de gym...

_ En même temps, ce n'est pas à Pittsburg que j'aurais pu le faire. Tu te rappelles de Mr Gomez ?

_ Beurk ! Notre ancien moniteur ? Avec ses cheveux gominés et sa moustache ridicule, il ressemblait à un acteur porno des années 80.

Les deux amis rire de bon cœur à ce souvenir, manquant même glisser du toit sur lequel ils étaient installés.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

A Hadleton, au Woody's les Grassi s'apprêtaient à fêter dignement Noël. Des guirlandes en branche de sapin et papier crépon avaient été accrochées sous le porche, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée de la grande salle, où régnait une bonne odeur de pins et de dinde rôtie. Pour un peu on n'aurait pas reconnu l'établissement miteux qui empestait le tabac et la vieille vignasse toute l'année. Mais en ce jour de fête, le bar était à l'image de ses propriétaires : chaleureux et accueillant.

Vic s'activait aux fourneaux, tandis que Debbie discutait joyeusement avec ses invités. Michelle discutait tranquillement avec Alma Johns, tandis que l'époux de cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de contenir leur marmaille. Hank occupait Chiara près du feu en faisant tournoyer devant ses yeux grands ouverts, ce qui semblait être la queue d'un écureuil, sous l'œil vigilent de Ruby Jenkins. Même Brian était présent. L'avant-veille, Debbie l'avait pratiquement menacé alors qu'il tentait de se défiler.

_Moi vivante, il ne sera pas dit que quelqu'un a passé Noël seul, dans ce village ! Ou tu ramènes tes fesses le jour-dit, ou je me charge moi-même de venir te chercher ! Et crois sur paroles, tu regretteras de m'avoir fait faire le déplacement._

Il se retrouvait donc au Woody's, pour fêter une fête qu'il avait toujours détestée depuis sa prime jeunesse, avec des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, et d'autres qu'il évitait déjà en temps normal.

En général, à cette période de l'année, il se cloîtrait chez lui avec un film porno et trois ou quatre mecs, sans oublier du poppers et quelques bouteilles, et ne sortait plus avant qu'on soit passé au 26 Décembre. Mais bon, il est vrai que sa petite sauterie aurait était difficile à organiser cette année. Alors après tout, qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs. Au moins, Mich était là pour le soutenir un peu.

Le téléphone sonna dans le couloir, Debbie se précipita pour aller répondre et revint dans la grande avec sa discrétion si légendaire.

_ Briiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaan ! C'est pour toi.

L'interpelé alla prendre le combiné que son hôtesse lui tendait, et tandis que celle-ci rejoignait le reste de ses invités, il approcha le téléphone de son oreille, le cœur battant :

_ Kinney...

_ Brian, c'est toi ?

_ Lindz ? Pourquoi t'appelle ici ?

_ C'est bien le numéro que tu m'as donné, si je n'arrivais pas à te joindre chez toi ?

_ Oui, en cas d'_urgence_. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Gus est malade ?!

_ Non, au contraire il va très bien. On va tous très bien ici...

_ Alors pourquoi tu appelles, nom de Dieu.

Des bruits de murmures animés se faisaient entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

_ _Oui, je te le passe. Laisse-moi deux minutes !_ Brian, tu es là ?

_ J'ai pas bougé.

_ Voilà, j'ai quelqu'un à côté, qui voudrait te dire quelques mots. _Oui, ça vient ! Attends un peu..._

_ Lindz ?

_ Bon excuse-moi, mais là il faut que je te le passe. Sinon, il va bouffer le téléphone...

_Tiens, voilà. Et j'espère que tu vas enfin te calmer..._

Brian entendit l'appareil changer de main, et une autre voix moins claire se fit entendre. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

_ Allô, Papa ?

_ Hé, Gus ! Comment tu vas fiston ?

_ C'est moi qui voulais te poser la question. Joyeux Noël, au fait.

_ Merci. Joyeux Noël, à toi aussi. A propos, tu as reçu mon coli ?

_ Oui ! Merci beaucoup, je l'adore. Il est à la place d'honneur sur le mur de ma chambre. Laëtitia veut pas crois que c'est mon père, à côté du batteur. Elle a même osé affirmer que t'étais un nouveau membre du groupe.

_ Laëtitia ?

_ Ah... euh... Oui... Laëtitia... C'est ma... _ma_ _petite-amie_... _Arrête ! Mel !_

_ Je le savais ! Je savais qu'en permettant que tu sois élevé par deux gouines, ça allait immanquablement arriver...

Un silence amusé et un peu gêné s'installa. Mais pour une obscure raison, Brian se sentait étrangement léger. En même temps, il avait l'impression que ses intestins faisaient du trapèze.

_ Dis-moi, reprit la voix d'adolescent de Gus, tu comptes venir à Toronto, cette année ?

Et d'un seul coup, une chape de plomb s'abattit sur sa tête.

_ Cette année... J'ai bien peur que ce soit compliqué...

_ Oh.

Gus ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher sa déception.

_ Je vois... Tu dois être très pris... Ca fait rien... J'aurais tellement aimé te voir, c'est tout ...

_C'était les origines juives de Melanie qui parlaient, ou quoi ? _

_ Moi aussi, j'aurais adoré fiston. Mais dans le contexte actuel, c'est _vraiment_ pas simple.

_ Ca n'est _jamais_ simple...

_ Gus...

_ Je dois te laisser. Maman me fait signe qu'on doit passer à table. Je t'aime, salut.

Brian n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit ; Gus avait déjà raccroché.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le repas de fête se passa relativement bien dans l'ensemble. Vic était un excellant cuisinier et Debbie une hôtesse remarquable. Au cours du repas, la conversation dévia sur les élections pour la mairie et de la candidature Stockwell.

_ Franchement, répétait sans arrêt Vic, je comprendrais jamais ce qu'il trouve à cet endroit. On dirait qu'il veut devenir le nouveau roi du pétrole d'Hadleton...

_ C'est dire, s'il est pas passablement dérangé, poursuivit Deb.

_ Peut-être est-il tombé _amoureux_ du pays, proposa Alma.

_ Vous qui bossez avec lui, vous pouvez rien nous en dire ?

Vic s'était adressé à Brian et Michelle, sans remarquer qu'une légère teinte rose colorait les joues de cette dernière. Quant à Hank, personne ne remarqua non plus qu'il avait commencé à vider verre sur verre avec une mine contrariée.

_ Bof, rétorqua Brian, je le vois que lors des conseils de classe et ça me suffit largement. C'est surtout Mich qu'il a à la bonne.

_ Quoi ?... Non, non... Je le vois pas si souvent que ça, protesta celle-ci en jetant des regards inquiets vers Hank, qui s'appliquait à vider son verre en silence, les mâchoires serrées.

Vers la fin de la journée, les Johns raccompagnèrent Mrs Jenkins chez elle. Ne restaient plus au Woody's que les Grassi, Michelle, Brian... Et Hank.

_ On raconte en ville, que Stockwell s'est acheté un nouveau terrain... lança-t-il à la cantonade, tandis que les autres jouaient aux cartes.

_ Oui, celui qui borde la forêt à l'Est, précisa Vic.

_ C'est là que mon père et moi, on avait l'habitude d'aller chasser. Tu paries combien, qu'avant la fin de l'hiver, il aura fait installer une clôture électrifiée ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua Debbie. Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'allais plus chasser de ce côté-là.

_ C'est pas ça le problème, répondit Hank énervé, c'est pour le principe.

Il était visiblement éméché. Et chacun savait que dans cet état, il cherchait tous les prétextes pour s'engueuler avec qui voulait bien entrer dans son jeu.

_ Cet enfoiré, vient... Il s'installe... avec tout son bordel et cette école de merde, et il se met à prendre des airs de propriétaire. Et quand il décide de mettre des barrières partout, _nous_ : les vrais habitant de cette région, on a plus qu'à fermer nos gueules ; sous prétexte qu'il a une putain de feuille avec son putain de nom écrit dessus.

A côté de lui, Brian sentait la tension monter dans tous les membres de Michelle. Lui-même était pas mal éméché, et il lui suffirait de peu pour qu'il s'embrase.

_ Et comme si ça suffisait pas, son espèce de pensionnat pour fils-à-papa attire des parasites en tout genre venu d'on ne sait où...

Maintenant au moins, on savait après qui il en avait. Brian amorça un geste pour lui répondre, mais Mich lui envoya un coup de pied sec dans le tibia. De son côté, la jeune femme se félicitait d'avoir envoyé Chiara se coucher au premier étage. Brian la foudroya du regard : après tout cette remarque la concernait aussi. Mais elle s'évertuait à ignorer les remarques plus qu'assassines de Hank à son encontre. C'était tout bonnement révoltant.

_ Vous savez ce qu'il parait ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore sortir ?_

_ Que tous les gamins de cette école de merde sont d'anciens délinquants sexuels...

D'un coup, Brian sentit un tremblement traverser sa main droite.

_ Il paraitrait même que ça baise sec dans les vestiaires, après la gym...

Il était à présent penché sur lui, lui inondant les narines avec son haleine infecte.

_ Alors, Kinney... Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous en dire ?

La voix de Hank était à présent à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Pour un ivrogne, il articulait avec une grande clarté.

_ Va te faire foutre, Parker, grogna Brian.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Hank avait trouvé la faille et il y fonçait tête baissée.

_ Toi, tu aimes ça, non. Tous ses gamins en rut, obligés de t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, ça doit te faire bander un max...

Brian se leva de sa chaise, comme s'il avait été monté sur un ressort. On aurait dit deux fauves prêts à livrer un combat sans merci. Tous deux faisaient à peu près le même gabarit : soit un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour quatre-vingt kilos(3). Autant dire que si la situation éclatait, les dégâts seraient spectaculaires.

_ Dis-moi, continua Hank tandis que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, tu préfères participer ou seulement mater.

_ Franchement, t'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que d'me les briser, aujourd'hui ? Va donc te lever une poule et fous-moi la paix.

_ Et toi, pourquoi t'irais voir ce que trafiquotent tes protégés dans leurs dortoirs en ce moment...

Sans attendre, Brian lui envoya son poing dans la gueule. Hank vacilla l'espace d'une minute.

Michelle avait quitté son siège et s'était précipitée entre les deux hommes. Un geste particulièrement imprudent, mais nécessaire. Avec son petit mètre soixante-huit et ses soixante-dix kilos tout mouillé, elle avait toutes les chances de finir broyée entre les deux colosses.

Debbie parvint à retenir Hank avec difficulté, tandis que Vic et Michelle tiraient Brian à l'opposé de la pièce. Les deux hommes n'avaient de cesse de se foudroyer du regard en s'envoyant des insultes à la figure :

_ Enfoiré !

_ Fumier !

_ Pédale !

_ Fils de pute !

Parker quitta toute retenue et, se dégageant sans mal de l'étreinte de Debbie, se propulsa directement sur Brian. Le poing prêt à s'abattre.

_ Non !

L'action dura l'espace d'une seconde. Sans réfléchir, Michelle repoussa Brian en arrière, et se retrouva du même coup sur la trajectoire de Hank. Avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de suspendre son geste, Mich était déjà à terre.

La minute qui suivit, tout le monde resta figé dans la pièce. Puis Brian se baissa vers la jeune femme et, la saisissant par les épaules, l'aida à se relever. Debbie approcha une chaise et Vic alla à la cuisine, chercher de la glace. Michelle était désorientée et un hématome était en train de se former autour de son œil gauche.

_ Maman...

La petite voix de Chiara s'éleva en direction des escaliers. La petite fixait sa mère de ses grands yeux ronds. Mich s'efforça de faire bonne figure pour ne pas l'inquiéter :

_ Tout va bien Moumouche. Maman est bêtement tombée... Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.

_ Hank tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant, lança Debbie d'une voix en apparence amicale mais dont le ton était faire.

Ce dernier était resté planté à sa place, sans faire un geste, le visage pâle. Lorsque Debbie lui intima l'ordre de s'en aller, il ne protesta pas. Hochant brièvement la tête, il attrapa son manteau et sortit dehors sans un regard. Pas même sur Brian qui lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le lendemain, il était sous son porche une canette de bière à la main, tandis que Mich tenait un steak saignant sur son œil, et surveillant Chiara de l'autre, qui jouait tranquillement avec son lapin en peluche.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu le défendes, grogna-t-il à mi-voix pour que la petite ne les entende pas.

_ Fiche-moi la paix avec ça, soupira la jeune femme d'une voix lamentable. Depuis quand tu te mêles de ma vie privée ?

_ Depuis que la seule personne à peu près agréable, que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ce trou perdu, manque de se faire éborgner par un connard raciste et homophobe...

_ Non. Il est pas comme ça. Tu ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que moi, tu ne peux pas comprendre...

_ Parce que toi tu y arrives ?!

_ C'est entre lui et moi. Alors pour la dernière fois : _ne t'en mêle pas_.

_ Tout ça pour une histoire de cul.

_ T'es mal placé pour me faire des reproches là-dessus...

_ Excuse-moi, mais même pour moi la baise ne justifie pas qu'on ce prenne des coups.

_ Je te signale au passage que ce n'est pas moi qu'il visait, mais toi. Et à moins que tu m'ais caché quelque chose, vous baisé pas ensemble.

_ Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver mieux.

_ Non. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver quelqu'un qui me fasse vibrer comme lui.

_ Si tu te donnais la peine de chercher...

_ Je ne te parle pas des sauts de trampoline que tu collectionnes avec les mecs que tu ramasses au bar. Moi, je te parle du décollage du concorde, avec crash à l'atterrissage, explosion, flammes qui montent dans le ciel et tout l'équipage qui hurle. Quelque chose qui dépasse la raison ou la simple envie de baiser. Un feu qui te brûle de l'intérieur ; qui te consume en même temps qu'il te délivre. Le genre de jouissance qu'on ne peut pas avoir dans les bras d'un illustre inconnu ramassé dans un bar.

_ Sans doute...

* * *

1 _Cette barrière entre nous / Cette barrière qu'en faire ?..._

2 J'ai un faible pour les hommes un peu négligés. J'ai toujours préféré Viggo Mortensen dans le rôle d'Aragorn : barbe de quatre jours, cheveux crades... Roooooooow *j'en grimpe au rideau*

3 Approximatif, on est d'accord...


	17. Chapter 17

_Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais vos reviews me touchent énormément, et y sont pour beaucoup dans ma motivation pour écrire la suite de l'histoire. Et pour cela : merci infiniment à tous et à toutes. _

* * *

_**Chapitre XVII : Un cœur qui sait quand il a raison(**__**1)**__**.**_

* * *

(_Je n'ai pas connu d'autres garçons que toi / Si j'en ai connus je ne m'en souviens pas / A quoi chercher faire des comparaisons / J'ai un cœur qui sait quand il a raison / Et puisqu'il a pris ton nom..._)

* * *

Jennifer aidait Justin à organiser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Le départ du jeune homme n'était prévu que dans deux jours, mais celui-ci semblait étrangement pressé de plier bagages. Cela contrastait étrangement avec le premier jour de son départ, quelques mois auparavant. Jennifer jaugeait discrètement son fils, en essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait tant le pousser loin de chez lui. Le repas de fête s'était pourtant bien déroulé. Craig était même parvenu à se montrer agréable ; ce qu'il n'était plus depuis ce fameux soir où il avait ramené Justin à la maison.

Il se serait arraché les yeux plutôt que de l'admettre, mais Jennifer savait que son époux souffrait de l'absence de son fils. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet avec lui, ce dernier lui rétorquait inlassablement qu'envoyer Justin au pensionnat avait été la meilleure décision, que là-bas au moins, ils sauraient le recadrer et le remettre dans le droit chemin. Jennifer croyait halluciner en l'entendant tenir ce genre de discours.

Pour être franche, elle-même ne savait trop qu'elle attitude avoir envers les penchants de son fils. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si celle-là la dérangerait ou non. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à devoir le faire. Peut-on vraiment s'attendre à faire face à ce genre d'évènement ?

Mais elle était sure d'une chose : peu importe par qui Justin pouvait être attiré, il restait son fils et pour toujours. Et cela, Craig ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

_ Tu as pensé à prendre du linge propre ?

_ Oui, Maman.

_ Tu n'as pas oublié ton traitement contre tes allergies ?

_ Non, Maman.

_ Tu as pris les pulls que je t'avais mis de côté pour cet hiver ?

_ Oui, Maman.

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait très froid à cette période de l'année, dans le Montana. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. Surtout avec tes allergies... L'hôpital le plus proche est à combien de kilomètres, tu m'as dit ?

_ Maman, j'ai survécu aux trois premiers mois passés là-bas. Je vais pas tomber raide mort si la neige tombe.

Jennifer peinait à dissimuler son anxiété.

_ Je sais, mon chéri. Je sais mais...

_ Et puis, si à dix-huit ans je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin de moi...

_ Ca me fait tellement drôle de te voir repartir, tu comprends ?

Justin sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

_ Je sais, Maman. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire autrement.

_ Justement si ! Il suffirait que vous parliez toi et ton père. Je suis sure que tout peut encore s'arranger. Il n'en donne pas l'air, mais je sais que tu lui manques. La maison n'est plus la même sans toi. Vous avez eu des maux tous les deux mais tu restes son fils...

_ Ce n'est pas le message qu'il m'a fait passer pourtant. Papa a clairement fait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas revenir à la maison si je ne changeais pas _ Comment a-t-il appelé ça, déjà ? _ « _ma déviance _».

_ Justin... Je sais qu'il a dit des choses horribles. Mais si vous parliez tous les deux, tout pourrait redevenir comme avant.

_ Justement, Maman, tout le problème est _là_ : les choses ne sont _plus_ comme avant, et elles ne le redeviendront pas. _J'ai_ changé, le temps a passé, les choses ont changé et il est impossible de revenir en arrière. Je suis homosexuel. Oui, votre fils est un gay, un pédé, un inverti, un sodomite, une pédale...

_ Ne dis pas ça...

_ Je peux employer un millier de mots différents, ça ne changera rien au fait pour autant. Je suis gay. Et je vais le rester. Et ça... Temps que Papa ne l'aura pas compris, je ne pourrais pas revenir à la maison. Si tant est que ce soit encore la mienne.

_ Oh, Justin... soupira Jennifer.

Ne pouvant plus ajouter un mot, elle approcha son fils contre son cœur et le serra dans ses bras.

_Qu'était-il advenu de son petit garçon ?_

_ _ _ _ _

A l'aéroport, Justin et son père se serrèrent brièvement la main pour se dire en revoir. Puis le jeune prit son sac sur ses épaules et s'empressa de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage et des passagers. Jennifer regardait son fils s'éloigner sans le quitter un seul instant des yeux. Et tandis que ce dernier disparaissait à l'intérieur de l'avion, l'image du jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés n'avait de cesse repasser devant ses yeux. Avec cette page noire d'un prénom inconnu : _Brian_.

Qui que soit ce garçon pour son fils, elle en aurait le cœur net au mois de Février, lors du week-end organisé pour les parents d'élèves au pensionnat.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(Ce passage ne mettant pas en scène les personnages principaux, vous êtes libres de le sauter, s'il vous ennui.)_

Samedi après-midi était, pour Michelle Dumenco, consacré aux travaux manuels. Lorsqu'elle s'était installée à Hadleton, quelques six années auparavant, dans le chalet qu'elle louait à Mrs Jenkins, la jeune femme avait en tête de se trouver un endroit calme et paisible. Où elle pourrait mener une vie de solitaire.

Pour gagner sa vie, elle fabriquait des objets en mosaïque à l'aide de matériaux de récupération _ vaisselle cassée, vieux miroirs, carrelage remplacé, bille chinoise. Des objets de décoration, qu'elle vendait ensuite sur Internet, à des prix qui lui permettait de payer son loyer et de vivre correctement. Mais la naissance de Chiara l'avait poussée à rechercher un job mieux rémunéré.

Cependant, elle consacrait toujours le week-end à ses travaux. Avec le Woody's, s'étaient les seuls moments où elle parvenait à se détendre. Ca, et autre chose...

Alors qu'elle observait dans l'écran de son appareil photo numérique, relié à son ordinateur, une lampe customisée par ses soins, on frappa à la porte. Posant son appareil, elle sortit de l'atelier et se dirigea vers le salon. Mais elle se figea sur place lorsque son regard croisa celui de Hank, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, avec toujours sa casquette enfoncée sur sa tête, qui cachait la couleur de ses yeux.

_ C'est pour quoi ? souffla Michelle d'une voix plus lasse que sèche.

Il lui montra le grand sac plastique qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement lourd et encombrant, un grand bruit de fracas s'en échappant lorsque Hank le souleva.

_ Livraison du Woody's : Debbie a enfin reçu sa nouvelle vaisselle. Comme promis, elle te fait cadeau de l'ancienne : soit cinquante-six assiettes en céramique.

_ Elle ne pouvait pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Personne d'autre n'habite juste en face.

_ Malheureusement.

_ Je peux entrer ou tu préfères porter toi-même le sac jusqu'à l'atelier.

Mich s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Hank alla directement poser son fardeau dans l'atelier. Puis il se tourna vers la propriétaire des lieux. Ses grands yeux bruns si expressifs, dardant sur lui un regard humide et fatigué.

_ Ca te fait encore mal ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers son œil gauche.

Le contacte la fit frissonner.

_ Au moins, t'as plus de marque, dit-il en retirant ses doigts. C'est déjà ça.

_ Non, mais pour le moment je peux plus mettre mes lunettes de protection, pour casser les carreaux.

_ Je peux le faire, si tu veux.

_ Non merci, t'en as assez fait.

Message reçu, Hank retourna vers l'entrée du chalet. Arrivée devant la porte il se retourna une dernière fois vers Michelle.

_ Où est la gamine, au fait ?

_ Chiara ? Dans sa chambre : c'est l'heure de sa sieste. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien. J'ai terminé ma tournée pour aujourd'hui, et vu que tu es occupée, je suis dit que je pourrais l'emmener prendre un chocolat : histoire de la sortir un peu.

_ Si tu veux passer plus de temps avec elle, il suffit de le demander. T'es pas obligé de trouver une excuse à chaque fois.

Hank hocha la tête dans une expression à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la désillusion.

_ J'ai rien contre ta gamine, et tu le sais, mais je suis pas son père.

Michelle poussa un long soupire. Et son visage parut plus fatigué que jamais.

_ Non, je sais que tu ne détestes pas Chiara. Par moment, j'ai même l'impression que tu es plus préoccupé par elle que par moi. Mais seulement voilà, le _fait_ qu'elle _soit là_ t'est insupportable. Au point que, depuis sa naissance, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que tu me le fasses payer. Sans que tu me fasses sentir que je suis responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé. Et tu sais quoi ? Je commence à être fatiguée. Fatiguée de devoir m'excuser pour un truc qui s'est passé il y a plus de trois ans, et que je ne peux pas changer.

_ T'avoueras quand même, que si on en est là, c'est entièrement ta faute...

_ Ma faute, évidemment ! Déjà à cette époque, tu t'intéressais à moi que quand tes autres poules étaient occupées avec leurs coqs. Que monsieur se tape toutes les femmes mariées du coin : bien sûr que c'est légitime ! Mais que _moi_, j'aille voir ailleurs : ça suffit à faire de moi la pire des garces !

_ T'avais le choix entre tous les mecs du coin, et t'as _choisi_ ce fils de pute. Tu t'es même permise d'aller bosser dans _son_ école. Où tu peux le voir tous les jours...

_ C'est lui qui me l'a proposé. J'avais besoin de fric pour élever Chiara.

_ Pourquoi pas lui demander une pension alimentaire ?

_ Jamais !

_ Au moins, ça l'aurait remis à sa place.

_ Oh, je t'en prie. Tu te fichais éperdument de lui, _avant_. Mais depuis que Chiara est née, on dirait que tu es parti en croisade. Tu es pire qu'un gamin !

Voyant que Mich était reparti dans une de ses diatribes, Hank avait refermé la porte. Tandis qu'elle parlait, il l'a fit reculer dans le salon, contre un mur. La colère faisait ressortir le noir de ses yeux et l'énervement lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Il fit glisser sa main sous son tee-shirt et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine déjà durcie par l'excitation de la dispute.

_ Et n'essaie pas de me tripoter quand je t'engueule ! scanda la jeune femme en repoussant sa main.

Mais Hank la remettait déjà en place. La plaquant contre le mur, il fit glisser l'autre sur ses hanches, sous son jean.

_ Arrête ! protesta Mich, de plus en plus faiblement. J'ai dit : arrête... arrête..._ar_..._rête_...(2)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Avec l'arrivée du froid, Brian sortait de moins en moins de chez lui. Heureusement, alors qu'il passait en voiture devant la gare routière, il était tombé sur un grand brun, genre latino, hyper sexy. Le temps d'échanger un regard et quelques mots, ils avaient tous les deux finis dans le mobil home, complètement dessapés. Chance inespérée, son visiteur avait même du poppers sur lui : l'après-midi promettait d'être réussie. Mais alors qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

A moitié défoncé, Brian alla ouvrir sans même prendre la peine de remettre un sous-vêtement. Heureusement, la personne de l'autre côté de la porte était Justin, son sac sur les épaules.

Sans même se poser de question, Brian l'attira à l'intérieur, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le garçon se laissa faire, tout en caressant son corps nu avec une avidité croissante. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans le fait de se savoir nu entre ses bras alors que Justin n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever son blouson.

_ Je t'attendais pas si tôt, fit-il tout de même remarquer, alors que le jeune homme commençait lui aussi à se mettre à l'aise.

_ Je sais, soupira Justin tout en se laissant embrasser. J'en avais tellement marre, que j'ai négocié mon retour. Ca veut dire qu'on a _tout_ le week-end pour nous _tout seuls_.

Ce fut le moment que choisit l'invité de Brian pour s'amener dans le salon, en tenu d'Adam. Justin lui jeta un regard surpris mais guère courroucé, plutôt curieux, voir même excité. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Brian.

Tant d'innocence et de lubricité dans le regard d'un seul et même être, c'était...

_Bandant_.

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dit, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce, vu que je ne m'attendais pas à ta venue, je me suis permis d'inviter... ?

_ Sean.

_ ... Sean, à passer du bon temps à la maison. Mais, maintenant que tu es là...

Et tout en disant, il fit glisser la fermeture éclaire de Justin, et caressa avec des gestes lents, savamment étudiés l'érection qui commençait à poindre hors de son jean.

Le dénommé Sean s'était rapproché d'eux, et s'agenouilla devant le jeune blond, faisant face à la verge que Brian continuait de masser entre ses doigts.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? souffla-t-il tout en mordillant l'oreille de Justin, qui commençait déjà à gémir de plaisir. Ca te dit qu'on s'occupe tous les trois ?

Le jeune homme eut du mal à formuler une réponse articulée, devant serrer les dents pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Il se contenta de hocher énergiquement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Aussitôt, Brian glissa sa main derrière la tête de Sean et l'attira vers la queue de Justin, qu'il prit dans sa bouche. Ce dernier laissait échapper des grognements de plus en plus forts, ondulant le bassin pour aider son partenaire à trouver un rythme idéal. Brian, de son côté finissait de le déshabiller, sans détacher sa bouche de la sienne. Puis il se glissa derrière lui, caressa ses fesses, son ventre. Le temps d'enfiler une capote, et il entra dans son cul, tout en s'appliquant à lui former un suçon à la base du cou.

Justin était à l'agonie : sucé et transpercé de toute part. Son corps n'était plus que spasmes de plaisir. Sa gorge s'enrouant dans un long sifflement rauque. Il ne tarda pas à venir dans la bouche de l'inconnu.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes pris dans un ballet de suçons et de caresses. Justin ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ni des mains ou de la queue. Tantôt, il se faisait prendre à tour de rôle par Sean, puis par Brian. Tantôt Brian baisait Sean, tandis que ce dernier le suçait, et _vis versa_. Tantôt encore, Justin et Sean se faisaient un 69 tandis que Brian les prenant chacun leur tour. Avant de jouir au fond du plus jeune.

Mais vint un moment où le mec commença à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à Justin. Lorsqu'il tenta d'embrasser ce dernier sur la bouche, Brian estima qu'il les avait suffisamment divertis, et qu'il était grand temps pour lui de mettre les voiles. Il remercia sommairement leur invité, et le mit cordialement à la porte.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, faces à faces. C'était un peu comme si le brouillard se dissipait, et qu'ils parvenaient enfin à se voir nettement.

Lentement, Brian passa sa main sur le visage de Justin, caressant ses lèvres avec douceur et sensualité. S'approchant doucement de lui, presque timidement, avant de l'embrasser fébrilement. Le jeune homme s'enroulant autour de lui avec souplesse.

Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'orgie et la débauche de sexe de tout à l'heure. C'était leurs peaux, attirées l'une par l'autre, comme deux aimants. Leurs gestes étaient plus lents. Moins frénétiques. Plus tendres et plus craintifs.

Ils glissèrent sur le sol tous les deux, sans détacher leurs lèvres un seul instant l'une de l'autre. Brian était assis à même le sol, adossé contre le mur, Justin à califourchon sur son bas-ventre. Ses hanches prises en tenaille entre les cuisses du jeune blond. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et dans leur regard le même désir informulé brûlait leur rétine.

_Un feu qui te brûle de l'intérieur ; qui te consume en même temps qu'il te délivre._

Brian attrapa une capote qui trainait parterre : rescapée de leur petite fête. Justin la lui prit des mains, déchira l'emballage et la fit rouler sur sa queue. Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis un autre, encore un autre ; toujours plus avide, toujours plus passionné. Le front appuyé contre celui de Brian, Justin se positionna au-dessus de son érection et s'y empala fermement.

Leurs respirations se mêlèrent si bien, que plus aucun ne sut lequel grognait le plus fort. Pris dans une danse effrénée où se mélangeaient mains, bras et jambes. Au final, ce n'était plus deux corps enlacés mais une bête ronronnante et frémissante. La vague de plaisir les emportant tous les deux.

_ _ _ _ _

Au cœur de la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient étendus sur le tapis du salon, Justin écoutait le bruit paisible de la respiration de l'homme reposant contre sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés, le visage lisse, Brian dormait profondément.

_ Je t'aime, Brian Kinney, murmura Justin à cet homme qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Je t'aime à un point tel que tu n'imagines même pas. Et je crois même que tu en aurais peur si tu le savais. Mais ça ne fait rien, parce que c'est en toi que je trouve la force de me battre. Et je crois que si on ne s'était pas trouvés, je me serais foutu en l'air depuis un bon moment.

Pour toute réponse, Brian poussa un léger vagissement dans son sommeil, et se resserra autour de Justin. Attendri, ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

1 _Mon amour, mon ami_ de Marie Laforet

2 J'ai hésité à mettre du sexe hétéro dans ce chapitre. Mais finalement, j'ai eu trop peur de vous choquer. Un homme et une femme ! Si c'est pas contre nature... Beurk ! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_Merci à __**Draya Felton**__,__** Julie Estelle**__,__** Uzumaki**__ et__** Murasaki-kun**__ pour leur gentilles reviews, ainsi qu'à touts ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favorite story ou leur alert story._

* * *

_**Chapitre XVIII : L'homme du dessin**_

Justin trouvait cette histoire de week-end de parents d'élèves parfaitement débile. D'abords, parce qu'il allait devoir porter l'uniforme pendant tout le week-end. Ensuite, ses parents allaient lui tenir la jambe tout le week-end. Et enfin, à cause de ça, lui et Brian ne pourraient pas baiser de tout le week-end.

Connaissant Brian, il trouverait le moyen de se consoler avec un voyageur de passage. Mais Justin, lui, serait obligé de faire abstinence ; ce qui était tout de même un comble. Il avait même envisagé un court instant de se rapprocher d'Ethan. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus vraiment adressé la parole depuis leur conversation dans les toilettes du premier étage. D'ailleurs depuis _l'incident_, Justin était un peu traité en paria par le reste de ses camarades. Mais aux vues des circonstances, cette situation ne lui paraissait pas plus mal.

Samedi matin, ils eurent droit à tout un cérémonial parfaitement ridicule pour fêter l'arrivée de leurs visiteurs. Alignés dans la cour d'entrée, comme des petits soldats de plomb, on se serait cru à Buckingham Palace, ou Cambridge, ou Oxford... Enfin, une connerie du genre. Histoire de justifier les sommes astronomiques que les parents dépensaient pour que leurs moufflets étudient le plus loin possible de chez eux.

Jamais, depuis son arrivée, Justin n'avait autant eu envie d'aller se pendre. Surtout quand tous les parents furent arrivés, et qu'ils durent entonner l'hymne nationale. Il aurait voulu rentrer six pieds sous terre, et ne jamais en sortir.

_Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon là ce serait un vrai massacre._

Devant l'entrée du pensionnat, les professeurs étaient également alignés en rang, habillés comme pour aller à la messe. C'était drôle de voir Miss Dumenco au milieu du reste de ses collègues. Ses grands yeux si expressifs, son teint foncé, ses longs cheveux noirs noués pour l'occasion en un chignon très serré, dont quelques mèches rebelles parvenaient tout de même à s'échapper... Et ses traits amérindiens, qui pour le coup ressortaient vraiment, parmi les autres professeurs au teint d'évier et à l'air pincé. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous un manche à balais enfoncé dans le derrière.

Lorsque le directeur Stockwell avait passé en revue les uniformes, Michelle avait profité d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part, pour envoyer à Justin un sourire encourageant, auquel celui-ci avait répondu. Le jeune homme nota au passage l'absence de Kinney dans les rangs des professeurs. Ce qui était à la une joie et une déception. Une joie, car ainsi ce dernier ne verrait pas Justin être obligé de se plier à tous ses rituels ridicules ; une déception, car il y avait dans l'idée de voir son père lui serrer la main en le félicitant de son travail avec son fils, quelque chose de particulièrement cocasse.

_ _ _ _ _

Tout au long de l'après-midi, le directeur les assomma de discours pompeux et soporifiques. Il y eut la présentation de l'équipe pédagogique, des surveillants. Puis, visite de l'établissement, des salles de classes, du parc, présentation des travaux des élèves... Pour tromper son ennui mortel, Justin s'amusait à détailler les autres.

Il remarqua d'abords Ethan avec ses parents, le teint halé et les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Il était difficile de dire à qui il ressemblait le plus entre son père et sa mère. Justin nota cependant que cette dernière paraissait avoir quelques années de plus que son époux ; même plus grande, perchée sur ses talons, plutôt élégante.

Les Hobbs, eux, paraissaient être des gens normaux. A part qu'ils étaient plus vieux que la moyenne d'âge des autres parents. Ils étaient de taille et de constitution assez moyenne également. Ce qui était un choc en comparaison de la carrure d'athlète de leur fils.

Quant à Cody MacGuire, Justin comprit de qui il tenait son regard de taré lorsqu'il croisa celui de son père. Grand et mince, avec une mâchoire triangulaire, celui-ci lui évoquait un requin, à l'air particulièrement froid et sévère.

_ Tu t'amuses bien ? lança Ethan en s'approchant discrètement de lui, tandis que leurs parents discutaient avec Stockwell.

La mère de Justin était, elle, plongée dans une conversation visiblement passionnée avec la prof de dessin.

Ethan avait pris soin de garder quelques centimètres de distance : autant pour respecter l'espace vital de Justin, si celui-ci n'avait pas envie de lui parler, autant car il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de trop approcher les gens.

_ Ca peut aller ; j'y survivrais, répondit Justin avec un regard encourageant. Tes parents on l'air sympa.

_ Ils le sont. Les tiens aussi.

_ Ca dépend. Ne te fie pas aux apparences.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pu survivre dans ce lycée, si ça avait été le cas.

Justin répondit à cette dernière remarque par un sourie timide. Ethan n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais dans le fond.

_ _ _ _ _

La journée c'était relativement bien déroulé pour Jennifer, malgré une légère fatigue causée par le décalage horaire. Elle avait fait la rencontre du professeur de dessin de son fils, et découvert avec soulagement une jeune femme charmante et pleine d'humour. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait en dire autant du reste des enseignants qui lui semblaient tous un peu pète-sec. Craig s'était précipité vers le directeur, et ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle _ sous le regard inquiet de Justin.

Elle avait également reconnu le jeune homme que son fils avait dessiné sur son carnet de croquis. D'abords, elle put constater que la ressemblance était frappante. Ensuite, que ce garçon paraissait tout à fait adorable, tout comme ses parents avec qui elle avait eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots. Si c'était lui, le fameux Brian qui occupait autant les pensées de son fils, elle ne pouvait qu'en être rassurée.

La fatigue lui provoquant un mal de tête, Justin lui avait proposée d'aller s'allonger quelques instants dans sa chambre. Trop heureuse de pouvoir échapper à l'ambiance un peu trop corsetée de la partie, Jennifer avait immédiatement accepté. A l'abri, au calme, dans le décombre des affaires de son fils _ Justin n'avait jamais été un magna du rangement _ elle avait posé la tête sur l'oreiller et s'était aussitôt assoupie.

A son réveil, elle eut la sensation de quelque chose de lisse et rugueux sous ses doigts. Dans son sommeil, Jennifer avait glissé sa main sous l'oreiller. Instinctivement, elle tira l'objet de sous sa cachette : il s'agissait de feuilles de dessin _ venant probablement du carnet de Justin _ soigneusement pliées et gardées à l'abri. Elle aurait probablement dû remettre les à leur place et faire comme si elle ne les avait jamais touchées. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte, et elle se surprit à déplier les feuilles avec mille précautions.

Quel ne fut pas le choc ?

Un homme. Pas un enfant, ni un adolescent. Un homme adulte. Un homme nu, endormi. Un homme étendu sur toutes les feuilles, dessiné avec infiniment de détails, dans des positions qui n'avaient de cesse de la mettre mal à l'aise. Jennifer osait à peine croire en ce qu'elle voyait. Etait-ce un fantasme ou la réalité ? Le fruit d'une imagination fertile ou le témoignage d'une intimité réelle ?

Elle eut soudain l'impression de manquer d'air, et sortit en trombe de la chambre, les feuilles de dessin à la main. Allant dans la salle de réception où tout le monde était rassemblé, Jennifer avisa son mari, qui discutait toujours avec le directeur et Justin, à l'opposé, en train de parler avec un autre garçon. Jamais encore, elle ne s'était sentie aussi déchirée.

Si elle montrait les dessins à Craig, il serait capable de rentrer dans une colère noire et de provoquer un scandale. Quant à Justin, il ferait probablement de même s'il savait qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Mais ce secret était trop lourd. Il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité. Il le faillait absolument. Son regard tomba alors sur Miss Dumenco qui avait rejoint la conversation de Justin et de son camarade.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Jennifer marcha droit vers la jeune femme. Posant discrètement la main sur son épaule, elle murmura à son oreille :

_ Puis-je vous parler seule à seule ?

_ Oui, bien, répondit Michelle sans sourciller.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle de réception, et allèrent dans le parc. L'air était particulièrement frais en ce mois de Février, aussi pour se mettre à l'abri du froid, Michelle indiqua à Mrs Taylor une petite construction en bois, où elles seraient isolées des courants d'air. La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison la mère de son élève tenait à la voir en privé. Elle se doutait que cela avait à voir avec Justin _ ça mère voulait peut-être tout simplement en savoir plus sur son fils _ mais elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Jennifer lui mit sous les yeux.

Le premier réflexe de Michelle fut de faire le maximum pour cacher son trouble, tant ce qu'elle voyait lui paraissait invraisemblable. Surtout lorsque Jennifer lui expliqua où elle les avait trouvées.

Pourtant...

_ Je vous en prie, la supplia-t-elle, si vous savez quelque chose sur cet homme, il faut me le dire...

_ Quel homme ? demanda Michelle ingénument.

_ Mais celui qui est sur ces dessins, insista Jennifer. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'ici...

_ Je suis désolée, Madame Taylor, mais vous devez faire erreur : je ne vois personne à qui pourrait ressembler ce dessin...

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle faisait : mentir effrontément à la mère d'un élève. D'un côté, l'enseignante devait s'inquiéter qu'une telle situation existe entre un professeur et son élève, et dire la vérité ; de l'autre, l'amie voulait protéger les deux personnes impliqués.

_ Mais enfin, insista Mrs Taylor, vous voyez avec quel sens du détail il l'a dessiné... Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il a pu l'inventer ?

_ Vous savez, hésita Michelle, les jeunes gens sont doués d'une grande imagination ; surtout quand ils ont le talent de votre fils...

_ Vous dîtes que Justin a inventé cet homme de toute pièce ?

Michelle sentit son cœur se serrer face à l'expression à peine soulagée sur le visage de Jennifer.

_ Ecoutez, je ne sais rien de cette affaire.

Ca, au moins c'était vrai !

_ Mais, je pense que vous vous inquiétée un peu trop. Justin a très bien pu trouver une photo dans un magazine ou voir un film quelconque, et imaginer le reste...

Jennifer avait envie de croire Miss Dumenco, pourtant au fond d'elle son instinct maternel n'était pas tranquille. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Elle remercia, la jeune femme et s'empressa de regagner la chambre de Justin, où elle remit son butin à sa place.

_ Maman, tout va bien ?

Jennifer sursauta en se retournant vers la porte. Justin se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'air suspicieux.

_ Oui, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb. Je me suis aperçue que j'avais perdu une de mes boucles d'oreille dans ta chambre ; je suis venue la chercher.

_ Ah...bien.

Justin fixait avec angoisse l'oreiller à côté duquel Jennifer se trouvait. Celle-ci suivit son regard et s'en écarta distraitement. Aussitôt, Justin alla s'asseoir sur son lit, se plaçant entre sa mère et le coussin.

_ Tu t'ennuis pas trop ? demanda-t-il alors pour détourner son attention.

_ Non, ça va, répondit Jennifer le plus légèrement du monde. Mais j'aimerais que puisse se voir sans tout ce monde. Que dirais-tu de venir manger avec moi et ton père, demain ? Nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble, rien que tout les trois.

Justin parut légèrement contrarié, mais s'empressa de répondre positivement à l'invitation. Jennifer sentait qu'il avait surtout hâte qu'elle quitte la chambre. Aussi ne se fit-elle pas prier.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Le lendemain matin, elle descendit dans la grande salle du Woody's, où elle et Craig avaient pu réserver une chambre. A la minute où la patronne les avait vu, elle s'était exclamée : « Mais vous êtes les parents du petit Ange(1) ! » C'était une femme exubérante, mais très attachante au demeurant.

Devant la mine peu enjouée qu'affichait Jennifer, elle lui proposa une tisane relaxante de sa composition, que celle-ci accepta poliment, et alla s'installer dans un coin reculé de la salle. Il était 9h00, Justin ne devait pas les rejoindre en principe avant 12h.

Le dimanche matin, le Woody's était entièrement vide, tout le monde étant parti à la messe. Aussi, ce fut une surprise d'entendre la porte du bar s'ouvrir et de voir un homme entrer. Tout d'abords, Jennifer ne vit pas son visage, à moitié caché par son écharpe. Debbie lui apporta sa tisane, puis s'occupa du nouvel arrivant :

_ Alors, cette journée parents d'élèves ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Comment le saurais-je ? Demande à Mich.

_ Tu n'y es pas allé ?

_ Hé, je me tape déjà les mômes pendant la semaine, c'est pas pour faire des courbettes aux parents le week-end. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire l'avis du prof de gym, à cette bande de snobs.

_ Je te trouve de mauvais poils, aujourd'hui. T'as pas baisé ou quoi ?

_ Je vais bien, grommela l'homme. Serre-moi plutôt du café, très serré.

_ Ca marche.

L'homme retira alors son écharpe et Jennifer pu voir le visage caché en dessous. L'espace d'un instant elle cru qu'elle allait lâcher sa tasse. Au même moment, une autre personne entra en trombe dans le bar :

_ Kinneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!! AMENE TES FESSES DEHORS ! J'AI A TE PARLER !

Comme si le choc n'était pas assez violant, voilà que c'était Miss Dumenco qui débarquait, l'air particulièrement furieux.

Sans s'émouvoir, _Kinney_ la suivit dehors.

_ Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, protesta-t-il calmement ; les gens vont croire qu'on est mariés.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dehors, dans le froid, le visage de Mich fumait littéralement de rage. Brian ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état ; un peu comme de voir un ours en peluche se transformer en bête féroce.

_ Bon, commenta Brian, avant de m'ouvrir le ventre et de répandre mes entrailles sur le sol, comme tu sembles être sur le point de le faire ; je peux savoir de quoi je suis accusé exactement ?

Mich tremblait de tous ses membres, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

_ Brian, articula-t-elle péniblement, je te poser _une_ question, et quelque en soit la réponse, je veux la vérité. **Et je le saurais si tu mens**.

Brian haussa les épaules d'un air de dire : _pose-la ta question_.

_ As-tu, oui ou non, couché avec un des élèves de St-James ?

_ Avec qui ?

_ Avec Taylor. _Justin_ Taylor, si tu tiens à être précis.

Brian ne répondit absolument rien. Ce qui rendait la réponse plus qu'éloquente...

_ Non, c'est pas vrai, souffla Michelle. Dîtes-moi que je rêve !

_ C'est drôle. Je me suis dit exactement la même chose, la première fois...

_ Ah ! Ta gueule.

_ Faudrait savoir. Tu veux la vérité, oui ou non ?

_ Merde, mais comment tu peux prendre autant la situation à la légère. Tu-couches-avec-un-élève-A-BRUTI ! asséna-t-elle tout en lui martelant l'avant-bras.

_ Et toi, cris-le encore plus fort, que tout le village nous entende...

Cette dernière réflexion calma quelque peu Mich. La jeune femme cessa de martyriser le bras de son collègue. Mais son angoisse ne descendait pas.

_ Quand ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Quand quoi ?

_ Quand ça s'est passé ?

_ Difficile de dire exactement : tu parles de la première fois où de la dernière... ?

_ Parce que y en a eu plus d'une ?

_ J'ai arrêté de compter à douze...

_ Merde, mais c'est douze fois plus que tous tes anciens coups...

_ ...

_ Je t'en prie, jure-moi que c'est une relation consensuelle...

_ Mais enfin, pour qui tu me prends ? protesta Brian, scandalisé. C'est pratiquement _lui_ qui m'a harcelé...

_ Et tu n'es pas capable de tenir tête à un adolescent de dix-sept ans...

_ Dix-huit...

_ La ferme.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux amis. Michelle se passait et se repassait la main sur le visage. Brian ne la quittait pas des yeux :

_ Tu vas nous dénoncer ?

_ Tu arrêterais de le voir si je te menaçais de le faire ?

_ ...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jennifer avait regardé les deux jeunes gens partir, les yeux exorbités. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué sa présence, encore heureux. Elle se remettait mal du fait d'avoir vu le fantasme vivant de son fils s'animer devant elle. Le moindre fait ou geste de cet homme lui paraissait indécent. Et les images qu'elle avait vues dessinées par Justin trahissaient une trop grande intimité, pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un fantasme que le jeune homme aurait retranscrit sur le papier.

Mais alors, quand ? Et à quelle occasion étaient-ils passés à l'acte ?

_Son prof de gym_...

Pendant les cours ? Au sein même de l'école ?...

L'avait-il coincé dans les vestiaires ? Lui avait-il fait du chantage ?

Jennifer eut brusquement envie de vomir.

Et Dumenco qui ne lui avait rien dit. Dumenco qui lui avait sciemment mentie, en lui cachant l'existence de ce _Kinney_... Jusqu'à quel point était-elle mêlée à l'affaire ?

Ce fut le moment que choisit la professeure de dessin pour revenir dans le bar, et commanda un verre à la serveuse. Kinney, lui, semblait avoir disparu.

Jennifer quitta donc son siège et marcha droit vers la jeune femme, lui posant la main sur l'épaule comme la dernière. Lorsque les yeux des deux femmes se croisèrent, il n'y eut guère besoin d'explication. Résignée, Michelle accompagna la mère de Justin dans une pièce isolée, où elles pouvaient parler en paix.

_ Vous m'avez mentie, asséna Jennifer. Vous m'avez sciemment mentie et cachée la vérité sur l'existence de cet homme, et des relations qu'il entretient avec mon fils...

_ Non, Mrs Taylor, affirma Michelle avec aplomb. Je vous jure qu'avant que vous me montriez ces dessins j'ignorais tout des liens qui unissaient votre fils à mon collègue.

_ Mais vous m'avez mentie en affirmant que Justin avait tout inventé.

_ Je voulais m'assurer de la nature exacte des faits, avant de mettre deux personnes dans une situation compromettante...

_ _Compromettante_... souffla Jennifer. Et ce que vous avez, vous appelé ça comment ? Sachez que la seule chose qui me retient d'aller tout dire à mon époux est que je crains trop les conséquences pour mon fils. Cela fait des mois que je m'efforce de calmer le jeu entre Justin et son père, pour que notre fils puisse enfin rentrer à la maison. S'il apprenait la vérité, il serait capable de l'expédier dans une école militaire, ou dans un pensionnat tenu par des mormons. Dans un endroit où je ne pourrais plus le revoir...

Michelle ne perdait pas une seule de ses paroles.

_ Madame Taylor, me permettez-vous d'être franche ?

_ J'attends de vous que vous le soyez.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit le fait que Brian et votre fils se voient qui vous pose un problème...

_ Mais cet homme doit avoir au moins trente ans !

_ Et Justin en a _dix-huit _! Que vous le vouliez ou non, ce n'est _plus_ un enfant. Il est en âge de commettre ses propres erreurs.

_ Ne me prenez pas pour une mère-poule. J'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait ; qu'un jour Justin rencontrerait quelqu'un, et que cette personne occuperait alors toutes ses pensées. J'ai eu son âge, et avant de rencontrer son père j'étais une sacrée délurée. Mais jamais je n'ai oublié le mal que peut faire un premier chagrin d'amour. Votre... _ami_... Je ne le connais. Mais que penser d'un homme de son âge qui partage son lit avec un jeune à peine majeur. Je sais que Justin parait très mature pour son âge ; et il l'est. Mais il sait si peu de choses de l'existence : à quel point les hommes peuvent être immatures et irresponsables avec les sentiments des autres. Les filles sont moins dangereuses : elles savent qu'un cœur ne doit pas être malmené, surtout lorsqu'il est amoureux.

_ Si vous me permettez, là aussi vous faîtes erreur. Homme ou femme, lorsque l'on est pris par les élans de son cœur, on oublie d'être vigilent, et on fait du mal sans le vouloir... Vous pouvez tout faire pour que votre fils aille bien, mais vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de se heurter à la réalité. Même s'il doit en souffrir, il doit passer par là.

Michelle parlait doucement, sans s'emporter. Sa voix apaisait quelque peu Jennifer.

_ Ecoutez, poursuivit la jeune femme, j'ignore la nature profonde des sentiments qui les lient tous les deux... Tout ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude, c'est que jamais Brian ne ferait volontairement du mal à votre fils.

_Brian..._

_ Je crois que vous devez laisser les choses se faire entre eux.

Jennifer la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Avez-vous des enfants, Miss Dumenco ?

_ J'ai une fille de trois ans, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

_ Et j'imagine que vous serriez prête à tout pour la protéger, commenta-t-elle.

_ Je fais mon possible pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. J'essaie d'être à l'écoute de ses besoins. Mais je sais également que je ne pourrais pas la préserver éternellement de la dureté du monde.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lorsque Justin arriva enfin, ils allèrent manger en famille dans un restaurant près de la mairie. Pendant tout le repas, Jennifer ne quittait pas son fils des yeux. Cherchant désespérément les dernières traces de l'enfance sur son visage. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était un homme qui se tenait en face d'elle ; même s'il resterait à jamais son petit garçon.

Au moment de se quitter, Jennifer serra fort son fils dans ses bras, comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années, et comme elle ne le referait jamais plus.

* * *

1 Je sais que tu préfère Sunshine, Epsylon, mais je reste dans la ligne francophone ; c'est un choix esthétique.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre XIX : Un homme comme les autres**_

* * *

(_Ils inventent des histoires / Que je fais semblant de croire / Toi jamais / Ils me jurent fidélité / Jusqu'au bout de l'éternité / Toi jamais / Et quand ils me parlent d'amour / Ils ont trop besoin de discours / Toi jamais / Je me fous de leur fortune / Qu'ils laissent là où elle est la lune / Sans regret..._

Refrain : _Homme / Tu n'es qu'un homme / Comme les autres / Je le sais / Mais comme / Tu es mon homme / Je te pardonne / Et toi jamais..._)1

* * *

Comme prévu, à cause du week-end parents d'élèves, Justin n'avait pas pu être seul un instant avec Brian. Cela avait été les deux semaines les plus longues de toute sa vie. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, être au dimanche matin et pouvoir enfin aller chez lui. Et passer des heures entières à froisser les draps. Il y avait pensé toute la quinzaine ; au point de se réveiller en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que dehors, le froids faisait grincer les branches des arbres.

Par moment _ lorsque tout lui devenait trop pesant _ il s'imaginait prendre la fuite avec lui. Tout en envoyer promener, sauter dans sa jeep et rouler vers d'autres horizons, sans un regard en arrière. Comme Brian le lui avait compté à maintes reprises. Puis il chassait ensuite ces rêves d'adolescent attardé et irréalistes.

Oh, il avait beau être sur un petit nuage, chaque fois que Brian le prenait dans ses bras. Il avait beau le sentir vibrer et trembler en lui ; l'entendre soupirer de plaisir et de satisfaction entre ses jambes. Il savait pertinemment, que le jour où Brian Kinney plierait ses bagages et reprendrait le volant de sa jeep, ce serait pour partir loin et sans lui.

C'est pourquoi, il s'efforçait de ne jamais paraître de mauvaise humeur devant lui, de toujours tout prendre à la légère : aussi bien l'isolement dans lequel il était au pensionnat que le rejet incessant de son père qui n'en finissait pas de le déprimer. Effacer, oublier, tout ce qui pourrait le tenir éloigner de lui.

_Les filles qui font la gueule, les hommes n'en veulent pas...(__2)_

Justin détestait toujours les vendredis après-midi. D'abords parce que, baise ou pas, le comportement du prof Kinney n'avait pas varié depuis le début de l'année. Ensuite, depuis qu'il savait ce que tramaient les autres élèves, la proximité dans les vestiaires était devenue un véritable cauchemar. Même si aucun n'aurait osé le toucher, la situation n'en était pas moins pesante. Et menace ou pas, Cody MacGuire, lui, ne semblait pas du tout apprécier d'avoir été privé de sa proie. Et ne manquait pas une occasion de le lui faire payer, par des brimades et des bousculades. Une fois, il lui était même rentré dedans pendant un match de basket.

Plaqué au sol, Justin s'était mis à paniquer, et lui avait envoyé son poing dans la gueule, l'autre avait immédiatement riposté. Les deux garçons avaient alors commencé à se battre comme des chiffonniers. Il fallut l'intervention de plusieurs personnes pour les séparer. D'autant qu'à chaque fois que Justin sentait un autre élève sur le point de le toucher, il redoublait de violence.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Kinney se joignit à la mêlée, empoignant Justin par les épaules, tandis que deux autres garçons se chargeaient de retenir MacGuire. Cody avait été envoyé d'office chez le directeur et Justin à l'infirmerie. Au final, il s'en sortait avec quelques hématomes et une cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière. Le prof avait exigé trois semaines de colle pour Cody : histoire, affirmait-il, de lui faire passer l'envie de foutre le bordel pendant ses cours.

Plus tard, lorsque Brian avait tenté de comprendre la raison de ce comportement, Justin s'était empressé d'éluder la question en affirmant que MacGuire n'en avait pas spécialement après lui, et qu'il cherchait des noises à tout le monde. Et l'histoire en était restée là.

Et donc, ce vendredi-là, comme d'habitude, Kinney gueulait sur Hobbs qui venait une fois de faire tomber un adversaire sur le sol.

_ Bon sang ! On n'est pas au rugby ! Arrête d'essayer de faire des plaquages !

Mais apparemment ça ne voulait pas rentrer.

_ Hobbs, j'en ai marre ! Fous-le-camp, je veux plus te voir !

Et il envoya Christian se rhabiller dans les vestiaires.

Le reste du cours se passa sans incident majeur.

A la fin de la séance, Justin avait pris l'habitude de trainer le plus longtemps possible dehors, afin d'aider à ranger et surtout pour ne pas avoir à prendre sa douche avec le reste de ses camarades. Il s'y prit tellement bien qu'en entrant dans les vestiaires, tout le monde avait pratiquement finit de s'habiller et les garçons sortaient les uns après les autres. Bientôt, Justin se retrouva seul dans le vestiaire. Il se déshabilla hâtivement et fila sous la douche.

Seul au milieu de la pièce carrelée, il laissa l'eau bouillante couler sur son visage, réchauffant ses muscles déjà endoloris. Attentif aux bruissements réguliers des gouttes ruisselant sur sa peau et s'écrasant sur le carrelage dur et froid. Il sentit soudain quelque chose effleurer sa hanche. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, deux bras musclés lui enserrèrent doucement les épaules, et des lèvres sensuelles embrassèrent sa peau, faisant courir un frisson délicieux le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant le contacte de la peau de Brian sur la sienne.

_ Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu... murmura ce dernier de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

_ T'es fou, lança Justin en riant doucement. Et si quelqu'un nous surprend ?

_ Aucun risque : j'ai fermé la porte à clé.

_ On devait se voir ce week-end...

_ Oui... Mais... j'ai peur que ce soit _dur_ d'attendre jusqu'à demain...

Ses mains caressaient son torse, et Justin pouvait déjà sentir sa verge appuyer contre ses fesses. Son cœur s'accéléra : _prend-moi..._

Brian continuait de descendre ses mains vers son bas-ventre, puis remontait sensuellement jusqu'à sa poitrine ; ses lèvres suçant la base le son cou, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir. L'eau continuait de couler, glissant sur leurs peaux. Justin sentait toujours le sexe de Brian grossir entre ses cuisses, ses gestes devenant plus empressés, l'excitation montant en flèche.

N'y tenant plus, il se retourna, faisant face à un partenaire très excité, dont le désir brûlait à travers ses pupilles.

_ _Baise-moi..._ lâcha Justin dans un souffle rauque.

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, Brian le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant passionnément, ne s'écartant de lui que pour se glisser dans la capote qu'il tenait à la main, puis recommença à l'embrasser. Ecrasant la distance entre leurs deux corps enlacés, il saisit ses genoux et les remonta jusqu'à ses hanches, le serrant toujours plus fort contre le carrelage du mur, pour qu'il ne glisse pas, se fondant en lui. Justin s'agrippait à ses épaules, ses lèvres étant toujours soudées aux siennes.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Les coups de reins lui arrachant des râles de plaisir de plus en plus rauques, Justin avait l'impression de sentir le cœur de Brian battre contre sa poitrine. Ses grognements résonnaient à ses oreilles, tandis que ses mouvements de va-et-vient redoublaient ; toujours plus forts, toujours plus empressés.

Au moment de jouir, Justin bascula sa tête en arrière, recevant le jet de la douche en plein visage ; l'eau lui éclaboussant les yeux, coulant dans sa gorge et glissant sur sa poitrine.

Brian mit plus de temps à venir. Ralentissant puis accélérant ses coups de reins. Incapable de se détacher de ce corps jeune, frais, passionné, pressé contre le sien, cramponné à ses épaules. Ces mains glissant sur son dos, se perdant dans ses cheveux ; cette respiration haletante qui renforçait sa propre excitation ; ses lèvres douces et dures à la fois, dans lesquelles il mordait avec ardeur ; et _ces yeux_... Ses yeux qui n'en finissaient pas de l'hypnotiser, se plantant en lui comme une flèche en plein cœur.

_Justin, Justin, Justin, Justin, Justin, Justin..._

Il se libéra enfin dans un grognement sourd. Relâchant son étreinte, Justin glissa le long de son corps tétanisé. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes debout l'un face à l'autre, sans se quitter des yeux, comme pour préserver encore quelques instants cette connexion qui les soudait tous les deux.

Quand enfin ils sortirent des douches, Justin se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit des vestiaires, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Après avoir embrassé Brian une dernière fois, en lui disant à bientôt pour dimanche.

Malgré l'étrange sensation de vide qui l'emporta, tandis que Justin s'éloignait vers le bâtiment, Brian remarqua que la grande lucarne des vestiaires était ouverte. Ce qui l'intrigua un moment, car il aurait juré qu'elle était fermée, lorsqu'il était entré. Puis il n'y pensa plus.

* * *

1 _Toi jamais_ (interprété par Catherine Deneuve), film _8 femmes_ de François Ozon

2 « ..._Et tant pis si elle crève_. » _L'accordéoniste_, Edith Piaf


	20. Chapter 20

_Ames sensibles, passez votre chemin..._

* * *

_**Chapitre XX : Le piège**_

A Pittsburg, une nouvelle dispute venait d'éclater sous le toit des Taylor.

_ Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? T'entêter à vouloir le garder dans cette école... Mais qu'espères-tu, à la fin ? Que par un coup de baguette magique, _ils_ vont parvenir à en faire un hétéro ?

_ Je fais tout mon possible pour maintenir cette famille unie, Jennifer...

_ Ah oui ! Comment ? En chassant notre fils de la maison ? En le traitant en criminel chaque fois que tu l'as au téléphone ? Tu agirais avec plus d'égard envers un pestiféré...

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ais choisi de renier les miens, en rejetant toutes les valeurs que l'on m'a enseigné...

_ _Quelles_ valeurs ? _Quels_ reniements ? Avant que tu ne l'envoies dans cette école, Justin ne nous avait _jamais_ donné de raisons d'avoir honte de lui...

_ Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Jennifer ! Je lui ai donné ça chance ; c'est lui qui a choisi de continuer dans cette voie de dépravation, plutôt que de continuer à faire partie de notre famille...

_ _Continuer ?_ _Choisir ?_ _Notre_ famille ? De quelle famille parles-tu ? Quels genres de parents renient leur enfant dès que celui-ci montre un tant soit peu de caractère ?

_ Je ne veux pas d'un dépravé pour fils...

Craig attendait une nouvelle protestation de sa femme, qui ne vint pas. Un silence lourd s'était abattu sur la maison. Jennifer, droite comme une tour, fixait avec incrédulité cet homme qui était son époux. Qui était cet inconnu qui se tenait devant elle ?

_ _Mon Dieu..._souffla-t-elle. As-tu toujours été comme ça ?

Craig fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

_ Cet être froid, égoïste et vide, qui rejette le fruit de ses entrailles sans le moindre remord...

_ Jenny...

_ Ne me touche pas !

Elle s'était levée de sa place.

_ Dire que j'ai pris ta défense devant lui, que j'ai plaidé ta cause, que j'ai tout fait pour calmer le jeu entre vous...

_ ... _plaider ma cause_...

_ J'ai ignoré sa douleur, sa détresse, parce que... Parce que je pensais qu'au fond de toi tu étais seulement déçu ou je... Mon Dieu ! Je ne sais même plus ce que je croyais ! Je t'ais laissé chasser mon fils de la maison, comme un paria, au nom d'un mariage qui était mort depuis longtemps...

Cette dernière phrase assomma Craig tel un coup de masse. Dans l'esprit de Jennifer, une immense tempête venait de se lever et balayait tout sur son passage. Tant de choses mouraient et naissaient, tout à la fois, qu'elle en avait le vertige.

_ Jen, tenta une dernière fois son mari, je crois que nous devons parler...

_ Non, répliqua-t-elle froidement. C'est fini, Craig. Je crois que nous n'avons _définitivement_ plus rien à nous dire.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

La neige tombait sur le Montana, recouvrant toute la région d'Hadleton d'un immense manteau blanc cotonneux. Toutes les voies de circulations s'en voyaient donc perturbées ; de fait les gens n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux, la gare routière était fermée, et plus aucun voyageur ne s'aventurait dans le village. Autant dire que certains pestaient contre ce climat capricieux. Et quand la neige fondait s'était la boue qui prenait la suite ; ce qui ne facilitait pas non plus les déplacements.

Au Woody's, Debbie et Vic disputaient un poker avec Brian et Mich. L'enjeu, cette fois, était le rabe de macarons1 fait par Vic. Debbie avait un total de six macarons. Sept pour Michelle _ dont les gains auraient dus être plus élevés, si Chiara, assise sur ses genoux, ne boulottait pas furtivement ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Enfin, Brian et Vic étaient à égalité avec un total de vingt-deux macarons.

_ Comment as-tu appris à jouer ? demanda Debbie, impressionnée par le fait de voir un joueur rivaliser avec son frère.

_ Quand ma mère était à l'hosto, mon père n'avait pas les moyens d'engager une baby-sitter, et comme il n'aurait raté sa partie de cartes pour rien au monde, il me traînait avec lui au pub. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à jouer aux cartes, à fumer, à rouler des joints et à boire de la bière.

_ Ta mère à l'hôpital ? lança Debbie naïvement. Elle souffrait d'une maladie grave ?

_ Non, répliqua Brian du tac-au-tac, juste des chutes dans les escaliers, des portes de placards... Les excuses habituelles...

Debbie ne saisit pas immédiatement l'énigme de cette réponse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, pour demander un éclaircissement, un furtif coup d'œil à Michelle lui fit alors comprendre le sens caché de cette phrase, et elle n'insista pas.

Brian en remercia intérieurement la jeune femme : il s'amusait à peu près bien cette après-midi, il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans un récit glauque sur son enfance, digne d'un roman de Dickens.

Soudain, la porte du Woody's s'ouvrit en grand, faisant entrer un peu du blizzard glaçant de l'extérieur, dans l'atmosphère chaude et feutrée du bar. Enveloppé dans un nuage de neige, une grande forme noire apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Hank !

Ni une, ni deux, la petit Chiara sauta des genoux de sa mère pour aller se jeter dans les jambes du nouveau venu. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol avec autant de facilité que s'il s'était agit d'un panier de chatons. Toute la compagnie le salua à l'exception de Brian qui l'ignora royalement.

_ Tu n'es pas en tournée, demanda Debbie pour lancer la conversation.

_ Avec la neige dehors, grogna Hank tout en s'assaillant sur une chaise à côté de Michelle, Chiara toujours cramponnée à ses épaules comme un koala à sa branche, c'est pratiquement impossible de circuler.

Brian grogna. Pour lui pas de circulation, ça voulait dire : pas de voyageur ; pas de voyageurs : pas de nouveaux mecs ; pas de nouveaux mecs : pas de coups potentiels ; pas de coups potentiels : _Putain, si ça continue, je vais emménager dans la chambre de Justin..._

_Qui a pensé ça ?!_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dans la classe d'anglais, Justin finissait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Sans lever les yeux, il devina Hobbs et sa bande qui se regroupaient autour de lui. Comprenant qu'ils cherchaient la bagarre, il releva la tête pour leur faire clairement comprendre d'aller se faire voir. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur l'écran du téléphone portable de Chris Hobbs, et son cœur cessa de battre pendant dix bonnes secondes.

Sur l'écran, une image de lui et de Brian prise dans les douches des vestiaires.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te lever, et de nous suivre sans faire d'histoires, lui intima Hobbs d'une voix basse où perce la menace.

Justin n'osa rien dire, n'y même regarder Hobbs droit dans les yeux. Docilement, il se leva et suivit la bande dans le couloir. Tandis qu'ils marchaient au milieu des autres élèves, Justin sentait les quatre garçons se resserrer autour de lui comme un garrot autour d'un lapin. Ces derniers le trainèrent dans une aile déserte, où il se retrouva acculé contre un mur, livré au sadisme de ses assaillants.

_ Alors, lança Hobbs, on joue les saintes nitouches devant les copains, et en secret on est la petite pute du prof de gym. Bon sang, Taylor t'es encore plus pervers que je le croyais...

Les autres laissèrent éclater leur rire de hyènes. Ils se passèrent le téléphone de main en main, faisant défiler les photos sur l'écran _ toutes plus compromettantes les unes que les autres _ chacun y allant de ses commentaires grossiers et insultants, alimentés de rires obscènes. Jamais Justin ne s'était senti aussi humilié. Pour la première fois, il regrettait d'avoir coucher avec son prof de gym. Comment une chose qui lui faisait tant de bien, pouvait lui faire autant de mal ?

_ Tu veux savoir comment je les ai eus ? demanda Hobbs d'un ton narquois.

Justin ne répondit rien. Ce qu'il voulait entendre, c'est que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller...

_ Comme je savais que tu arriverais le dernier dans les vestiaires, commença Hobbs, j'avais décidé de t'attendre ; histoirede _t'élargir_ un peu les idées. Mais le temps que je te rejoigne sous les douches, j'ai vu que quelqu'un d'autre m'avait devancé. Ca m'a tellement troué que j'ai voulu immortaliser ce moment...

_Merde ! Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence ?_

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna Justin en s'efforçant d'ignorer la boule qui lui remuait l'estomac.

Il lui remit le portable sous les yeux.

_ Rien que tu ne sois pas dans tes cordes...

Son cœur rata un nouveau battement.

_ J'aime particulièrement celle-là, commenta Hobbs en lui montrant une image où Justin basculait la tête en arrière. Ca me rappelle l'expression qu'avait cette salope quand je l'ai sautée dans les toilettes.

Justin se sentait prêt à vomir.

_ C'est simple, lança alors Cody MacGuire, Kinney a eu sa part ; on veut la notre...

Il se faisait l'effet d'un cadavre : tout son sang quittait ses veines et il tremblait de partout, comme enveloppé sous une couche de glace.

_ Et si je refuse ?... eut-il la force d'articuler.

Hobbs fronça les sourcils.

_Ce type faisait-il seulement semblant de ne pas comprendre, ou était-il vraiment stupide ? _

_ Ok, répondit-il sur un ton magnanime. Si tu veux, on ne peut pas te forcer. En revanche, la façon dont Kinney profite de la situation m'inquiète... Sérieusement, Taylor, on peut pas laisser un pervers pareil enseigner à des lycéens. Si j'écoutais ma conscience, j'irais montrer ces photos au directeur... Qu'il voit un peu ce que son personnel est capable de faire...

Les poings de Justin se mirent à trembler. Il dut lutter pour ne pas en aplatir un sur la tronche de Chris Hobbs.

_ On te laisse la journée pour réfléchir, conclue celui-ci. Tu nous donneras ta réponse ce soir, _dans ta chambre_...

Puis ils le laissèrent seul.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Justin n'alla pas en cours, tout le reste de la journée. Il ne resta pas non plus dans son dortoir. Il passa toute l'après-midi dans le parc, dans le froid, dans la neige immaculée. Il aurait voulu attraper la grippe et rester cloué dans son lit pendant un mois. Malheureusement, il était d'une constitution beaucoup trop solide, malgré ses allergies.

La neige l'empêchait de rejoindre Brian ; il aurait voulu pouvoir aller se terrer chez lui, à l'abri, hors de la portée de Hobbs et de sa bande. Il aurait pu le prévenir de ce qui se tramait, et ils auraient trouvé une solution ensemble...

Mais, à quoi bon ? Comment Brian pourrait-il avaler un truc pareil ? Déjà qu'il lui avait caché le petit manège qui se jouait dans le pensionnat... Et même en supposant qu'il le croit, concrètement, que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? Menacer la bande ? Les dénoncer ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était se trahir lui-même. Et en serait-il capable ? Pour Justin, pour celui qui l'avait en partie foutu dans ce merdier ? Le jeune homme peinait à y croire. Et même si une partie de lui pensait cela envisageable, l'autre ne pouvait accepter le sacrifice encouru. Perdre Brian, c'était perdre toutes raisons de vivre. Perdre ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux ; même maintenant. Et pourtant en ce moment, jamais il ne s'était senti plus seul et désespéré.

Comme prévu le soir arriva trop vite. Justin était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond et ne remuant pas d'un pouce. Il ne se leva pas lorsqu'il entendit que l'on grattait à sa porte. Il ne fit pas un mouvement lorsque la poignée tourna. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir qui pénétrait dans sa chambre. Mais lorsque la porte se referma, il se fit l'effet d'être dans un tombeau.

* * *

1 J'avais une envie folle de macarons, à ce moment-là.

_Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais je dois vous annoncer que mes chap vont subir un ralentissement de publication, dû au fait que je travaille ce mois-ci ; qui plus je pars en Normandie au mois d'Août et j'ignore si j'aurais la connexion Internet. __Mais je vous promets de faire mon possible pour que l'histoire avance._


	21. Chapter 21

_Vous avez de la chance : j'ai profité d'un week-end de quatre jours pour écrire ce chap à toute vitesse. Alors pas de remarque sur les fautes s'vous plait..._

* * *

_**Chapitre XXI : Inavouable**_

* * *

(_Une pute au cœur brisé pleure dans ma cage d'escalier / Le ciel brûle, la fumée est épaisse / Et mon amour se fait violer par un joli blondinet SS_

Refrain :_ Je suis laid, je suis laid, je suis laid sans toi / Je suis laid, je suis laid sans toi_)1

* * *

Après cette nuit, Justin comprit pourquoi Ethan se tenait tant à l'écart des autres. Sa peau le brûlait comme si elle avait été en contacte avec des charbons ardents. Et il se sentait toujours sale, même après cinq douches successives. La crasse lui collait à la peau et pénétrait son épiderme. Il se sentait tellement marqué, qu'il était persuadé que cela pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas d'images complètes de la soirée qui s'était jouée entre lui et ses bourreaux. Un peu comme si son cerveau s'efforçait de les effacer une à une, ou du moins de les crypter pour les rendre moins insupportables. Mais le reste de ses sens lui rendaient intactes les souvenirs de cette nuit.

Des mains qui l'agrippent et l'immobilisent sur le matelas. Par réflexe, il essaie de se dégager, mais une main sur son visage, qui lui obstrue le nez et la bouche, lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas le choix. Tout son corps se paralyse et son esprit se perd dans un immense trou noir. Il ne cherche même pas à identifier les silhouettes autour de lui. Il veut juste qu'ils terminent rapidement leur affaire et qu'ils s'en aillent. Mais une voix au-dessus de lui, froide et glaçante, lui parle alors :

_ Les choses auraient pu être très simples, tu sais. Il aurait suffit que tu fasses comme tous les autres : que tu écartes les cuisses et que tu prennes ta dose. Mais seulement voilà, il a fallut que tu joues les grandes gueules, que tu te rebelles et que tu fasses ton intéressant. Soit disant qu'on n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Tu nous as faits passer pour des cons...

Il y a quelque chose dans cette voix qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier : quelque chose comme du dépit ou de la jalousie...

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir : on commence à lui retirer ses vêtements : son pantalon glisse sur ses jambes et sa chemise est ouverte. Une chose passe entre ses cuisses et il se redresse brusquement. Son cri est étouffé par un bâillon, ses membres sont parcourus par des spasmes violents, mais il ne peut plus bouger.

_ Mais maintenant, on est obligé de faire un exemple... Tu comprends ; on ne peut pas prendre le risque que d'autres aient l'idée de te suivre...

Il est écartelé, écorché, mort. Se faisant l'effet d'un animal sur la table de dissection.

_ _ _

La poudreuse finit par arrêter de tomber, les chasse-neige firent leur boulot, et il fut de nouveau possible de rejoindre le village. Justin n'attendit même pas le week-end : dès jeudi, il fit le mur du pensionnat, et courut au bas de la côte sans s'arrêter. Arrivé au carrefour, il s'immobilisa le cœur battant, les membres engourdis par le froid. Derrière lui : le pensionnat ; à gauche : Hadelton ; tout droit : l'inconnu. Son souffle fait de la buée devant son visage frigorifié. Il est debout au milieu de la route, autour de lui, la forêt est dense et silencieuse : gardienne de son secret et de sa peur.

Soudain, un bruit de klaxon le fit sursauter. Se décalant précipitamment sur le côté, Justin vit passer devant lui le vieux pick-up rouillé de Miss Dumenco.

_ Justin ! s'exclama celle-ci, en passant la tête par la vitre ouverte. Bordel de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le jeune homme ne sait quoi répondre. Son esprit est paralysé, à l'instar du reste de son corps qui se met à trembler au moindre coup de vent.

Michelle Dumenco descendit de voiture et se rapprocha de lui.

Justin sursaute légèrement lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Mais la jeune femme est douce et sa voix rassurant. Sans protester, il se laisse tomber à la place du mort, tandis que Michelle retire les freins et roule vers Hadelton.

Ils bifurquèrent à l'entrée du village, le pick-up escalada une côte qui menait à une impasse surplombant légèrement Hadelton. Seules deux maisons étaient construites à cet endroit, en vis-à-vis : deux chalets, parfaitement identiques sous leur manteau de neige. Dumenco se gara dans l'allée de garage de celui de droite. Une fois à l'intérieur, Justin se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon et s'endormit immédiatement.

Il fut réveillé par le bruit d'une personne frappant à la porte. Persuadé d'être dans son dortoir, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant que la personne à l'extérieur n'en ait assez et parte d'elle-même. C'est pourquoi, il fut surpris d'entendre près de lui une autre personne marcher vers l'entrée et ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur. Intrigué, il entrouvrit légèrement les paupières, pour voir à travers ses cils la silhouette d'une femme de taille moyenne s'écarter de l'embrasure de la porte. Un homme de haute stature pénétra le salon, jetant un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Justin, puis se tournant à nouveau vers la femme :

_ Il est là depuis longtemps ? demanda la voix de Brian.

_ Une heure environ, répondit celle de Miss Dumenco. Il s'est écroulé dès qu'il est entré.

Justin se rappela alors où il se trouvait. Il prit conscience de sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et qu'une couverture avait été posée sur ses épaules. Prudemment, Brian s'était rapproché de lui. Il sentit ses doigts glisser sur son front. Leur contacte l'aida à se détendre, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne faisant pas un geste pour signaler qu'il était éveillé.

_ Je l'ai ramassé au beau milieu de la route, poursuivit Michelle, en ramenant Chiara du jardin d'enfants. Il était seul, dans le froid. T'aurais vu sa tête, il faisait peine à voir.

_ Me regarde pas comme ça, protesta la voix de Brian, je n'y suis absolument pour rien.

_ Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous ou un truc du genre ? insista la jeune femme.

_Hein ?_

_ Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait le droit de sortir en semaine. Et je ne lui aurais jamais demandé de le faire.

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Dumenco était au courant ?_

_ Bon, conclut-elle, je vais attendre qu'il se réveille, puis j'appellerais le pensionnat.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Brian était resté près du canapé, sa main pendant le long de son corps, se trouvait juste au niveau des yeux de Justin. Instinctivement, le jeune homme leva la sienne vers lui, et la glissa à l'intérieur. Brian ne sursauta pas, ne parut même pas surpris de le voir éveillé. Ses yeux étaient à présent grands ouverts, et fixait le visage de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

_ Tu lui as tout dit... articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ T'inquiète, notre secret est en sécurité avec elle.

Il s'était penché vers lui, et lui caressait le visage d'un geste tendre, presqu'affectueux. Il embrassa son front, ses joues, la commissure de ses lèvres...

Quand une petite tornade à l'épaisse chevelure noire déboula dans le salon en criant :

_ Mamaaaaan ! Justin est réveillé !

_ _ _ _ _

Mich et Brian n'eurent aucune explication sur la raison qui avait poussé Justin sur la route, en plein mois de février. Le jeune homme éludait systématiquement les questions qu'ils lui posaient, et faisait mine de ne pas savoir lui-même pourquoi il s'était trouvé là. Invoquant l'amnésie passagère, à laquelle personne ne croyait ; évitant de mentionné un état dépressif. Il n'y eut aucune sanction pour son absence et l'histoire aurait très bien pu en rester là.

Mais suite à cet épisode, Brian remarqua que le comportement de Justin commença à changer. Au début, il ne s'en était pas trop inquiété, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que de lubies passagères et peu contrariantes en soi. Cela commença par des petites manies, comme de prendre une douche avant et après chaque étreinte, de ne plus vouloir être pris par derrière, et d'être toujours au-dessus. De cela, Brian pouvait facilement s'accommoder. Mais bientôt les choses devinrent plus... dérangeantes. Justin pouvait passer des heures sous la douche, la porte de la salle de bain bouclée à double tour. Brian aurait même juré avoir entendu des gémissements ou des sanglots s'échapper de derrière la porte. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il consentait à sortir, ses yeux étaient rouges. Il dormait mal également, Brian le devinait aux cernes qui se formaient sous ses yeux. Et parfois, lorsqu'ils s'endormaient après l'amour, Justin commençait brusquement à s'agiter dans son sommeil, et à trembler comme une feuille.

Le jeune homme affirmait que ses cours le stressaient, qu'il croulait sous les devoirs, et que sa famille lui manquait _ cela il voulait bien l'admettre _ mais il ne voulait pas entendre parler de dépression ; un peu de blues, sans plus.

Brian ne croyait pas à ces excuses bidon ; mais avait-il le choix ? Si Justin ne voulait pas se confier, il ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. Mais chaque semaine, chaque jour qui passait, renforçait son mal aise. Il voyait le jeune homme partir à la dérive, sans savoir comment lui venir en aide. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait. Il n'aimait pas assisté à un phénomène sans savoir de quoi il retournait. Et il n'aimait pas voir Justin aussi malheureux.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il pouvait appréciée dans le fait que Mich soit au courant de leur... re... rela... _Ce truc, là... où on baise plus d'une fois la même personne... rechashion... retavilitaion... BON, OK_ : une relation.

_Bon, bref !_

L'avantage, donc, à ce que Michelle soit au courant, était qu'il pouvait du coup évoquer Justin, sans que cela ait l'air suspect. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire : Mich aborda d'elle-même le sujet. Alors qu'ils sirotaient une bière, dans l'atelier :

_ Dis-moi, il ne t'a pas paru renfermé ces dernier temps ?

_ Tu veux dire : grognon, sur la défensive, _légèrement_ parano...

_ Je pensais plutôt à : déprimé, perdu et incompris.

_ T'es en train de décrire une crise d'adolescence.

_ Justin a dix-huit ans.

_ Et alors ? Y en a qui n'en sortent jamais. Surtout quand ils sont pédés...

_ Et tu parles en connaissance de cause...

Brian grogna légèrement. Même si la situation était grave, parler ainsi ouvertement de Justin avec Mich ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise ; surtout qu'il n'était pas question de sexe dans l'histoire.

_ J'ai reçu une lettre de sa mère, poursuit la jeune femme. Apparemment, ses parents vont divorcer...

_ T'entretiens une correspondance avec Mrs Taylor ?...

_ Disons qu'on a sympathisé, toutes les deux, à la réunion, répondit Mich un peu gênée. Elle me fait confiance... Elle espère que je veille un peu sur son fils...

_ Si elle savait de quelle manière, ironisa Brian.

Michelle n'osa pas répondre. Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir en de telles circonstances. Brian et Jennifer étaient de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre, cependant unis par leur amour pour la même personne. Qu'ils soient, chacun de leur côté, conscients de la situation était une chose. Mais Mich n'était pas certaine de la réaction qu'aurait Brian, s'il apprenait dans quelle circonstance elle avait découvert son secret. Qu'elle soit au courant, soit ; mais que la mère de Justin le soit rendait les choses tout autrement. Cela briserait la clandestinité et le statut non-officiel de leur relation, qui rassurait tant Brian.

_ Comme je le disais, poursuivit-elle, préférant changer de sujet, ses parents vont divorcer ; c'est peut-être ça qui le travaille...

_ Pourquoi ? répliqua Brian désinvolte. Moi, j'aurais été ravi que mes vieux se séparent...

_ Mais Justin n'est pas toi. Lui, il sait ce qu'il perd : même si aujourd'hui les choses ne sont pas au top, il a connu une enfance choyée, avec des parents qui le soutenaient et le protégeaient. Depuis son coming-out, tout par en couille. Quelque part, il doit se sentir responsable...

_ Connerie...

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais, il n'empêche, il a beau être précoce sur tous les plans ; il reste un enfant à qui on a demandé de grandir trop vite.

_ C'est la mère ou la prof qui parle ?

_ Les deux.

* * *

1 _Je suis laid_, Cali


	22. Chapter 22

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, en particulier la tienne Epsylon, qui m'a aidé à reprendre un petit coup de fouet, au moment où je sentais ma motivation faiblir. ;)_

* * *

_**Chapitre XXII : Ce qu'il ne te dit pas...**_

* * *

(_Le mystère de tes yeux, là / Ce mystère qu'en faire / Tu ne sais pas / Le secret de ton état / Des secrets / J'en ai des tas..._)1

* * *

Justin pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait du chemin depuis son premier jour dans ce pensionnat où se côtoyaient chrétiens intégristes et délinquants sexuels à tendances sadiques. En sept mois, il était passé d'étudiant lambda à gibier pour ses camarades, puis de gibier à paria, et de paria à victime « volontaire » des penchants pervers de Hobbs et de sa bande. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'Ethan avait voulu dire par « faire de sa vie un enfer ». Il se surprenait même à regretter de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Les autres prenaient un malin plaisir à le torturer, ne lui laissant pas un moment de répit. (2)

Il était devenu leur petite pute attitrée ; inutile de formuler les choses autrement. Il se sentait sale en permanence. Leur odeur lui collait à la peau comme une crasse persistance, que les douches, qu'il prenait à répétition, ne parvenaient pas à effacer. Chaque nouvel assaut le laissait abattu et dégouté de lui-même.

Mais le pire, ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, c'était que Brian ne finisse par découvrir ce qui se passait : qu'il sente leur odeur sur lui, qu'il trouve une marque quelconque sur son corps ou tout simplement qu'il s'irrite de ses sauts d'humeur. Qu'il voit, qu'il le voit tel que _lui se voyait_... Ce serait pire que tout.

Ironie du sort : il avait cédé au chantage pour ne pas perdre Brian, mais paradoxalement il ne s'était jamais trouvé plus éloigné de lui.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Un samedi soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, entièrement nus ; dans un moment de panique ou un excès de fol espoir, Justin s'était risqué à lui proposer la fuite :

_ On partirait loin, affirmait-il, rien que tous les deux. On irait à Seattle, puis à L.A...

_ On se ferait serrer par les flics avant même d'avoir franchi la frontière de l'Etat, avait rétorqué Brian d'une voix morne.

_ Et après ? On est majeurs tous les deux : ils ne pourraient pas nous en empêcher...

_ Et après... Pour partir, il faut du fric. Et si je suis encore en train de donner des cours à des ados boutonneux aujourd'hui, c'est que l'état de mes finances ne me permet pas de prendre l'avion pour Los Angeles ; surtout accompagné...

_ Où est passé ton goût du risque ? avait protesté Justin.

_ Dans un coffre fort, à la banque, en attendant d'être remplacé par des montagnes de billets...

Perdu dans la perspective de pouvoir fuir, Justin oubliait tout sens des réalités, et le fait de voir Brian si peu enclin à le suivre, ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination.

_ J'ai de l'argent de côté. Et même si on roule pas sur l'or, ailleurs se sera toujours mieux qu'ici...

_ Pourquoi... ?

_ Parce qu'ailleurs... ce sera différant.

_ C'est ce que je me suis répété un million de fois, et tu veux que je te dise : ici ou ailleurs c'est du pareil au même ; y a toujours des cons qui t'emmerdent, toujours des abrutis qui prêchent la morale sans savoir de quoi ils parlent, et les problèmes que tu pensais fuir _ au lieu de les résoudre _ tu les emportes avec toi...

Un silence pesant s'abattit quelques instants, tandis que Justin s'écartait de Brian pour s'asseoir au bord du canapé. L'espoir que le jeune homme avait cru voir renaître venait, une fois de plus, de s'effondrer en un tas de cendres. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïf ; il s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué Hobbs ; et il se haïssait de n'avoir pas été plus prudent. Mais surtout, il en voulait à Brian de lui retirer le peu de rêve qu'il lui restait.

_ T'as vraiment mal choisi ton moment pour devenir philosophe, s'énerva-t-il. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu me parles sans arrêt des endroits où tu es allé. Tu te vantes de mener une vie sans attaches et sans contraintes. Mais la vérité, c'est que tu as la trouille. Tu as peur de te retourner et de faire face à ce que tu as laissé derrière toi. Tu as passé ta vie à fuir une famille dont tu ne voulais pas, sept années à parcourir le pays pour mettre le plus de distances possible entre toi et ton fils. Alors que tu ne meurs d'envie que d'une seule chose, c'est d'aller le retrouver. Mais ça t'obligerait à remettre en question toute la manière dont tu as vécu ces dernières années, à arrêter de jouer les indifférents et à t'impliquer vraiment dans quelque chose. Mais tu n'oses pas, parce que tu es trop _lâche_.

Brian l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre. Et peu à peu, sa colère était redescendue. Mais à présent, qu'il retrouvait un peu de sens logique, il prit conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de lui balancer à la figure. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

L'expression sur le visage de Brian était neutre, tandis qu'il se levait du canapé pour aller son paquet de cigarette sur la grande table. Tranquillement, il tira une taffe de l'étui, l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres, sans dire un mot. Mais derrière ce masque trompeur, Justin voyait briller, au fond de ses yeux, une colère noire.

_ Et tu crois que j'ai des leçons à recevoir de toi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. Toi qui n'ose même pas me dire en face que tu m'aimes.

Justin le regarda droit dans les yeux avec consternation.

_ Je sais, poursuivit Brian, tu croyais que je dormais ; et bien tu t'es trompé.

_ ...

_ Je vais te dire : je m'en fous. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de promesse. J'ai été très clair, dès le début. Que tu te sois fait de faux espoir ce n'est pas mon problème...

_ ...

_ Et puis merde ! On n'est pas ensembles, on n'est pas un couple... Tu as tes problèmes et j'ai les miens. Pourquoi je devrais me soucier d'un gamin ? Tu veux te barrer : fais-le ! Et bon débarras...

Justin ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, n'avait pas prononcé une parole.

Brian attendait une protestation, une réflexion, une réaction, un mot... ; qui ne venait pas.

Qu'il surenchérisse, qu'il réagisse, qu'il lui donne un indice... Rien.

Il dardait sur lui ses yeux bleus, voilés d'un épais nuage opaque. Parfaitement immobile, comme taillé dans un bloc de marbre. Puis, calmement, Justin quitta la place ou il se trouvait, ramassa ses vêtements, qui trainaient parterre, se rhabilla en silence et quitta le mobil home, sans un regard.

Brian resta bien une demi-heure, assis sur son canapé, la tête entre les mains, à fixer le sol : frustré et en colère.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bien qu'elle ait levé le voile sur la relation entre son collègue et son élève depuis des semaines, Michelle ne savait guère sur quel pied danser. Parfois, elle oubliait jusqu'au fait que Brian ait jamais pu lui faire cet aveu ; parfois elle se faisait l'effet d'une mère maquerelle depuis quelques temps _ bien qu'elle n'en ait ni l'air, ni la chanson _ obligée de faire l'intermédiaire. Surtout lorsque Brian débarquait inopinément pendant ses cours, en demandant du ton le plus naturel, si elle pouvait se passer de Taylor l'espace d'un instant, sous un prétexte fallacieux quelconque. La jeune femme fusillait son collègue du regard pendant un quart de millième de seconde, puis d'un geste d'impatience donnait à Justin l'ordre de quitter la classe. Pour le reste, elle préférait ne pas y songer du tout.

Non pas qu'elle eut le moindre problème avec la sexualité de Brian _ c'était même le cadet de ses soucies _ mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne parvenait pas vraiment à la tranquilliser dans cette relation. Un détail, une odeur flottant dans l'air, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier et qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais les rares fois où elle avait tenté d'y trouver une explication, elle s'était heurtée à un mur d'incompréhension. Et lorsque Brian s'était mis à lui parler du comportement de plus en plus étrange de Justin, le mystère était devenu de plus en plus opaque. Certes, le jeune homme rencontrait des difficultés. Certes, avec le divorce de ses parents, la vie paisible et sans nuage à laquelle il avait été habitué, partait peu à peu en fumée.

Oui, mais cela n'expliquait pas cette attitude craintive et angoissée qui gagnait peu à peu Justin. De fait, il semblait en permanence sur le qui-vive et sursautait à chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'effleurait.

Et son regard, cette expression qui se peignait sur son visage, n'avait de cesse d'inquiéter Michelle. Pour sûr, quelque chose de grave était en train d'arriver. Mais quoi ?

Cette redoutable réponse lui fut révélée, un soir.

En fin de journée, alors qu'elle sortait de son bureau après avoir noté et rangé quelques travaux. Elle aperçut Justin à l'autre bout du couloir, escorté par Christian Hobbs, Cody MacGuire, Joshua Thompson et Rex Sullivan. Chose assez intrigante, car elle ne se souvenait pas que Taylor soit proche de ces garçons. Poussée par la curiosité, elle suivit donc discrètement les jeunes gens dans le couloir. Ces derniers se rendirent dans une salle de classe vide, et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula avant que Michelle ne se décide à approcher prudemment de la porte, voyant que les garçons n'en ressortaient pas. Elle ne vit rien, mais les bruits qui lui parvinrent, tandis qu'elle collait son oreille contre l'embrasure, lui soulevèrent le cœur, au point qu'elle en eut la nausée. Des grognements d'animaux en rut, brutaux, et des jurons des plus déplaisants ; qu'elle n'avait même jamais entendus sortir de la bouche de Hank.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas se dirigeant vers la porte, et eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière les casiers, à l'angle du couloir, avant que Hobbs, MacGuire, Thompson et Sullivan ne sortent de la classe. La mine fautive, les yeux pétillants d'une lubricité malsaine. Les garçons s'éloignèrent furtivement vers leurs dortoirs, avec la démarche de ceux qui craignent d'être pris sur le fait. Les voyant disparaître, et s'inquiétant de ne pas apercevoir Justin parmi eux, Michelle se risqua à l'intérieur de la classe.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, les stores avaient été baissés, de telles sortes que l'on ne distinguait rien dans le noir. Cependant, le son d'un soupir craintif et douloureux lui parvint d'un coin de la salle. Machinalement, elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, et l'enclencha. Une lumière jaune, aveuglante, déchira les ténèbres et inonda la pièce. Ce fut en même temps, qu'un bruit d'animal sursautant, lui fit tourner la tête dans le coin gauche au fond de la classe _ le plus éloigné de la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux l'horrifia tellement, qu'elle referma l'interrupteur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança prudemment dans la pièce. Les bras tendus devant elle pour éviter tables et chaises. Et plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, plus les soupirs devinrent une plainte déchirante qui lui soulevaient le cœur. Enfin, lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, ses doigts touchèrent le câble d'une petite lampe posée sur un meuble. Elle l'alluma, et une lumière plus douce, moins violente, éclaira le mur devant elle. A ses pieds, la tête entre les genoux, les bras enroulés autour des jambes, Justin tremblait de tous ses membres, laissant échapper malgré lui des sanglots déchirants.

S'agenouillant près de lui, Michelle amorça un geste pour lui toucher les cheveux, mais sitôt que sa main l'effleura Justin bondit comme elle l'avait touché d'une pique et se mit à hurler :

_ Ne me touche pas !

Il tremblait comme un animal pris au piège. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, noyés dans la peur et le désespoir. Michelle sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

_ Je ne te touche pas... souffla-t-elle, levant les bras au ciel pour que ses mains soient bien visibles.

_ Je ne te touche pas, mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a... Dis-le moi, Justin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! ? !

Justin tremblait. Rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'aider à retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Il hochait la tête dans tous les sens, se tordait les mains, les serrait autour de sa tête comme s'il craignait que celle-ci ne lui tombe des épaules. Et ses tremblements redoublaient, tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus douloureuse et saccadée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Michelle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Pour toute réponse, Justin leva vers elle son regard tétanisé. Puis doucement, comme si chaque mouvement lui coutait le prix d'un effort douloureux, il abaissa les genoux. Dévoilant aux yeux de la jeune femme l'état débraillé dans lequel il se trouvait : sa chemise froissée ouverte sur son torse recouvert de marques rouges, des bleus qui se formaient par endroits. La braguette de son pantalon était ouverte, et maintenant qu'elle se tenait tout près de lui, Michelle pouvait sentir une forte odeur de musc. Toute parole eut été inutile alors ; elle n'avait pas besoin d'en voir davantage.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, Justin... soupira-t-elle avec désolation.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni que faire.

_Merde ! Mais comment cela était-il possible._

Justin s'était de nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne tremblait plus mais sa respiration était toujours aussi laborieuse. Avec une infinie douceur, Michelle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis elle voulut, l'aider à se relever :

_ Viens avec moi, dit-elle doucement. Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

_ Non, s'exclama le jeune homme en se retranchant dans son coin.

_ Justin, insista-t-elle, il faut que l'infermière voit tes blessures...

_ Ca serre à rien, ils ne m'ont pas fait de marques.

_ Crois-moi, ce que j'ai sous les yeux suffira...

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on voit. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Je ne veux pas qu'_il_ le sache.

_ Justin tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir honte. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_ Si... je les ai laissé faire. Ils diront que j'étais consentant. Ce sera ma parole contre la leur.

_ Justin, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas lutter, que ça leur donnait le droit de faire ça.

Les tremblements reprirent de plus bel. Michelle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'évanouir.

_ Je ne peux pas... sanglota-t-il. Ils vont le balancer si je parle… Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler… Je vais le perdre… Je les ai laissés… parce que je ne voulais pas le perdre. Mais je vais le perdre… D'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais le perdre…

Michelle se perdait dans le flot de mots désordonnés qui traversaient les lèvres de Justin. Lui prenant la tête entre les mains, elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Justin… de quoi… tu parles ?

_ Chris Hobbs, lâcha-t-il, il a pris des photos de Brian et moi quand on était sous les douches, et si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande, il ira les montrer au directeur…

Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent, le temps pour Michelle de digérer l'information et d'en saisir tous les ressorts. Elle passa une main sur son visage, ce qui parut l'apaiser quelque peu.

_ Justin, murmura-t-elle, cette situation ne peut pas durer. Il faut à tout prix en parler à la police.

_ Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Il ne doit rien savoir…

_ Hobbs ne pourra rien te faire.

_ Pas lui, Brian !

Son regard était perdu, et il peinait visiblement à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Justin saisit Michelle par les poignets, et les tint fermement.

_ S'il l'apprenait… s'il savait ce que j'ai fait… Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face. Promet-moi que tu ne lui diras rien ! Promet-le moi !

Et machinalement, devant son regard désespéré, Michelle hocha instantanément la tête.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pour Michelle Dumenco, il était hors de question d'en rester là, et de fermer les yeux sur cette histoire. Mais sans le témoignage de Justin, sa parole ne vaudrait pas grand-chose. En tant qu'ancienne maîtresse de Jim Stockwell, on pourrait l'accuser de vouloir nuire à l'école. Son seul recours était bel et bien Brian.

Bien que celui-ci eut préféré s'arracher la langue avec une tenaille plutôt que de le reconnaître, la jeune femme savait que son collègue s'inquiétait de l'état dépressif de plus en plus alarmant de son jeune amant. Mais comment lui faire saisir l'ampleur de la situation sans trahir Justin. Une seule solution, prendre le taureau par les cornes :

_ Tu dois l'obliger à te dire ce qui se passe. Il faut à tout prix le parler.

Asséna-t-elle, le soir alors qu'ils sortaient du Woody's.

_ Et comment je m'y prends ? rétorqua Brian avec humeur.

_ J'en sais rien moi ! Secoue-le, menace-le, dis-lui que tu ne le reverras plus s'il ne se confie pas à toi.

Peu emballer par cette perspective, Brian poussa un long soupire.

_ Merde, je ne suis pas son psy. J'en ai assez de me ronger les sangs pour ce morveux…

_ Tu veux que je te dise ? Hank et toi vous êtes pareils.

_ Alors là...

_ Oh, _**que si**_ ! Vous êtes décidés, tous les deux, à ne jamais montrer vos sentiments, en vous cachant lâchement derrière des principes à deux balles et en refusant obstinément de vous impliquer émotionnellement dans quoi que ce soit. Persuadés, que vous êtes, que si vous ne vous impliquez pas, cela vous dédouane de toute responsabilité vis-à-vis des autres. Et bien j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous, _monsieur Kinney _: ça ne marche pas comme ça. Parce que même si tu ne prends pas cette histoire au sérieux, Justin, lui, l'a fait. Il serait près à donner sa vie pour toi. Et _à cause de toi_, il s'est mis dans un pétrin monstrueux. Alors, à défaut de partager ses sentiments, empêche-le au moins de se mettre en danger pour de mauvaises raisons.

_ Quelles raisons ?

Mich se figea et dévisagea son interlocuteur avec un air désolé. Voilà qu'elle lui faisait des cachoteries à son tour.

_ C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte : tu as demandé ta démission au pensionnat. Mrs Jenkins a même passé une annonce pour trouver un nouveau locataire. Tu comptes quitter la ville ?

_ Pas avant d'avoir réglé cette histoire… Mais je ne pourrais plus rester après, je dois penser à Chiara…

_ Hank est au courant ?

Avant que Mich n'ait le temps de répondre, un grand vane gris apparut brusquement devant eux, alors qu'ils marchaient au milieu de la rue. La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit, et Hank en descendit, le visage toujours dissimulé sous sa casquette. La démarche furibonde, il marcha droit sur Michelle :

_ Viens, il faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t-il sans préambule d'une voix mal maîtrisée.

_ Pas maintenant, Hank, rétorqua Mich en faisant un pas en arrière.

_ Tu discutes pas, tu montes, ordonna l'homme d'un ton ferme en saisissant la jeune femme par le bras, voulant l'entraîner vers le vane.

Devant ce spectacle, Brian ne put rester en retrait en se mit entre, gardant Michelle dans son dos, et faisant face à Hank qui maîtrisait de moins en moins sa rage.

_ Te mêle pas de ça, Kinney, cracha-t-il.

_ Sinon quoi ? répliqua Brian sur un ton de défi. Tu vas me frapper ?

_ C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, espèce d'enfoiré…

_ STOP !

C'était à présent Michelle qui c'était glissée entre eux, les fixant tour à tour de ses grands yeux bruns.

_ C'est bon, Hank ; je viens, souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de ce dernier.

L'homme se mit alors en retrait et retourna vers le vane, non sans jeter un dernier regard furieux en direction de Brian. Celui-ci retint un instant Michelle par la manche, peu enclin à la laisser partir en pleine nuit, dans la voiture d'un tel énergumène. Mais la jeune femme posa une main apaisante sur son bras, ses grands yeux le dévisageant avec douceur.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répliqua-t-elle, inquiète-toi seulement pour Justin. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter davantage, car Hank pressait nerveusement le klaxon de son vane. Elle accorda un dernier regard à son collègue, avant de monter dans le véhicule. Ce dernier ne put en détacher son regard, jusqu'à ce que le vane disparaisse complètement dans l'obscurité nocturne, emportant ses passagers avec lui. Quelque chose se pinça dans l'estomac de Brian, comme le pressentiment d'un terrible évènement sur le point d'arriver.

_ _ _ _ _

Il neigea en cette nuit du 29 Février sur Hadleton. Le lendemain matin, une épaisse couche de neige de trente centimètres recouvrait toute la vallée, enfouissant les secrets de chacun.

* * *

1 Extrait du film _Les Chansons d'Amour_ de Christophe Honoré (duo Louis Garrel et Grégoire Leprince-Ringuet)

2 J'aurais due vous dire de prévoir des sacs à vomir.

_Etant donné que je pars bientôt en Normandie, je ne peux m'avancer sur le temps qui va s'écouler avant ma prochaine publication. Mais je vous garantis que les choses vont gagner en intensité, au prochain chapitre. Pour celles qui trouvaient que Justin en bavait déjà assez, dites-vous bien que le pauvre Sunshine n'est pas au bout. Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._

_Si je suis sadique...? *réfléchit trente secondes* ...Ouais.^^_

_Au programme : meurtre, enquête policière (avec l'arrivée d'un autre perso connu de QAF), révélations, complots, enlèvement, et tentatives d'assassinat... Qui a dit qu'il ne se passait jamais rien à Hadleton ?^^_


	23. Chapter 23

_Me voici de retour ! J'espère que l'été fut agréable. Moi en tout cas, j'avais hâte de vous retrouver. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira; même si y a des chances que certains me maudissent, enfoncent des épingles dans des poupées vaudoues, après avoir lut la fin de ce passage. _

_Pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté, l'action se déroule le lendemain même du chapitre précédant._

* * *

_**Chapitre XXIII : La reine des neiges**_

* * *

(_Sur tes terres il fait si froid / Cet hivers qu'en faire / Tu ne sais pas / Que du sol au ciel de ton Etat / Tout n'est que gel / Réchauffe-toi..._)1

* * *

Au matin, la neige avait pris au dépourvu les habitants du petit village de Hadleton. Il fut pratiquement impossible de circuler avant trois heure de l'après-midi. Aussi, le Woody's fut particulièrement vide se jour-là. Découragés, les propriétaires avaient fermé le bar. Debbie et Vic passèrent la journée à jouer aux cartes. Comme à leur habitude, en misant cette fois les saucisses cocktail. Cela promettait d'être une après-midi paisible, au chaud, et au calme.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que des cris stridents, un bruit évoquant un troupeau de buffles chargeant, dévastant tout sur son passage, faisant vibrer les murs et trembler la vaisselle sur les étagères, firent voler en éclats le silence serein, qui régnait quelques minutes auparavant sur l'auberge. Frère et sœur se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, l'expression de leurs visages passant progressivement de l'inquiétude à la panique.

_ Vic, implora Debbie, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est un tremblement de terre.

On frappa à la porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, mais Vic lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

_ Ne bouge pas, supplia-t-il d'un ton impératif. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'en iront.

Mais les coups à la porte redoublèrent.

_ Vic ? Debbie ? appela une voix de femme à travers la porte. C'est Alma, vous êtes là ?

Résignée, la patronne quitta sa chaise et marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à l'entrée du bar. Sous le porche du Woody's, se tenait Alma Johns : une femme ronde, d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux roux et aux joues creuses. Autour d'elle, se chamaillait sa meute d'enfants braillards dont les cris faisaient trembler les murs de l'auberge. Dans ses bras, la petite Chiara suçait son pouce en silence, tout en tenant serrer contre elle son lapin en peluche.

_ Deb, je t'en prie, implora la jeune femme, j'ai besoin de toi. Mich n'est pas passée prendre Chiara, hier soir, et je ne sais pas où elle est.

_ Elle a dû passer la nuit chez Hank, soupira Debbie.

La serveuse ne se serrait jamais permise de critiquer Michelle sur sa façon de s'occuper de sa fille _ qui était somme toute exemplaire_ mais dès que Hank entrait en jeu, la jeune femme avait tendance à oublier ses responsabilités.

_ Je suis passée chez lui, poursuivit Alma, mais la porte était fermée et toutes les lumières sont éteintes.

Il y avait au fond de ses yeux une information cryptée que Debbie saisit immédiatement. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa sa canadienne sur le porte manteau et rejoignit Alma dehors, faisant entrer tous les enfants dans le bar.

_ Ok, les mignons, tata Debbie et Maman vont faire une course, c'est donc oncle Vic qui vous garde...

_ Quoi !?!

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent dehors et montèrent en voiture, sans laisser au pauvre Vic le temps de les rattraper. Elles arrivèrent bientôt en haut de la côte des deux chalets en vis-à-vis. Du côté de chez Michelle Dumenco, s'était le calme plat ; la maison entièrement invisible sous la neige témoignait qu'aucune personne ne s'était approchée de la maison depuis hier soir. La boîte au lettres avait juste était renversée, ses factures et autres éparpillées dans la blancheur immaculée.

Alma et Debbie se dirigèrent en face. Devant l'entrée du garage de la maison voisine, le grand vane gris avait été garé en travers de l'allée. Les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elles furent à un mètre du perron, un grand chien husky, jaillit de sous une bâche et se mit à aboyer bruyamment.

_ Calme, Hector. Ce n'est que moi.

Et Alma lui lança un énorme biscuit sec, que le molosse prit dans sa gueule et réduisit en miettes. Puis, changeant d'attitude, Hector se mit à sautiller comme un cabri et à courir dans tous les sens, en poussant des jappements surexcités. Du moins, autant que lui permettait la lourde chaine en métal qui le rattachait au pin planté devant la maison.

_ Il n'a pas grogné, ni montré les dents, commenta Alma. Ca veut dire que Hank est bien chez lui.

Elle sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche, mais cela fut inutile : la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Debbie se préparait déjà à ce qu'elle allait découvrir, tandis que le visage d'Alma n'exprimait qu'une profonde lassitude.

A peine eurent elles franchi le seuil, qu'elles manquèrent glisser sur un amas de bouteilles vides. Une odeur d'alcool rance et de gnôle flottait dans l'air de la pièce, leur arrachant des soulèvements de cœur. Les deux femmes scrutèrent la maison, à la recherche du propriétaire des lieux. Elles le trouvèrent avachi sur son canapé, sa casquette de base-ball à terre, ses cheveux noirs en bataille tombant sur ses yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, un filet de bave coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, ses membres pendant de chaque côté du sofa. Il empestait l'alcool et la transpiration.

Alma approcha prudemment, lui retirant la bouteille vide qu'il tenait encore à la main. Puis elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Hank n'eut aucune réaction. Une bonne claque n'eut guère plus d'effets.

_ Il va falloir le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, se résigna Alma.

Elles placèrent de part et d'autre, l'une le prenant par les épaules, l'autre par les chevilles. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, elles ne purent le faire décoller. Hank aviné voyait son poids doubler par dix.

_ Il va nous falloir de l'aide, soupira Debbie en relâchant sa prise. A mon avis, Michelle a dû aller se réfugier chez Brian. Je vais tenter d'aller leur demander de l'aide.

Alma acquiesça et lui tendit les clés de sa voiture.

Arrivée, devant le mobil home, elle vit un homme afro-américain sortir discrètement par la clôture du jardin. Lorsqu'elle frappa chez Brian, celui-ci mit près de dix minutes à venir lui ouvrir la porte.

_ Ah, tu es réveillé, s'exclama Debbie le plus naturellement du monde, sans tenir compte de sa tenue débraillée et du fait qu'il était près de quatre heure de l'après-midi. Mich est avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, répondit Brian.

Debbie fut légèrement décontenancée par cette nouvelle, mais préféra ne pas pousser plus avant le sujet.

_ Tant pis, on se passera d'elle. Habille-toi et viens avec moi...

_ Pour aller où ?

_ Chez Hank, il...

_ Même pas en rêve.

_ Tu discutes pas. Tu viens, et puis c'est tout.

Bien que Debbie Grassi soit d'un naturel doux et compatissant, lorsqu'elle donnait un ordre personne ne se serait hasardé à lui désobéir. Donc de mauvaise grâce, mais rapidement tout de même, Brian passa un jean et un pull-over, et suivit la serveuse dans la voiture d'Alma. En retournant chez Hank, ils passèrent devant le Woody's, et ce fut alors que Deb remarqua le pick-up rouille, couvert de neige, garé dans une petite impasse juste à côté de l'entrée du bar.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Alma avait rempli la baignoire à ras-bords d'une potion à la composition secrète détenue par sa mère, sensé lutter contre la gueule-de-bois. Il fallait encore plonger Hank _ toujours dans les vapes et parfaitement inerte, avec ses quatre-vingt-onze kilos _ à l'intérieur. Grâce à la participation de Brian, le transfère du canapé à la salle de bain se fit aisément. Il fallut ensuite débarrasser le patient de ses vêtements et le plonger dans la baignoire pleine.

Spectateur involontaire, Brian fut forcé de constater que _ bien qu'il n'eut pas partagé son lit avec Parker pour tout l'or au monde _ Michelle avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir se cramponner coûte que coûte à cet ours mal léché. Sous ses fripes de pecnot descendant de sa montagne, Hank cachait en effet une anatomie harmonieuse, avec un corps athlétique, un torse étonnement imberbe _ aux vues des poiles qui lui bouffaient la moitié du visage _, et _ chose sans quoi un homme ne vaut pas que l'on s'y attarde _ une queue d'une taille plus que satisfaisante.

Une fois le patient plongé dans le bain aux effluves amers, le travail de ses infermières consista à lui maintenir, à tour de rôle, la tête hors de l'eau. Là encore, Brian eut son lot. Mais par méfiance ou par compassion, Debbie préféra ne pas le laisser seul dans la salle de bain.

Il fallut bien attendre une demi-heure, avant que Hank ne montre des signes de réanimation par de légers grognements et des mouvements de tête.

_ Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi soûle depuis le lendemain de l'enterrement de son père, commenta Alma, tandis qu'elle faisait reposer le front de son ami contre sa cuisse.

_ Ils ont dû avoir une énorme dispute avec Michelle, pour qu'il s'emporte à ce point, ajouta Debbie. J'espère qu'il s'en remettra...

_ A mon avis ce n'est pas lui qui est le plus à plaindre, grogna Brian. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser monter avec lui, hier soir. J'espère pour lui que je vais la retrouver en un seul morceau, sinon soûle ou pas je vais lui refaire le portrait à son tour.

_ C'est ma faute, soupira Alma, quand ma mère m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un nouveau locataire, je l'ai annoncé à Hank. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal...

Brian lui jeta un regard sévère mais ne répliqua pas.

_ En parlant de Mich, reprit Debbie, quelqu'un sait où elle est passée. Parce que si elle n'est pas ici, ni chez elle, qu'elle n'est pas allée chez toi, Brian, ni allée récupérer Chiara chez toi, Alma... Alors où est-elle, maintenant ?

_ Elle a pu être surprise par la neige, hier soir. Elle se sera endormie dans sa voiture.

_ On est passé devant le Woody's en revenant ; son pick-up était là où elle l'avait laissé hier soir, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

Les trois interlocuteurs commencèrent à se dévisager avec inquiétude. Un son rauque reporta leur attention sur Hank, qui remuait dans son bain, battant des paupières et écarquillant ses yeux rougis par sa nuit d'ivresse. Il tenta de se redresser dans sa baignoire, et manqua tomber à la renverse.

_ Hank ménage-toi, le sermonna Alma, de se ton de reproche qu'elle seule pouvait prendre avec lui. Tu t'es torché la gueule toute la nuit, il te faut le temps de retrouver tes moyens.

Pour toute réponse, Hank émit un énième grognement, et tenta à nouveau de se relever, sans guère plus de résultat.

_ Hank, voulut tenter Debbie, tu ne sais pas où est allée Michelle quand vous vous êtes séparés ?

_ Que cette garce aille se faire voir, gronda l'interrogé d'une voix pâteuse. Au ciel ou en Enfer, et qu'elle y crève. Elle... et ce fils de pute...

Voyant que sa présence n'était plus indispensable, Brian préféra s'éclipser avant de lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il eut brusquement envie de monter au pensionnat pour voir ce que Justin faisait. Mais il préféra chasser cette idée, qui lui paraissait somme toute ridicule.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Michelle Dumenco ne fit guère d'apparition. En vérité, cela devint vite inquiétant car il n'y avait plus trace d'elle nulle part. Chiara resta chez les Johns durant trois jours, avant que Hank ne se propose de la prendre chez lui.

A la fin de la semaine, des recherches furent organisées dans la forêt, pour tenter de retrouver la jeune femme disparue. Mais dans le froid et la neige, celle-ci ne rencontrèrent guère de succès. Puis les jours devinrent des semaines, et bientôt le printemps se présenta avec le mois d'Avril.

Au cours de cette période, Brian vit Justin devenir plus distant et taciturne. Il évitait désormais de se retrouver seul avec lui, et semblait fuir sa présence. Le premier aurait voulu n'y attacher aucune importance et passer à autre chose. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui se déchirait chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du second, et qu'il n'y voyait plus briller cette malice espiègle, qui l'avait tant de fois fait frémir.

Enfin, un vendredi après-midi, la neige ayant parfaitement fondue, il envoya ses élèves en course d'orientation dans la forêt. La divisée en groupe deux, se dispersa dans les différents points indiqués sur les cartes qui leur avait été distribuée. Certains ne manqueraient de se perdre, étant donné que les plans n'avaient pas été refaits depuis plus de six ans. Brian n'était même pas sûr que les balises se trouvent toujours aux endroits indiqués. Mais bon, aux vues de ce que cela lui rapportait, il ne s'était pas donné la peine de vérifier. Surtout que son prédécesseur, avait trouvé très marrant de les planquer dans des buissons de ronces.

Alors qu'il s'était trouvé un coin tranquille, où il pourrait attendre peinard que la bande de chiffes-molles revienne en sang et en larmes de leur expédition, il avisa près du chemin les bruits d'un élève qui s'était probablement égaré. Grognon, il dû quitté son aire de repos pour chasser l'intrus intempestif.

C'était en réalité Taylor, qui loin de sembler se soucier de l'épreuve, aux aguets et visiblement nerveux, cherchait un endroit où échapper aux vues de tous. Bien qu'il parut sur le qui-vive, le jeune homme semblait ignorer la surveillance dont il fait l'objet. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette d'une poche de son jogging, prit une tuile dans ce même paquet, la porta à ses lèvres, l'alluma avec un briquet, et s'adossant contre la souche d'un arbre, tira dessus avec fébrilité.

Curieux, Brian s'approcha à pas de loup, et une fois à sa hauteur, tapota gentiment sur son épaule. Celui-ci sursauta tout d'abord en se retournant, puis voyant qui se trouvait en face de lui, se calma aussitôt.

_ Alors, lança Brian d'une voix neutre, on se planque pour fumer en cachette...

Et toute en parlant, il lui prit la cigarette des mains et en tira un bouffée.

_ Tu pourrais au moins fumer un joint ; la cigarette ça fait très camp de redressement des années 50.

_ Je voulais juste m'accorder un moment de détente, répliqua Justin en essayant de reprendre son bien.

Mais Brian le tint hors de sa portée et en reprit une bouffée.

_ Puisque tu parles de ça, je t'ai pas souvent vu ces derniers temps...

Justin cligna des yeux, fit celui qui ne comprend pas.

_ Pourquoi t'es pas venu dimanche dernier ? Et celui d'avant ? râla Brian, espérant qu'il ne lui demande pas d'être plus clair : c'était suffisamment humiliant de devoir demander une explication.

_ Je n'étais pas certain que tu ais envie de me voir, soupira Justin en baissant les yeux.

Brian lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder en face.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'après ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois, j'avais peur que tu me laisses à la porte...

_ Ah, ce n'est que ça...

_Que de peur pour pas grand-chose... !_

Leur dispute remontait à quand ? Un mois ? Il n'y pensait déjà plus depuis un bon moment.

_Ce gamin est trop émotif._

Justin paraissait étrangement nerveux, et Brian doutait fort d'en être la seule raison.

Pourtant c'était bien lui que le jeune homme craignait le plus, bien qu'il fut celui qui lui voulait le moins de mal. Car l'adolescent ignorait à quel point cela était également vrai pour l'homme qui se tenait en fasse de lui.

Brian observait chacun de ses gestes : son corps raide comme un piquet, ses yeux bleus partant dans toutes les directions et ses lèvres, qu'il mordillait nerveusement.

Machinalement, l'homme approcha sa main du visage du jeune garçon, la posa sur sa joue, la fit glisser sur son menton, et du dos de son index, caressa sa bouche. Justin s'amollit légèrement, ses yeux cessèrent de scruter tous les coins de la clairière, pour se poser sur Brian. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se détachèrent plus. Bientôt, les lèvres de Brian vinrent remplacer son doigt. Justin, toujours plus audacieux dans ses moments-là, s'enroula autour de lui comme du lierre à un arbre. Brian le plaqua contre la souche, le serrant toujours plus fort contre lui, bandant ses muscles autour de sa poitrine à l'en étouffer, et l'embrassant avec passion, comme on dévore un fruit juteux.

Il veut le prendre : là, tout de suite. Une étreinte sauvage et bestiale, au milieu de la nature. Et tant pis ou tant mieux si quelqu'un les surprend. Mais même pour lui, cela tient du fantasme et de la folie. Donc il le serre toujours plus. Ses mains glissent sous ses vêtements. Il sent celle de Justin presser la bosse qui déforme l'entrejambe de son jogging, mais il ne le lâche pas. Brian est ébahi ; lui qui n'imaginait même pas que l'on puisse faire l'amour à quelqu'un rien qu'en l'embrassant _ et tout habillé !

Mais un cri strident interrompit leur étreinte. A l'autre bout de la forêt, un élève n'arrêtait pas de gueuler comme s'il était poursuivit par la mort et sa faux. Le premier réflexe du prof est d'aller en direction du bruit. Mais Justin le retient comme s'il allait bientôt manquer d'oxygène. Brian baisse les yeux vers lui, et ce qu'il voit le terrifie : Justin semble être à l'agonie, le visage déformé par la peur et la douleur. Il veut lui prendre la tête entre les mains, mais l'autre continue de gueuler. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il entraine le blond derrière lui, à l'autre bout.

_J'espère pour cet abruti qu'il s'est fait mordre par une vipère..._

Il a du mal à contenir un grognement de rage.

_C'est la seule excuse que j'accepterais pour justifier cette interruption._

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la clairière, où un groupe de garçons s'étaient rassemblés. Brian allait leur gueuler ce qu'il foutait là, mais leur tête de cadavres déterrés l'arrêta. L'un d'eux le conduisit _ Justin toujours derrière lui _ vers un léger monticule derrière lequel Foster était tombé. Celui-ci, pâle comme la mort, vautré parterre, jetait de ses grands yeux écarquillés des regards exorbités vers quelque chose à ses pieds. Brian croit d'abords qu'il s'agit du corps d'un animal ; mais sous la boue et la végétation, il distingue alors de longues poils de cheveux noirs, et une main recroquevillée de manière bizarre émergeant d'en-dessous. Contournant alors la chose, il manque rejoindre Foster sur le sol, lorsque sous le masque de boue il aperçoit les deux grands yeux bruns de Michelle Dumenco, qui le fixe de leurs pupilles ternes et vides.

* * *

1 Extrait du film _Les Chansons d'Amour_ de Christophe Honoré (duo Louis Garrel et Grégoire Leprince-Ringuet)

Le chapitre 24 est déjà prêt : j'attends vos coms sur celui-ci pour l'envoyer.


	24. Chapter 24

_Allez je tiens plus, voici le chap 24._

* * *

_**Chapitre XXIV : Inspecteur Carl Horvath**_

L'inspecteur Carl Horvath avait débuté sa carrière dans la police à Seattle. A cette époque, Carl rêvait encore de devenir un superflic, comme on en voyait dans les séries télévisées ; il se voyait bien en Starcky ou Hutch, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin des maquereaux et des dealers. Vingt ans et un bon demi-millier d'affaires plus tard, arrivé à la moitié de la quarantaine, Horvath était revenu de ces illusions qui ont toujours tendances à trop enflammer la jeunesse. Policier respecté, fonctionnaire exemplaire ; il faisait déjà partie de ses vieux de la vieille pour qui toutes les affaires se ressemblent, où les victimes manquaient parfois d'humanité et les criminels cruellement d'imagination. Il ne rêvait déjà plus que du jour où il pourrait enfin prendre sa retraite. Proche de la cinquantaine, il avait demandé sa mutation dans une petite ville du Montana, moins grande que Seattle, où _ l'espérait-il _ il pourrait ralentir le rythme, en attendant le jour de raccrocher définitivement.

Un jour, ses supérieurs lui parlèrent d'une affaire un peu plus au nord, dans un petit village retiré : une jeune femme de la région avait été retrouvée morte après avoir disparue pendant plusieurs semaine. Banal accident de randonnée, pensa Horvath. Mais d'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'histoire. Et le shérif du coin, peu habitué à ce genre d'affaire, se voyait dépassé, et ne cracherait pas sur un peu d'aide.

Horvath avait perdu son épouse depuis déjà cinq ans, ses enfants, devenus grands, avaient quitté le foyer familial depuis belle lurette, pour mener leur propre existence. Les activités du commissariat étaient plutôt calmes. Rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'il s'absente pendant une durée indéterminée.

Un soir, de début Mars, l'inspecteur Carl Horvath débarqua donc dans le minuscule village de Hadleton, en compagnon de son équipier, Jeff Benson, et de Cora Norman, venue en tant qu'expert légiste. La fine équipe se rendit d'abord au commissariat du village, afin de se présenter aux autorités du coin. Le shérif Crow leur fit un accueil chaleureux, les présenta brièvement à son équipe, puis se fit un devoir de les accompagner vers leur lieu de résidence le temps de l'enquête : le seul et unique bar-restaurant du coin, qui faisait aussi chambre d'hôte à l'occasion : chez Woody.

Curieuse, Cora demanda pourquoi l'établissement portait un tel nom alors même que ses propriétaires, les Grassi, se nommaient respectivement Victor et Deborah. En fait, c'était le surnom de l'ancien patron, Willoughby(1) Malory, qui leur avait cédé le fond de commerce dix ans auparavant. Ils avaient juste eu la flemme de changer l'enseigne.

_ _ _ _ _

Au lendemain matin de leur arrivée, on les conduisit à la salle d'embaument des pompes funèbres _ le commissariat ne disposant pas de sa propre morgue. Là, sur une table en métal, pudiquement recouvert d'un drap, reposait l'enveloppe inanimée de la victime. Le shérif eut un léger hoquet en entrant dans la chambre froide. Ce grand gaillard de quarante-six ans avait l'habitude des querelles d'ivrognes, des conflits de voisinage, des scènes de ménage ; il avait déjà dû ramasser des cadavres d'animaux ; de temps en temps, on faisait appel à lui pour des constats de décès de personnes âgées, mortes dans leur sommeil. Mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à une jeune morte.

Benson, lui, était encore une jeune recrue _ un bleu, comme on dit. Contrairement à Horvath et Norman, il n'avait pas encore vu sa dose de cadavres réglementaire pour que cela ne le débecte plus.

Sans s'émouvoir, Carl observa le corps, écoutant distraitement les explications malhabiles du shérif, tandis que Cora allait se stériliser et enfiler sa blouse blanche, pour commencer l'autopsie. Il n'avait pas imaginé la victime si jeune. A en juger par le masque froid qu'était devenu son visage, elle avait dû être jolie _ peut-être pas une beauté, mais un physique assez passable _ la trentaine à tout casser. Le shérif Crow lui donna sa biographie rapide : débarquée il y avait un peu plus de six ans dans le village, pas vraiment d'amis _ du moins au départ _ personne ne connaissait son histoire avant son arrivée à Hadleton.

_ Il faudra faire des recherches, pour savoir s'il lui reste de la famille, lança Horvath à l'adresse de Benson, afin que celui-ci prenne en note.

Pendant trois ans, avait poursuivit le shérif, il n'y avait pas eu d'évènements particuliers la concernant, puis elle avait eu un enfant...

_ Un enfant ? l'interrompit Horvath.

_ Oui, une petite fille.

_ Qui s'en occupe, en ce moment ?

_ Hank Parker, un voisin... Je vous conduirais si vous voulez, proposa Crow.

_ Oui, oui, approuva l'inspecteur Horvath. Ce Parker, c'est son père ?

_ Non... Enfin, pas à ma connaissance...

_ Expliquez-vous.

_ Personne ne sait vraiment qui est le père. Vous voyez, ici c'est un tout petit village, tout le monde se connaît, la plus part des jeunes épousent leurs camarades du jardin d'enfants.

_ Je vois, je vois : l'adultère est toléré, tant que ça ne fait pas trop de bruits. Une mère célibataire, ça a dû tout de même en faire jaser plus d'un.

_ Assez oui. Mais les gens disent tout et n'importe quoi... C'est pas pour autant qu'ils ont la réponse.

Horvath acquiesça distraitement.

Cora avait terminé d'installer son matériel et s'avançait vers la table, un scalpel à la main.

_ C'est à mon tour d'entrer en scène, lança-t-elle de sa voix haut-perchée. Qui veut me voir dans le feu de l'action ?

_ Je vais faire les recherches, déclara Benson.

_ Je dois aller finir mes rapports, répliqua Crow.

_ Je te dis à plus tard, Cora, conclut Horvath en fermant la porte.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il va sans dire que la découverte du cadavre de Dumenco avait provoqué un sacré remue-ménage dans Hadleton. Certains étaient horrifiés, d'autres scandalisés, la plus part étaient surtout excités. Chacun avait son avis sur ce qui avait précipité la fin tragique et plutôt macabre de la jeune femme. Mais les quelques rares personnes pour qui la mort de Michelle signifiait autre chose que la découverte d'un nouveau sujet de conversation, ceux qui n'y voyait pas un fait divers croustillant, mais bel et bien une perte irremplaçable ; ceux-là personne ne les entendait participer aux conversations animées, personne ne les voyait courir à travers le village, faire le pied de gru devant le commissariat pour avoir les derniers détails sordides de l'affaire.

La petite Chiara n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis la nuit où sa mère avait disparu. L'enfant s'était murée dans le silence, un peu comme si, instinctivement, elle avait porté le deuil de Michelle, bien avant que celle-ci ne soit retrouvée. Aussi, lorsque Debbie et Vic étaient venus chez Hank expliquer à la petite pourquoi sa mère ne reviendrait jamais, elle n'avait pas gémit, pas versé une larme ; elle s'était blottie contre la poitrine de Hank, avait serré son lapin en peluche contre elle, tout en suçant son pousse, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Debbie s'était proposée de prendre Chiara avec elle, mais Hank s'y était farouchement opposé, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être trimbalée de maison en maison, et que la présence des inspecteurs dans le Woody's ne lui serait pas bénéfique.

A St-James, il n'y avait guère que les quelques élèves de son cours de dessin pour s'émouvoir de la disparition de Miss Dumenco. Et encore, sur ceux-là, seul Justin en était réellement touché. Mais pour des raisons qu'il n'aurait osé avouer à personne, et surtout pas à ses autres camarades. A travers Michelle, il avait le sentiment de perdre sa dernière _ pour ne pas dire sa seule _ alliée. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait presque malgré lui. Il se sentait _ sans vraiment savoir comment, ni pourquoi _ responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Dumenco connaissait son secret, elle avait voulu l'aider, et elle était morte. Allez chercher la logique là-dedans...

Chaque jour devenait plus lourd à porter que le précédant, et même si le chamboulement provoqué par cette affaire, et le fait que la police allait sûrement enquêter au sein du pensionnat, avait poussé Hobbs et sa bande à lui laisser quelque répit ; Justin savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le cauchemar ne recommence. Ce n'était même plus seulement une question de peur ou de menace : c'était en lui. Aussi sûrement que le ver se glisse dans la pomme pour la dévorer de l'intérieur.

Un mercredi après-midi, pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes, il s'était installé dans le parc du pensionnat, pour griffonner. A l'ombre d'un vieux marronnier, il dessinait la silhouette d'un petit oiseau gisant dans la neige.

_ Tu te lances dans les sujets macabres ?

Justin releva la tête, et ses yeux outremer croisèrent les prunelles sombres d'Ethan. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait heureux de le voir.

_ Disons que cela correspond à mon état d'esprit actuel, commenta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Ethan hocha la tête, d'une mine compréhensive et compatissante. Justin s'écarta légèrement pour lui faire de la place. Comprenant l'invitation, le jeune homme s'assit dans l'herbe, à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment sans échanger un mot. Puis, hésitant, Justin s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda timidement :

_ Ethan, je peux te poser une question... difficile ?

Se doutant de ce qu'il allait lui demander, le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement.

_ Comment ils ont fait pour... te... piéger ?

Ethan prit une profonde inspiration, regardant droit devant lui, semblant réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

_ Comme toi je suppose... Au début, je n'ai rien vu venir, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui se passait. Et puis... une nuit, des mecs sont rentrés dans ma chambre. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me réveiller, qu'ils m'ont mis un sac sur la tête. Puis... J'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessin.

Justin hocha la tête négativement.

_ Le lendemain, Hobbs est venu me trouver, et il m'a montré les photos qu'il avait prises avec son mobil... Sur le coup, ça m'a complètement assommé...

_ Et tu n'as pas cherché à le dénoncer ensuite ?

_ Il m'a menacé de mettre les photos sur Internet, si je ne me montrais coopératif ; ainsi tout le monde pourrait les voir : les autres du pensionnat, ma famille, mes amis...

Ethan se tordit les mains, les mots ayant de plus en plus de mal à sortir de sa gorge.

_ Et je ne sais pas... Je crois que j'avais peur que ce soit pire si je cherchais à résister. Je n'ai pas eu ton courage...

Cette dernière remarque semblait sincère, même si Justin la ressentait plus comme un sarcasme. Vu où son courage l'avait mené, il ne pouvait pas jeter la pierre à Ethan, d'avoir préféré se rendre.

_ C'était il y a deux ans. Je partageais ma chambre avec Thompson à l'époque : tu comprends assez pourquoi je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Au début, ça a été dur ; _très dur_. J'avais sans arrêt la nausée. J'ai dû passer une semaine à l'infirmerie.

_ Et là, le personnel n'a rien dit ? demanda naïvement Justin.

Ethan lui jeta un regard sombre.

_ Quand je te dis que le personnel ferme les yeux, je sais de quoi je parle. On ne m'a jamais posé de question. On attendait que je sois de nouveau sur pied et on me renvoyait dans mon dortoir.

Ce fut au tour de Justin d'avoir la gerbe.

Quoi, alors vraiment tout le monde s'en fichait... ? Mais pourtant, Michelle Dumenco avait vraiment semblé vouloir l'aider. Elle avait voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie... Jouait-elle un rôle ? Tous les profs ne pouvaient qu'en même pas être au courant et fermer les yeux ? Et si...

Mais il préféra abandonner là ses réflexions, avant de ne vraiment plus pouvoir se fier à personne. Pire que de lui mentir, s'il devait à présent le soupçonner, il n'aurait plus qu'à se tirer une balle.

_ Mais c'est la troisième année que tu passes ici, poursuivit Justin, à la fois pour Ethan et pour lui-même. Ca veut dire que tu passais tes vacances, en sachant ce qui t'attendait l'année d'après... et tu y retournais quand même...

Là encore, Ethan se tordit les mains. Son camarade voyait qu'il faisait un énorme effort sur lui-même pour rester impassible. S'il avait eu plus de compassion, il n'aurait pas poussé plus loin son questionnement. Mais il avait _besoin_ de savoir. Ne serait-ce que pour comprendre lui-même comment il en était arrivé là.

_ C'est dur d'expliquer, poursuivit péniblement Ethan. Mon rêve est de devenir violoniste professionnel, hors les études de musique ça coûte cher, et même si mes parents me soutiennent à cent pour cent, ils ne roulent pas sur l'or. St-James propose une bourse pour les pensionnaires qui suivent une formation artistique. C'était ce que mes parents avaient de mieux à m'offrir. Ils ne savent rien de ce qui est arrivé. Et si je pouvais, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais.

_Ca existe donc vraiment, les gens qui envoient leurs fils dans cet endroit pour leur bien..._

Justin ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa propre famille. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être avec eux ? Même son père, il était prêt à lui pardonner _ à ramper devant lui, même _ pour qu'il le sorte de cet enfer.

Il ne sut pas très bien ce qui lui prit. C'était peut-être le fait qu'Ethan ce soit montrer si franc avec lui, qu'il lui ait ouvert son cœur et dévoilé ses secrets les plus inavouables. Ou simplement le fait d'être avec quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait, et qui ne le jugeait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, sans réfléchir, Justin posa sa paume derrière la nuque d'Ethan, et l'attira vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un baiser sans violence, ni passion. Juste l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement seuls.

Un bruit de branche qui craque les fit soudain sursauter. Se séparant et relevant la tête, ils virent Kinney qui se tenait devant eux, les fixant d'un regard intense.

Pris de frayeur, Ethan se leva, quitta l'ombre du marronnier et s'enfuit. Justin resta un moment à fixer Brian sans dire un mot. Puis il se releva, épousseta ses genoux d'un revers de manche, et partit à son tour.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

L'inspecteur Horvath se tenait accoudé au bar du Woody's, où il relisait le rapport du shérif Crow. Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture, la patronne le bouscula légèrement en passant l'éponge sur le comptoir. Ce qu'il fit qu'il perdit pour la quatrième fois le fil de sa lecture, et dut donc reprendre au paragraphe précédent. De plus, les bruits de mastication du vieux chewing-gum de la serveuse l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Soupirant, il releva la tête de ses dossiers :

_ Excusez-moi, Madame Grassi...

_ _Mademoiselle_, corrigea Debbie sans lever les yeux de son chiffon, ni cesser de mastiquer son chewing-gum. Et puis, c'est _Debbie_. Tout le monde m'appelle Debbie.

_ Et bien, _Debbie_ pourriez-vous, je vous prie, faire un peu moins de bruits...

_ Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand la bouche, exhibant par la même son chewing-gum usagé. Ca fait une heure que vous êtes accoudé au bar, et j'ai encore rien dit. Et puis, si vous êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer ailleurs, au lieu de me pomper l'air.

Sans plus oser émettre la moindre protestation, Horvath se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table la plus proche du comptoir.

Au même moment, Benson entra, revenant probablement du commissariat. Il avisa l'endroit où s'était retranché son supérieur et marcha droit vers lui. Son l'œil inquisiteur de Debbie.

_ Alors, les résultats des recherches ? demanda Horvath.

_ Et bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire, débuta Benson, c'est qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie très joyeuse. Même avant de venir s'enterrer ici. Voyons voir...

Benson fouilla dans ses papiers et relut ses notes.

_ Michelle Eve Tara Dumenco, née le 23 Janvier 1969, à Saint-Benoît, en Orégon. Père militaire, James Dumenco, et mère femme au foyer, Chilam(2) Smith _ elle était issue d'une tribu Nooksack(3). Son père meurt en mission, en 1972. La mère décide alors de déménager et migre vers le Sud. Là, on perd leur trace pendant plusieurs années. Je suppose qu'elles ont dû vivre sur la route, de petits boulots payés au noir.

Horvath lui fit signe d'abréger.

_ On retrouve la trace de Chilam Dumenco en 1987, dans un hôpital à Seattle, spécialisé dans la recherche contre le cancer. Apparemment, elle s'y faisait soigner pour une tumeur au foie. Quant sa fille, elle louait un appartement près de la clinique. Le certificat de décès de Mrs Dumenco est enregistré le 26 Juillet 1990. A partir de là, Michelle se tient plutôt tranquille. Elle travaille de 1986 à 1992 dans une boutique d'Art Déco. Puis, on perd à nouveau sa trace, jusqu'en 1994 : date officielle de son arrivée à Hadleton, dans le Montana. Le certificat de naissance de sa fille, Chiara Chilam Monica Dumenco _ née de père inconnu _ date du 16 Février 1998. Et c'est à peu près tout.

_ Pas de famille ?

_ Aucune. Ses parents étaient tous deux enfants uniques.

_ Donc, d'ici peu de temps, il va falloir confier la gamine aux services sociaux.

Benson hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

_ Sinon, que dit le rapport du shérif.

_ Et bien, elle a été vue en vie pour la dernière fois la nuit du 29 Février.

»Vers 22 h 49, au Woody's : des témoins l'on vu sortir du bar accompagnée par un dénommé Kinney _ un type qui s'est installé dans les environs, au mois de Mars de l'année dernière. D'après ses mêmes témoins, ils avaient une conversation « très animée ».

»Une fois dans la rue, une dispute aurait éclatée. Les gens n'ont rien vu, mais ont entendu des éclats de voix.

»Puis, vers minuit _ d'après Kinney _ la victime est montée dans un vane gris, appartenant à Hank Parker.

»C'est le lendemain, que des proches ont constaté sa disparition. Des recherches ont été lancé, mais sans succès à cause de la neige.

»Enfin, le 3 Mars, après-midi _ soit il y a une semaine _ une classe du pensionnat St-James _ situé sur le haut de la colline _ découvre le corps aux abords Est de la forêt.

Un ange passa, lorsque le biper d'Horvath sonna.

_ C'est Cora. Elle a terminé.

_ _ _ _ _

Dans la chambre froide du funérarium, Norman, en blouse blanche immaculée, se servait tranquillement un verre de cognac, après avoir méticuleusement nettoyé ses instruments. Une fois son verre en main, elle se dirigea alors vers la table d'opération, à côté de laquelle ses deux collègues l'attendaient. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et sirota tranquillement son cognac.

Horvath, habitué au comportement de Cora depuis quelques années, la fixa gentiment avant de lui demander :

_ Alors, Cora, les résultats de l'autopsie.

La légiste bu une gorgé de cognac, fixa son verre un moment, fit tournoyer les glaçons dans le liquide ambré ; puis levant la tête vers ses deux collègues :

_ Pour commencer, j'estime que la mort doit remonter à environ un mois, probablement le soir de sa disparition. La neige ayant admirablement conservé le corps, j'ai pu récolter un nombre d'indices inespéré.

_ Tu sais de quoi elle est morte ? demanda Benson, légèrement impatient.

Norman lui décocha un regard noir, furieuse d'avoir été interrompu, puis poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

_ Elle porte des marques sur les bras et les cuisses : signe qu'elle a dû se battre avec quelqu'un. J'ai également retrouvé des traces de semence : donc elle a eu un rapport sexuel peu avant de mourir.

_ Consentit ou non, d'après toi ? demanda Horvath avec diplomatie.

_ Honnêtement, c'est difficile de se prononcer. Bien sûr, au vue des circonstances, on serait tenté de pencher pour un viol. Mais il ne faut pas écarter l'hypothèse qu'elle ait simplement eu un amant un peu trop fougueux.

Horvath prit note de ces remarques.

_ Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est cette blessure à l'arrière du crâne...

Tout en parlant, Norman souleva la masse de cheveux de la victime, afin de désigner à ses deux collègues un magnifique hématome.

_ Je dirais qu'il a été fait par un objet contendant et lourd, comme une pierre lisse ou une batte de base-ball.

_ Et c'est ce qui a provoqué la mort ? L'interrompit encore Benson.

_ Non, rétorqua sèchement Norman. Ce qui l'a tuée, c'est le froid et l'absence de soins. Son agresseur s'est contenter de l'assommer, puis il l'a laissée sans connaissance ; la neige et le froid ont fait le reste.

Horvath nota les derniers points sur son gale-pin. Puis, relevant la tête vers ses collègues :

_ Pour le moment, ça ressemble fort à une querelle d'amoureux qui aurait mal tourné. On va réinterroger les témoins. Et je voudrais surtout qu'on se concentre sur les personnes qui ont déclaré sa disparition. Attendez...

Il jeta un œil à ses notes.

_ ... Brian Kinney et Deborah Grassi.

_ Tiens, gloussa Benson. Elle va être ravie de vous répondre, inspecteur.

Horvath poussa un long soupire.

* * *

1 Voir dans _Raison et Sentiment _de Jane Austen.

2 _Oiseau de neige_. En revanche, il y a peu de chance que ce prénom corresponde à la tribu en question. J'ai fait des recherches sur Internet, pour être plus authentique, mais je ne suis pas une experte en culture Amérindienne.

3 Je vous jure que cette tribu existe.

_Le prochain Chapitre mettra plus de temps. Mais rassurez-vous, il est presque fini._


	25. Chapter 25

_Aller, dernier chapitre avant la rentrée. Profitez-en bien... ! Et merci à tout(e)s pour vos reviews, qui sont pour moi une source d'encouragement inestimable._

* * *

_**Chapitre XXV : « Un seul être vous manque ... » **_

_Lamartine(__1)_

_

* * *

_

(_J'espère qu'au ciel / Des diables malins coupent aux anges leurs ailes / Pour que tu retombes du ciel / Dans mes bras ouverts / Cadeau providentiel_

Refrain :_ Mais chaque seconde / Est une poignée de terre / Et chaque minute / Est un tombeau / Vois comme je lutte / Vois ce que je perds / En sang et en eau (bis)..._)2

* * *

Deborah Grassi était une femme fière, très exubérante et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Le genre de femmes qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire ou contrarier, si l'on voulait garder ses parties génitales intactes. En bref, le genre de femmes pour qui Carl avait toujours eu un petit faible. C'était peut-être pour le côté franc et grande-gueule, qui lui facilitait la tâche lorsqu'il enquêtait sur des affaires.

_ J'ai lu dans le rapport, que c'est vous qui avez déclaré la disparition de Miss Dumenco à la police.

_ Tout à fait.

_ A quand remonte la dernière fois où vous l'avez vue vivante ?

_ Comme à peu près tout le monde : le soir où elle a disparu _ du moins, il me semble que c'était ce soir-là...

_ Vous vous rappelez les faits ?

_ Mais c'est dans votre dossier, non... ? Mich était sortie dehors avec Brian pour prendre l'air, quand Hank a débarqué avec son vane et l'a embarqué. Je le sais, j'étais sous le porche : le bruit avait ameuté tout le monde.

» Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Quand les gens n'ont rien à faire, le moindre bruit de moteur les excite comme des puces.

_ Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir-là ?

_ Environ une dizaine de personne.

_ Sinon, vous vous rappelez des détails de la scène.

_ Brian et Hank ont manqué en venir aux mains, comme à chaque fois qu'ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. Mich les a calmés et elle est partie avec Hank ; fin de l'histoire.

_ Et le lendemain ?

_ Le ledemain, j'ai supposé qu'elle était toujours avec Hank. Surtout quand Alma est venue me dire qu'elle n'était pas venue chercher Chiara chez elle. Mais quand on est allé chez lui, Hank était ivre mort, et il n'y avait pas de traces de Michelle.

_ Et Mr Parker n'a pas dit ce que Miss Dumenco était devenue ?

_ A chaque fois qu'on a tenté d'abordé le sujet avec lui, il devenait brutal et gueulait qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle « et de ce fils de pute ». J'ai pas compris de qui il parlait.

Horvath hocha la tête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses notes.

_ Vous dites que Kinney et Parker se disputaient... Ca leur arrive souvent ?

_ A peu près chaque fois qu'ils se voient. Surtout quand Mich se trouvait dans les parages. Mais c'est assez normal en somme ; comme disait ma mère : « si vous enfermez deux étalons dans une étable, attendez-vous à entendre des coups de sabots. » Michelle disait souvent qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop.

Horvath hocha la tête, l'air dubitatif, et nota dans son gale-pin : « se renseigner sur Parker ».

_ _ _ _ _

Dès que les étrangers eurent franchi le seuil de la clôture, Hector bondit de sous sa bâche et se mit à aboyer comme un diable, barrant la route aux nouveaux venus. Le cerbère semblait surtout avoir une dent contre Benson, qui dans une attitude des plus craintives, tentait tant bien que mal de calmer l'animal.

_ Sage le chien... Pas mordre... Sinon c'est la fourrière...

_ Hector, assez.

A la voix de son maître, le chien se calma immédiatement et se mit à faire frétiller sa queue.

Horvath examina l'homme à la casquette de base-ball, se tenant sur le pas de la porte. C'était un colosse, plus grand que lui et Benson, à la mine patibulaire. Le propriétaire des lieux, les toisait d'un air mauvais, son cerbère à ses pieds.

_ Hank, lança le shérif Crow, ses messieurs sont en charge de l'enquête sur la mort de Michelle. Il voudrait t'interroger.

Parker ne quitta pas le seuil de sa maison, visiblement peu enclin à faire entrer des étrangers sous son toit.

Horvath connaissait ce genre de type ; il les appelait les « hommes-forteresses » : ils se donnaient des aires de remparts imprenables, derrière lesquels nul ne peut espérer passer. Mais comme tout rempart est avant tout une façade, Horvath savait qu'il suffisait de trouver _la_ faille pour que la forteresse s'écroule comme un château de cartes.

_ Si vous ne désirez pas nous recevoir chez vous Mr Parker, dit-il avec une courtoisie emprunte d'autorité, cela ne fait rien ; nous pouvons très bien nous rendre au commissariat.

Parker le toisa encore quelques secondes, puis s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

L'intérieur du chalet était sommaire : un canapé à moitié défoncé, un poste de télévision assez ancien, une radio qui l'était tout autant, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon qui _ à en juger par la couche de poussières et de toiles d'araignées _ ne devait pas servir souvent ; pour toute décoration : des trophées de chasse et de vielles photos de famille racornies, ainsi que _ chose assez surprenante _ des dessins d'enfants. Et trônant au milieu du salon, un vieux tapis poussiéreux, sur lequel une petite fille à la longue tresse noire, jouait silencieusement avec des figurines en bois. Lorsque les inspecteurs entrèrent, elle leva ses grands yeux vert clair sur eux, les fixa un moment avec une expression vide, puis reporta son attention sur ses jouets, sans plus leur accorder un regard.

Horvath supposa que c'était la gamine de Dumenco.

Parker prit la petite dans ses bras et la fit monter à l'étage.

Ce dernier ne les invita pas à s'asseoir, mais Horvath avisa une chaise près du comptoir de la cuisine et prit la liberté de s'y installer. Benson l'imita. Crow préféra rester debout.

_ Mr Parker, commença l'inspecteur lorsque celui-ci fut revenu, aux vues des témoignages et des derniers renseignements recueillis, il semble que vous soyez la dernière personne à avoir vu Miss Dumenco en vie.

_ Moi et son meurtrier, corrigea Parker.

_ En effet, confirma Horvath. Ceci dit, lorsque la police vous a interrogé pour connaître les circonstances dans lesquelles vous vous étiez séparés la nuit de sa disparition, vous avez refusé de répondre...

_ Parce que ça ne les regardait pas, et ça leur aurait pas dit où la chercher...

_ Ca c'est à nous d'en juger ; et maintenant que c'est devenu une affaire de meurtre, vous êtes tenu de répondre.

_ Sinon...

Horvath chercha le regard de l'homme sous la casquette de base-ball, mais Parker prenait un malin plaisir à le railler.

_ Vous avez un problème avec l'autorité et l'ordre public, Mr Parker.

Hank fronça les sourcils sous son couvre-chef.

_ Arrêté cinq fois pour conduite en état d'ivresse, au moins huit pour injure contre un officier de police, quant à celles pour désordre de l'ordre public et bagarre avec coups et blessures, je préfère même pas donner le chiffre : c'est indécent. Et uniquement pour cette année.

_ ...

_ Sans compter que les hommes que vous agressez, sont souvent des Afro-américains ou des Hispaniques.

Parker lança échapper un hoquet de mépris, tout en haussant les épaules.

_ Franchement, j'avais jamais fait attention à ce détail. Est-ce que c'est ma faute si ces cons ne savent se tenir tranquilles ? Après un verre de trop ils se croient chez eux, faut bien que quelqu'un les remette à leur place.

Et tout en parlant, il affichait un rictus mauvais.

_ Miss Dumenco était d'origine amérindienne...

_ Et tout le monde peu témoigner, dans ce village que je l'ai jamais frappée.

_ C'est pas le témoignage que j'ai eu d'un certain soir de 25 Décembre.

Parker se raidit.

_ On a dû également vous dire que c'était un accident : c'était pas _elle_ que je visais.

_ Non, en effet. Un certain, Brian Kinney, si je ne m'abuse. Très proche de Miss Dumenco...

Parker était de moins en moins à l'aise.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer ?

Parker avait quitté sa place, debout devant Horvath, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. L'inspecteur ne s'en laissa pas démonter, et cherchait toujours à croiser son regard. Puis il se leva à son tour.

_ Je n'insinue rien Mr Parker.

L'inspecteur faisait facilement deux têtes de moins que son interlocuteur. Cependant, sa voix résonnait d'une telle assurance et d'une telle autorité, qu'on eut pu croire qu'il était le seul à dominer la situation.

_ Je vous fais simplement observer, poursuivit-il, que vos antécédents de violence, les rapports conflictuels que vous entreteniez avec la victime et le fait que vous ayez été la dernière personne à la voir en vie, vous place en droite ligne sur la liste des principaux suspects. Et j'ajouterais, que votre refus de coopération ne joue pas en votre faveur.

Parker esquissa un geste vers l'inspecteur. Par réflexe et par crainte, Crow et Benson se précipitèrent d'un même mouvement entre les deux hommes. Mais Hank se ravisa et se contenta de renifler d'un air méprisant. Nullement ému, Horvath fit signe à ses collègues, qui se dirigèrent vers la porte.

_ Si vous tenez à me donner des preuves de votre innocence, dit-il en sortant. Rendez vous le plus tôt possible au commissariat, pour nous exposer votre version des faits. Et si vous vous obstinez à garder le silence, la justice se verra obligé de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent...

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Pourquoi cette tristesse ? Pourquoi cette amertume ? Il avait à peine connu cette femme. Un an. Qu'est-ce dans toute une vie, un an ? Rien. Moins que le temps qu'il avait passé avec d'autres personnes, qui avaient davantage comptées dans son existence. Et qu'il avait pourtant quittées du jour au lendemain, sans regret et sans un regard en arrière.

Pourquoi les choses auraient-elles dû être différentes pour Michelle ? Pourquoi ce vide immense au fond de sa poitrine ? Pourquoi ces larmes lui brûlant les yeux et qu'il se refusait à laisser sortir ?

Elle était morte. Morte. Morte, morte, morte, morte, _morte..._ Il avait beau se répéter ce mot, en boucle dans sa tête, ça n'avait pas plus de sens maintenant que la veille. C'était tout bonnement illogique. On ne meurt pas comme ça. On ne disparaît pas de la surface de la terre, pour réapparaitre sous la forme d'un cadavre. La terre ne vous engloutit pas pour vous recracher ainsi.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'être tenue devant lui, vivante, véhémente, lui faisant la morale, lui parlant de choses et d'autres... Puis être morte quelques heures plus tard.

Ce samedi soir, au Woody's, l'ambiance était des plus mornes. Brian était accoudé au comptoir du bar, et vidait l'un après l'autre les verres que Vic lui présentait. Mais rien à faire, l'image du cadavre de Michelle, couvert de boue, en train de se décomposer, lui apparaissait toujours aussi nettement. Elle venait se superposer à celles de la jeune femme, toujours vivante qui lui parlait avec tant de vigueur l'autre soir, qui tentait de lui faire comprendre des choses importantes.

_Quelles choses déjà... ? _

Et il recommanda un verre.

Au comptoir, Vic Grassi s'inquiétait de voir le jeune homme vider verre après verre sans vouloir s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il perdit le compte des pintes, Vic s'opposa à lui servir une énième consommation. A côté de lui, Justin dardait sur lui son regard outremer, voilé d'une gravité qui le vieillissait plus que de raisons.

Ce dernier voyait Brian chanceler sur son siège, sans pour autant tomber de son piédestal. Même dans un état de vulnérabilité extrême, Kinney semblait trouver le moyen de se maintenir à flot. Mais Justin ne se leurrait pas : Brian souffrait. Et si sa douleur ne le tuait, le combat qu'il livrait contre elle allait le mettre K.O.

_ Tu devrais rentrer, l'exhortait Debbie. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te raccompagne.

Et sans prévenir, elle attrapa ses clés de voiture, posées à côté de son verre.

Brian l'écoutait à peine. La voix de Michelle résonnait dans sa tête :

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi_... _N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit…_

_ Kinney ! Sale fils de pute !

Tel un taureau déboulant dans une arène, Hank franchit la porte du Woody's. En moins d'une seconde, il avisa Brian, près du comptoir, et fonça droit sur lui, en soufflant comme un bœuf.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter aux poulets, enfoiré ?

_ Hank calme-toi, intervint Vic.

Toute la salle retenait son souffle. Jamais Hank Parker n'avait parut si enragé. Il manqua empoigner Brian par le col de sa veste, mais celui-ci se dégagea aisément, tout en défiant son adversaire du regard.

_ Je sais que t'es allé leur parler aux flics, vociféra ce dernier. Ils sont venus chez moi, et maintenant ils me lâchent plus. Il manquerait plus qu'ils appellent les services sociaux pour Chiara...

_ Ca vaudrait mieux pour elle, cracha Brian qui s'était levé de son siège, enflammé par la rage, que de vivre sous le toit d'un ivrogne tel que toi, Parker.

_ Qu'elle se retrouve en foyer, c'est ça que tu veux, connard...

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, ils renversèrent tous les sièges du comptoir, ainsi que quelques verres et bouteilles au passage. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs déambulations les rapprochèrent de la table de billard, que les autres clients se décidèrent à intervenir. Après que chacun eut été immobilisé par les bons soins de l'assistance, Debbie s'avança vers Justin, qui aidait Brian à se tenir debout :

_ Toi, dit-elle en lui mettant les clés de la jeep en main, ramène-le chez lui. Et assure-toi qu'il ne ressorte pas.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et entraina Brian, passablement ivre et titubant, dehors, tandis que dans le bar, Vic s'efforçait de faire entendre raison à Parker :

_ Hank, il suffit que tu ailles raconter à la police ce que tu sais...

_ JAMAIS !

Soutenant Brian sur ses épaules, le tenant par la taille, Justin marcha jusqu'à sa voiture et le fit asseoir sur le siège du passager. Puis, se mettant à la place du conducteur, il démarra la jeep.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Arrivés devant le mobil home, il dut encore aider Brian à sortir de la voiture, celui-ci tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes et balbutiant des phrases incomplètes, sans queue ni tête. Justin devait jongler entre les clés de la maison, la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir et Brian qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.

Enfin, la poignée céda, et ils purent pénétrer le mobil home. Refermant la porte d'un coup de pied, Justin traina Brian jusqu'à sa chambre, où il put l'allonger sur le lit.

Alors qu'il sentait son poids quitter ses épaules, Justin fut brusquement attiré vers le lit par deux bras se nouant autour de sa taille et le faisant basculer contre sa poitrine. Avec des gestes lents, comme un homme qui cherche son chemin dans le noir, celui-ci commença à lui ôter les vêtements qui le séparaient de sa peau, de son corps chaud, jeune... _vivant._

Juste pour cette fois, juste pour cette nuit, au moins, il voulait tout oublier. Perdre la notion du temps, tordre le cou à cette saloperie de cafard qui lui remuait les tripes et la cervelle. Effacer le regard de Michelle : ses grands yeux sombres, devenus ternes et vides ; effacer son visage si doux et compréhensif, figé à jamais dans cette expression froide et dure... _morte._

Le chagrin et l'alcool mélangés rendaient ses gestes maladroits et hésitants. Justin se laissa faire un moment, ne sachant trop s'il devait le laisser continuer ou mettre un terme à cela. Autant repousser Brian dans un tel état de détresse, lui paraissait cruel ; autant il répugnait à se laisser prendre dans un moment de dépit, pour oublier un chagrin causé par l'absence et le deuil. Mais ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres dans son cou...

Il fit alors peser tout son poids sur les épaules de Brian et le retourna sur le matelas, se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci ne montra aucun signe de résistance, se laissant déshabiller comme un enfant. Mais chaque fois que Justin faisait mine de s'écarter, ne fut-ce que de quelques centimètres, il le rattrapait et le tenait fermement près de lui. Ses mains glissaient sur sa peau, sous ses vêtements ; ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes. Son odeur était son seul repère dans les ténèbres.

S'étendant de tout son long sur son corps, Justin approcha prudemment ses lèvres des siennes. Celles-ci s'effleurèrent tout d'abords, se rapprochèrent tout doucement, se touchèrent... Puis Justin descendit vers sa nuque, mordillant la peau tendre et souple. Provocant des frissons de plaisir qui se diffusèrent allègrement dans le corps de Brian, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, par de minuscules décharges électriques. Puis il descendit plus bas, sur sa poitrine. Caressant ses tétons du bout de la langue, lui pinçant les mamelons. Brian arquait le dos, grognait de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Justin descendit plus bas, sur son nombril, glissa sa langue dans le creux de son ventre. Sa main droite passa entre ses jambes et se resserra autour de son sexe en érection. Puis Justin le prit dans sa bouche, d'une main lui caressant les bourses, tandis que l'autre glissait jusqu'à son intimité.

Le jeune homme risqua un regard vers son partenaire, celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts, une expression brûlante marquant son visage. Sans échanger un mot, Brian tendit la main vers ses cheveux, et lui caressant la nuque, les épaules. Encouragé, Justin reprit son activité et enfonça tout doucement un doigt en lui.

Brian grogna, arqua le dos. Justin sentait sa poitrine se soulever et s'affaisser de plus en plus fort, ses cuisses se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules. Il fit glisser un deuxième doigt, sa main suivant la même cadence que sa bouche. Et bientôt, Brian jouit à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Etendus côte à côte, ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient sans pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Par habitude, Brian voulut le mettre sur le ventre, mais à chacune de ses tentatives, Justin se tortillait comme une anguille et trouvait le moyen de se remettre dans sa position initiale. Pourtant le jeune homme avait envie de lui ; il pouvait le sentir rien qu'à ses mains qui s'agrippaient à sa chaire, ou à sa bouche murmurant des « je t'aime » sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, ou encore à son sexe en érection pressé contre sa cuisse. Mais quelque chose semblait le bloquer ou lui faire peur. Comme un mur de verre qui se serrait érigé entre eux.

Lassé ou inquiet, Brian stoppa net leur étreinte et força Justin à le regarder dans les yeux. Devant cette réaction inattendue, un voile de panique passa sur le visage du jeune homme. Une petite voix résonna alors dans l'esprit de Brian :

_Inquiète-toi seulement pour Justin..._

_Il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour toi..._

**A cause de toi**_, il s'est mis dans un pétrin monstrueux..._

_Empêche-le au moins de se mettre en danger..._

Justin vit les questions se presser dans le regard de sont amant, et comprit qu'il devait vite réagir s'il voulait leur tordre le cou. Il ne sut pas très bien où il trouva la force ou l'audace, mais il plaqua Brian sur le sommier et lui mordit pratiquement les lèvres. Quand l'autre tenta de le repousser, Justin le regarda à son tour, une expression déchirante sur le visage.

_J'en mourrais si tu ne me laisses pas aller jusqu'au bout._

Et Brian n'eut plus le courage de résister.

Justin se frotte contre lui, alors qu'il tend le bras vers le tiroir à capote. Mais brusquement, le blond la lui prend des mains. Un regard. Un léger sourire. Un baiser. Et le reste se fait tout seul.

A plat ventre sur le lit, tandis que Justin se glissait entre ses jambes. D'abords, perturbé par ce changement de position, Brian se détendit peu à peu. L'assurance de son jeune amant montrait qu'il n'en était pas à sa première fois, et la délicatesse de ses gestes, qu'il voulait ménager son partenaire. Alors, sans appréhension, Brian le sentit glisser tout doucement en lui, embrassant sa nuque et enroulant ses doigts autour des siens. L'étreinte fut d'abords douloureuse, mais le contacte de sa peau, le bruit de sa respiration contre son oreille, et enfin la présence de son corps dans le sien _ palpitant de vie et de jeunesse _ lui donnait l'impression de ressusciter.

Justin se lovait contre lui, d'une certaine manière il essayait encore de franchir la barrière qui les séparait. Bientôt, se fondit entièrement en lui. Et après avoir jouit, il s'endormit recroquevillé entre ses bras.

* * *

1 « ... et tout est dépeuplé. »

2 Extrait du film _Les Chansons d'Amour_ de Christophe Honoré (Louis Garrel)


	26. Chapter 26

_Je remercie __**l'existance d'une vie**__ (l'ennui c'est que même si Brian veut aider Justin, celui-ci est prêt à tout pour garder son secret. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs), __**Muraski-kun **__(Je vais finir par choper la grosse-tête avec vos compliments =^^=), __**Epsylon **__(Ne sous-estime pas les ressources de Christophe Honoré. Je te rappelle au passage que j'attends le chapitre 11 de _**ta**_ fic *se met à baver*), __**Julie**__ (crois-moi, des questions tu t'en poseras davantage après ce chapitre-ci ^^) et __**Shaniice**__ (ça fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer de nouvelles lectrices) pour leurs supers reviews._

* * *

_**Chapitre XXVI : l'enquête**_

Il existe différents types de peurs. Les peurs rationnelles, les peurs irrationnelles, les peurs hystériques, les peurs momentanés ; mais les pires de toutes ce sont les peurs sourdes : celles qui s'insinuent progressivement en nous sans qu'on les ait invitées, qui nous rongent le cœur, le cerveau et les entrailles, sans qu'on en connaisse le remède ni même la raison.

C'était ce genre de peur qui harcelait Brian tandis qu'il fixait Justin, la tête reposée sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Ce dernier dormait profondément, son sommeil paraissait paisible ; bien que de temps à autre, un léger frisson vienne froisser son front lisse. Il devait être au alentour de huit heure du matin : ils avaient passé la nuit endormis l'un contre l'autre. Un peu plus sobre que la veille, Brian parvenait à avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Mais ce qu'il gardait à l'esprit ne plus plaisait absolument pas.

Tandis que les paroles énigmatiques de la défunte Michelle continuaient de murmurer dans un coin de sa tête, un panel de souvenirs et d'impressions en tout genre se bousculaient en vrac ; et elles avaient toutes pour thème le jeune homme endormi juste à côté de lui.

Toutes ces fois où un voile sombre était venu couvrir un moment son visage, toutes ces brusques rebuffades, ces sauts d'humeur _a priori_ infondés, et ces parades systématiques face à toute demande d'explications.

Brian n'avait jamais été du genre à cuisiner les gens afin de leur arracher leur secret. Lui-même détestait qu'on le pousse à en dire plus qu'il ne le désirait. Ceci dit, Justin n'avait jamais donné l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à cacher _ du moins au début _ et paraissait vouloir se confier de bonne grâce _ même quand ça ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Mais dans le fond, que savait-il vraiment de lui ? Que sous ses airs de petits minets un peu pervers, le blondinet cachait un courage sans limite, une force de caractère peu égalée et une grande soif de liberté.

Et s'il était vraiment en danger ?...

Justin eut un nouveau sursaut dans son sommeil. Il se recroquevilla un instant, puis, mue par un instinct, il se rapprocha de Brian et s'apaisa à nouveau.

_Que peut-il bien se passer dans ta petite tête blonde ?_

_Quel lourd secret cherches-tu à me dissimuler ?_

_Que peux-tu bien avoir de si horrible sur la conscience que tu n'oses même pas m'en parler ?_

_Et est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir ?_

Et si c'était vraiment inavouable... Quel impact aurait alors cette révélation sur leur relation ? Ou pire... Et si Justin, pour protéger son secret, décidait de couper tous liens avec lui ?

_Fait chier la peur !_

Soudain, des coups portés à la porte d'entrée le sortirent de ses réflexions. A contrecœur, il quitta le nid douillet de son lit ; prudemment, afin de laisser à Justin encore quelques heures de répit dans les bras de Morphée. Ce dernier poussa un léger gémissement dans son sommeil, puis se retourna de l'autre côté pour continuer à dormir.

Brian enfila un caleçon et se dirigea d'un pas automatique vers l'entrée. Ce devait être encore ce con de facteur complètement miro, incapable de faire la différence entre son perron et celui de Ruby Jenkins. En ouvrant donc la porte, il se préparait à engueuler sec l'indigent qui se permettait de troubler sa quiétude, mais ce fut Debbie qu'il trouva sous son porche. Les lèvres de cette dernière tremblaient et ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude. Avant même que Brian n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle lâcha d'une voix émue :

_ Ils l'ont arrêté...

_ Qui ça ?

_ Hank.

_ Il a encore voulu faire des autos-tamponneuses avec la bagnole du shérif...

_ Non, tu ne comprends... C'est Horvath et son équipe qui l'ont arrêté : il est accusé du meurtre.

_ Quoi !

Brian ne sut pas très bien pourquoi il eut cette réaction. Parker était un emmerdeur, doublé d'un connard ivrogne, raciste et homophobe. Depuis le temps qu'il voyait sa manière de se comporter avec Michelle, il avait toujours craint que leur histoire ne tourne au drame. Mais bizarrement, il ne parvenait pas à se figurer Hank assassinant la jeune femme de sang-froid. Il y avait dans cette idée quelque chose d'incongrue. Mais d'un autre côté, tout l'était depuis la mort de Michelle.

_ Je t'en prie, insista Debbie, il fait que tu ailles au commissariat.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils ont pu se dire cette nuit-là.

_ Ca ne change rien tu dois leur dire ce que tu sais, de toute façon. Dépêche-toi, m'oblige à t'y trainer par la peau du cou.

_Ou des couilles, elle en serait capable._

Songeant à Justin qui dormait encore pelotonné sous sa couette, il préféra capituler.

_ Ecoute Deb, je te promets que je vais aller parler aux flics aujourd'hui. Mais je t'en prie laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller. Je pense pas que tes inspecteurs auront très envie d'écouter le témoignage d'un type qui a des relents de rat crevé derrière les amygdales.

_ Soit, capitula Debbie. Mais je te préviens, si à midi tu n'es pas passé au commissariat, je me charge moi-même de t'y conduire.

_ Bien chef.

_ _ _ _ _

Horvath n'avait pas été en faveur de cette arrestation. A ses yeux, celle-ci arrivait beaucoup trop tôt. Ses supérieurs mettaient légèrement la pression pour que l'enquête se conclue vite. Mais ça c'était dans leurs habitudes ; histoire de montrer qu'ils servaient à quelque chose. L'ennui était que Benson les avait prit au mot et sauté sur la première occasion qu'il lui avait été donné.

Benson était une recrue zélée et plein de bonne volonté, mais c'était surtout un bleu qui manquait cruellement d'expérience. Il était très impatient et se montrait toujours pressé d'en arrivée à la conclusion. Oubliant par-là même que dans une enquête, on recherche la vérité avant le coupable.

La veille, ils avaient profité du week-end pour aller interrogé le directeur du pensionnat où la victime enseignait : Jim Stockwell. Ce dernier les avait aimablement reçus, et avaient répondu de bonne grâce à leurs questions :

_ Vous étiez proches de Miss Dumenco ? avait débuté Carl, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le parc de St-James.

_ Assez oui, avait répondu Stockwell avec nostalgie. C'était une jeune femme belle et intelligente. Malheureusement, elle manquait de confiance en elle et se laissait embringuer dans des histoires compliquées.

_ Vous faites allusion à sa relation avec Mr Parker ?

_ Si on peut appeler ça une relation. Hank la sifflait uniquement quand il n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent. Paradoxalement, s'il voyait un autre homme tourner autour de Michelle, il devenait jaloux comme un tigre.

_ Miss Dumenco voyait donc d'autres hommes en dehors de Mr Parker ?

_ Et bien, rien qu'avec Kinney ça posait déjà des problèmes. Hank ne supportait pas de les voir ensemble, tous les deux. Ca a donné lieu à pas mal d'incidents.

_ Vraiment, avait rétorqué Horvath. Pourtant la plus part des proches affirment que Kinney et Dumenco n'entretenaient que des relations amicales.

_ Certes, mais pour Hank c'était suffisant...

_ Ce qui m'étonne le plus, poursuivit Carl comme s'il faisait cette réflexion pour lui-même, C'est que en dehors de Mr Parker et de Kinney, Miss Dumenco ne semblait pas avoir d'autres amants potentiels. Pourtant, une jeune femme célibataire, dans un si petit village, où tous les hommes entre vingt et cinquante ans sont majoritairement mariés... Je me serais attendu à ce qu'il y ait plus de ragots...

Au fil de sa pensée, Horvath remarqua que Stockwell paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Surprenant son regard, l'homme se ressaisit et le regardant droit dans les yeux :

_ Ecoutez, déclara-t-il, jouons cartes sur table. Après tout j'ai été dans la police et je sais comment on procède. Voilà, il y a quelques années, Michelle Dumenco et moi avons eu une liaison...

_Vous m'en direz tant..._

_ La crise de la quarantaine, vous savez ce que c'est... Ca n'a duré qu'un an. J'ai fini par revenir à la raison et mon épouse a accepté de me pardonner...

_ Et Dumenco dans tout ça ?

_ Pour Michelle les choses n'ont pas été simples. Elle cherchait un moyen d'échapper à Parker, et elle s'est mise à me considérer comme son sauveur. Mais quand elle a compris que je ne quitterais pas ma femme, elle s'est remise avec Hank, par dépit. C'était une femme bien, mais elle manquait de confiance en elle. Je crois qu'au fond elle restait avec lui parce qu'elle était convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver mieux ; un homme digne d'elle...

Il y avait une pointe regret dans sa voix.

_ Pardon de vous poser cette question mais êtes vous le père de Chiara Dumenco ?

Stockwell afficha un sourire ironique.

_ Non, déclara-t-il avec aplomb. Notre histoire battait déjà de l'aile, lorsque Michelle est tombée enceinte. Je ne sais pas qui est le père. Ca pourrait aussi bien être un de ces voyageurs nomades qu'elle n'aurait fréquenté qu'une seule nuit.

Horvath avait les yeux baissés vers son gale-pin et relisait des notes.

_ Bien que vous ayez rompu ; un an plus tard, vous lui proposé un poste dans votre école...

Stockwell afficha un sourire fataliste.

_ On me l'a beaucoup reproché à l'époque : notamment ma femme et les autres membres de l'équipe. Mais si nous n'étions plus ensemble, j'étais décidé à faire quelque chose pour l'aider à s'en sortir, et à se libérer de l'emprise de Hank.

_ A vos yeux, Parker constituait donc une menace pour elle.

Le directeur s'arrêta un moment, semblant hésiter sur les mots à prononcer. Il se décida finalement à relever la tête :

_ Pour être franc avec vous, Michelle me confiait souvent qu'elle avait peur de lui. Elle n'osait pas le quitter, car il pouvait avoir des réactions très violentes. D'ailleurs, la veille de la nuit où elle a disparu, elle m'avait remis sa démission avec un préavis jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle m'a avoué son intention de quitter Hadleton pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne l'ai pas revue après ça.

Après ça, Stockwell avait trouvé une excuse pour s'éclipser. Horvath ne l'avait pas retenu.

Benson, surexcité, avait immédiatement voulu lancer le mandat d'arrêt contre Parker, mais son supérieur s'y était farouchement opposé.

_ Commençons par un mandat pour un prélèvement ADN, on avisera plus tard.

_ Mais enfin, si on tarde trop, Parker pourrait en profiter pour quitter la ville !

_ Et où veux-tu qu'il aille ? Il est sûrement jamais sorti de son patelin...

_ Je vous rappelle que la petite Chiara vit toujours sous son toit... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fera s'il comprend qu'on en a après lui ?

_ Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser. Peut-être que si on lui retirait la petite, il se déciderait à parler. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai pas très envie que les services sociaux s'en mêlent pour le moment... De toute manière, dit-il pour couper court aux protestations de Benson, on n'a pas de preuves suffisantes pour l'arrêter.

_ Le témoignage d'un ancien flic c'est pas rien, quand même...

_ _Ancien_, c'est le mot. Et n'oublie pas que c'est aussi l'_ancien_ amant de la victime.

Devant lui, Benson avait acquiescé. Mais à peine revenu au commissariat, il avait prit sur lui d'avertir leurs supérieurs de leurs dernières découvertes. Il n'avait pas fallut plus de douze heures pour qu'un mandat d'arrêt leur soit envoyé par fax. Apparemment, les autorités avaient surtout hâte de boucler l'enquête. Et voilà qu'il avait fallut cueillir Parker chez lui, sous les yeux de la gamine, qui s'était mise à pleurer tandis qu'on l'emmenait dans la voiture de police.

Horvath avait su dès le début que Parker leur donnerait du fil à retordre, mais il comptait sur une approche subtile pour amener cet homme sauvage et taciturne à se dévoiler. Il va sans dire qu'avec cette arrestation, Parker allait se fermer comme une huître et refuser catégoriquement de coopérer avec les enquêteurs.

Benson pensait bien faire et Carl pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir : il avait été comme lui, à ses débuts. Mais le zèle de son jeune collègue allait être difficile à rattraper.

Heureusement, le prélèvement d'ADN n'avait pas été oublié dans la foulée. Mais ce fut la croix et la bannière rien que pour mettre un coton-tige dans la bouche du suspect. Ensuite, le commissariat n'avait pas le matériel adéquat pour l'analyser, et Norman fut contrainte d'attendre que la ville la plus proche lui envoie le nécessaire.

Entre temps, Horvath avait reçu la visite de tous les illuminés du village : un certain Edmond Carley, qui affirmait que c'était un coup de la mafia russe pour couvrir un réseau de prostitution dans le pensionnat St-James, puis Herbert Dickson qui avait tenté de soudoyer les gardiens pour faire dire à Parker où il planquait son matériel de chasse, ensuite Debbie Grassi, qui l'avait limite traité de flic réac, arbitraire et corrompu, en affirmant qu'ils arrêtaient un innocent.

_ Mrs Grassi, avait-il tenté de se défendre, je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Pour le moment, nous sommes à la recherche d'autres indices ou preuves.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de sa culpabilité, alors vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il fait derrière les barreaux ?

_ C'est à titre préventif : plusieurs éléments nous poussent à le considérer comme un suspect important.

_ Et moi je dis que vous faite une grave erreur !

_ Alors trouvez-moi un élément qui le disculpe, et je me ferrais un plaisir de le remettre dehors...

_ J'en trouverais un. D'ailleurs, j'en ai déjà un, et je vais vous le rapporter avant la fin de la journée...

Et elle était partie comme une tornade, en laissant à Carl une affreuse migraine.

Finalement, peut-être que Benson aurait droit à une bonne séance de remontrances, qu'il ne serrait pas prêt d'oublier.

Après cela avait été un défilé de bonnes femmes en tout genre, qui voulaient absolument rester seule à seul dans la cellule de Parker. Au début, Carl avait tenté de rester courtois en leur expliquant que c'était impossible, mais au bout de la sixième, il était sorti de ses gonds et avait hurlé qu'on n'était pas dans un lupanar.

_Benson, avant la fin de la journée, ça va être ta fête !_

Le comble fut quand la propre épouse du shérif, profitant de l'absence de Crow, prétendit user de la position de son mari pour avoir une « entrevue » privée avec le suspect.

_ Non, lâcha Horvath sans plus lever les yeux de ses papiers, lorsqu'une nouvelle personne se présenta devant son bureau : c'est un commissariat ici, pas un hôtel de passe. Alors arrêté de demander à voir Mr Parker.

_ En fait, c'est vous que j'étais venu voir, inspecteur, répliqua une voix masculine. Mais si je dérange, je vous laisse. Vous direz à Debbie que je suis passé...

Horvath leva la tête de ses dossiers faisant face à un homme très grand, d'une trentaine d'années. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant lui, dans une attitude nonchalante et légèrement insolente. Il fit mine de s'en aller mais Horvath le retint.

_ Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit-il en lui désignant le siège devant son bureau.

De mauvaise grâce, l'homme s'exécuta. Carl sentait qu'il n'était pas très enthousiaste de se trouver ici.

_ Vous venez de la part de Mrs Grassi, si j'ai bien compris.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête affirmativement, sans décrocher un mot. L'inspecteur eut l'impression d'être devant une version moins colérique de Parker.

_ J'imagine que vous-êtes Brian Kinney...

L'autre acquiesça encore positivement, sans prononcer une parole.

_On n'ira pas loin avec ce procédé,_ pensa Horvath avec agacement.

_ Bien, _Mr Kinney_, reprit-il après un soupire. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la relation qu'entretenaient Mr Parker et Miss Dumenco ?

_ Que voulez-vous savoir ?

_J'vais m'le faire !(__1)_

Carl se secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises idées.

_ Commençons par le début, articula-t-il. Quand avez-vous fait la connaissance de Michelle Dumenco ?

_ C'était il y environ un an, à mon arrivée ici.

_ Et vous avez sympathisé... ?

_ Assez vite, oui. Mich était quelqu'un qui séduit facilement...

Il y avait une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix.

_ Vous êtes devenus proches assez tôt...

Kinney redressa la tête, fronçant les sourcils, l'air suspicieux.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par-là, exactement ?

_ Vous vous fréquentiez assidument tous les deux, les gens du coin vous voyait souvent ensemble, et il semble que l'amant officiel de Miss Dumenco ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil...

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Brian éclata d'un rire nerveux.

_ Je peux connaître la raison de votre hilarité ? répliqua sèchement Horvath.

Kinney réprima difficilement son fou rire par des hoquets, avant de tenter de lui répondre :

_ Dé...solé, c'est nerveux... Moi... avec Mich... c'est... hilarant...

_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer...

_ Franchement, y a rien à expliquer, déclara Brian les yeux mouillés. Mich et moi, on s'entendait bien, très bien même, si vous voulez. Mais on baisait pas ensemble.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Après tout, Miss Dumenco était une jeune femme séduisante et célibataire...

_ ... Avec un mouflet et un petit-ami très encombrant...

_ Mr Parker était donc jaloux de la relation que vous entreteniez.

_ Jaloux : j'irais pas jusque-là... De toute façon, même si j'avais jamais adressé la parole à sa copine, il aurait trouvé une autre raison de me les briser. Ce type déteste tout le monde.

_ Miss Dumenco avait-elle peur de lui ?

_ Peur ? Elle ne m'a jamais donné cette impression.

_ Voulait-elle le quitter ?

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit de faire un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais elle se cramponnait à lui comme de la glue. Elle affirmait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la baiser correctement.

A entendre Kinney, Horvath se demandait s'ils étaient bien en train de parler de la même femme.

_ Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Elle n'a jamais dit vouloir arrêter de le voir ?

_ Jamais.

_ Vous a-t-elle dit qu'elle comptait quitter Hadleton ?

Cette fois-ci, Kinney réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

_ Elle ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé. J'avais appris par des profs de St-James qu'elle avait donné sa démission ; je lui en ai parlé le soir où elle a disparut et elle me l'a confirmé.

_ Elle cherchait à fuir selon vous ?

_ Non, rétorqua Brian en fixant l'inspecteur comme si celui-ci sortait d'un asile. Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à régler avant de s'en aller. C'est là que Hank a débarqué, ce qui à coupé court à la discussion...

_ Elle vous a expliqué en quoi consistait cette _chose _qu'elle devait faire... ?

_ Non, elle n'a été très précise à vrai dire...

Kinney parut d'un coup très préoccupé. Horvath eut soudain l'impression qu'un mur venait de se dresser entre lui et son interlocuteur.

_ Pourtant des témoins affirment qu'elle semblait parler beaucoup, ce soir-là...

_ De choses sans importance, affirma Kinney, sur la défensive.

Qu'il eut voulu le cacher ou non, Horvath comprit que l'interrogatoire avait dévié sur un sujet qui ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise.

_Encore un qui a des secrets,_ se lamenta-t-il intérieurement.

Il doutait fort que Kinney lui ait menti, mais il sentait qu'il voulait lui cacher d'autres faits. Il poussa un soupire mi-agacé, mi-résigné, puis lui annonça que l'interrogatoire était terminé, mais qu'ils seraient amenés à se revoir. Kinney lui serra brièvement la main et quitta le commissariat sans demander son reste.

Tandis qu'il le regardait partir dans sa jeep, à travers la vitre du commissariat, Benson vint le rejoindre. Ce dernier, avait suivit discrètement l'interrogatoire derrière la palissade qui jouxtait le bureau de Carl.

_ Tu vois, lui répliqua ce dernier, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que l'on arrête Parker.

_ On peut encore attendre les résultats du test ADN avant de le relâcher, tenta Benson.

_ Moi je te dis qu'on avance dans le mauvais sens. Y a trop de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Après avoir quitté Brian, Justin s'était rendu directement au Woody's pour son service. Il y avait passé la journée, puis vers dix-neuf heure, un pion était venu le chercher pour le ramener au pensionnat : depuis la découverte du corps, Stockwell avait renforcé la vigilance du côté de la surveillance des élèves. Justin n'était pas ravi de cette situation, mais sa mère l'avait appelé presqu'en larme pour le supplier de ne pas commettre d'imprudence. Et avec le divorce de ses parents, dont ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de se rebeller. Pour justifier le fait qu'il ne soit pas rentré la nuit dernière, Brian avait dû prendre les devants en appelant le pensionnat, en expliquant par une histoire quelconque qu'il avait hébergé Justin chez lui _ sur son canapé _ toute la nuit. Et voilà pourquoi maintenant il avait droit à un accompagnateur.

Devant l'entrée du grand hall, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver MacGuire assis sur la rambarde de la terrasse, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il tenta de passer à côté sans lui accorder un regard, mais à peine fut il à quelques pas, que Cody lui barra le passage.

_ Alors on a découché cette nuit, Taylor.

Justin garda les yeux baissés.

_ Je peux passer, s'il te plait MacGuire.

_ On te suffit pas, les gars et moi. On a beau s'y mettre à quatre, il faut encore que tu prennes ta dose chez ce vieux pervers. Il te fait vraiment des trucs si extraordinaire ou t'es seulement accro aux fossiles. Je devrais peut-être lui demander…

Ce fut comme si une force surnaturelle prenait possession de lui. Justin bloqua son avant-bras sous son menton et le plaqua contre un mur, lui coupant du même coup la respiration.

_ Fais ça, cracha-t-il avec des tremblements de rage dans la voix, et tu peux dire adieu à notre arrangement, parce que j'aurais plus aucun scrupule à vous balancer l'un après l'autre. Et même si je dois tout y perdre, je vous ferais tomber avec moi.

_ Du calme, Taylor, lança une voix derrière lui.

Justin se retourna pour faire face à Hobbs, qui comme à son habitude affichait un visage impassible, taillé dans le marbre.

_ Cody aime bien taquiner mais il était pas sérieux. N'est-ce pas, MacGuire...

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard lourd de reproches pour Chris et de frustration pour Cody.

_ Kinney n'a pas besoin de connaître notre arrangement, poursuivit Hobbs. Un mort, je crois que ça suffit largement...

Justin mit plusieurs secondes à saisir le sens de ces mots. Il eut brusquement l'impression que son sang quittait ses veines, remplacé par un liquide froid empoisonné. Il regarda tour à tour Hobbs, toujours sans émotion, et MacGuire, affichant son sourire le plus carnassier.

Puis il s'empressa de regagner l'ombre du couloir sans demander son reste.

* * *

1 Horvath pense à un homicide, évidemment...


	27. Chapter 27

_Pffiou... Je ne sais pas si c'est l'approche du dénouement mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ce que j'écris. Un peu comme si tous les mots essayaient de sortirent en même temps._

_Aller, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop chargé._

_PS : Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, mais comme je publie mes chapitre au moment où je les finis. Je suis, comme qui dirait, en overdose et j'ai vraiment la flemme de me relire. _

_Enfin s'il y a un passage que vous avez du mal à comprendre, n'hésitez pas à me demander un éclaircissement._

* * *

_**Chapitre XXVII : L'ombre d'un doute(**__**1)**_

* * *

(_Si tu savais ce que je vis / Tous les jours, toutes les nuits / Déchirée par un vent de peine / Je sais que je t'ai fait mal / Mais j'ai mal aussi / J'ai dû tourner le dos à l'homme que j'aime_)2

* * *

_ Debbie, si ça peut vous consoler : je ne crois pas à la culpabilité de votre ami. Mais de son côté, il faudrait lui expliquer qu'il creuse sa propre tombe en s'obstinant à jouer les fortes têtes.

Horvath était assis à l'une des tables du Woody's, devant une assiette de poulet au curry préparée par Vic, que Debbie venait lui apporter avec un lourd regard de reproche en accompagnement, lui demandant pourquoi Hank, n'était toujours pas de retour chez lui.

_ De plus, ses antécédents de violence à caractère raciste ne plaident pas en sa faveur...

_ Mais enfin, vous vous trompez, insista Debbie. Hank n'est ni raciste, ni homophobe d'ailleurs : il déteste tout le monde. Les noirs, les hispaniques, les blancs et les gays font seulement partie du lot. Vous ne l'arrêtez quand même pas parce qu'il a mauvais caractère ?

_ Certains flics n'iraient même pas chercher plus loin. Ils enquêtent comme ils iraient à la pêche : ils balancent un appât et voient qui ils arrivent à faire remonter à la surface. Moi, je m'efforce de réunir des faits comme les pièces du puzzle : je les examine et je les assemble une par une, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à avoir une vue d'ensemble. L'ennui, c'est que Parker a des pièces en mains, mais il refuse de me laisser les voir. Tout comme votre ami, Kinney... Je fais ce métier depuis près de vingt ans, Debbie, et je sais quand on me cache des choses.

_ Vous allez l'arrêter lui aussi ? demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète pour le jeune homme.

_ Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, répondit simplement Horvath. Pour le moment...

L'air grave, Debbie prit une chaise, et s'assit face à l'inspecteur. Ils échangèrent un long regard pendant quelques secondes, puis la serveuse se mit à parler tout bas :

_ Vous savez, je n'étais pas toujours d'accords avec Michelle ; sur la place qu'elle laissait prendre à Hank dans sa vie et celle de Chiara. Mais je ne me serais jamais permise de la critiquer, parce que je sais ce que c'est de devoir élever seule un enfant. Mich n'étais pas parfaite, mais elle aimait sa fille, et je peux vous dire qu'elles avaient toutes les deux une relation fusionnelle. Pourtant, quand on lui a dit que sa mère avait disparu, Chiara n'a pas versé une larme, elle n'a même pas gémi ; elle est restée forte. Maintenant que Hank est en prison, et que c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle, il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'elle se réveille en pleurant et en appelant sa mère.

»Hank, c'est le dernier lien vivant qui la relie encore à Michelle. Si vous lui retiré ça, j'ai peur que la vie de cette petite ne perde le peu de stabilité qu'il lui reste. Alors voilà : je ne suis pas une experte en enquête criminelle, ni une Miss Marple, mais je vais tout faire pour vous aider à résoudre cette histoire. Parce que je veux que Chiara retrouve au plus vite la seule personne au monde qui se soucie réellement d'elle.

» Alors inspecteur...

Dit-elle en croisant les bras avec assurance.

_ Allez-y. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.

Horvath acquiesça silencieusement, avec un léger sourire ; plus le temps passait plus cette femme l'impressionnait.

_ Vous habitez ce village depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

_ Ca doit faire plus de dix ans...

_ Quatre ans avant Michelle Dumenco ?

_ Exact.

_ Dites-moi, qu'elle impression vous donnait-elle, en tant que personne ?

_ Et bien, c'était quelqu'un d'assez réservé. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vu l'accueille assez polaire qu'on réserve aux nouveaux venus ici.

_ Vous et votre frère avez pourtant l'air de vous être vite intégrés...

_ C'est parce qu'on tient le seul bar ouvert à des kilomètres à la ronde et qu'on fait crédit aux habitués. Mich, elle, ne connaissait personne quand elle est arrivée, et personne n'avait vraiment de rapport avec elle. Même Hank, qui pourtant était son voisin le plus proche, ne faisait pas attention à elle. Du moins, c'est ce qui semblait...

_ Quand a-t-on su qu'ils... _se fréquentaient_, dans le village ?

_ Quand ils ont rompu. En fait, il n'y a pas eu d'annonce officielle, si vous voulez, juste qu'à un moment Mich a commencé à s'afficher publiquement avec Stockwell.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant, avec un homme marié, elle aurait plutôt dû se montrer discrète.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais comment vous expliquer ?... Ils ne se pavanaient pas ensembles dans la rue, bras dessus bras dessous, mais ils étaient très _imprudents_ : ils se donnaient rendez-vous au bar, ils allaient s'isoler alors que tout le monde les avait déjà repéré, une fois Alma les a même surpris s'embrassant dans la voiture de Stockwell, juste devant le chalet.

En effet, il y avait quelque chose d'incohérent dans ce comportement, se fit remarquer Carl. Stockwell, en tant qu'ancien flic, aurait vite dû comprendre qu'une telle attitude serait compromettante. Et Dumenco, à moins d'être complètement stupide ou inconsciente, n'aurait jamais été assez folle pour agir de la sorte sous les yeux d'un amant qu'elle était sensée craindre. A moins que...

_ Comment réagissait Parker face à ça ?

_ En fait, lui aussi s'est mis à adopter un comportement bizarre : lui qui se foutait éperdument de Stockwell auparavant, il lui crachait dessus chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ils en sont carrément venus aux mains une fois. Et pour finir, un soir c'est carrément à Michelle qu'il s'en est pris.

Elle marqua une pause, pour reprendre son souffle. Mais elle fixait Carl en lui montrant par son récit qu'elle ne cherchait pas à lui cacher la vérité, même la plus compromettante pour Parker.

_ Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Elle était venue seule au Woody's, cette nuit-là. Dès qu'il l'a aperçue, Hank s'est jeté sur elle et l'a traînée dehors. On pouvait entendre leurs éclats de voix comme si la scène avait eu lieu au milieu de la salle.

_« Tu crois peut-être que je vois pas clair dans ton manège ! Tu cherches à prouver quoi au juste ? Que tu peux te taper qui tu veux ? Même cette espèce de sac à merde, arrogant et snobinard, qui pète plus haut que son cul... !_

__ Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Parker ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, on n'est pas marié, on n'est pas un couple, on est que dalle... ! Alors si toi tu peux te faire toutes les ménagères en manque de Hadleton, pourquoi __**moi**__ je ne pourrais pas en faire autant ?_

__ Tu peux pas être amoureuse de ce mec, t'as rien à faire avec lui... !_

__ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Parker ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?..._

__ T'es qu'une pute ! Ou bien, la reine des connes ! Si tu crois que t'auras ce que tu veux avec cet enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à t'offrir, dis-moi ?_

__ Bien plus que toi, ça c'est certain ! »_

_ Elle est finalement repartie, poursuivit Debbie, sans voir personne. Mais à ce moment-là, c'était clair pour tout le monde : ils y avaient eu quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Ca en a même énervé certaines : c'était un secret pour personne que Hank était l'étalon qui comblait toutes dont le mari était un peu négligeant, mais une femme jeune, plutôt jolie et surtout célibataire... ça c'était un autre problème.

_ Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu sortir avec Stockwell uniquement pour le rendre jaloux ?

_ Très honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Il fallait quand même qu'ils soient sacrément doués pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Et puis, Hank n'est pas vraiment le genre de candidat dont une fille rêve pour fonder une famille. Stockwell, lui, paraissait sincèrement épris en revanche.

_ Pourtant, ils ont bien rompu...

_ Oui. Et je peux vous dire qu'aujourd'hui encore ça reste une énigme pour moi. C'était comme assister à un soap de l'intérieur. La seule chose certaine, c'est que peu à peu, Mich et Stockwell ont cessé de se voir. Et progressivement, Hank a pris sa place ou repris la sienne, selon la façon dont on voit les choses. Puis Chiara s'est annoncée... et ce qui était déjà compliqué, l'est devenu encore plus.

_ Vous savez qui est le père ?

_ Pour moi, ça pourrait aussi bien être Hank que Stockwell... Mais Mich n'a jamais voulu le dire à personne, pas même à moi. Bien qu'avec Vic, on est été des rares à l'avoir soutenue.

_ Pas un type rencontré juste un soir ?...

_ Non, ce n'était pas son style.

_ Inspecteur...

Vic venait de les rejoindre à la table.

_ On vous demande au téléphone.

Carl quitta sa chaise et gagna le coin reculé que Victor Grassi lui indiquait.

_ Carlito, c'est Cora ! lança la voix de Norman à l'autre bout du fil. C'était juste pour te dire que j'ai enfin pu avoir les résultats du test ADN.

_ Tu peux ne pas me faire languir davantage, s'il te plait.

_ Positif à cent pour cent, Parker et Dumenco ont bien eu un rapport sexuel cette nuit-là.

Carl poussa un profond soupire et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle où Debbie servait ses clients.

_ Très bien, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Colle-le dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et _je t'en supplie_ empêche Benson de l'approcher. J'en ai marre de ramasser les pots cassés derrière lui.

_ Reçu.

Puis Horvath posa le combiné, retourna dans la grande salle, prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, jeta un regard plein de regrets à son poulet au curry, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Quelles sont les nouvelles inspecteurs ? demanda Debbie lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

_ Mauvaises pour votre ami, je le crains, lui répondit Horvath en sortant en vitesse.

_ _ _ _ _

Dans le couloir des activités artistiques, Justin et Ethan étaient plongés dans une conversation animée :

_ Hobbs voulait te faire peur, affirmait le brun sans conviction. Tu ne devrais pas le prendre au sérieux. Ou tu finiras vraiment par perdre la raison...

_ Et moi je te dis qu'il était très sérieux, si tu avais vu son regard, tu n'en douterais pas toi non plus...

_ Non, Hobbs est un sale pervers, manipulateur et mettre chanteur, mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier.

_ Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Et même si ce n'est pas lui, il a put confier le sale boulot à n'importe lequel de sa bande, MacGuire ou Thompson. Tu l'ais a vus à l'œuvre, tu sais de quoi ils sont capables tous les deux...

_ Arrête ! J'ai aucune envie d'en parler...

_ Merde, on parle d'un meurtre, là...

_ Justement. Peut-être que si tu n'avais rien dit, on n'aurait pas à en parler...

L'effet fut l'égal d'un coup de poignard. Il dut refouler un tremblement sévère, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ethan se mordit la joue, visiblement fautif d'avoir laisser échapper une telle déclaration. La peur et la nervosité avaient parlé plus vite que le cœur et la raison.

_ Ecoute, soupira-t-il en essayant de se radoucir. Dans une semaine, je pars à Boston pour passer le concours d'entrée dans une prestigieuse école de musique. Si je l'emporte, terminé Hadleton : je décroche une bourse et je pars vivre mon rêve. Je dis adieu à cet enfer, à cette école de merde et à tous les souvenirs qui si rattachent, et je commence enfin à prendre ma vie en main. Tu devrais faire pareil. Prospecte pour une Université, n'importe laquelle _ avec tes résultats, ils se bousculeront pour t'avoir _ tourne le dos à tous ça et essaie d'oublier.

_ Tu crois sincèrement que sera aussi simple ? souffla Justin avec tristesse. Qu'il te suffira de partir pour tout oublier ? Que ces images ne te poursuivront pas ? Chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux, que tu laisseras ton esprit vagabonder ou que tu éteindras les lumières pour dormir...

_ Il le faudra bien, soupira-t-il. Ou alors j'apprendrais à vivre avec... Mais jamais je ne parlerais de _ça_... à personne.

Justin renonça. Ethan était trop marqué physiquement et moralement par ce qui lui était arrivé. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour passer au travers, était le dénie. Il ne _pouvait_ simplement pas faire face à la réalité, car à ses yeux se serait une condamnation à mort, morale et psychique. Son orgueil n'y survivrait pas.

Celle de Justin non plus d'ailleurs ; mais au dénie justement. Si Hobbs s'en sortait, si toute la bande passait au travers du filet, alors que lui devrait traîner à vie son humiliation et sa souillure, jamais il ne s'en sortirait. Aller de l'avant avec un pareil boulet lui était simplement impossible.

_ _ _ _ _ _

La détention prolongée n'avait amélioré chez Parker ni son entêtement, ni son agressivité. Il était plus taciturne que jamais. Dès que Horvath entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Hank le fusilla du regard ; comme s'il espérait que des balles lui sortent des yeux et aillent trouer la peau de sale poulet fouineur. Lorsque celui-ci lui annonça les résultats du test, Parker fut à peine surpris :

_ Et alors ? cracha-t-il avec mépris. Ca prouve seulement qu'on a baisé, pas que je l'ai tuée...

_ Vu les marques qu'elle avait sur le corps vous y êtes allé un peu fort.

Un tressaillement fit vibrer les épaules de Parker.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez exactement ? Que je l'ai forcée ? Alors j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous _inspecteur _: _je _n'ai _jamais_ eu besoin de forcer _personne_. Elle encore moins que les autres...

_ Vous en êtes sûr ? C'est vrai, avec les femmes c'est tellement difficile de savoir. Un coup c'est oui, la minute d'après c'est non. Elles changent même d'avis en cours de route parfois...

Parker frappa du poing sur la table et se redressa brusquement. Deux hommes du shérif se précipitèrent dans la pièce et lui passèrent les menottes, le reliant à l'un des pieds de la table. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de renforcer son agitation, tirant sur la chaîne, se meurtrissant la chaire du poignet par la même occasion, en tentant de se libérer. Puis il vociféra à l'adresse de Carl :

_ Je lui ai jamais fait de mal ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Passez-moi au détecteur de mensonge si vous me croyez pas !

En sortant de la salle, Horvath se tourna vers Crow, qui entendait les cris de Parker à travers la vitre teintée.

_ Vous en avez un ici ?

_ Il n'a pas servi souvent, mais on peut toujours essayer...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

MacGuire était volontiers brutal et agressif en temps normal, mais depuis quelques jours il se montrait de plus en plus tyrannique envers Justin. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de le bousculer ou de le brimer. C'était même pire pendant les séances de sport, lorsque Brian se trouvait dans les parages. Kinney avait beau le rappeler à l'ordre, le renvoyer du cours _ même exiger son renvoi définitif _ le directeur le réexpédiait systématiquement en cours la semaine suivante, sans discussion. Ce qui mettait le prof au bord de la crise de nerfs. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié MacGuire, mais le voir défier son autorité et faire de Justin sa tête de turc, portait un comble à son aversion.

En vérité, Cody l'avait également pris en grippe ; mais pour des raisons que Kinney était loin de soupçonner. Il considérait tout simplement Taylor comme _sa_ propriété et n'acceptait pas le fait qu'un autre puisse en user librement sans son consentement. Et le faisait lourdement payer au jeune homme. Allant même jusqu'à menacer, par des remarques insidieuses, de tout révéler à Kinney.

Malgré les nombreux rappels à l'ordre de Chris, qui commençait à craindre que Taylor ne se lasse définitivement de son rôle d'esclave sexuel. Et que même la perspective de compromettre son amant ne parvienne plus à le dissuader de se rebeller.

Et ses craintes étaient fondées, car même si Justin continuait à donner le change ; intérieurement il mûrissait la certitude que la bande était à l'origine de l'assassinat de Dumenco ; et ne doutait plus d'en être la raison. Après avoir repassé en boucle, dans son esprit, les évènements qui avaient précédés la disparition de Michelle, il était certain qu'il suffirait de peu pour qu'il en soit la prochaine victime ; ou Brian…

La peur d'être percé à jour, le risque désormais certain qu'il courait un grave danger, l'avait persuadé partir d'Hadleton à tout prix. Il ne savait pas quand. Il ne savait pas pour où. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester.

De son côté, Brian s'hérissait du mal être grandissant de Justin. Et craignait de virer parano, s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement le nœud du problème. Il sentait bien que MacGuire en était à l'origine, mais ses attaques frontales n'avaient rien donné.

Vendredi, enfin, alors que la journée se terminait, tandis qu'il prenait quelques minutes pour revoir certaines notes, l'attention de Brian fut attirée par des bruits venant des vestiaires, qu'il croyait pourtant déserts. Ce dirigeant vers l'endroit, il eut juste le temps de voir MacGuire sortir en courant. Craignant soudain le pire, il pénétra en trombe dans la salle sans prendre la peine s'annoncer.

Heureusement, il ne vit que Justin assis sur un banc, l'air abattu, mais sans la moindre séquelle visible. Brian marcha droit sur lui, lui prit la tête entre les mains et l'observa longuement. Le jeune homme affichait un regard un peu choqué, mais qui pouvait facilement être attribué à son entrée fracassante.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

_ J'allais te poser la même question, lui rétorqua Brian.

Justin battit des paupières, faisant l'innocent.

_ Arrête de jouer au plus fin avec moi, grogna encore Brian. J'ai vu MacGuire sortir d'ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

_ Rien, répondit-il précipitamment.

_ Tu en es sûr ?...

_ Puisque je te le dis… Que veux-tu qu'il met fait ?

Brian préféra se calmer, se trouvant de plus en plus ridicule au fil des secondes.

_Parano... Cette histoire le rendait complètement parano._

Machinalement, il serra Justin dans ses bras, pour se rassurer et parce que son odeur lui manquait tout d'un coup. Celui-ci eut d'abords un léger tressaillement, mais se détendit contre lui ; poussant un soupire d'aise qui lui paraissait être une délivrance. Dans le feu de leur étreinte, Brian enfouit son visage entre sa nuque et son épaule. Et soudain... Ce fut comme si l'odeur lui sautait à la gorge.

Justin le sentit se raidir, et voulut se dégager, mais il fut plus rapide. Avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de réagir, il l'avait déjà plaqué contre la porte d'un casier.

Paniqué et à la fois résigné, Justin tenta bien de se débattre, mais en vain. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes : sa main sachant parfaitement où se glisser. Quand Brian l'obligea à le regarder de nouveau en face, il lui exposa sous le nez ses doigts recouvert d'une substance visqueuse.

_ Et_ ça_ tu peux m'expliquer ?

Justin avala sa salive avec difficulté.

_ Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il avec raideur. T'es pas le seul à pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux...

Brian frappa un coup violant sur la surface du casier. Le geste, sa violence et le bruit de sa résonnance firent sursauter Justin.

_ _Sans capote ! _T'es devenu suicidaire ou quoi !?!

_ J'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Il parvint finalement à se dégager et se précipita vers la sortie.

_ Justin !

Brian le suivit dehors et parvint à le rattraper près d'un bosquet. Il tenta à nouveau de s'échapper mais il le tint fermement par les épaules. Dans son emportement, il le serrait même un peu trop fort, mais ce n'était pas le pire pour Justin :

_ Tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec de fausses excuses et des galipettes cette fois.

Il tentait d'éviter son regard, mais Brian lui prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles ; que tu ais suffisamment confiance en moi pour le faire. Mais comme tu ne semble pas te décider... Et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave si je peux l'empêcher...

Quelque chose se coinça au fond de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui était en train de dire tout ça. Justin le fixait intensément à présent. Ses yeux bleu outremer le perçaient jusqu'à l'âme, et étrangement il n'en ressentait aucune peur.

_ Dis-le-moi... soupira-t-il. Dis-moi ce qui te ronge. Peu importe ce que c'est, je m'en fiche. Mais ne me laisse pas comme ça. Ne me laisse pas m'inquiéter sans savoir pourquoi...

Le masque de Justin commençait à s'effriter. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il ne put retenir un sanglot, avant de se blottir contre la poitrine de Brian.

_ Pars avec moi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

_ Pardon ?

_ On ira n'importe où… où tu veux… mais _loin_.

_ Justin... On a déjà eu cette conversation. Je comprends que tu en ais marre de cet endroit, mais...

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas : je _ne peux plus_ rester ici !... Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, je partirais tout seul...

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Explique-moi...

Justin se mit à trembler comme un chaton mouillé. Brian ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état. Brusquement son petit ange démoniaque _ si fort, si courageux, si entêté _ ressemblait à un martyre sur le point d'être jeté dans la fosse au lion.

_ _Je t'aime_, sanglota Justin contre son épaule. Je ne veux qu'ils te fassent du mal à cause de moi...

_ Qui, Justin ? Qui pourrait nous faire du mal ? Et pourquoi ?

Justin s'arrêta de respirer pendant trente secondes. Puis il redressa la tête et regarda Brian droit dans les yeux.

_ Je sais qui a tué Michelle.

Brian cilla.

_ Je me rappelle du soir où elle a disparu... Il m'a fallut des semaines pour m'en souvenir... Mais après avoir repassé les évènements en boucle dans ma tête... Je l'ai vu... Je l'ai vu cette nuit-là. J'étais dans le parc. Je voulais prendre l'air avant que... Et je l'ai vu près de la grille. J'ai pas fait attention sur le coup... Il faisait noir et j'allais rentrer. Mais je me rappelle avoir entendu une voiture démarrer, et j'ai tourné la tête, et elle était juste devant l'entrée du parc...

_ Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? demanda Brian d'une voix étranglée.

_ Non... Si je parle, ils vont savoir que c'est moi...

_ Qui ?

Un bruit de branche qui craque les fit sursauter tout les deux.

_ Pas ici, souffla Justin. Il faut qu'on se voie ailleurs...

_ Viens directement chez moi, demain soir. Je t'attendrais à la maison. Surtout ne parle à personne de ce que tu sais avant qu'on ait vu la police.

Justin hocha la tête frénétiquement, et ils se séparèrent sans ajouter un mot. Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser.

_ _ _ _ _ _

En retournant dans le grand hall, Justin eut la surprise d'y croiser un homme de taille moyenne, ayant surement dépassé la cinquantaine, au crâne dégarni, avec un imper beige. Il lui faisait penser à l'inspecteur Colombo _ le genre clodo en moins. L'homme l'interpela dès qu'il entra :

_ Pardon jeune homme, dit-il d'un ton courtois, je suis l'inspecteur Horvath, sauriez-vous où je peux trouver le directeur Stockwell ?

_ _Inspecteur _? répéta Justin incrédule. C'est vous qui enquêté sur le meurtre de Michelle ?

_ L'assassinat de Michelle Dumenco, en effet, confirma le policier en fixant l'élève avec plus d'intérêt tout d'un coup.

_ C'est dans votre habitude d'appeler vos professeurs par leurs prénoms, jeune homme ?

Justin hésita, craignant d'avoir été trop direct.

_ Non, répondit-il précipitamment. Seulement, j'étais dans son cours de dessin, et... Disons que nous nous entendions assez bien...

_ Je vois...

L'inspecteur paraissait de plus en plus intéressé.

_ Rappelez-moi votre nom, jeune homme.

_ Je ne vous l'ai pas donné ; mais c'est Taylor. Justin Taylor.

Horvath hocha la tête avec satisfaction et lui tendit la main. Le jeune Taylor la fixa un moment comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, puis approcha timidement la sienne et accepta de le laisser la serrer.

Carl remarqua que des tremblements faisaient vibrer la chaire de ses muscles. Le jeune homme ne paraissait pas du tout à l'aise.

_ Vous êtes venu chercher les coupables, inspecteur ?

Justin se figea. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

_ _Les coupables_ ? répéta Horvath intrigué. Vous avez des raisons de croire qu'ils sont dans l'école ?

_Maudite soit sa langue indisciplinée !_

_ Inspecteur, que me vaut cette visite ?

Justin se retourna pour voir entrer Stockwell, venant visiblement du parc. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et le toisant avec autorité :

_ Taylor, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans les couloirs ?

Justin fut surpris par le ton rude de sa voix.

_ Euh... S... Si, monsieur...

Et il se précipita dans les escaliers, laissant les deux hommes seul à seul.

_ Je viens de réaliser que j'avais complètement négligé d'interrogé vos élèves, Stockwell.

Déclara Horvath en observant le jeune homme disparaître au premier étage.

_ Si vous pensez qu'on a tué Michelle pour une mauvaise note, répondit Stockwell, je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider. Mais il faut d'abords l'accord des parents, étant donné que la plupart sont mineurs...

_ Laissons cela, pour le moment. J'étais venu obtenir quelques éclaircissements.

_ Vraiment ? Je pensais que le coupable avait été arrêté...

_ Parker n'a pas encore avouez. Et pour ma part, je trouve que nous manquons d'éléments solides pour l'arrêter.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut...

_ Pour commencer, la version que vous avez donnée de sa relation avec Miss Dumenco...

_ _Ma version_ ?

_ Oui, rappelez-vous...

Carl sortit son gale-pin et relut ses notes :

_ _Une femme timide_, _peu sure d'elle_, _terrorisée par un amant violent_...

_ Et bien ?

_ Et bien, j'ai parlé avec de nombreux proches de la victime, et à peu près tous la décrive comme _une personne enjouée_, _avec un fort caractère_, _séduisant facilement_... Avoué qu'on a l'impression d'avoir à faire une schizophrène, ou bien à une sacrée manipulatrice.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que ces personnes ont bu quelques verres avec elle de temps à autre, qu'ils peuvent vraiment prétendre la connaître, répliqua Stockwell sur la défensive.

_ C'est vrai. Mais admettez qu'il faut un sacré tempérament pour abandonner une vie confortable à Seattle, afin de venir s'enterrer dans cet endroit.

_ Ce n'est pas la première à l'avoir fait. Et puis ce n'est pas non plus le Tibet ici...

_ Et pour élever seule un enfant dans un si petit village. Sans même être sure de l'identité du père...

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés en réalité ?

_ Je vous l'ai dit : je voulais me remettre avec ma femme. Je n'allais pas détruire ma famille pour une aventure...

_ Une aventure qui a duré plus d'un an. J'ai contacté les affaires juridiques : vous aviez fait une demande de divorce. Et brusquement, du jour au lendemain, vous avez tout arrêté et vous êtes gentiment retourné chez votre épouse, avec vos enfants. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Rien. J'ai repris mes esprits, c'est tout. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je n'avais aucune raison de la tuer...

_ Sauf qu'elle allait quitter la ville ; et emmener avec elle votre fille...

_ Quoi ?

Stockwell ricana.

_ Non, vous faites erreur, inspecteur. Chiara n'a jamais été ma fille.

_ Dans ce cas vous ne verriez aucune objection à ce que l'on fasse un prélèvement ADN ; histoire de ne plus avoir aucun soupçon à ce sujet.

_ Faîtes donc tous les tests que vous voudrez. Je sais qu'ils seront négatifs.

Horvath lui donna rendez-vous au commissariat, et regagna la grille du parc.

* * *

1 Spéciale dédicace aux fans d'Hitchcock.

2 Shy'm, _Mon rêve d'enfant_.


	28. Chapter 28

_Les fans de Hank (si tant est qu'il en ait) vont être ravies : ce chapitre lui est presque entièrement consacré._

_J'entends déjà râler les fidèles-avant-toute-chose de Brian et Justin *se planque derrière un bouclier*, et je suis forcée d'avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment d'argument pour justifier une telle digression. Si ce n'est que de mon point de vue, ces révélations me paraissent nécessaire. Après, vous avez le droit de trouver que c'est une perte de temps. _

_En gros, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ce chapitre sera moins pénible à lire qu'il ne l'a été à écrire. Et si ça peut vous consoler, les choses vont aller en se résolvant (enfin si on peut dire)._

* * *

_**Chapitre XXVIII : Monica**_

* * *

(_Serait-elle à ma place, plus forte qu'un homme / Au bout de ses impasses où elle m'abandonne / Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat / Faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là / Ce peut-il que j'y parvienne / Ce peut-il qu'on nous pardonne / Ce peut-il qu'on nous aime / Pour ce que nous sommes_)1

* * *

Assis sur sa chaise, le bras gauche relié par des électrodes au détecteur de mensonges, tandis que son poignet droit était toujours menotté au pied de la table ; sous sa casquette de base-ball, Parker fixait inlassablement le miroir devant lui. On aurait dit qu'il suivait un programme télévisé quelconque, ou bien regardait un tableau ou une photographie ; en tout cas, certainement pas sa propre image.

Tandis qu'il l'observait à travers le miroir sans teint, Horvath ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer dans l'esprit de cet homme. Pourquoi tant d'application à protéger ses secrets ? Alors que sa vie en dépendait entièrement.

Installé sur le siège à côté de la machine, Cora faisait les dernières mises au point. Benson, assis derrière le suspect, tenait son cahier à la main sur lequel étaient retranscrites les consignes pour l'interrogatoire. Quand tout fut prêt, Cora hocha la tête en direction du miroir et Horvath pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Benson commença alors par énoncer à voix haute les consignes :

_ Vous êtes priez de répondre par oui ou par non aux questions qui vous sont posées. Pour nous assurer du fonctionnement de l'appareil veuillez mentir en réponse aux questions suivantes :

» Etes-vous Hank Parker ?

_ Non.

Comme prévu l'aiguille traça de longs zigzagues sur la feuille immaculée.

_ Etes-vous marié ?

_ Oui.

L'aiguille refit le même manège.

_ Avez-vous déjà fait un voyage sur la lune ?

Parker laissa échapper un ricanement en répondant affirmativement à la question, tandis que l'aiguille continuait de s'agiter.

Norman leva le pouce vers Horvath, lui signifiant que tout était ok. Carl montra alors à Benson les questions notées sur le cahier.

_ Nous passons à l'interrogatoire, déclara Benson à l'intension de Parker. Avez-vous vu Michelle Dumenco la nuit de sa disparition ?

_ Oui.

L'aiguille resta immobile traçant une ligne parfaitement droite sur le papier.

_ Etes-vous monté en voiture ensemble, cette nuit-là ?

_ Oui.

_ Avez-vous eut un rapport sexuel peu avant sa mort ?

_ Oui.

_ Etait-il consenti ?

_ Oui.

L'aiguille émit un léger tremblement, peu significatif.

_ Aviez-vous des rapports tendu avec Michelle Dumenco ?

_ Non.

Cette fois-ci l'aiguille bougea de façon régulière.

_ Aviez-vous des raisons de lui en vouloir ?

_ Non.

Le mouvement se fit plus saccadé.

Horvath se pencha soudain vers Benson et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ Saviez-vous qu'elle comptait quitter Hadleton ? poursuivit le jeune officier.

_ Oui.

L'aiguille ne bougea plus.

_ Vouliez-vous qu'elle s'en aille ?

Parker garda le silence. Cherchant visiblement ses mots. Hésitant sur la réponse à donner.

_ Répondez par oui ou par non. _Vouliez-vous_ que Miss Dumenco sorte de votre vie ?

_ N... oui.

L'aguille s'affola.

_ Etiez-vous en colère contre elle ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous êtes-vous disputé ?

_ Oui.

_ L'avez-vous tuez ?

_ Non.

L'aiguille resta parfaitement inerte lors de ces trois réponses.

_ Vous sentez-vous responsable de sa mort ?

_ Je ne lui ai rien fait !

_ Par oui ou par non...

_ _Non !_

L'aiguille s'agita.

Horvath se pencha à nouveau vers Benson :

_ Pensez-vous que vous auriez put empêcher qu'elle soit tuée ?

_ ...

_ Répondez...

_ Non.

L'aiguille fit des mouvements nerveux.

_ Pensiez-vous qu'elle méritait de mourir ?

_ _Non..._ dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Non...

Les mouvements s'estompèrent.

_ C'est bon, ça ira, déclara Horvath.

Norman débrancha la machine et libéra Parker. Puis les trois inspecteurs sortirent rapidement de la salle. Laissant l'homme las et pour le moins abattu.

_ Je n'ai rien compris, déclara le shérif, qui avait tout suivit à travers le miroir sans teint. Hank est-il coupable ou non ?

_ Techniquement, lança Benson, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas tuée. Cora à dit elle-même que la victime n'était pas morte sur le coup. Le fait qu'il ne lui est pas porté secours, fait qu'il se sent coupable de sa mort sans en être la cause directe.

_ Tu vois, Jeff, répliqua Horvath. Quand tu veux, tu peux avoir l'esprit subtil.

Benson sourit timidement, sans trop savoir si c'était une pique ou un compliment.

_ L'ennui, c'est que ton raisonnement est un peu tordu.

Benson ne sourit plus du tout.

_ Bon bah, pour ma part, lança Cora, je retourne à la morgue. J'ai des analyses à terminer...

Horvath hocha la tête en l'a laissant s'en aller. Puis il reporta son attention sur la salle d'interrogatoire, où Parker _ toujours menotté à sa table _ se passait et repassait la main sur le visage.

Brusquement, Carl retourna le rejoindre. Lançant à la volé, qu'on ne devait les interrompre sous aucun prétexte. Parker fut un peu surpris de le voir revenir, mais ne lui prêta pas attention. Horvath prit une chaise et se planta devant lui. Il aurait aussi bien pu être un courant d'air, l'autre ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

_ Très franchement, Mr Parker, attaqua Carl sans préambule, j'ai du mal à vous suivre. D'un côté vous criez votre innocence _ et tous vos proches, même ceux qui ne vous portent pas dans leurs cœurs, semblent vous suivre de ce côté-là _ de l'autre vous faite tout pour qu'on vous suspecte. A croire qu'une partie de vous _veut _être reconnue coupable... Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Parker avait décidé d'ignorer complètement sa présence.

_ Est-ce que quelque chose _ qui s'est passé cette nuit-là _ vous pousse à croire que vous méritez d'être arrêté ? Vous pensez que Michelle obtiendra justice de cette façon ?

_ Vous en avez pas assez des questions ? répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix morne.

_ Il n'y plus de détecteur de mensonge, Parker. C'est à vous que je le demande. Vous croyez sincèrement que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Que vous croupissiez en prison pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis ; que Chiara passe sa vie en foyer, au lieu d'être élevé par vous : le seul père qu'elle ait jamais connu, le seul qui se soit réellement soucié d'elle ?

_ Chiara n'est pas ma fille, répliqua Hank dans un murmure à peine audible pour l'inspecteur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous en rend si sûr ? Après tout d'après ce que les gens disent...

_ J'en sais quand même plus qu'eux à ce sujet, s'énerva Parker. J'ai beau être un bouseux, qu'a arrêté ses études au lycée, je sais quand même le principal. Quand Michelle a commencé à sortir avec son connard de flic, elle ne m'a plus laissé l'approcher pendant près de six mois. Quand j'ai _découvert_ qu'elle était enceinte, on avait remis ça depuis quatre mois. Mais Chiara est née _trois_ mois après... Vous faîtes le calcul, inspecteur ? Ca fait en tout _sept_ mois. Vous pouvez me dire où sont passés les deux qui manquent ?

L'émotion commençait à le submerger, ses mains tremblaient et le timbre de sa voix peinait à trouver une concordance harmonieuse.

_ Je n'ai _aucun_ lien avec cette gamine. Quoiqu'elle ait pu dire pour me convaincre du contraire.

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et toisa Horvath avec mépris.

_ Et ça vaut mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas fait pour être père.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vers la fin de la journée, Carl décida de faire un détour du côté des deux chalets. Avant de descendre de voiture, il resta un moment à observer les deux maisons en vis-à-vis. Six ans passé à vivre l'un en face de l'autre ; c'était presque vivre comme un couple marié. Qu'importait la route qui les séparait...

Comment pouvait-on vivre aussi longtemps auprès d'une personne en lui cachant ce que l'on ressent pour elle ? Fallait-il donc qu'ils aient si peur de la vérité ?

Ce fut alors que la porte du chalet de Parker s'ouvrit, une femme aux cheveux roux en sortit, une écuelle à la main. Tandis qu'il descendait de voiture, elle posa l'écuelle sur le sol, après avoir cogné trois fois dessus avec une cuillère. Aussitôt le chien husky jaillit de sous le porche de la maison et se jeta sur la gamelle.

_ Je le croyais à la fourrière, lança Horvath dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, surprise, sursauta en se retournant. Le chien releva la tête et aboya bruyamment.

_ Calme, Hector !

L'animal se tut aussitôt et replongea le museau dans sa gamelle.

_ Il s'est enfui, répondit-elle simplement, et il est revenu directement ici. En l'absence de son maître, c'est lui qui veille sur la maison.

_ C'est un gardien très efficace.

Horvath détailla le chien husky. L'animal était robuste, avec un magnifique poil roux, des oreilles en pointes aigues, un museau allongé et de grands yeux jaunes. Hector fixait l'inspecteur tout en remuant sa queue en panache.

_ Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, se reprit Carl en se tournant vers la femme. Je suis...

_ ... L'inspecteur Carl Horvath. Je sais. Je vous ai croisé au commissariat.

Carl fouilla dans sa mémoire quelques instants, pour ramener à la surface l'image de la femme rousse, encerclée par sa meute de moufflets. Elle affirmait venir de la par de Debbie, afin de livrer à Parker de la nourriture convenable. L'inspecteur avait évidemment refusé de la laisser approcher de la cellule. Elle s'était contentée de poser son paquet sur le bureau, en insistant pour que le prisonnier l'ait à son repas. Horvath s'était contenté de jeter un œil, après son départ, avant de l'apporter à l'intéressé : c'était le même poulet au curry, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir.

_Comment avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ? _

_ Alma Johns, c'est ça ?

_ Tout à fait, inspecteur, répondit-elle en serrant la main que Carl lui tendait.

_ Vous veillez jalousement sur le bien-être de Hank Parker... Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

_ Pratiquement depuis ma naissance. Ma famille habitait la maison juste en face.

Elle désigna le chalet de Dumenco.

_ Nous avons grandi côte à côte. On est même sorti ensemble au lycée. Il a été mon premier petit-ami, et mon premier amant. Tous les anciens pourront vous en parler ; lui et moi étions inséparables.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir rompu ?

_ Hank ne voulait pas d'enfant. C'était une des rares choses sur lesquelles on ne s'entendait jamais lui et moi. Je rêvais d'une famille nombreuse, et lui... le simple fait d'en parler le mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Il semble pourtant qu'il ait d'excellents rapports avec la petite Chiara Dumenco...

_ Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas avec les enfants que Hank a un problème, mais avec le fait d'être père...

_ Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas eu de bonnes relations avec le sien ? Feu Mr Parker était un homme violant ?

_ Non. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait jamais levé la main sur Hank. Mais même en adoptant une conduite exemplaire, il est des choses qu'on ne peut pas pardonner. Pas même à son propre père.

Carl l'a dévisagea un moment :

_ Quels étaient vos rapports avec Michelle Dumenco ?

_ Elle était très différentes des autres femmes d'ici, déclara Alma d'un air rêveur. C'était quelqu'un d'indépendant et d'assez sauvage. Mais je l'aimais bien. Il n'y a rien détonnant à ce que Hank ait pu tomber amoureux d'elle…

_ Vous étiez donc au courant de leur liaison…

_ Je vous l'ai dit, inspecteur, répliqua Alma avec un sourire mutin. Je suis l'une des rares à qui Hank ne pouvait rien cacher. J'arrive même à deviner ce lui refuse obstinément d'admettre.

Elle se tourna Horvath et le fixa d'un regard implorant.

_ Il l'aimait. Il l'aime peut-être même encore. Mais il est tellement têtu. Il a tellement peur des sentiments qui ne sont ni la colère, ni l'indifférence… C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il préfère les femmes mariées : elles ne risquent pas de lui demander plus que ce qu'il est prêt à donner ; c'est-à-dire rien. Mais bien sûr, avec Michelle ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Elle était libre, sans attache ; elle avait autant à donner qu'à recevoir… Mais comme vous vous en doutez, ça ne cadrait pas avec Hank.

_ Alors elle s'est tournée vers Jim Stockwell.

_ Elle l'a fait pour le faire souffrir. Elle savait que Hank ne supporterait pas qu'elle sorte avec un autre, alors elle a voulu lui donner une leçon. Mais quand Jim s'est mis dans l'idée de quitter sa femme pour elle, elle a paniqué et s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne contrôlait plus la situation. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Stockwell ; tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Hank revienne vers elle. Alors quand il lui a voulu se réconcilier, elle n'a même pas cherché à négocier ; elle était trop heureuse qu'il veuille encore d'elle.

» Et puis, elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a tenté de le caché. Mais ça a fini par se voir. Puis il y a eut des complications : elle a dû passer le reste de sa grossesse dans une clinique à Seattle.

» On avait plus de nouvelles. Elle aurait pu décider de ne plus revenir ou être morte ; on n'aurait jamais pu le savoir. Heureusement, elle a fini par revenir… avec Chiara. Hank n'a rien laissé paraître, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il était soulagé qu'elle soit revenue. Mais il ne lui a plus jamais fait confiance.

_ Vous savez qui est le père de Chiara ?

_ Vous avez déjà vu les yeux de Hank ?

La question intrigua Carl.

_ On peut en apprendre beaucoup sur quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Carl rentra tôt au Woody's, ce soir-là. En franchissant la porte, il tomba sur le jeune Taylor en train de balayer le sol.

_ Taylor ! s'exclama-t-il amicalement.

Justin sursauta de manière exagérée en entendant son nom, ce qui étonna Carl.

_ C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, reprit Carl en s'efforçant d'être moins brusque. J'ignorais que les élèves de St-James circulaient librement dans le village...

_ Pas tout les élèves, corrigea Justin, seulement moi ; et pas aussi librement que je le voudrais...

Tandis qu'il parlait, Taylor évitait soigneusement le regard de l'inspecteur.

_ Si ça ne vous dérange pas, continua Horvath, j'aimerais que nous reparlions de votre théorie sur le meurtre de Miss Dumenco.

Le jeune se figea de nouveau.

_ _Ma théorie_, bredouilla-t-il, je ne me rappelle pas vous en avoir donné une...

_ Vous m'avez demandé si j'étais venu arrêter _les coupables _; et vous paraissiez convaincu...

_ C'était juste une idée en l'air...

_ Vous m'avez dit être proche de Michelle Dumenco, sa mort a dû beaucoup vous toucher...

_ Comme tout le monde... _J'aurais voulu pouvoir empêcher ça._

La dernière phrase fut à peine murmurée. Mais Carl y percevait toute l'inquiétude et le remords que Justin s'efforçait de dissimuler.

_ Ecoutez-moi, Taylor...

Il voulut lui posé la main sur l'épaule, dans un geste amical et réconfortant. Mais à la seconde où il l'effleura, le garçon bondit comme s'il l'avait frappé avec un fer rouge. Il releva instinctivement la tête, et sans le vouloir, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce qu'y vit Horvath le désola au plus au point.

Au même moment une autre personne entra dans le bar.

_ Inspecteur, lança une voix derrière Carl.

A contre cœur, il se retourna pour faire face à une vieille femme. Elle avait l'air revêche ; surtout avec son chignon gris resserré au-dessus de sa tête, ses lèvres pincées, ses lunettes carrées et le vieux châle miteux qu'elle portait sur ses épaules.

Carl l'a détesta à la minute où il croisa son regard. Elle lui rappelait son ancienne institutrice du cours élémentaire, qui avait la manie de taper sur les doigts de ses élèves avec une tige en bois, quand ils ne donnaient pas les bonnes réponses.

_ Inspecteur, insista-t-elle avec gravité, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous parle.

_ Si ça ne vous fait rien, répliqua Horvath, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

Il se retourna du côté où se tenait le jeune Taylor, et fut forcé de constater avec dépit que ce dernier avait profité de l'interruption pour filer. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers la vieille femme, et la fixa avec reproche.

Sans s'en formaliser, cette dernière s'installa à une table, et fit signe à Carl de la rejoindre. Piqué par une telle attitude, mais aussi par la curiosité, il décida de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

_ D'abords, dit-elle, je tiens à me présenter : Ruby Jenkins. Je suis la mère d'Alma.

_ Ah.

_ Ma fille m'a dit qu'elle vous avait parlé.

_ Si c'est encore pour me dire que Mr Parker est un homme acariâtre et soupe-au-lait, mais qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur une femme...

_ Hank est passé chez moi, la nuit où Michelle a disparu.

Carl eut le souffle coupé.

_ Si je ne suis pas venue vous en parler plus tôt, c'est parce qu'il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire.

_ Vers quelle heure est-il arrivé ?

_ Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, une heure du matin. Il avait déjà beaucoup bu, il était à moitié soûl. Et il n'arrêtait pas de délirer.

_ Que vous a-t-il raconté ?

_ Il m'a dit que lui et Michelle s'étaient disputés. Et…

Ruby marqua une hésitation.

_ … qu'il l'avait frappé.

Horvath l'écoutait avec attention.

_ Il a avoué l'avoir frappé ?

_ Dans un moment d'emportement, oui ? Je connais Hank depuis sa naissance ; s'il a commis un tel geste c'est qu'il devait être bouleversé.

_ En somme, c'est Dumenco qui l'a cherché… ?

_ Non. Je veux juste dire qu'il n'aurait pas fait une telle chose, s'il avait été dans son état normal.

_ Il l'a tout de même abandonné au milieu d'une forêt déserte, seule et sans secours.

_ Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, insista Mrs Jenkins. Il ne pensait pas que les choses tourneraient si mal…

_ Mais qu'espérait-il en la laissant comme ça…

_ Rien… Qu'elle demanderait de l'aide au pensionnat, j'imagine…

_ Alors qu'elle était inconsciente ?!

_ Quoi !

_ Il l'a battu à mort, vous le saviez.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

La vieille femme paraissait vraiment choquée.

_ Vous venez de me dire à l'instant qu'il vous avait avoué l'avoir frappé...

_ Oui, mais quand ils se sont séparés, elle tenait encore debout... C'est même elle qui lui avait demandé de la déposer devant le pensionnat...

_ Le pensionnat ?

_ Ruby ?

Vic et Debbie venait de faire irruption dans la grande salle.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé hors de chez toi ?

_ Cet inspecteur ripoux veut que je fasse un faux témoignage contre Hank, répliqua la vieille en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Carl.

_ Quoi !?!

_ On se calme, on se calme... intervint Victor Grassi. Ruby, si tu commençais par m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là ?

Tandis que Ruby se rapprochait de Vic pour pouvoir lui parler discrètement. Debbie s'installa à côté de Carl et tenta de le réconforté.

_ Ruby est encore assez lucide, l'ennui c'est que l'âge l'a rendue un peu gâteuse et elle a tendance à s'emmêler dans les conversations.

Elle jeta un regard tendre à la vieille femme, puis murmura à l'oreille d'Horvath :

_ Elle ne sort pratiquement plus de chez elle, et elle est persuadée que son voisin d'en face, Brian Kinney, vend de la marijuana.

Carl soupira avec lassitude.

_ Bon, alors voilà, lança Vic en se tournant vers eux. Hank lui a dit ce soir là qu'il avait déposée Michelle près de la grille du pensionnat. Mais que quand ils s'étaient quittés, elle allait très bien, si on excepte la marque de gifle qu'elle avait sur la joue gauche.

_ Mais alors ça le disculpe complètement, lança victorieusement Debbie.

_ Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait des témoins directs pour le confirmer. Et plus ça va, moins j'ai l'impression que Parker cherche à s'en sortir.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Il se sent coupable, c'est certain. Peut-être l'a-t-il vraiment tuée après tout ? Sans le vouloir. Dans un excès de rage à laquelle il était coutumier, puis voyant qu'elle était inconsciente, il aurait paniqué et se serait enfui...

_ Je vous dis que _non_, scanda Ruby Jenkins avec la voix rêche d'une maîtresse d'école qui corrigerait un élève. Quand bien même il aurait perdu son sang froid. Quand bien même il l'aurait frappée... Jamais _ vous entendez _ _jamais_, il ne l'aurait laissé seule, agonisante, dans la neige et dans le froid. Il aurait tenté de la ranimer. Il l'aurait reconduite en ville. Il aurait demandé du secours. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait laissée mourir. Jamais il n'aurait permis qu'elle meure. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça à Chiara. Parce que Hank sait beaucoup trop ce que cela signifie pour un enfant de grandir sans sa mère.

Les traits de la vieille femme, si durs quelques secondes auparavant s'étaient enflammés, et son visage s'anima d'une expression de peine et de compassion.

_ Dans ce cas, Ruby, pourquoi Hank a autant de mal à accepter la garde définitive de Chiara ?

La vieille femme poussa un long soupire.

_ Mon Dieu, j'aurais tant voulu oublier complètement cette histoire... C'est à cause de Tom et Mona.

_ _Tom et Mona ?_

_ Les parents de Hank. Thomas Parker était un enfant du pays, tout comme moi. C'était ce qu'on appelait un beau gars, et un charpentier excellant. Y a beaucoup de filles, à l'époque, qui se seraient damnées pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

» Un jour, Tom a ramené une fille qui n'était pas d'ici. Elle s'appelait Monica, mais tout le monde l'appelait Mona. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une virée de Tom à Seattle, et ils s'étaient mariés là-bas. Hank est né un plus tard. Le bonheur aura duré environ trois ans.

Elle leva un regard peiné vers ses interlocuteurs.

_ Mona était d'origine italienne, et elle était belle. Très belle. Le genre de beauté qui attire les hommes et les problèmes. Oh, elle n'était pas méchante _ loin de là _ mais elle se faisait trop facilement avoir. Elle ne voyait jamais où était le mal ; avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et Tom le supportait de moins en moins. C'était un homme fier ; et si vous trouvez que Hank est _coutumier à la rage_, dites-vous bien que son père savait en piquer de belles aussi.

» Un jour, il en a eu assez : il a mis Mona à la porte et a demandé le divorce. Vu que la pauvre fille n'avait pas de travail et plus vraiment de logement, le juge lui a accordé la garde de leur fils à Tom. Mais il savait que Mona ne voudrait pas en rester là. En dehors de... son comportement un peu frivole, c'était une bonne mère, aimante et dévouée ; elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de Hank une minute...

Ruby Jenkins ferma les yeux et passa ses vieilles mains sur son visage.

_ Même la sénilité n'est pas parvenue à effacer ce jour de ma mémoire...

» Le matin du 10 Octobre, Tom est venu me demander si je pouvais garder Hank chez moi, pour la journée. Il devait avoir environ cinq ans à cette époque. Nous habitions la maison juste en face à cette époque. J'ai bien sûr accepté. Tom a également ajouté que sous aucun prétexte _ quoi je vois ou entende _ je ne devais laisser les enfants sortir de la maison.

» Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps : au bout de trois heures, des éclats de voix provenant de chez les Parker, se sont fait entendre dans le salon. Sans réfléchir, je suis allée à la fenêtre, et là j'ai vu une voiture de police. Tom trainait Mona dehors. Elle se débattait... Mon Dieu c'était affreux...

» Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis sortie...

«_ L'homme tirait la jeune femme par les épaule. Cette dernière ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens en criant :_

__ Tu n'as pas le droit, espèce de salaud ! C'est _**mon** _fils ! Lâche-moi !_

__ __**Non **__! C'est terminé, tu vas débarrasser le plancher ! Disparais de sa vie, et de la mienne par la même occasion..._

_Il la poussa vers les deux agents qui l'empoignèrent fermement et l'entrainèrent vers la voiture. Mona se débattait toujours. Soudain son regard se porta sur le porche où se tenait Ruby, tétanisée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle. _

_Mona fixait quelque chose derrière Ruby. Elle parvint à se libérée et courut vers la maison, mais les deux officiers la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle n'ait franchi la barrière. La jeune femme se débattait de plus belle et hurlait à plein poumon :_

__ Hank ! Viens vers moi, mon chéri ! Viens vers Maman ! Lâchez-moi bande d'enfoirés ! Rendez-moi mon fils !_

_Ruby se retourna alors, et vit avec stupéfaction le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, figé devant la porte. Raide comme un piquet, celui-ci ne quittait pas des yeux le formé par les deux agents et sa mère._

__ Bon sang, Ruby ! s'exclama Tom, qui venait de se matérialiser à côté d'elle. Je t'avais dit de ne pas le laissé sortir._

_Il souleva Hank de terre et le porta dans ses bras._

__ Hank ! Non ! Rendez-moi mon fils ! _

_Les deux policiers parvinrent finalement par faire rentrer Mona dans la voiture. Celle-ci continuait de hurler dans le véhicule, tandis que le petit garçon continuait d'être le témoin impuissant de l'enlèvement de sa mère._

__ Ne regarde pas, Hank, ordonna Tom à son fils._

_Obéissant à son père, l'enfant baissa les yeux. »_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

La nuit était tombée sur Hadleton quand Justin parvint enfin à s'éclipser du Woody's. Il faisait particulièrement froid pour un mois de Mai, et les rues étaient désertes. Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait tenté de fuguer du pensionnat.

Pourquoi avait-il attendu si tard pour sortir ? Debbie lui avait tenu la jambe toute l'après-midi, il avait fallut attendre l'arrivée de l'inspecteur pour qu'elle consente enfin à lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Et puis _ il devait le reconnaître _ il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'être face à Brian. Cela l'avait obsédé toute la journée ; il n'en avait même pas dormi de la nuit. Essayant vainement de trouver quel mot dire, quelle attitude avoir au moment des explications. Il avait même tenté d'appréhender la réaction qu'aurait Brian. Mais après la scène dans les vestiaires, il préféra renoncer tout de suite. Pour seule consolation, il se repassait en boucle les dernières paroles de celui-ci avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« _Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave si je peux l'empêcher..._

_Dis-le-moi... Dis-moi ce qui te ronge. Peu importe ce que c'est, je m'en fiche. Mais ne me laisse pas comme ça. Ne me laisse pas m'inquiéter sans savoir pourquoi..._ »

Justin marchait sur le bord de la route, trainant les pieds, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut une lumière jaune aveuglante qui le tira de ses songes. Levant la tête, il eut l'impression d'avoir été avalé par un halo blanc. Le bruit d'un moteur vrombit à ses oreilles. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté au moment où une énorme masse noire glissa à quelques centimètres de lui, telle une bête féroce fondant sur sa proie.

Justin se remettait debout tandis que la voiture faisait un virage à 90°. Devant ses yeux éberlués, le véhicule fonça à nouveau sur lui. Ses jambes réagir plus vite que le reste de son corps et l'emportèrent le plus loin possible sur la route.

Il entendait derrière lui le rugissement du moteur, et voyait devant lui le halo de lumière devenir de plus en plus grand.

Dans un ultime réflexe, il se propulsa sur le côté de la route. Il se sentit alors perdre pied et dévaler ce qui semblait être un fossé. Il eut la sensation de quelque chose de dur heurtant son crâne, puis ce fut l'obscurité complète.

* * *

1 _A ma place_, Zazie et Axel Bauer

_Je sens que vous me détestez, maintenant X))_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre XXIX : La fuite... **_

* * *

(_On a beau crier encore et toujours / Rien n'étouffera le manque d'Amour / Et ce feu nous brûle jusqu'au jour / Où on s'éteint..._)1

* * *

Dimanche matin, Carl fixait d'un œil triste sa tasse de café posée sur le comptoir. Il avait passé la nuit entière à revoir toutes les pièces du dossier, et décidément quelque chose ne collait pas. Mais quoi ? Voilà l'énigme.

_ Ca ne va pas fort, aujourd'hui, inspecteur ?

Horvath leva ses yeux vitreux vers Debbie. La serveuse ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette vision.

_ Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle, c'est juste que vous me rappeler mon fils Michael. Lui aussi il a cet air de cocker quand quelque chose le contrarie...

_ Il vit près d'ici ? demanda Carl pour tenté de sortir de ses pensées moroses.

_ Non, il vit à Sacramento, avec son petit-ami. Il m'appelle toutes les semaines de là-bas.

_ C'est de là que vous venez ?

_ Non. Je suis de Portland. J'y ai vécu pratiquement toute ma vie. Je suis tombée enceinte à l'âge de seize ans et j'ai travaillé tous les jours que Dieu fait pour que mon petit ne manque de rien. Mais quand mon frère est tombé malade, les dettes ont commencées à s'accumuler. On n'avait plus les moyens de rester dans la maison. Alors, avec Vic, on a vendu tout ce qui ne tenait pas dans la voiture, et on est parti. C'est un peu par hasard, qu'on est tombé ici. Il se trouve que le patron du bar voulait prendre sa retraite ; alors on a placé tout ce qui nous restait dans ce bouiboui, et maintenant on survit.

_ Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous en sortir.

_ Heureusement, qu'on a de l'expérience dans la restauration, tous les deux. Le rêve, ce serait de réunir assez d'argent pour rejoindre Michael et Ben à Sacramento... Mais avec les ardoises des clients, c'est pas pour demain...

Debbie leva les yeux vers Carl, et remarqua que celui lui souriait amoureusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez, inspecteur ? dit-elle en prenant malgré elle une voix de midinette.

_ Rien, répondit Carl en élargissant son sourire. Je trouve juste que vous êtes une femme courageuse, Debbie.

Cette dernière se mit à rougir comme une tomate, et poussa un léger gloussement qui ravit son interlocuteur.

Le téléphone sonna dans la pièce voisine et Vic alla répondre. A peine le temps de demander qui était à l'autre bout du fil que :

_ Inspecteur, c'est pour vous.

A contre cœur, Carl quitta son siège et alla prendre le combiné.

_ Allo, Carlito.

_ Cora, c'est toi.

_ Qui d'autre ? Figure-toi que j'ai des informations qui ne manquerons pas de t'intéresser.

_ Tu as les résultats du test de paternité.

_ Lequel ?

_ Quoi lequel ? Celui de Stockwell, évidemment.

_ Ah, celui-là ! Négatif.

_ Comment ça négatif ?

_ Ces deux là ont autant de liens de parenté qu'un colibri et une étoile de mer.

Carl poussa un long soupire.

_ A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, dit-il. Mais je commence vraiment à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ces pistes qui ne mènent nulle part. A croire que quelqu'un prend un malin plaisir à nous faire tourner en bourrique.

_ Cependant, j'ai quelque chose qui, peut-être, pourra t'intéresser...

_ ...

_ J'ai repensé à ce que Parker t'as expliqué à propos des sept mois de grossesse, et j'ai été prise d'un doute...

_ ...

_ Donc j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net. J'ai contacté l'hôpital où la petite Chiara est née. J'ai dû rappeler des services rendus à pas mal de personnes et je vais en devoir à d'autres ; mais j'ai pu avoir une copie du certificat de naissance du bébé. Et figure-toi que si Dumenco est restée aussi longtemps à la clinique, c'est parce qu'à sa naissance, Chiara avait les poumons atrophiés, et son poids était inférieur à la moyenne de celui des nourrissons nés à terme.

_ Ce qui veut dire... ?

_ En gros, on a là tous les symptômes d'une prématurée.

_ Cora ne me dit pas que... ?

_ Tu es bien cramponné au buffet, j'en arrive au fait. J'ai donc voulu en avoir le cœur net, et grâce à l'ADN que ce cher Mr Parker nous a gracieusement donné, j'ai refait des tests...

_ Ce qui veut dire... que Chiara Dumenco est...

_ Sans l'ombre d'un doute, la fille biologique de Hank Parker.

Tandis que Horvath parlait au téléphone, un nouveau client entra dans le bar. Il alla droit au comptoir où Debbie essuyait ses verres. L'homme jeta des regards dans toutes les directions.

_ Tu cherches quelque chose Brian ? demanda Deb.

_ Je me demandais juste où était ton esclave...

_ Tu parles du petit Ange ? Il doit être au fond de son lit, à mon avis ; il avait l'air si exténué, hier.

_ Il était donc _ici_, _hier soir_ ?

_ Ben oui, comme tous les week-ends. Il est resté assez tard, cette fois, je dois dire. Il avait l'air préoccupé, mais il n'était pas pressé de rentrer.

Brian n'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié ce qu'elle disait.

Il avait attendu Justin toute la nuit. Poirotant dans son mobil-home comme un con. Lorsque minuit avait sonné et que rien n'avait encore bougé. Il avait supposé qu'il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de sortir. Mais le matin s'était levé sans qu'il ne puisse chasser le jeune homme de son esprit.

_ Brian... ? Tout va bien ?

La voix inquiète de Debbie le sortit de ses pensées un court instant.

_ Oui, oui. Je viens de réaliser que j'ai oublié quelque chose... A plus tard.

Il sortit précipitamment sans plus de commentaire, au moment où Carl revenait dans la grande salle.

_ Commence vraiment à _me souler_ avec ses histoires... marmonnait-il dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Cette fois, il a intérêt à cracher le morceau, sinon coupable ou pas je le mets en pièces... A plus tard, Debbie.

Et il sortit juste à deux minutes d'intervalles.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Parker se tournait les pouces, assis sa chaise. Sa casquette de base-ball toujours visée devant ses yeux. Horvath se demanda s'il dormait avec. Cet objet lui masquait la moitié du visage et camouflait complètement ses yeux. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais regardé Parker droit dans les yeux ; que probablement personne, dans le commissariat, n'avait jamais croisé le regard de cet homme.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Hank poussa un profond soupire de lassitude.

_ Vous n'en avez vraiment pas marre de jouer à ça ? dit-il d'une voix morne.

_ Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, lui répondit Carl. A vrai dire, ce petit jeu me dégoûte tellement que je serais tenté de vous inculper, boucler votre cellule et jeter la clé dans les égouts.

_ Alors pourquoi vous ne le faites-vous pas ?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas ma conception de la justice.

Parker haussa les épaules.

_ _Justice_, répéta-t-il. Vous croyez vraiment faire régner la justice ? Tout ce que vous aimez, c'est mettre votre nez dans les affaires des autres et leur dire comment ils doivent agir. Qu'ils soient faibles, démunies et sans ressources, cela vous est bien égal.

_ Vous parlez de votre mère...

Hank fit un geste brusque dans sa direction. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce coup-là.

_ Je me suis renseigné : elle est morte un an après avoir que votre père l'ait chassé de chez vous. On a retrouvé son corps dans une ville des environs... Elle était dans un triste état. Son dossier a été classé sans suite.

_ Bien sûr. Qui ça intéresse le sort d'une pauvre fille ?

_ Je vois que je ne vous apprends rien...

_ Je sais tout ça depuis que j'ai seize ans. J'avais essayé de la retrouver, à l'époque...

Il laissa échapper un rire cynique.

_ Mon père a piqué une crise, quand il l'a découvert. J'ai eu droit à la première et la dernière baffe de ma vie, avant qu'il crève, cet enfoiré... Alors si vous pensiez me faire pleurer avec votre histoire... Vous vous êtes gouré.

_ Pourquoi il a fait ça selon vous ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Le pardon, je le laisse à Dieu.

_ C'est dur, n'est-ce pas, d'accorder sa confiance lorsqu'on a été trahi. Bien souvent, la peur d'être blessé à nouveau est pire que la douleur elle-même.

Parker eut un geste d'impatience.

_ A quoi vous jouez, là ?

_ Je sais que vous n'avez pas tuez Michelle. Alors dites-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là.

_ Elle est _morte_. Et le malade qui l'a tué doit-être à des milliers de kilomètres, maitenant. Qu'est-ce que la vérité changera ?

_ Elle vous libérait, elle vous fera sortir d'ici et évitera à votre fille de finir dans un foyer...

_ Je n'ai pas de fille !

_ Si, vous en avez une ! Elle s'appelle Chiara Chilam Monica Dumenco ; elle est née le 16 Février 1998, à la clinique de Seattle, avec deux mois d'avance, comme le confirme son certificat de naissance.

Et se faisant, il jeta sur la table, devant Parker, une copie du certificat, avec la notice _ _prématurée de sept mois __ passée au marqueur par Cora. Ainsi que les résultats du test ADN.

_ Comme vous voyez, poursuivit Horvath en lui montrant le dernier dossier, votre sang _lui_ n'a pas mentit.

Parker ne disait plus rien, il paraissait même ne plus respirer. Du bout des doigts, il toucha la feuille posée devant lui, puis la repoussa, comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlé. Un léger tremblement vint déranger cette armure impénétrable.

_ Vous avez le choix : ou vous campez sur vos positions, et vous abandonnez le sort de Chiara à des inconnus ; ou vous arrêtez de vous cacher derrière cette façade qui ne trompe personne, et vous assumez, enfin. Vous assumez vos actes, vos erreurs, tout ce qui a été fait et ne peut plus être défait ; et vous rendez à votre fille tout l'amour qu'elle vous porte, celui que sa mère ne pourra plus lui donner, et celui que vous leur portez à toutes les deux, mais que vous n'avez jusqu'à présent pas consenti à laisser s'exprimer.

_ Cette nuit-là, quand Alma m'a apprit que Ruby, cherchait un nouveau locataire, je suis allé la chercher. Je savais qu'elle serait au Woody's, avec Kinney. Elle a accepté de monter... On s'est arrêté en pleine forêt. On s'est engueulé, et une chose en entrainant une autre... On a fait l'amour. C'était souvent comme ça...

« _Il pouvait encore sentir son corps contre le sien, tandis qu'ils se rhabillaient tous les deux. Il faudrait encore quelques minutes avant que la chaleur de leur étreinte ne fasse place au froid mordant qui leur venait du dehors._

__ Pourquoi tu veux partir ? lâcha-t-il._

__ Pourquoi je devrais rester ? demanda-t-elle. _

_Il resta sans voix._

__ Donne-moi une bonne raison..._

_Son regard était presque suppliant._

__ Quel avenir on aura, si je reste ?_

_Encore l'avenir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle que ce mot à la bouche, désormais ? A quand remontait le temps où seul le présent comptait ? _

_Il sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux._

__ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais. J'attendrais. J'attendrais l'éternité que tu m'ais pardonnée. Je pourrais rester dans ton ombre indéfiniment et m'oublier complètement en toi. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Parce qu'il y a Chiara. Parce qu'elle mérite mieux que ça. Et que temps que je serais avec toi, je ne serais jamais complètement avec elle. _

_Son visage était contre le sien, il pouvait même sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Ils durent restés ainsi un long moment, avant qu'elle ne lâche sa main. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, le plus loin possible de lui. _

__ Tu peux me déposer devant le pensionnat, s'il te plait ?dit-elle en se frottant les yeux. J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. _

_Il démarra machinalement la voiture. Arrivée devant la grille de St-James, il jeta un regard mauvais en direction du parc. Michelle avait le nez collé à la vitre de sa portière._

__ Tu vas le retrouver ?grogna-t-il._

_Elle se retourna vers lui._

__ Pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je dois lui parler d'une chose importante..._

__ C'est ça..._

__ Hank, il faut que tu me crois, ce n'est pas..._

_Elle s'était approchée trop près, sa main avait volée vers sa joue avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de changer d'avis. Elle s'écarta ; plus choquée qu'étonnée._

__ Descends, cracha-t-il._

_Elle s'exécuta sans prononcer une parole. Sa seule marque d'émotion fut la portière, qu'elle claqua de toutes ses forces. Il releva le frein à main, et fuit vers la nuit sans se retourner. _»

_ Je ne sais pas sur qui elle a pu tomber. Il y a tellement de types bizarres qui s'arrêtent ici et qu'on ne revoie jamais le lendemain. Une femme seule, perdue dans la nuit au milieu de nulle part : c'est une proie facile pour ce genre de malade.

_ Elle devait voir Stockwell ? articula Horvath. Pourtant, ce dernier a affirmé qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus avant sa mort...

Parker releva la tête, sans comprendre.

_ Et alors... Que vaux la parole d'un ex-flic reconvertit dans l'éducation pour des fils de bourgeois, contre celle d'un mécanicien qui travaille au noir ?

_ Pour moi ?... La même chose.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_ Donc, pour vous il s'agit d'un rodeur, de passage... Et comme vous pensez qu'on ne pourra jamais savoir qui c'était, vous voulez être condamné pour ne lui avoir pas portée secours. Comme vous avez condamné votre père, pour avoir chassé Monica de votre vie...

_ Ma mère _ pour autant que je m'en souvienne _ n'a jamais su tenir tête à personne. Elle était trop fragile, trop sensible, trop douce ; et un peu naïve sur les bords. Elle ne savait pas dire non, et elle était prête à croire tout le baratin qu'un Don Juan de bas étage pouvait lui sortir. C'est ce qui fait que mon père a finit par en avoir marre.

» Mich, elle, a toujours été une forte tête. Elle savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, et comment l'obtenir. Personne ne pouvait la mener en bateau...

_ Elle vous manque, j'en suis certain. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait _dû_ entendre, que vous ne pourrez plus jamais lui dire. Mais vous mettre en prison ne la fera pas revenir. Ca ne rendra pas sa mère à Chiara.

Parker ne disait plus un mot. Se passant et se repassant les mains sur son visage, il fit tomber sa casquette de base-ball, sous laquelle se cachait d'épais cheveux noirs. Il releva la tête vers Horvath, plongeant ses yeux verts clair dans ceux de l'inspecteur.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Sans réfléchir, il s'était précipité au pensionnat. Ce qu'il espérait y trouver, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Personne ne lui barra la route. Peut-être certains trouvèrent ils étrange de le croiser dans les couloirs un dimanche, mais dans le fond qui cela pouvait-il intéresser ?

Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva dans l'aile des dortoirs, qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout où se situait sa chambre. Il interrogea au hasard un élève dans le couloir, qui lui indiqua la troisième porte vers la gauche. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé.

Il ressenti un léger pincement au cœur en repoussant la poignée. Une fois le jour levé, des centaines d'hypothèses s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit : Justin aurait pu changer et rentrer au pensionnat plutôt que d'oser l'affronter, ou même carrément mettre son plan à exécution, et prendre la fuite sans prendre la peine de l'avertir.

Mais un rapide coup d'œil sur la pièce lui assura d'une chose : Justin ne s'était pas enfui. Toutes ses affaires personnelles étaient là, de ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, à son carnet de croquis, posé sur le lit. Aussi tête brûlée que pouvait l'être Justin, même avec la mort à ses trousses, il ne se serait pas enfui en emportant rien d'autre que la chemise qu'il avait sur le dos.

Un autre détail le dérangeait : le lit était fait, impeccable, au carré comme à l'armée. Il posa la main sur l'oreiller : celui-ci était immaculé et frais ; personne n'avait dormi dessus depuis un moment.

Soudain, cette peur qu'il était parvenu à refouler depuis vingt-quatre heures rejaillissait tel un torrent de lave, lui brûlant le cœur et l'estomac.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Sans espoir, Brian leva la tête pour faire face à un jeune homme aux boucles brunes. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris de le trouver dans la chambre d'un de ses camarades ; puis brusquement, en croisant son regard, cette surprise devint gêne. Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce. En un éclair, Brian eut une vision du brun se tenant près de Justin et l'embrassant à l'ombre d'un arbre. Sans attendre, il le suivit dans le couloir.

_ Je voulais juste parler à Justin, je le jure ! s'exclama le gamin avec maladresse, lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras.

_ Attends, calme-toi, le rassura Brian. Tu sais où il est ?

_ J'étais venu le voir... Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

Un voile d'inquiétude passa sur le visage du jeune homme. Soudain son regard se posa sur quelque chose posté derrière Brian. Ce dernier vit alors l'inquiétude passer à la panique ; Gold lui fila entre les doigts, sans demander son reste.

_ Quoi ? lança une voix désagréable. Taylor est en grève ? C'est encore Gold qui doit le remplacer ?

Brian n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui se trouvait derrière lui. Avant que MacGuire n'ait le temps de se dérober, il l'avait déjà empoigné par les épaules de sa veste et plaquer contre un mur.

_ Où est Justin ? rugit-il.

MacGuire mit quatre secondes à reprendre contenance.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Parti se faire sauter, j'imagine...

Il afficha son sourire le plus carnassier, ce qui mit Brian au comble de la rage.

_ Si jamais tu lui as fait quoique ce soit ; je te jure que tu vas le regretter, _espèce d'enfoiré !_...

Des hommes, matérialisés derrière lui, l'empoignèrent par les épaules et l'obligèrent à reculer.

_ Allez, chercher le directeur...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ On dirait que ça vous contrarie que Hank soit relâché... ? lança Debbie à l'inspecteur Carl en lui servant un verre de cognac.

Cora et lui était revenus du commissariat. Il semblait évidant pour tout le monde que Parker était hors de cause. D'ailleurs, il serait libéré sous peu, Benson s'occupait de la paperasse.

La petite Chiara avait sauté de joie sur les genoux de Vic lorsque ce dernier lui annonça que Hank reviendrait bientôt.

Seul Carl ne paraissait pas vraiment enthousiasmé par l'évènement. Il fixait toujours aussi tristement son verre, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

_ C'est pas ça... répondit-il à Debbie. Mais en attendant le vrai coupable se balade toujours. Et il y a cette voix... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

_ Tu entends des voix, Carlito ? lança Cora avec espièglerie.

_ Dis donc, tu veux qu'on reparle de tes dialogues avec les morts... ?

La légiste leva les mains en signe de paix.

_ Je dis simplement, poursuivit Horvath, que depuis le début j'ai le sentiment qu'on avance dans la mauvaise direction ; qu'on passe à côté de l'essentiel ; d'un fait très important... Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus !

Il jeta un regard circulaire sur les personnes réunies dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le balai posé dans un coin.

_ Dites-moi, Debbie, marmonna-t-il. Le jeune Taylor est-il venu vous aider aujourd'hui.

_ Vous savez que vous êtes le deuxième à me demander où il est, aujourd'hui. Je suppose que maintenant Stockwell laisse plus sortir ses élèves du pensionnat. Ca m'étonnait même que le petit Ange ait eu le droit de sortir aussi longtemps...

_ Le _deuxième_, vous dîtes. Qui d'autre en a après lui ?

_ Brian Kinney : il s'étonnait de ne pas le voir, ce matin...

Voilà que Kinney revenait sur le tapis. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment penché sur son cas, au début de l'affaire ; ayant focalisé toutes ses facultés sur Parker. Mais après tout, lui et Dumenco étaient collègues _ donc le moniteur de Taylor par la même occasion _ et ils avaient eu une conversation la nuit de sa mort, dont Kinney avait refusé cordialement de lui livrer la moindre bride.

_ Debbie, articula-t-il tout en suivant le fil de ses idées, pensez-vous que Kinney et Dumenco aient pu avoir une liaison ?

_ Non, affirma Debbie. C'est totalement exclu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sure de vous ?

_ Enfin, Carlito ! intervint Cora. Moi qui te prenais pour un fin limier, alors là tu me déçois…

Devant l'air dubitatif de l'inspecteur, Debbie se porta à son se secours :

_ Brian est _gay_.

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Carl… soupira-t-elle. J'ai élevé un fils homosexuel, et je veille sur un frère atteint du sida.

Un regard blasé de Vic confirma cette déclaration.

_ Alors, je sais reconnaître un pédé quand j'en vois un.

_ Toi aussi, Cora, poursuivit Carl en se tournant vers sa collègue, tu avais compris ?

_ Deux mâles dominants, énuméra la légiste, cohabitant sur un terrain de chasse aussi réduit, sans jamais s'être entretués ; la seule explication, c'est qu'ils ne chassaient pas le même gibier…

Carl se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pourtant une nouvelle porte semblait s'ouvrir ; Kinney, Dumenco ; Dumenco, Taylor ; Taylor, Dumenco ; Dumenco, Kinney ; Kinney… et Taylor.

Benson entra alors en trombe dans le bar, légèrement essoufflé.

_ Chef, le shérif a besoin de votre aide au poste…

_ Quoi ? soupira Carl. Parker ne veut pas sortir de sa cage ?

_ Non, mais ils ont dû arrêter Kinney au Pensionnat St-James : il a agressé un élève. Et le directeur Stockwell est introuvable…

_ _ _ _ _ _

Paniqué et en colère contre lui-même, Brian ne desserrait pas les dents. S'emporter de la sorte, c'était stupide et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais la vue de MacGuire, et sa tête de chacal taré, l'avait mis hors de lui. Tout semblait s'effondrer autour de lui, et il ne savait plus à quoi se raccroché. D'abords Michelle, puis Hank, maintenant Justin ; et ont dirait que c'était son tour à présent. Comme un vent de folie qui se serait mis à souffler sur cette ville maudite.

L'inspecteur c'est-quoi-son-nom-déjà le rejoignit dans la pièce.

_ J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qui ce passait, commença Horvath. Mais j'ai finit par trouver la bonne voie. Il faut dire qu'on s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour m'en tenir éloigné.

Brian se retrancha dans le silence.

_ Vous avez eu une liaison avec l'un de vos élèves ; avec Justin Taylor pour être exact. Miss Dumenco l'a découvert et...

_ Je vous arrête tout de suite inspecteur ; vous êtes encore sur la mauvaise voie. Je n'ai rien fait à Michelle. C'est vrai, elle savait pour moi et Justin, mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de nous dénoncer. Elle avait trop d'intégrité pour ça.

_ Vous semblez en être convaincu, mais d'autres _ la connaissant moins bien _ n'ont peut-être pas eu cette même pensée. Vous pensez que les Taylor auraient été ravis d'apprendre que leur fils avait une liaison avec son prof de gym.

Poussé par le dégoût, Brian eut un geste de colère et d'impatience qui fit débouler des officiers dans la salle. Un regard d'Horvath, leur ordonna de ne pas toucher à un cheveu de Kinney.

_ Rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plait, Mr Kinney, dit-il poliment alors que les adjoints sortaient.

Révolté et à bout de nerf, Brian se planta face à Carl et le défia du regard.

_ Justin ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais nui. Le dernier soir où on s'est vu, elle me demandait encore de faire attention à lui.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Horvath. Pourquoi pensez-vous, que Justin avait besoin que l'on veille sur lui ?

_ Je n'en sais _rien_, souffla Brian exaspéré. Il était bizarre depuis un moment. Il voulait à tout prix s'enfuir de St-James.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il tenait tant à fuir, selon vous ?

Brian secoua la tête, se frotta le visage. La vérité, il commençait à peine à l'effleurer, et des tas de préoccupations beaucoup plus graves le hantaient. Où était Justin ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Allait-il bien ?

_ Mr Kinney, l'interpela l'inspecteur. Jouons cartes sur table, voulez-vous ?

Il tenait à la main une photo qu'il posa à plat sur la table devant Brian. Celui-ci y jeta un coup d'œil ; c'était une photo sûrement trouvé dans les affaires de Justin. On voyait sur le cliché le jeune homme entouré de toute sa famille. Brian avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois : il paraissait si innocent, si insouciant sur cette photo.

_ J'ai bossé quelques temps en collaboration avec l'unité spéciale des victimes. Vous en avez entendu parlez ? C'est une unité qui s'est spécialisée dans les enquêtes sur les crimes sexuels. Je ne suis pas devenu un expert en la matière, mais j'ai tout de même appris deux ou trois trucs, pour reconnaître la victime d'un viol.

Il baissa les yeux vers la photo. Kinney suivit son regard, visiblement sans comprendre le lien entre le visage serein et angélique du jeune homme, et ce que l'inspecteur était en train de lui raconter.

_ Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Par exemple : une tendance à se tenir à l'écart des autres, à se sentir épié, surveillé, traqué ; l'impression de souillure qui ne vous quitte jamais, qui s'inscrit dans votre peau, dans votre chair, au point que vous vous sentez sale en permanence ; et le moindre geste, le moindre contacte physique, devient synonyme d'agression... Mais le pire, c'est quand les victimes n'osent rien avouer, car elles se voient comme des coupables, au même titre que leur bourreau, et sont persuadés que, d'une manière ou d'une autres, elles ont provoqué leur agresseur.

Les yeux de Kinney ne quittaient pas la photo de Taylor. Un léger frémissement au coin des lèvres fit savoir à l'inspecteur qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Horvath pensa qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

_ Maintenant, je vais vous dire ce que je crois. Je crois qu'un esprit pervers s'amuse à torturer ce gamin. Je crois qu'il s'est confié à Dumenco, qu'elle a voulu l'aider et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a été assassinée. En la tuant, le coupable a fait d'une pierre deux coups : il s'est débarrassé d'un témoin gênant et il a effrayé Taylor, au point que celui-ci n'ose plus demander d'aide à qui que ce soit. _Et tout le drame est là_. Car plus Taylor se mure dans le silence, plus le piège dans lequel il est tombé se referme sur lui. Et ce que je crains le plus, c'est qu'à un moment donné, son bourreau estime qu'il est devenu _à son tour_ trop encombrant, et qu'il ne s'en débarrasse...

Kinney ne disait rien. Mais Horvath n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle pour savoir que son discours faisait effet. Les yeux de l'homme fixaient inlassablement la photo sur le dossier, et son visage se fissurait, se décomposait au fur et à mesure que le raisonnement de l'inspecteur faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Horvath estima qu'il était temps de faire tomber le masque.

_ Si la vie de ce garçon a un tant soit peu de valeur à vos yeux, vous devez me dire ce que vous savez.

Kinney hocha fébrilement la tête, une expression d'impuissance non-feinte gravée sur le visage ; ses yeux le brûlaient, sa respiration était douloureuse et il peinait visiblement à trouver de l'air.

Ce fut alors, qu'un bruit de bousculade se fit entendre dans le commissariat. Attiré par le désordre les deux hommes sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Au milieu des bureaux, complètement, essoufflé, le regard paniqué, le jeune Ethan Gold se retourna en direction de l'inspecteur. Et sur le point de s'évanouir, il lâcha dans les dernières forces que contenaient ses poumons.

_ C'est Hobbs ! Ce sont Hobbs et sa bande qui ont fait le coup !

Et il manqua s'effondrer sur le bureau où Benson finissait de taper son rapport.

* * *

1 _On éteint_, Zazie

_Chapitre 30 en chantier. _

_Si vous voulez qu'Ethan meurt : tapez 1. _

_Si vous voulez que Cody meurt : tapez le vous-même. _

_Si vous voulez savoir où est passé Justin : tapez 2. _

_Si vous voulez que Hank et Brian défonce ça gueule à Stockwell : tapez 3. _

_Si vous voulez une scène d'amour torride entre Debbie et Carl : c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, il en est hors de question ; pour ma santé mentale et la votre. _

_Si vous voulez que l'auteur arrête ces coms débiles et se concentre sur la suite de la fic : laissez une review. _


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre XXX : Coup de théâtre et révélations **_

* * *

(_Il faudra bien que tu t'avances / Si on veut combler la distance / Entre nous..._

_Il faudrait t'accrocher plus fort / Si tu veux t'accrocher encore / A mon cou..._)1

* * *

La première idée qu'eut Justin en ouvrant les yeux, fut que sa tête allait éclater. Du bout de ses orteils, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, son corps tout entier lui faisait un mal de chien. Il voulut porter la main à son visage, et réalisa alors que ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos ; ainsi que ses chevilles. Tout était noir autour de lui, et il ne voyait pas à un mètre devant lui. Il reposait sur un sol terreux et humide. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Désespéré, il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour ramener à lui ses derniers souvenirs.

_Il était en train de balayer le sol au Woody's, lorsque cet inspecteur était venu lui parler. _

_Il servait des consommations à des clients. Debbie lui indiquait qu'il était près de 22 heure, et qu'il devait peut-être rentré. Brian... Brian qui devait l'attendre. Il se revoyait marcher sur la route._

Un nouveau mal de crâne vint interrompre ses réflexions.

Il ignorait l'heure et le jour, du temps qui avait pu s'écouler depuis son dernier souvenir. Et c'était franchement chiant !...

Ca, et les liens qui lui meurtrissaient la chaire des poignets, l'empêchant de se redresser ou de trouver une position plus confortable.

_ _ _ _ _

Depuis le début de l'enquête, Carl avait enfin le sentiment d'avancer dans la bonne direction. L'arrivée du jeune Ethan Gold avait fait l'effet d'une bombe au commissariat. Un coup de théâtre digne des pires vaudevilles.

Après que Kinney ait été embarqué par les flics, le jeune homme avait fait le mur du pensionnat, courant à travers la forêt pour gagner le poste de police. C'était presqu'un miracle pour lui d'être arrivé intacte au commissariat. Le temps pour le garçon de retrouver ses esprits, et un semblant d'ordre dans ses idées, et il avait tout balancé. La bande, le chantage, les ultimatums, les réunions secrètes dans les dortoirs, le silence des instructeurs, les sévices répétés, avec l'assentiment de tous...

Gold aurait pu ne jamais parler. Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir un jour le faire. Il avait même refusé catégoriquement de suivre Taylor, lorsque ce dernier avait voulu prévenir les inspecteurs. Mais en apprenant la disparition de son camarade, à son retour de Boston, il avait paniqué. En croisant le regard de Cody MacGuire dans le couloir, lorsque Kinney était venu aux nouvelles, il avait compris que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit le prochain.

Plusieurs fois, au cour de l'interrogatoire, Brian dut s'absenter aux toilettes pour vomir. Avec douleur, il vit le visage du jeune Ethan se décomposer ; passant de la peur à un mal être grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son calvaire au sein du pensionnat. Tous ces gestes, ces tremblements, ces cris de rage contenus avec peine, il les connaissait par cœur ; il revoyait Justin les faire. Il revoyait son Ange blond se recroquevillant dans son sommeil, sursauter au son d'un bruit un peu trop soudain, d'un geste un peu trop brusque. Son attitude renfermée, son regard apeuré...

_Merde ! Comment avait-il pu ne rien comprendre ?_

Ce fut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, lorsqu'Ethan fit allusion au sort de son camarade. Justin avait refusé d'entrer dans le jeu. Et la bande s'était alors acharnée sur lui. Et lorsqu'il avait cédé _ pour des raisons qu'Ethan ne connaissait pas _ les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Parce que Justin leur avait tenu tête, il était devenu leur souffre douleur. _Leur chose_...

A présent, Benson passait des coups de fil à tous les juges du pays pour obtenir un mandat autorisant à fouiller de fond en comble le pensionnat. Horvath, quant à lui, rassemblait les hommes dans le hall du poste.

_ Ok, messieurs, scanda-t-il. Pour le ourquoi, je vous demande d'être extrêmement vigilants. Rappelemoment, nous ignorons ce que nous allons trouver, ni ce que nous devrions chercher. C'est pz-vous que la plus part des occupants de cet établissement sont des mineurs, donc faites très attention lors des interrogatoires et des inculpations. Notre priorité est de mettre la main sur quatre individus, des élèves de St-James, tous quatre âgés de dix-huit ans et plus : Christian Hobbs, Cody MacGuire, Joshua Thompson et Rex Sullivan.

_ Chef ! C'est bon, j'ai le mandat !

_ Parfait, Benson ! On y va !

Chancelant, appuyé sur la rambarde extérieure, Kinney observait l'agitation au-dehors, autour des voitures de police. La bile lui brûlant encore le fond de la gorge. A l'intérieur, Benson faisait signer à Parker sa feuille de sortie, évitant soigneusement le regard de ce dernier.

_ Mr Kinney.

Brian releva la tête vers l'inspecteur Horvath.

_ Stockwell est introuvable, et même avec un mandat, je crains que les responsables du pensionnat ne nous rendent pas la tâche facile. Je pense qu'un membre du corps enseignant ne serait pas de trop pour nous aider.

_ Je serais le rat qui vous aide à prendre le navire...

_ Si vous préférez vous tenir à l'écart, je le comprendrais parfaitement.

Brian n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir. Il ne devait rien à ces gens, ou si peu. Justin passait avant tout le reste ; il était déterminé à affronter le Diable et Dieu le Père en personne pour le retrouver.

_En espérant qu'il serait encore en un seul morceau._

__ _ _ _ _ _ __

Immobilisé depuis un temps indéterminable, Justin avait acquis la certitude qu'il se trouvait dans une caverne ; sûrement semblable à celle qu'il avait visitée avec Michelle au début de l'année _ cela lui semblait appartenir à une autre époque. Donc, il devait encore se trouver à proximité d'Hadleton. _Proximité _étant un terme assez vague dans une région principalement montagneuse, où la population humaine était très diminuée et assez disparate.

Il n'avait, pour le moment, pas la moindre idée de l'identité de son ou ses kidnappeurs _ même s'il avait plusieurs théories sur le sujet. Et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'éterniser ici pour le découvrir. En supposant que ces derniers n'aient pas simplement eu l'intention de le laisser moisir ici.

Il se tortillait dans tous les sens depuis près d'une heure, dans le but de défaire ses liens. Mais soit la corde utilisée était en acier trempé, soit celui qui avait fait les nœuds était un expert. Plus il remuait, plus celle-ci lui brûlait la peau.

Alors qu'il continuait de bouger comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il roula sur quelque chose de tranchant qui lui coupa la paume de la main. Se retournant avec difficulté, il avisa une pierre à moitié enfouie dans le sol, dont l'arrête la plus aigüe ressortait de terre.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, l'arrivée du commissariat tout entier avait provoqué un sacré remue-ménage à St-James. Les surveillants et enseignants présents voulurent faire barrage, mais Carl n'eut qu'à agiter son mandat pour les renvoyer dans leur niche.

Puis les inspecteurs allèrent directement trouver les quatre principaux suspects. Thompson ne laissa pas transparaitre la moindre émotion, écoutant l'officier lui lire ses droits avec un calme olympien. Hobbs et Sullivan, en revanche, pleurèrent comme des gamins, appelant leurs mères et suppliant qu'on leur laisse une chance de s'expliquer. C'en était même gênant pour les inspecteurs. Quant à MacGuire, égal à lui-même, il s'était battu avec les officiers comme le chien enragé qu'il était.

Brian était resté debout dans le couloir, appuyé contre un mur, tandis que les hommes du shérif les emmenaient dehors. Ce fut une sensation étrange que de les voir passé un à un devant lui. Ils lui paraissaient si faibles et insignifiants, qu'il peinait à les imaginer en tortionnaires tout puissants.

Après les avoir fait sortir, les inspecteurs commencèrent à fouiller leurs chambres respectives, en quêtes de preuves. Ils ne trouvèrent d'abords rien dans celles de Sullivan et de Thompson ; mais dans la chambre de Christian Hobbs, Benson mit la main sur un ordinateur portable. Ses talents en informatique lui permirent de forcer la sécurité de l'appareil en un tour de main. Il comprit alors qu'il était tombé sur une véritable malle au trésor _ enfin, façon de parler, car son contenu ne faisait pas vraiment rêver. Le jeune officier s'empressa de montrer sa découverte à son supérieur.

Bien mises à l'abris, dans un fichier informatique, s'entassaient des centaines de photos _ sûrement prises avec un téléphone portable _ sur lesquelles on pouvait voir toutes la bande profiter d'autres garçons. Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à Horvath pour savoir qu'il tenait les preuves plus que suffisantes pour faire enfermer ses suspects. Il trouva sans difficulté le portable incriminé, posé négligemment sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit.

En voyant Hobbs et MacGuire emmenés menottes aux poignets, par la police, tous les autres pensionnaires _ que cette vision leur ait inspirés un acte de bravoure ou qu'ils aient simplement craint de se retrouver dans le même panier que les quatre inculpés, s'ils ne prenaient pas les devants _ affluèrent pour témoigner des violences dont ils avaient tous été victimes.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Justin s'appliqua pendant un quart d'heure à défaire ses liens en les frottant contre la pierre coupante. Sa position n'était pas idéale et il peinait à voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'écorcha les paumes et les poignets à de nombreuses reprises. Ses articulations étaient engourdies et lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Quand enfin il sentit les cordages sur le point céder, des bruits déboulement se firent entendre à l'entrée de la grotte. Il se figea.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bientôt, les inspecteurs durent se rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un fait isolé s'avéra être inhérent à tout le pensionnat. En vérité, tout l'établissement était composé de petites bandes, composée de trois à quatre élèves, ayant passé au moins une année à St-James ; chacune ayant « les plus pouvoir » sur un autre de leur camarade, arrivé pendant l'année. La hiérarchie était bien organisée entre anciens et nouveaux venus, maitres et esclaves. Les bourreaux eux-mêmes étant d'anciennes victimes(2). Au final, ce qui ressortait de ces témoignages, était une spirale infernale, qui aurait pu s'éterniser encore longtemps. Mais aucun n'était capable de dire quand tout cela avait commencé.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre les balbutiements de cette histoire et le début de l'enquête ? Combien de gamins _ victimes ou coupables _ se trouvaient à présent dans la nature ? Combien portaient encore les stigmates d'un tel traumatisme ? Combien n'obtiendraient jamais justice ?

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Brian était retourné dans la chambre de Justin, où Horvath et Benson poursuivaient leurs investigations. Plongé dans ses recherches, afin de faire l'inventaire des documents répertoriés dans l'ordinateur de Hobbs, le plus jeune ne remarqua pas la présence du professeur. Tandis que, attiré par une curiosité mal saine, ce dernier se penchait par-dessus son épaule, pour voir une photo apparue sur l'écran ; il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule.

_ Mr Kinney, puis-je vous montrer quelque chose ?

Il se retourna vers l'inspecteur Horvath, qui lui présenta l'écran allumé du portable de Chris Hobbs.

Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnut les images de Justin et lui, sous les douches des vestiaires.

_ Avec toutes les preuves qui sont en train de s'accumuler contre messieurs Hobbs, Thompson, MacGuire et Sullivan, je crois que ses images ne sont pas indispensables.

Brian approuva d'un hochement de tête. Et Carl appuya sur la touche « effacer ».

_ _Maintenant, on sait comment ils l'ont fait céder..._

Kinney sentit une boule se former dans le fond sa gorge. L'arrestation de la bande, les témoignages, toutes ces images écœurantes... Tout ça, c'était bien joli, mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas où avait pu passer Justin.

D'après ce que Horvath et son équipe avait pu recueillir comme informations, le jeune homme avait quitté le Woody's vers vingt-deux heure, personne ne l'avait vu revenir au pensionnat, mais on ne s'était inquiété de sa disparition que le lendemain midi ; ce qui tenait de l'aberration pour les inspecteurs. Hobbs et sa bande n'étaient pour rien dans sa disparition : tout le monde les avaient vu trainer dans le pensionnat jusqu'à minuit.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Une ombre noire se glissa prudemment à l'intérieur de la grotte, une lampe torche dans la main gauche, un revolver fermement serré dans la droite. Cette fois-ci, les choses serraient faites proprement. Cela devait avoir l'air d'un accident ou d'un suicide. L'endroit idéal se trouvait près d'un ravin ; avec un peu de chance, le corps ne serait jamais retrouvé. On penserait à une fugue et le dossier serait classé sans suite.

Justin gisait sans connaissance sur le sol. La lumière de la lampe torche fut braqué sur son visage pâle. Rien ne permettait d'indiquer s'il respirait encore. Sur son front, la marque de l'hématome _ où sa tête s'était cognée _ avait viré au mauve jaunâtre. L'homme s'agenouilla prudemment près de lui, se demandant s'il devrait trainer un cadavre jusqu'au ravin. Il approcha du visage, pour tenter d'entendre une respiration. Il voulu tendre ses doigts vers sa nuque pour sentir son pou.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, lorsque ce corps, qu'il croyait inanimé, se mit brusquement à bouger, ces mains, qu'il croyait attachées, saisir une pierre et l'abattre sur son crâne. L'action ne dura pas plus d'une seconde.

Une fois l'homme à terre, Justin se saisit de la lampe torche tombée à côté de lui. Il trouva également un couteau de chasse dans sa poche et s'en servi pour défaire les liens de ses chevilles, avant de se remettre debout. Il jeta un regard à son mystérieux visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il reconnu le directeur Stockwell ? Etendu sur le sol poussiéreux, un léger filet de sang sur le front. Par acquis de conscience, il tâta son pou, constatant que celui-ci battait toujours. Puis il fit glisser la lumière de la lampe sur le reste de son corps, constatant qu'il portait une tenue de chasse, mais pour seule arme il n'avait qu'un revolver.

Avisant de la lumière au bout du tunnel, il courut vers la sortie, se promettant de dire à la police où se trouvait Stockwell dès qu'il aurait rejoint la civilisation.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Appuyé contre la voiture de police à l'extérieur du parc du pensionnat, Brian s'efforçait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Toutes ces révélations, ces histoires de complots l'avaient épuisé. Et au final, il ne savait toujours pas où était Justin. Ce qui le mettait dans un état de frustration inimaginable.

Un crissement de pneu lui fit lever la tête. Il vit le van de Parker s'arrêter devant les voitures de police. Hank _enfin libre _ en descendit précipitamment et se planta devant lui.

_ Kinney, le salua-t-il.

_ Parker, répondit l'autre avec la même cordialité contrainte. Je m'attendais à ce que tu te précipites au Woody's, une fois sortie de prison.

_ C'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua Parker. Mais j'ai encore quelques comptes à régler. Et je pense que tu devrais m'accompagner.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Parce que je sais où est Stockwell. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que le gamin disparu est avec lui...

* * *

1Extrait du film _Les Chansons d'Amour_ de Christophe Honoré (duo Louis Garrel et Grégoire Leprince-Ringuet)

2 Il faut bien tenir compte que Chris et sa bande ne font pas exception.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre XXXI : La traque**_

* * *

(_Serre-moi trop fort / Cette vie sans toi me fait plus peur que la mort / Serre-moi plus fort / (…) Mon cœur est vide, mon âme est soldé / Je couche avec leur douleur et cette insoutenable odeur_

Refrain _: Je suis laid / Je suis laid / Je suis laid sans toi_)1

* * *

Rien ne ressemble plus à un sapin qu'un autre sapin. Justin regrettait à présent de ne s'être pas plus impliqué dans les exercices d'orientation _ au lieu d'en profiter pour fumer. C'était comme si toute la forêt s'était déployée pour l'empêcher d'en sortir. Il crapahutait sur le flanc d'une pente plutôt raide. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, il dérapa à plusieurs reprises, et manqua se rompre le cou. Il se faisait l'effet d'un animal fuyant un incendie, un prédateur, ou un quelconque danger imminent. Mais l'espoir et la liberté lui donnaient des ailes.

Brusquement, il y eu un bruit comparable à un bref coup de tonnerre. Quelque chose siffla près de son oreille. Par un réflexe de survie, il se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le van gris roulait à toute allure sur le chemin escarpé qui conduisait à l'Est de la forêt. A l'arrière, couché sur des vieux morceaux de couvertures miteuses, Hector gardait le museau dressé, fixant son maître de ses grands yeux jaunes, le reste de son corps, étant monopolisé pour se maintenir en équilibre.

A l'avant, Brian fixait obstinément la route devant lui, écoutant attentivement l'exposé concis de Parker.

_ J'ai tourné ça en boucle dans ma tête, pendant tout le temps où j'étais enfermé. Mais j'aurais sans doute jamais trouvé la réponse sans ce gamin...

Le véhicule fit un virage à 90°, montant toujours plus haut dans la montagne.

_ On ne saura probablement jamais comment tout ça a commencé. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'au moment où Taylor a refusé d'entrer dans le moule, il est devenu le grain de sable qui fait dérailler l'engrenage.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Acculé derrière un talus, Justin s'efforçait de se faire le plus petit possible. Etouffant les gémissements de sa respiration saccadée. Ignorant les battements affolés de son cœur, alors qu'il entendait la voix de son prédateur se rapprocher dangereusement.

_ Dès que tu as débarqué, j'ai su que tu créerais des problèmes. Je les repère tout de suite les emmerdeurs dans ton genre. Toujours à jouer les fortes têtes, à se croire plus malins que les autres, à vouloir jouer selon _leurs_ règles du jeu...

Ne pas bouger. Surtout ne pas bouger. Ne pas lui donner d'indices, lui permettant de le débusquer.

_ Il a fallu que tu résistes... ! Il a fallu que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Kinney... ! Et il a fallu que tu _**la**_ mêles à tout _**ça**_... !

_ Mich découvre ce qui se passe. Et pour elle, il est hors de question de fermer les yeux. Son erreur a été de croire qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet enfoiré...

Stockwell marchait prudemment, l'arme à la main. Il humait pratiquement l'air à la recherche de sa proie.

_ Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait tout dire à la police, je l'ai suppliée de ne rien le faire... Le regard qu'elle m'a lancé lorsqu'elle a compris que j'étais au courant de tout...

_«Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fermé les yeux pendant tout ce temps. Bon Dieu, Jim... !!! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils lui font subir ?_

__ Et toi est-ce que tu te rends compte du scandale qui rejaillirait sur l'Ecole, si l'affaire s'ébruitait ? Michelle ce serait ma ruine. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu ne peux pas __**nous **__faire ça..._

__ Arrête de dire « nous ». Il n'y a pas de « nous ». Il n'y en a jamais eu. Je te prenais pour quelqu'un d'intègre. Je croyais que tu avais un certain sens de la justice._

__ _La justice _: je l'ai servie pendant dix ans, et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu en retour ? Des remerciements et un licenciement express après une stupide histoire d'abus dans une enquête... _

__ Mais qu'à a voir Taylor dans tout ça ?..._

__ Tous ces gamins, ces fils à papa prétentieux et arrogants, se croyant au-dessus de tout. Au moins maintenant, ils savent ce que c'est d'être traité comme une merde. _

__ Ces gamins... Il y en a d'autres... Au mon Dieu..._

_Michelle se plia en deux, comme prise de nausées. Ses grands yeux bruns, sortant de leurs orbites. Fixant son interlocuteur comme s'il s'était agit d'un dégénéré mental, ou d'un monstre. _

_La bouche entrouverte, la tête passant lentement de droite à gauche, le visage pâle. _

__ Et dire que je trouvais Hank insensible..._

__ Oublie-le... Oublie ce minable. On reprendra tout à zéro, tous les deux..._

__ _**Ne me touche pas !!!**

_Elle avait fait un véritable bon en arrière. Voulant éviter un contact à la fois brûlant et répugnant. _

__ Hank n'est pas parfait... murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais il a plus d'honneur et d'intégrité que tu n'en auras jamais._

_Elle détourna son regard, lui tourna le dos. Comme toujours, _**il **_remportait la partie. Sans rien avoir fait pour mériter cette victoire._

__ C'est lui qui avait raison... J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe, le jour où j'ai accepté de bosser pour toi..._

_Le reste se passa en une fraction de seconde. Il se jeta sur elle. Elle se débattit, le lui griffa le bras le mordit. Alors qu'elle allait lui échapper, il saisit une pierre à côté de lui, et la frappa l'arrière du crâne. Ses genoux se plièrent sous elle. Emportée dans sa chute, elle dévala la pente, et s'arrêta inconsciente, le visage face à terre, son corps formant un angle étrange. »_

* * *

_ Les flics enquêtent, poursuivit Brian. Il se croit à un moment tiré d'affaire en te mettant tout sur le dos ; mais Horvath n'est pas dupe. Et d'un seul coup, Justin décide de parler.

Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus dans le parc. Le bruit de branche, derrière le bosquet...

_ **Merde !**

Hector lança un aboiement réprobateur, lorsque Brian frappa violemment la boite à gant devant lui.

_ J'aurais jamais dû le laisser là-bas, grogna-t-il d'une voix étouffée par la colère et la rage. J'aurais dû l'emmené avec moi, dès qu'il m'a dit qu'il savait quelque chose.

_ Allez, arrêtons ce petit jeu...

Pour un ancien flic, Stockwell faisait vraiment penser à Annibal Lecter. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la cachette de Justin. Ce dernier, toujours replié derrière son talus, s'engueulait mentalement de n'avoir pas pensé à lui prendre son arme lorsqu'il était encore inconscient.

_ Tu ne sortiras de cette forêt vivant. Alors autant nous épargner de longues heures pénibles, à toi comme à moi.

Le van se stoppa net devant la barrière en bois qui fermait le sentier. Les deux hommes sautèrent du véhicule. Hank ouvrit la portière à Hector, qui bondit aux côtés de son maître, fidèle et attentif. Parker sortit alors un vieux gant usé de la poche de sa parka noire.

_ Où t'as eu ça ? demanda Brian.

_ L'ai chopé sur un meuble quand la bourgeoise mal baisée qui lui serre de femme m'a foutu à la porte.

Son regard vert croisa celui de Brian, qui lorgnait le fusil de chasse qu'il tenait à la main.

_ T'inquiète, maugréa Hank, je lui ai absolument rien fait. C'est quand j'ai menacé de camper dans son salon, qu'elle m'a dit où il était.

_ Je suis pas venu ici pour une chasse à l'homme, répliqua Brian. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Justin.

_ Si le gamin est toujours en vie, déclara Parker en armant son fusil, tu peux être sûr que Stockwell est avec lui.

Il présenta le gant à Hector, qui le renifla avec intérêt.

_ Vas-y, cherche Hector.

Le chien husky sauta la barrière de bois et courut au milieu des arbres, talonné par les deux hommes.

_ C'est dans cette partie de la forêt que mon père m'emmenait chasser. C'est comme chercher mes clés dans ma poche.

Les mains tremblantes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Justin observait avec angoisse la progression de son traqueur, à travers les fougères et les branchages de sa cache. Il aurait presque juré avoir vu ses narines frémir, comme un prédateur cherchant sa proie. Il n'osait même plus respirer.

En tombant, il s'était tordu la cheville, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de courir assez aisément pour échapper au flingue de Stockwell. Le terrain était en pente plutôt raide. Il pourrait, à la limite, se laisser rouler jusqu'en bas... Mais il fallait à tout prix distraire l'attention de son poursuivant.

Il sentit une forme longue et fine sous ses doigts ; baissant furtivement les yeux, il saisit un petit bout de bois et _ profitant d'une seconde où Stockwell regardait dans le sens opposé _ le lança dans le coin le plus reculé de son abri. Mordant à l'hameçon, l'autre sembla se diriger dans cette direction.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Justin rampa hors de son repaire, rejoignant le couvert des arbres. Emporté dans une montée d'adrénaline, il tenta de se remettre debout, mais il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à sa cheville douloureuse pour protester vigoureusement.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps que comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il était de nouveau à terre. Une forme noire se matérialisa alors près de lui, et le saisit par l'épaule de son blouson. Il fut plaqué contre un arbre.

_ Alors, on croyait m'échapper ?

Il sentit le canon d'une arme sur son front, et renonça à repousser la main qui lui broyait les os.

_ On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses...

Il le tira vers lui, et lui immobilisa les bras dans une prise typique des agents de police. A ce stade, Justin ne nourrissait plus le moindre espoir. A peine celui, que sa fin ne serait pas trop douloureuse. Mais une question demeurait dans son esprit...

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Parce que j'ai surpris ta conversation avec Kinney, et que j'ai compris que si je ne prenais pas les devant, tu foutrais tout en l'air.

_ Comment vous comptez expliquer ma disparition ?

_ Avec Michelle j'ai paniqué, je reconnais. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la tuer mais elle en savait trop. Mais avec toi, je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Je ferais passer ça pour un suicide ou un accident. Avec la jolie lettre d'aveux que je vais glisser dans tes affaires, tout le monde pensera que c'est toi qui a tué ta prof de dessin ; parce que tu l'aimais mais qu'elle s'était moquée de toi. Crime passionnel, concluront les enquêteurs...

_ Vous rêvez ! Personne ne croira jamais à cette histoire !

_ Peut-être... Mais qui ira affirmer le contraire ? Tes parents ? Si fiers de toi… Tu les vois crier sur tous les toits que leur fils était une pédale ? Ou ton ami Gold ? Si courageux... Ou mieux encore... Kinney ? Oui, bien sûr… je verrais bien Kinney courir à la police pour leur dire qu'il se tapait l'un de ses élèves.

Justin sentait son corps se vider de toutes substances. C'était comme d'être avalé par un trou noir.

_ Rends-toi à l'évidence. Personne n'en a rien à faire de toi. Et si jamais Kinney ou Gold devenait trop curieux, je me débarrasserais d'eux, comme de toi...

_ Ca risque de faire beaucoup de cadavres, Stockwell, vous ne pensez pas ?...

Empoignant toujours fermement Justin par les épaules, Stockwell fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, obligeant sa proie à en faire autant. Ce dernier crut d'abords à une apparition en apercevant Brian, debout devant lui, au milieu de la forêt.

Le soulagement de Justin fut de courte durée lorsque Stockwell lui pressa son arme sur la tempe, tout en lui serrant la gorge.

_ Un geste, rugit ce dernier, et je fais un trou dans sa jolie petite gueule, Kinney...

Brian leva les mains vers lui, dans un geste maladroit pour tenter de l'apaiser.

_ Du calme, Stockwell, essayons de discuter comme des gens doués de raisons, d'accords ?

Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi à ce malade alors que lui-même n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ? Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le canon de l'arme pratiquement soudée sur la tête de Justin.

_ Réfléchissez, poursuivit-il cependant. Pour le moment, vous n'avez qu'une seule mort sur les bras, et involontaire. Si vous vous rendez _maintenant_, les juges sauront être cléments. Mais si vous le tuez _comme ça_, personne ne vous fera de cadeau...

Stockwell s'immobilisa, le discours de Brian sembla avoir une certaine répercussion sur lui.

_ Et pour le reste ? murmura-t-il.

Son visage changea à nouveau d'expression. Il resserra son emprise sur la nuque de Justin, manquant lui couper la respiration.

_ Si je le laisse... ce petit enfoiré va s'empresser d'aller dire tout ce qu'il sait à la police...

Justin commençait vraiment à en avoir assez qu'on parle lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

Brian n'osait pas lui dire qu'il savait parfaite de quoi il parlait. Si Stockwell savait qu'en ce moment même, la police retournait tout le pensionnait, il serait capable d'appuyer sur la gâchette dans un geste convulsif.

_ J'ai donné dix années de ma vie à cette école. C'était ma seule chance après qu'ils m'aient obligé à démissionner, pour une subordination de témoins. Dix ans... A faire des courbettes, à tous ces vautours, pour qu'ils déchargent sur moi leur incompétence à transmettre un minimum d'éducation à leurs propres enfants. Tous des brutes, des bêtes sauvages sans la moindre morales... Mais si je m'étais interposé, ils auraient sûrement trouvé d'autres victimes sur lesquelles se défouler... J'ai rendu un fier service à la communauté, en les enfermant dans cette école !

Brian ne quittait pas des yeux Justin. De toute évidence, Stockwell avait déjà perdu la raison, donc inutile de tenter d'être logique avec lui.

_ Laissez-le moi, dit-il dans un souffle.

_ Pardon ? lâcha Stockwell dans un grognement.

Dans sa surprise, il avait légèrement écarté le canon de la tempe de Justin.

_ Je l'emmènerais le plus loin possible, poursuivit Brian. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous. Mais..._par pitié_... Epargnez-le, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Stockwell se figea, toutes ses facultés mentales semblaient bloquées. Il fixait Brian avec des yeux révulsés. A cet instant précis, tout pouvait encore arriver.

Soudain, comme un bruit de tonnerre déchirant le ciel, le son d'un coup de feu éclata dans le silence de la forêt.

* * *

1 Cali, _je suis laid_

_Comme le temps passe... Il ne reste pratiquement plus que deux chapitres avant le dénouement final. Alors j'espère que m'excuserez de faire durer le plaisir (sadique) le plus longtemps possible. Allez SVP, continuez à me laisser des reviews par pitié T-T_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre XXXII : Le sort que l'on réserve aux criminels.**_

* * *

(_Je ne suis plus sure de ce qui nous est arrivé / J'y pense tous les jours / J'ai même peur d'accepter / J'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste / Effacé tes erreurs, oublié tes promesses..._)1

* * *

Ce fut sans nul doute la fraction de seconde la plus longue de toute son existence. Le temps parut se figer. Le silence se fit autour de lui, à croire que l'explosion du tir l'avait rendu sourd.

Il ne voyait plus que Justin. Justin qui s'effondrait sur le sol comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Une tâche rouge passa devant ses yeux, et son cœur rata les battements suivants.

Ce fut comme si la foudre l'avait frappé, comme si la terre s'était ouverte sous ses pieds pour le faire sombrer. Il aurait peut-être même préféré...

Le visage de Stockwell se superposa alors à celui de Justin. Brian se rendit compte, qu'à l'instar de sa victime, il était en train de tomber. Ils atteignirent le sol en même temps. Stockwell s'effondrant sur le corps inerte de Justin.

Eliminant la distance qui le séparait des deux hommes, Brian se jeta sur Stockwell et lui envoya son pied dans le visage, l'obligeant à s'éloigner du corps de Justin. De nouvelles gouttes de sang maculèrent la terre, tandis que Brian ramassait le revolver tombé au sol, et le pointait sur sa victime.

A ses côtés, Hank se matérialisa, son fusil de chasse encore fumant à bout de bras, ainsi que le chien Hector qui aboyait bruyamment en montrant ses crocs à l'homme prostré sur le sol. Parker se posta face à Brian, de manière à ce que Stockwell ne puisse pas manquer de voir le canon de son fusil pointé sur lui.

Quant à Brian, il avait toujours le doigt posé sur la gâchette. Sa main tremblait, mais pas autant son cœur, dont le rythme s'était brusquement affolé. Il n'était plus lui. Il n'y avait plus de monde autour de lui, plus de vie, plus de raison, plus rien. Rien d'autre que sa rage, sa colère, son impuissance, son dégoût. Ce n'était plus lui. Juste une arme au bout de son bras tendu.

Dans le silence assourdissant, le son d'un gémissement s'éleva soudain derrière lui. Suivant malgré lui son origine, il se retourna, baissant les yeux, sans osé croire un tel miracle. Justin _ le corps couvert de boue, tétanisé dans tous ses membres, pouvant à peine replier les bras sous sa poitrine _ était à l'origine de ce son.

Sans plus prêter la moindre attention à Stockwell _ que de toute manière, Hank tenait en respect avec son fusil de chasse _ Brian se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Justin poussa un cri de douleur dès qu'il tenta de poser son pied blessé sur le sol ; sa respiration était difficile et saccadée, mais enfin _il respirait_. Et son cœur battait. Brian pouvait le sentir tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur sa poitrine, afin de vérifier dans quel état il se trouvait. En dehors des marques et des hématomes laissés par sa fuite, il n'avait aucune blessure. Le sang qui coagulait sur ses vêtements n'était pas le sien.

C'était celui de Stockwell. Blessé au bras droit, il se tordait, gémissait et pissait le sang. Brian reporta son attention sur le canon du fusil de chasse. Parker du surprendre son regard :

_ Heureusement que je suis bon tireur, lâcha-t-il. Deux minutes de plus et je ne donnais pas cher de la vie du gamin...

Brian ne répondit rien. Il sentait Justin s'alourdir sur ses épaules et entre ses bras. Mais ce fardeau était loin de lui peser. Au contraire, il n'aurait jamais pu être plus heureux d'avoir un tel poids sur les épaules.

Stockwell jetait des regards dans toutes les directions. Il n'avait même pas osé faire un geste pour se relever. Hank n'avait pas baissé son fusil et semblait prêt à tirer à tout moment. En fait, on aurait pu dire qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule occasion de lui trouer la peau ; tandis que Brian les observait tous les deux avec fascination ; Justin, à moitié évanouit, pendu à ses épaules.

Ils restèrent tous figés dans cette composition un peu surréaliste, et pathétique en somme, un moment.

Puis Brian sentit que Justin pesait de plus en plus lourd. Il réalisa que ce dernier était à bout de force et devait lutter pour se maintenir debout, avec son assistance. Le supplice avait assez duré pour lui. Il devait regagner le village au plus vite, pour qu'un médecin l'examine.

_ Il faut y aller, maintenant, lança-t-il à l'intention de chacun. On doit prévenir Horvath...

Il aida Justin à prendre appui sur sa jambe valide, et amorça un geste dans la direction de la route. Un cliquetis le fit alors se retourner. Hank n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et fixait toujours Stockwell d'un regard chargé de haine et de menace.

_ Parker... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_ On pourrait en finir maintenant... murmura Hank d'une voix caverneuse.

La suggestion frappa le crâne de Brian sans y pénétré. Il observait Hank sans le voir. Ce dernier semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à sa présence. Ses yeux verts toujours braqués sur Stockwell, plus menaçant encore que le fusil toujours pointé sur lui.

_ Personne ne vient jamais dans cette partie de la forêt ; il y a plein d'animaux qui traînent par-là, murmura-t-il encore. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a choisi cet endroit...

Il releva son visage vers ses deux compagnons.

_ Elle serait devenue la tombe du gamin. Une petite fosse discrète, et les vers n'avaient plus qu'à se mettre à table. Qui aurait su où chercher, à part lui ? Qui même en aurait eu l'idée ?... Si l'on pensait qu'il s'était enfui de son plein gré.

Brian le soupçonnait de le provoquer, afin de le ranger à sa cause, à son plan. Et s'il voulait être honnête, la proposition était plus que tentante. Ce n'était plus seulement le besoin de faire exploser sa rage et sa douleur, c'était la nécessité de mettre fin à une menace extrême.

_ Mais elle pourrait devenir la sienne... Une balle bien placée, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut les charognards se chargeraient d'effacer les preuves...

_ Hank...

Brian réunissait les derniers reliefs d'humanité qui lui restaient pour tenter de se ramener à la raison. Mais Justin à bout de forces dans ses bras... Mais ces heures de tortures interminables où il l'avait cru perdu pour toujours... Mais des yeux de Parker coulaient à présent des larmes silencieuses.

_ Il a tué Michelle ! Il l'a abandonnée... Il l'a laissée crever au milieu de nulle part ; dans le froid, dans le noir, sans regret. Et il allait faire subir le même sort à ton petit copain. Même un chien aurait eu droit à un meilleur traitement.

Brian ne disait plus rien. A l'instar de Hank, il se mit à dévisager Stockwell comme s'il s'était agit d'une bête très dangereuse ; qu'il fallait éliminer à tout prix. Ce dernier dut lire sa mort dans le regard des deux hommes, car il se mit à gémir comme un enfant, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Cette image rappela à Justin les heures qu'il avait passé dans l'obscurité de la grotte, à défaire ses liens ; désespéré à l'idée que personne ne sache où il était et ne puisse lui venir en aide. Puis voir Stockwell, seul, désarmé, face à deux hommes qui avaient désormais le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur lui, fit revivre en lui la première fois où Hobbs et sa bande s'étaient introduits dans sa chambre.

Il était à bout de force, épuisé, tous ses membres n'étaient plus que douleurs et courbatures. Et il ne doutait pas que si Brian ne le tenait pas fermement, il s'effondrerait sur le sol en moins de deux. Il dut alors rassembler toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour articuler ces mots :

_ On ne doit pas le tuer.

Brusquement, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, comme s'ils remarquaient sa présence pour la première fois. Il voulut se dégager des bras qui l'enserraient, et tenter de tenir debout tout seul. Mais ses genoux se ployèrent sous son poids des la première seconde. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans les bras de Brian, qui dans un geste convulsif resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

_ On ne doit pas le tuer, parce qu'alors on ne vaudrait pas mieux que lui.

_ Et laisser cet ordure continuer à vivre ...? grogna Hank.

_ Il va être accusé de meurtre et de tentative de meurtre. En taule, il sera l'ancien flic qui a tué une mère célibataire. Ni ses codétenus, ni ses gardiens ne lui feront de cadeaux... Et même s'il sort un jour de prison, ça le poursuivra toute sa vie... Ainsi que toute sa famille. Ce sera inscrit dans son casier. Où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il fasse, on saura ce qu'il a fait. Même pour trouver un boulot d'homme d'entretien, ce sera pour lui la croix et la bannière. Et même s'il essayait d'oublier ce qu'il a fait, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour le lui rappeler. Quelqu'un pour lui cracher dessus, pour l'insulter et le traiter plus bas qu'une merde.

Justin avait alors tourné son regard vers Stockwell. Et dans ses yeux ne luisait aucune pitié.

» Alors, il saura... Il saura ce que ça fait d'être un paria. De ne jamais avoir la paix, même en restant dans son coin, même en faisant tout pour devenir invisible, même en ne faisant rien...

» Il saura ce que c'est d'être harcelé, d'être méprisé, pour une chose que l'on ne peut pas changer.

» Alors, il aura été assez puni...

Le silence s'imposa pendant encore une demi-minute. Puis Hank abaissa légèrement son fusil.

_ Lève-toi, cracha-t-il à l'adresse de Stockwell. Mains sur la tête, que je les vois.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, avec quelques difficultés. Il semblait revenu de son coup de folie, et avoir compris que sa seule chance de rester en vie était d'obéir sans l'ombre d'une protestation à l'homme qui le menaçait toujours avec son fusil.

Parker lui fit un bref signe de tête pour qu'il passe devant lui. Il sentit alors le canon effleurer l'arrière de son crâne.

_ Un geste, Stockwell, un seul pas de travers, et _celle-là_ t'atterrira directement entre les deux yeux...

De son côté, Brian passa un bras sous les genoux de Justin et le souleva de terre. Celui-ci, trop faible pour protester, se laissa choir, son front reposant contre son épaule, ses bras entourant sa nuque.

Ils parvinrent à regagner le van, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place sur le bord de la route. Brian aida Justin à s'asseoir à l'avant tandis que Parker faisait monter Stockwell à l'arrière. Puis il appela Hector à ses côtés et lui désigna le passager du doigt, avant de glisser son pouce sur sa gorge dans un geste lent et profond. Hector regarda son maître, puis Stockwell, encore son maître, puis à nouveau Stockwell. Il sauta alors sur la banquette arrière, abaissant ses oreilles pointues, et grogna légèrement en montrant ses crocs, ne détachant plus ses grands yeux jaunes de lui.

_ Maintenant, au moindre geste suspect, il te saute directement à la gorge. Compris.

Ils roulèrent en silence, jusqu'au village. A l'avant, Brian tenait toujours Justin serré contre lui, le secouant légèrement à chaque fois que celui-ci fermait les yeux, craignant qu'il ne se soit blessé à la tête, où un truc du genre. Sinon, il l'aurait bien laissé dormir car celui-ci semblait complètement vidé. Hank ne quittait pas la route des yeux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le commissariat. Lorsque le van se gara devant le bâtiment, Debbie jaillit brusquement dehors en criant :

_ Les voilà ! Ils sont là !

Elle se précipita sur Justin, tandis qu'Horvath sortait juste derrière elle.

_ J'aurais aimé que vous me teniez au courant, lança-t-il.

_ Je pensais que j'étais libre, répliqua Parker. Et puis, j'ai un cadeau pour vous, à l'arrière.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Autour de Justin tout le monde s'affairait. Les agents remplissaient des tonnes de paperasses. Les inspecteurs continuaient d'interroger Brian et Parker. Il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à raconter. Il cherchait désespérément le regard de Brian, mais celui-ci _ soit qu'il fut complètement pris dans la conversation, soit qu'il l'évite volontairement _ gardait les yeux rivés sur Horvath.

Une femme rousse d'un certain âge était en train de l'ausculter. Lui tâtant les bras et les côtés, écoutant son rythme cardiaque. Lui en avait vraiment marre de se faire tripoter. Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : s'allonger sur un matelas douillet, fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien.

_ Tu es une véritable force de la nature, déclara Norman en s'écartant enfin de lui. Aucune blessure grave, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu passes des radios, juste histoire d'écarter toutes craintes. Tu peux partir.

Soulagé, celui-ci se leva et rejoignit le hall du commissariat. Son regard tomba alors sur la silhouette d'Ethan recroquevillé sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, une couverture jetée sur les épaules. Il vint prudemment s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule. Ethan sursauta, émergeant de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme brun lui sourit en le reconnaissant.

_ Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Justin.

_ C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

_ Moi, tu sais, je crois que je peux déjà m'estimer heureux d'être toujours en vie.

Un sourire triste passa encore sur les lèvres d'Ethan. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Je voulais te dire, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu avais raison : j'aurais jamais pu vivre avec un tel poids sur les épaules.

Justin lui répondit par un chaste baisé sur le front. Pris dans leur entretient, aucun des deux garçons ne vit Kinney passer devant eux sortant du commissariat.

* * *

1 _Tu n'es plus là_, Amel Bent

_Voilà, encore un chap et un épilogue, et cette fic sera officiellement bouclée. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir que j'en ai pris à vous écrire. _


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapitre XXXIII : Les au revoir ne sont pas des adieux.(**__**1)**_

* * *

(_Mais soudain tout est changé / Nos deux chemins séparés / L'horizon s'est refermé / Non, pas question d'accuser / Qui a tort, qui a raison / Quel destin est le bon / Je l'ignore mais j'ai compris / Tout est dit / C'est fini_

Refrain :_ Ne dis jamais adieu / A un ami qui part / Ce n'est pas un adieu / Rien qu'un au revoir_)2

* * *

Justin s'était installé au Woody's, sous la surveillance toute maternelle de Debbie, où Horvath vint l'interroger afin d'avoir sa version des faits, sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée à St-James. A l'abri dans une pièce retirée, où nul ne vint les déranger, Justin n'avait épargné aucun détail. Bien qu'il dut s'interrompre à plusieurs moments de son récit, pour reprendre une certaine contenance, à aucun moment il ne perdit de contrôle sur lui-même. Les mots filaient de sa bouche comme un venin qu'il tentait d'extraire lentement. Et même si ses yeux le brûlaient à la fin de l'entretient, il ne laissa s'échapper aucune larme. L'inspecteur Carl en revanche affichait une mine profondément émue. Avant de partir, il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme, lui disant d'une note admirative :

_ Vous êtes certainement l'homme le plus fort que j'ai jamais rencontré...

Justin avait parlé à sa mère au téléphone. Ils avaient échangé peu de mots. A en juger par les questions qu'elle lui avait posé, Jennifer ne connaissait pas les détails de l'histoire, mais elle avait dû entendre suffisamment de choses pour imaginer le pire. Son fils s'efforça de la rassurer et de la convaincre qu'il allait bien ; la vérité et les explications viendraient bien assez tôt. Il avait dû batailler pour la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de venir le rejoindre. Il rentrerait à Pittsburg à la fin du mois, dès que les formalités de l'enquête seraient bouclées. Il avait vu Hobbs et sa bande, ainsi que Stockwell, être emmené par la police vers leur centre de détention.

L'effet fut des plus étranges. Il les avait vu si imposants, s'était sentit si démuni à leur contacte. Hors de cet univers dans lequel ils avaient forgé leur toute puissance, ils paraissaient à présent si faibles, si médiocres, que s'en était presque pathétique.

Comme pour se délivrer de tout cet enfer, son esprit ne dérivait à présent plus que vers un seul être. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la forêt. Il semblait même qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui.

Hank était revenu au Woody's pour retrouver Chiara. A la seconde même où la petite s'était jetée dans ses bras, Justin et Debbie _ présents dans la salle à ce moment-là _ l'avait vu cacher ses larmes en enfouissant ses yeux dans les cheveux de la petite, tout en la berçant doucement.

Finalement, lors d'une fin d'après-midi, il s'était rendu à pied jusque devant le mobil home. La jeep noire était toujours garée dans l'allée du garage. Lavée récemment, elle paraissait déjà plus classe ; ce qui éveilla instinctivement en lui une angoisse qu'il eut du mal à refouler. Il resta au moins cinq bonnes minutes planté devant la maison, à ne savoir quoi faire ; partagé entre l'envie de le voir et celle de fuir pour ne jamais revenir.

Tant d'épreuves et de douleurs, pour finalement en arriver là. C'était plus que pathétique.

Sans même qu'il l'ait calculé, ses jambes avaient parcouru la distance jusqu'à la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait levé la main pour frapper, celle-ci s'était ouverte pour le laisser entrer.

Comme il s'y était plus ou moins attendu, en entrant dans le salon, son regard tomba sur un grand sac de voyage et trois ou quatre cartons entassés au milieu de la pièce. Il se retourna vers la porte pour le voir, les yeux baissés, la refermer derrière eux.

_ Tu t'en vas, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler, au milieu du désordre des pensées contradictoires qui traversaient son esprit.

_ Il le faut bien, lui répondit-il sans émotion apparente. St-James ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir dans cette ville, et je n'ai pas les moyens de vivre sur mes réserves.

Il s'arrêta, faisant mine de ramasser deux ou trois trucs inutiles.

_ Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici... Pourquoi je resterais ?

_ Non, il y a autre chose...

Brian se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers lui, non sans une certaine mauvaise grâce ; Justin pouvait le lire sur son visage.

_ Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir après que tout se soit terminé ?

Il sentit de l'eau couler sur ses joues, mais il n'avait plus la force ni les moyens de l'arrêter. Brian affichait une expression gênée dont il ne parvenait pas à identifier la cause.

_ Je te le jure, j'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé... J'ai tout fait pour leur résister... mais ça s'est retourné contre moi... Je sais même plus comment j'en suis arrivé là. Si seulement j'avais été moins lâche...

_ Non, ne dis pas ça !

Brian avait écrasé la distance qui les séparait, et enroulait à présent ses bras autour de lui. Justin sentit sa respiration s'arrêter avant de reprendre un rythme normal. La voix de Brian parlait près de son oreille :

_ Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu es... sans l'ombre d'un doute... le mec le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

Son étreinte se resserra autour de lui. C'était comme d'être à l'intérieur d'un cocon chaud et protecteur.

_ S'il doit y avoir un lâche dans cette histoire, ce serait plutôt moi.

Justin se cramponnait à ses épaules, comme s'il craignait encore de s'écrouler.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu voir ce qui était en train de se passé. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir... Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était en train de t'éloigner de moi...

Ses bras se resserrèrent davantage autour de lui, à lui en couper la respiration.

_ J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais. Quand le coup est parti et que je t'ai vu tomber... j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin...

Il parlait tout doucement, sa voix était légèrement rauque et presque inaudible.

_ J'aurais préféré être mort...

Justin entendait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer contre son oreille. Les bras de Brian se resserraient autour de lui. Il se sentait calme et en sécurité.

_ Et j'ai voulu le tuer. Je voulais le tuer... Et je l'aurais fait si tu ne t'étais pas relevé...

Justin ne dit pas un mot ; Brian ne cherchait ni excuses, ni pardon ; il énonçait simplement des faits. Et Justin l'écoutait avec attention, s'efforçant de ne pas en perdre le fil.

_ Je crois que jamais de ma vie, je n'ai mieux compris Parker, qu'à cet instant précis, dit-il encore d'une voix étouffée.

Il lui caressait le visage et la nuque. C'était un contact à la fois apaisant et désespéré. Un peu comme si son esprit peinait à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Comme s'il craignait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, et que Justin soit bel et bien mort dans cette forêt, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Sans qu'il ait...

Ses mains dans ses cheveux, son odeur sur sa peau ; c'était tellement bon, tellement chaud...

_Merde ! Comment pourrait-il s'en passer, à présent ? _

Justin ne disait toujours rien. Mais il saisissait sans problème tout ce que Brian tentait d'exprimer. Avec retenue et maladresse, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas son style, et que quelque part, les mots trahissaient ses sentiments plus qu'ils ne les rendaient. Comme le prouvait cette minuscule petite phrase, murmurée dans un soupire rauque, à son oreille :

_ _Je t'aime..._

Justin ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Sans passion, ni brutalité, juste le contacte de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Brian y répondit instantanément. Enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il voulait juste le tenir contre lui, le plus près possible. Sentir les pulsations de son cœur. Se rappeler comme il est bon d'être dans les bras d'un être cher.

Sa main glissa sous le tee-shirt de son Ange, caressant son dos nu. Un contacte qui électrisa Justin, au point que celui-ci laissa échapper un lent soupir. Brian eut brusquement peur de s'être montrer trop entreprenant. Aussi relâcha-t-il son étreinte et s'écarta-t-il légèrement. Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, il craignait de voir le jeune homme se briser en mille morceaux. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Où aurait-il pu trouver la force de tenir, encore ?

Justin le sentit hésitant. Cherchant son regard, il planta ses yeux d'outremer dans les siens, et rapprocha son visage du sien. Juste assez pour en sentir la chaleur.

_ Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, dit-il doucement.

Brian déglutit.

_ Tu…Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui… Je te veux en moi.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, doucement ; prenant le temps de savourer cette sensation chaude et humide à la fois.

Brian l'entraina vers la chambre. Ils restèrent un moment plantés l'un devant l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Prudemment, Justin passa ses mains sous sa chemise, ses doigts défaisant les boutons un à un. Puis il fit glisser le vêtement de ses épaules, le laissant tomber à terre. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son jean, fit glisser la fermeture éclaire et le tira jusqu'à ses chevilles. Agenouillé devant lui, il embrassait le creux de ses reins avec une avidité désespérée. Brian, debout, immobile, complètement nu, le regardait faire avec une fascination emprunte de doute.

D'une main hésitante, il passa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de Justin. Il attira ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser plus passionné. Tout doucement, il le poussa vers le lit, et le fit s'allonger sur le dos. Il dévorait sa nuque, tandis que, prudemment, il le débarrassa de sa chemise et de son tee-shirt. Passant sa main droite sous sa braguette, il saisit son sexe durci et le caressa lentement.

Justin laissa échapper un soupire et se cambra en arrière. Les lèvres de Brian étaient partout sur son corps, tout comme ses mains. Il le sentait glisser sur lui comme un serpent. Fermant les yeux, tendit les bras à l'aveuglette pour trouver sa peau, ses épaules, son dos. Il sentit sa bouche descendre vers son bas-ventre, tandis que ses doigts tiraient sur son jean et se frayaient un passage en lui.

Il laissa échapper encore un gémissement lorsque sa langue toucha son sexe, puis s'enroula tout doucement autour de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne se sente partir, il serra ses doigts autour de sa nuque et l'obligea à redresser la tête. Son regard croisa le sien, en quête de réponse :

_ Prends-moi, soupira-t-il. S'il te plaît... J'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Brian s'était redressé légèrement, le visage appuyé contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

_ Inutile de se précipiter, murmura-t-il contre la peau frémissante, on a tout notre temps. Je ne vais pas me sauver, je te le promets.

Puis il avait de nouveau plongé sur lui, reprenant son activité avec plus de ferveur. Justin n'eut plus d'autre choix que de basculer la tête en arrière, et se laisser porter par le tangage des mouvements de langue, ses mains sur ses hanches, la chaleur qui remontait de ses reins jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il explosa enfin dans un son guttural.

Les yeux fermés, il le sentit, remontant entre ses jambes, ses hanches frottant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son haleine chaude sur son visage. La caresse de ses lèvres lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder. Justin enroulait déjà ses jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il le recouvrait et se perdait en lui.

Aucun d'eux ne sut à quel moment ils s'endormirent. Le soleil s'était levé, les trouvant enlacés sans plus vouloir se lâcher. Cependant, Justin s'était réveillé seul dans le lit encore chaud. Du bruit dehors lui fit mettre le nez à la fenêtre. Brian était en train de charger ses dernières affaires à l'arrière de la jeep.

Quelque chose en lui, se dressa comme un cri de révolte. En quelques secondes, il s'était rhabillé, et sorti dehors. Devant un Brian au regard perplexe mais nullement inquiet.

_ Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça, Brian Kinney !

Avait-il lâché d'un ton frondeur. Ses yeux outremer brillant d'un feu de révolte retrouvé.

_ Mais tu te trompes ! Il en faut plus que ça pour se débarrasser de moi ! Je te retrouverais, où que tu sois. Même si je dois te poursuivre jusqu'en Enfer, je le ferais. Aucun monde ne sera jamais assez grand pour m'empêcher de te retrouver…

Justin avait retrouvé son insolence frondeuse et Brian son pragmatisme cynique. Il se planta devant lui, et lui prit la tête entre les mains.

_ Je ne m'enfuis pas, dit-il. Mais je n'ai juste plus rien à faire ici. Tu vas rentrer à Pittsburg, retrouver ta famille et donner à ta vie le sens que tu lui veux. Moi, j'ai fuit trop longtemps. Il grand temps que je laisse mon passé me rattraper.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? J'ai peur de ce qui m'attend...

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules et Justin détestait ça. Mais s'il tentait de les retenir, ce serait encore pire. Brian le tenait serré dans ses bras, tout en parlant :

_ Je te fais confiance, tu t'en sortiras. Tu es bien plus fort que tous ces cons...

Et bizarrement, venant de lui, ça semblait sincère.

_ A ton avis, est-ce que la vieille Jenkins nous regarde ?

Justin risqua un regard vers la maison d'en face, où il crut distinguer une frêle silhouette derrière les rideaux en vieille dentelle.

_ Oui, dit-il.

_ Alors… Autant lui en mettre plein la vue…

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Brian le prit à bras le corps et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un vrai baisé de cinéma, de ceux qui donnent l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Ils basculèrent contre le véhicule, ce qui déclencha l'alarme qui renvoya un son strident à travers la forêt environnante.

Ils se séparèrent, et Brian monta dans sa jeep. Mettant en marche le moteur, il jeta un dernier regard à Justin, debout sur le bord du trottoir, avant de faire rouler la voiture.

_**Fin**_

Non, je déconne. Je ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Promis, je vous envoie bientôt l'épilogue. Avouez que vous avez eu peur XD

Euh... *une pause* Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ces couteaux ? Hé ! c'était juste une blague... Bon d'accords, c'était pas marrant, je retire. Mais vous allez quand même pas...

Déconnez pas, il faut me laisser en vie si vous voulez une fin heureuse...

*Cours écrire la suite*

* * *

1 Et ça vaux aussi pour la fin de la saison 5.

2 _Sur la route d'Eldorado_, _Ne dis jamais adieu_


	34. Epilogue

_Et voilà ! Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi que je l'avais imaginé, mais je vous offre l'épilogue pour Noël. J'espère que mon cadeau vous plaira._

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**Il faut parfois se perdre pour mieux se retrouver.**_

* * *

(_Je voudrais tant te garder que pour moi / Pouvoir encore te serrer contre moi / C'est égoïste, je le sais / Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser / Je sais que... / Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant / Mais j'ai choisi de vivre / Mon rêve d'enfant / Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir t'aimer autant / J'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant / Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends / J'espère simplement que tu m'attends_)1

* * *

Justin détestait les vernissages et les expositions _ enfin surtout les siennes. Tout évènement mondain, impliquant de devoir serrer la main à des donateurs richissimes, qui ne comprenaient strictement rien à l'art, mais qui y voyaient un excellant investissement, de faire des courbettes à des critiques d'art imbus de leur personne, persuadés d'en savoir plus que tout autre mortel sur la peinture ; enfin être obligé de rester debout dans une salle pleine de monde, occupé à s'empiffrer de petits-fours et s'extasiant devant ses peintures comme s'ils voyaient des tableaux pour la première fois de leur vie, lui inspirait des pulsions meurtrières qu'il peinait à maîtriser.

Il se rappelait même avoir déclaré à une journaliste, lui demandant ce qui l'avait décidé à choisir la carrière artistique :

« Serial killer était déjà pris. »

Mais comme le répétait si souvent son attaché de presse et organisateur, Emmett Honeycutt :

« Que veux-tu, Honey ? C'est terminé, le temps où les artistes pouvaient rester cloîtrés comme des moines dans leurs ateliers, en envoyant leurs chefs-d'œuvre aux grands de ce monde. Aujourd'hui, tout passe par l'image : si tu veux que ton talent soit reconnu, _tu_ dois être connu. »

Emmett était quelqu'un d'excentrique et d'exubérant, mais c'était surtout le manager le plus talentueux et le plus efficace qu'il y est au monde. Ainsi qu'un ami fidèle et dévoué. Justin était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait entièrement se reposer sur lui pour toutes les tâches qui sortaient du cadre de sa création, et qui étaient _ comme il le disait lui-même _ d'un ennui mortel.

« Contente-toi d'exprimer ton génie et de sourire aux acheteurs potentiels. Moi, je m'occupe du reste. »

Tandis que la soirée s'achevait et que les derniers visiteurs quittaient la galerie, Justin se passa une main sur le visage, et se frotta énergiquement les tempes. Il était trop tard pour sortir en boîte ou dans un bar, et avec la migraine et la fatigue qui le prenaient, il s'écroulerait sûrement sur la piste de danse en moins de deux. Cette nuit, ce serait un verre d'eau, une aspirine et au lit.

Il se faisait l'effet de vivre comme un moine ; ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas. Cependant, il était vrai que l'Art occupait une part considérable de son temps et laissait peu de place au reste.

En dix ans, il n'avait connu qu'une seule relation sérieuse, qui s'était terminée au bout d'un an. Son copain lui reprochait d'avoir sans arrêt la tête ailleurs et de lui donner l'impression d'être absent même quand il se tenait à côté de lui.

« _Ce n'est pas seulement ta carrière_, avait-il rétorqué, _on dirait que tu attends _**autre chose**_..._ _Et j'en ai assez de jouer les doublures. _»

Justin n'avait rien fait pour le retenir, ni même nié ces affirmations. Il avait recommencé à fréquenter les boîtes gays, les quartiers chauds ; il couchait avec des centaines de mecs différents et ne les revoyaient jamais le lendemain ; ou alors vraiment par hasard. De toute façon, il voyageait tellement qu'il lui était impossible _ même s'il l'aurait voulu _ de garder le contact.

_ Monsieur Taylor...

Justin se retourna vers le directeur de la galerie.

_ Il y a un homme qui désir vous parler : il souhaiterait acheter l'un des tableaux...

_ Lequel ?

_ Le 324.

_ Il n'est pas à vendre.

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il insiste énormément. Il tient à vous parler en personne...

Justin poussa un profond soupire.

_ Ok, dites lui que j'arrive.

Ce tableau _ le 324 : _sans titre_ _ faisait un peu parti de « sa légende ».

La première fois qu'il l'avait exposé, c'était dans une minuscule galerie d'art à Denver, avec quatre autres de ses œuvres. Il avait tout de suite intrigué le publique car c'était la seule œuvre figurative, sur l'ensemble de l'expo. On lui en avait proposé cent dollars ; sa seule réponse avait été : _non_.

A partir de là, il faisait systématiquement partie de ses expositions ; quelque en soit le thème ou le lieu, on le trouvait toujours accroché quelque part.

Le temps passant, et sa notoriété naissant, on avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le lui acheter ; les sommes proposées frôlant parfois l'indécence. Jamais Justin n'avait jamais cédé, jamais il n'avait consenti à le vendre. Il refusait d'en fournir la moindre explication. Tant qu'il vivrait ce tableau resterait avec lui ; point bas.

Les critiques et admirateurs de son œuvre en faisaient des articles à rallonge.

C'était un portrait grandeur nature, représentant un homme allongé, endormi. Le cadre resserré sur sa tête et son torse donnait l'impression de se trouver à quelques que centimètres de lui. Le jeu de la touche et des couleurs empêchaient de distinguer nettement ses traits. Un peu comme s'il était vu à travers un écran de fumée. Ou tout juste une fois sortie d'un long sommeil.

Après avoir rassemblé quelques affaires, Justin se décida enfin à rejoindre la salle d'exposition.

Sur le chemin qui conduisait au grand hall, où était accroché le tableau, il passa devant une autre de ses œuvres : _Elle est ici, maintenant_. Sur un fond immaculé, nuancé de gris et de bleu _ qui évoquait à certains un paysage enneigé _ se découpait une immense silhouette noire, se tenant droite devant une forme rectangulaire, plus petite, vue en oblique.

Caché dans un coin, Justin avait observé durant toute l'exposition les visiteurs qui s'étaient arrêtés devant cette toile. Certains étaient passés devant sans la voir, d'autres n'étaient pas restés plus de quelques secondes, affirmant que c'était un cas classique d'art abstrait. D'autres, encore, étaient restés perplexes face à cette toile, large d'un mètres et haute d'un mètre quarante. L'observant sous tous les angles ; essayant de donner un sens à ce qu'ils voyaient.

Certains affirmaient qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte et d'un enfant. Ils affirmaient même distinguer deux visages dans la plus longue forme.

C'était un peu le jeu du test de Rorschach(2) : chacun voyait ce qu'il voulait y voir.

Justin y voyait quant à lui la dernière image qu'il avait emportée d'Hadleton, il y avait près de onze ans, maintenant.

Certes le paysage n'était pas blanc ce jour-là, mais plutôt verdoyant, avec des petites touches colorées dues à la floraison estivale. Dans le petit cimetière du village, devant la pierre grise :_ « Ci-gît Michelle_ _Eve Tara Dumenco, vivant à jamais dans notre cœur. » _; Hank était resté des heures planté debout, à fixer la tombe, portant Chiara dans ses bras ; la petite avait la tête posée sur son cœur.

Il n'était jamais retourné à Hadleton. Il n'aurait rien eu à y faire de toute façon. Il était resté en contact avec Debbie, mais elle et Vic avait quitté le village depuis bien longtemps pour Sacramento. Où l'inspecteur Horvath goûtait une retraite amplement méritée.

Pour ce qu'il en était de Chiara et de son père, il ignorait tout. Mais il ne se faisait aucun soucie. Hank veillait sans doute sur elle mieux que n'importe quel ange gardien : au nom de ses erreurs passées, et de l'amour qu'il avait porté à sa mère.

Une fois revenu à Pittsburg _ dix ans plus tôt _ Justin avait emménagé dans le nouvel appartement qu'occupait sa mère, avec Molly. Il avait ensuite intégré l'école des Beaux-arts, grâce à l'aide financière de son père. Jennifer s'était montrée intraitable sur ce point, presque cruelle avec son ex-mari :

« _Tu as voulu décidé de sa vie à sa place, et voilà le résultat que ça a donné ! Maintenant, que ton fils est en vie, il lui appartient de décider ce qu'il veut en faire. Et si tu fais quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin Craig._ »

Les rapports de Justin avec son père n'étaient jamais redevenus ce qu'ils avaient pu être autrefois. C'était regrettable _ quelque part, plus pour Craig que pour lui _ mais le jeune homme n'y pouvait rien. Au moins, son père s'était rendu à la réalité sans sourciller, et ne s'était plus jamais permis de diriger sa vie.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il était aux Beaux-arts, lorsqu'un matin, une annonce dans la rubrique nécrologique avait retenu son attention. A la lecture du nom, son cœur avait fait un bon de plusieurs mètres dans sa poitrine. Mais en regardant de plus près le prénom et l'âge du défunt, il s'était aussitôt senti soulagé. L'annonce précisait qu'une veillée funèbre aurait lieu au domicile de la famille. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'était rendu à l'adresse indiqué.

Assis dans sa voiture, devant la modeste maison d'un quartier populaire _ bien loin de la cité pavillonnaire où il avait passé son enfance _ il avait observé discrètement les allées et venues des invités, présentant leurs condoléances aux deux maitresses de maison, debout sur le pas de la porte. Il avait cherché chez ses deux femmes des ressemblances qui pouvaient illustrer leur lien de parenté avec Brian ; mais en vain.

Il n'y avait, dans le regard de la plus âgée, pas la moindre trace de compassion ou de tendresse ; juste une froide résignation et une mine austère qui en disait long sur ses instincts maternels. Quant à la plus jeune, il était difficile de l'étudier, vu qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps le visage enfoui dans un mouchoir, et ne l'en relevait que pour exhiber ses yeux rougis et boursouflés aux personnes qui venaient lui parler.

Il ne lui avait fallu guère plus longtemps pour comprendre que, même s'il avait eu vent de la nouvelle, Brian ne viendrait pas aux obsèques de son père. Tout simplement parce que cette partie de son passé était à jamais enterrée pour lui. Non, définitivement non. Brian ne reviendrait pas ici.

Une fois ses études terminées, il avait voyagé, visité les Etats-Unis, une bonne partie de l'Amérique et était même allé jusqu'en Europe. Il avait pas mal bourlingué, ses expériences avaient nourri son œuvre. Il jouissait à présent d'une excellente réputation au sein des milieux intellectuels. Tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter était à porté de sa main. Pourtant, tandis qu'il déambulait au milieu des couloirs de la galerie, un vide immense s'empara de lui, dont il ne parvenait à déterminer l'origine.

Alors qu'il débarquait dans le grand hall principal, son attention fut attirée quelques secondes par le groupe que formaient deux femmes _ une blonde et une brune _ discutant joyeusement avec un jeune homme très grand, que Justin était certain de ne pas connaître, mais dont la physionomie lui était étrangement familière. Le trio se tenait à l'extérieur de la galerie, devant la grande baie vitrée. Le regard d'une des deux femmes se posa alors sur lui, ses deux interlocuteurs l'imitèrent immédiatement.

Justin se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, ayant le sentiment de les avoir surpris dans un moment privé ; mais d'observateur il passait à celui d'observé, ce faisant l'effet d'être l'objet d'une étude dont il ne saisissait pas le sujet. Leurs yeux convergèrent vers un coin reculé de la salle, plus exactement, vers le mur où était accroché le tableau 324.

Devant, se tenait la haute stature d'un homme, en pantalon et veste noirs, lui tournant le dos, apparemment plongé dans la contemplation du tableau. Justin s'avança d'un pas résolu vers lui, mais à deux mètres à peine, il se stoppa brusquement ; les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement, et l'air qui passait dans ses poumons le brûla tout d'un coup.

Qu'il l'ait entendu s'approcher ou qu'il ait simplement voulu vérifié s'il venait, il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, tout le reste fut balayé comme par un raz-de-marée. Plus rien existait autour d'eux, en dehors de leurs mains, de leurs corps, de leurs peaux, de leurs lèvres qui se touchaient, se reconnaissaient et se souhaitaient la bienvenue.

* * *

_Générique de fin (le bon cette fois) : je remercie tous les lecteurs/lectrices qui on suivit ma fic durant tout ce temps, et plus particulièrement mes fidèles revieweuses, sans qui je n'aurais probablement pas trouvé la motivation d'aller jusqu'au bout. _

1 Shy'm, _Mon rêve d'enfant_.

2 Le fameux test de la tâche d'encre.


End file.
